


Nature Or Nurture: The Fall

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Illustrated, Minor Violence, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sequel, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Is a world hidden away from the clutches of modern society any different when it comes to the actions of the mind?More so, does it differ when it involves the notion of taking ones life, whether human or not?The balance of Gensokyo is plunged into turmoil when both of these questions are thrown in front of the spotlight and the only individual that has a chance of restoring order is one that already has blood on her hands..





	1. Prologue - When Time Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is in the midst of reading my Anr+Kc fic, Nature & Nurture, it'd be best to leave now as there are going to be many spoilers :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a kind of spin off/sequel of it.
> 
> \- That being said, before the TP readers run away it is also a standalone fic because I will be going through the events of NoN here as the new plot requires it (also, if you're not keen on graphic content, reading this will suffice rather than the first part). It is mostly in TP territory and Gensokyo, a slightly modernized version of it anyway so ^^
> 
> \- Otoya is alive if that hasn't become apparent ( I know, I know :3) but for Anr and Kc readers, the other characters will have brief scenes as this is focused on Otoya's arrival in the TP side of things and the new plot
> 
> \- I've tagged those that reoccur throughout the fic though there are plenty of appearances by other characters and relationships, especially the Touhou crew 
> 
>  
> 
> So here's the start, do enjoy ^^

 

* * *

 

Link to first part:  **[Nature Or Nurture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6759769/chapters/15449359)**  and its prequel, **[Nature Or Nurture: The Ascension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677694/chapters/28902993)**

(Remember, The Fall does cover it all without the extreme details)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Outside World_

 

Upon arriving at the scene of a divine energy being drowned out in the Outside World, Yukari took a few moments to take in her surroundings as did Sakuya stood by her doing the same with her pocket watch in her hand. It was eerie to say the least and more so as Sakuya had arrived a few moments earlier. She was more than used to being alone when she froze time but in a place where death marked the sky, even she couldn't shake the unnerving feeling of it crawling on her skin.

"I have to admit that I was slightly dubious as to whether freezing time here first and then us gapping through would work".

Sakuya looked back at Yukari with a neutral expression on her face, "My abilities can be flexible".

"More so after being turned?".

"It is a bonus" Sakuya shrugged, "What happened here?".

"Vengeance" Yukari replied grimly.

The whole scene felt cold, the perpetrator stood at the front of the car with her hands behind her head and her violet eyes empty but fulfilled.  Emergency vehicles and the pulsing blue lights cast a gloomy gaze over the dark street, highlighting the look of fear and curiosity of the bystanders and the look of pure shock at the redheaded police officer that was frozen midway from the perpetrator as she approached her with her weapon aimed.

As Yukari had been monitoring the individuals involved for the last year, she understood what had happened and why but that still didn't elevate the sadness and destruction she felt that would be left for those closest to the target.

Behind them, Yuugi and Meiling walked through the gap with an item in their hands.

Yuugi let out a whistle at the carnage frozen around her, "Seems like the Outside World isn't that different when it comes to their version of Incidents", she stated and took in the faces of the crowds that had gathered around the car.

"Sense is something else that has dwindled from the humans of the Outside World I suppose" Yukari replied, "We must hurry".

"How are we going to do this without actually touching anything else?" Meiling asked as she looked at the 3 people near the car, one in the driver's seat, dead and the other two clutched in a tight embrace, tear stained faces racked with confusion, pain & loss. The Gatekeeper felt for them, even if she wasn't aware of what had led to this happening, it was evident that the other two women would be grieving a long time.

The air had the stench of fresh blood that Meiling smelt instantly and also given the fact that there was so much of it in the car. Debris of broken glass scattered over the vehicle and road and it reminded her of Flandre's room from so many years ago, it was something that Meiling luckily didn't have to see as often since the young girl had matured.

Sakuya moved around the car, "It's best to start here as there seems to be minimal contact to anything else and the body".

"Agreed" Yukari said and beckoned the Oni and Dragon with the package in their hands.

Either of the two alone would have been enough to carry the item from Gensokyo but it required not only the strength of Yuugi but a delicate level of strength from a enthusiastic gardener that Meiling was to make sure it wasn't damaged. Patchouli had spent a week in perfecting the item from an image that Yukari had given her. The other details were added as soon as the blonde informed her of the event that had happened, the one they were tending to that very moment.

"As much as time is of the essence, please take care of what you are doing with focus. There must be no trace of us or anything else having had been here left. The humans will thoroughly go through everything with a tooth and comb" Yukari instructed, "I'll move things aside so we do not need to touch anything".

"Couldn't we just get the half human teacher to I dunno, eat this part of history?".

Sakuya shook her head at Yuugi, "This part of history needs to happen from what my Mistress has informed me of. Everything is as it should be, the rest will be down to the actions of what we do now".

"That is correct, the severity of the situation of not only here but in Gensokyo will become drastic so in order to contain the issue, what we do now will set the stone".

Meiling and Yuugi nodded and started to get on with the tasks that Yukari was setting them and Sakuya.

"I still think we should go with Suika's idea, let's just knock em over the head and take their techy stuff away".

The Gatekeeper grinned, "Typical Oni answer".

"On a rare occasion like now I would agree with that plan of action but things have changed and we need to resolve this with minimal impact. Reimu may no longer be here but her peacekeeping methods are the reason many Youkai, especially weaker ones have survived. I'd like to do this her way".

Yukari's change of tone, from sharp to somber was all that was needed to end any discussion and focus on doing things the right way to avoid causalities on both sides.

If what they were doing went to plan, a potential uprising in Gensokyo could be put down before things escalated into a full out war between Youkai and Humans.

  
A war that could happen due to the repercussion left from manic urges, vengeance and simply wholehearted fun for a few.

With that in mind, Yukari delved into the thought process of humans, their infectious behaviour along with the reasoning's as to why they create harm and problems even though they have the conscience not to do so. They were not Youkai after all, Youkai had a reason to kill in order to survive and not starve to death but humans taking the lives of not only their own species but other's that cause no harm was a mystery to her.

Even loving one hadn't made it easy for Yukari to figure out. All she was left from that was an unfixable hole in her heart.

But the more the brains of Gensokyo thought about it, humans never really needed a reason to act on their impulses be it good or bad; almost as if they could not control it.

That was the sole reason of why she was here now after all, to save one that did learn how to control it. 

 


	2. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari's gamble takes shape as the life of Gensokyo's new arrival lingers from death to reality..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

 

Through her millennia of existence, keeping calm and composed was one of Eirin's key skills that had become stronger, even more so given her newfound profession as Gensokyo's medical hub.

So when the eccentric gap youkai dropped by with a patient from seemingly nowhere 20 minutes ago, the Doctor was already half way from saving another life.

Her gloved hands worked frantically but precisely to remove the bullets protruding from the body, the last seemingly being the most troublesome,"The blood is clotting, can I get some more suction here please!".

With the numerous hands that were working on cleaning and stitching up the wounds after the bullets had been removed, Reisen focused her attention on the gunshot near the patient's stomach as Eirin worked on controlling the bleeding in order to clean the hole and stitch it up.

Both Doctor and her apprentice had seen many gruesome and gory wounds on patients that have come into Eientei but this one would linger for them. Even witnessing Kaguya and Mokou obliterating each other was a distant memory as both had reached an amicable understanding and friendship with each other now so Eirin hadn't seen this much bloodshed in a while.

It wasn't the usual danmaku bullets that had pierced the skin, there was no magic, there were no spellcard rules to ensure safety; whatever had caused this person to be shot with a gun from the Outside World was done with the intent to kill.

3 bullet wounds scattered over the patient's abdomen with 1 that was trapped into the shoulder and another grazing past the arm, 5 in total that had to be removed.

Glancing up to the patient's face briefly, Eirin noted that the woman couldn't be anymore than in her late 20's, the purple of her hair framing around her face and head as she slept peacefully, her last thoughts most likely to being that she was close to death Eirin presumed.

"Okay, the last suture is in place now so can everyone else finish patching her up", Eirin instructed the other Earth Rabbits that had been trained up to assist her and Reisen during emergencies.

"Master, will she make it?".

Eirin mulled over Reisen's worried question as she finished cutting the stitches and let the saline solution wash away any remnants of blood around it. It wasn't a case of _will_ she make it, she _had_ to make it given Yukari's scarce words when she dropped her off.

"She seems steady now considering the extent of the damage. I will assign a schedule to make sure someone is in the room with her and they will be under your guidance", Eirin answered and looked at the Moon Rabbit as she stepped back, "Any change in her condition you must notify me".

"Yes Master, of course", Reisen said diligently.

"Alright, once she has been cleaned up, take her through to the recovery room. It will be a while before she wakes up, a day at least so keep me posted".

Everyone responded accordingly as Eirin took off her surgery garments and mask, handing them to one of the Earth Rabbits and then left the room.

 

The Doctor leaned back on the wall and let out a sigh that was short lived as the sudden appearance of her patient and the situation surrounding Gensokyo started sinking into her mind now that she had a moment to breath. All she wanted to do at that moment was to get to Keine's home and allow the stress of the events to stay at bay for a while but that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Well, how is she?".

Eirin turned her head to the side to see Yukari appearing from her gap, a pensive expression on her face rather than her usual enigmatic smirk. If the seriousness in Yukari wasn't worrying enough, the sudden need of treating a human from the Outside World made up for that.

"She will live, barely. A second later and the chances of her being alive would have been impossible. But I have a feeling that there is a reason as to why all of the bullets never reached too far".

"So Ran tells me. We need her alive, Eirin, please see to that".

Straightening herself out, Eirin eyed the blonde, "You need to explain what is going on. Is this another Incident? Why did you bring her here? What does she have to do with the murders?".

"What makes you think it is about that?".

"Remember who you are talking to, Yukari."

The blonde sighed as the steely gaze of Eirin's blue eyes dared her to lie which she couldn't, "Gensokyo is in trouble as you know. the patient you saved may be the key to solving this Incident", Yukari replied ominously and held Eirin's look, "We don't know if is this simply an Incident anymore, too many have died and disappeared and we have no answers.

"What is that supposed to mean and why is she an integral part of the solution? I am unsure as to what a human from the Outside World can do to help us, let alone one that should be deceased".

It means..", Yukari said as she opened another gap and started to walk back into it, "That the problem is more human based and this woman blurs the line. Not in a way that Reimu was or Sakuya is, but more from her life itself. She will play a big role in containing the threat let's just say so her survival means our survival. I'll explain more as the time comes".

The mention of the former Shrine Maiden and the pain she left behind for Yukari painted itself over the blonde's aura instantly but just as quickly as it appeared, it left.

"Yukari..".

She gave the Doctor a small grin, "We have bigger issues so don't worry about that. I will come by when she awakens".

The gap closed leaving a irritated and concerned Eirin staring down the clinic's hallway, wondering what exactly has Yukari on edge and caused by a human no less.

As far as she knew, there were some deaths of youkai and humans recently that seemed suspicious but that had brushed away as unusual circumstances and none threatening by Yukari herself but as Eirin connected some of the pieces together, the new threat to Gensokyo was becoming more of an escalation rather than a fill blown attack making it deadlier If youkai and humans decided to retaliate against each other.

The Hakurei Barrier wasn't the only thing that needed to remain balanced, its inhabitants did too.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Scarlet Devil Mansion_

 

Over at the Scarlet Devil  Mansion, Remilia had her eyes locked over at the direction of Eientei that seemed to glimmer under the light of the moon.

"She's here".

"In what condition?".

Remilia closed her eyes and honed in into Eirin's clinic and singled out the life forms that shrouded it, one that was different.

"Alive but barely. A lot of blood lost".

Patchouli raised an eyebrow, "I do not know why your knowledge of blood levels of the barely living still surprises me".

Remilia chuckled as Sakuya who was stood on the other side of her smiled at the bite in Patchouli's tone.

"I have Sakuya to thank for that" Remilia admitted, "From what she told me, there was more blood in the vehicle than her body".

The maid looked at Remilia and nodded, both at eye level now as the Vampire had matured both mentally and physically over the last century.

"It was indeed quiet a sight at the scene of the event" Sakuya recounted, "Removing her was dangerous as it was even with my abilities and Yukari's, I do hope she pulls through".

"For the sake of us all, as do I".

"Mistress, does she really hold the key into finding those responsible?".

"Why Sakuya, are you doubting me?" Remilia teased whilst looking back into Sakuya's suddenly panicked face.

"Of course not, Mistress, I would never-".

Sakuya's words ceased as Remilia took her hand in hers a gave it a light squeeze, "I'm kidding", the Vampire smiled as Patchouli shook her head and Sakuya breathed a sigh if relief.

"To answer your question, I believe she does. I cannot say why because this was Yukari's plan, the reasoning is something she has yet to share but I can't help but to agree, the threads of fate are binding together".

Remilia's red eyes pulsed as she looked over the landscape again, her unseen vision showing thousands of trails of red thread finding their places and connecting with each other.

Patchouli shivered as a breeze ran past, "Does she have a name?".

The recovery room in Eientei appeared in Remilia's mind's eye showing the patient in her bed with Reisen monitoring her and checking vitals. As unconscious as she was, the Vampire could feel life flowing from the woman's veins, a life of a killer from a distant past and she couldn't help the small smile knowing the lines that will be crossed and the lessons that will be learned.

"Otoya Takechi".

 


	3. Madness Of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya's mind revels at the sudden turn of events..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Location** : _Eientei_

 

Otoya's first thought when she opened her blue eyes couldn't be described primarily due to the fact that they wouldn't stay open long enough for her to see anything. Her body was rigid even though the bed she was on was comfortable enough and she could sense it stinging, a dull pain that was there but not overly burdensome.

She tried again, blinking several times to awaken the cells and visual proponents and when they did open, she was staring at a cosy room through her weak eyes. Her attempt at moving was stiff, as if she was a new born, _"Sure as hell feels like it"_ she thought mentally.

Wiggling her fingers brought Otoya some sense of control over her body and it was only then she realised she wasn't alone and a brief look to the side revealed complicated looking machinery that she herself was hooked up to. If she wasn't mistaken, it appeared to be medical equipment but not the type she knew and it set off a jolt to her brain which made her more aware of her surroundings.

A white kimono adorned her form that felt comforting against her skin but she could feel something wrapped around her stomach as well as her upper arm. Slowly, she inched back up onto the pillow to lean on it as much as her weakened physical state would allow.

 

"Reisen, Reisen! She's awake!".

The high voice made the woman snap her head to the side of the machine and Otoya wasn't sure what to make of what she saw.

The ears, the white ears that were drooping down from her black locks made Otoya blink her eyes more rapidly. She was now convinced that she was seeing things; a girl with rabbit like ears in a pink dress and a carrot shaped necklace swinging from her neck.

"Hi! I'm Tewi, what's your name? You okay?" came a barrage of questions that Otoya didn't know how to begin to answer.

But before she could, another voice came from the door.

"She has just woken up Tewi, give her some space please".

Turning her vision towards the door, Otoya's eyes widened again at seeing more rabbit ears. Except it was evident that this girl's was different, her ears were larger and stood up before bending. She also noted what appeared to be buttons on each before taking a look at the girl properly. She was dressed in a black blazer which was over a white shirt with a red tie and a pink skirt. The whole attire suited her but the ears just seemed out of place to Otoya. The whole situation was getting stranger by each second.

"Sorry about that. Here, have some water", the girl named Reisen offered.

Otoya eyed the glass wearily and would've refused had her throat not have felt like sand paper when she swallowed hard.

Besides, she was dead. It wasn't like anything else would kill her. _"Right?",_ Otoya thought whilst drinking and looking between Tewi and Reisen.

"W-where am I?".

Reisen and Tewi gave each other a brief glance before turning to Otoya again, as if they'd communicated something telepathically.

"I'll go get the Master!" Tewi said with a smile, "She can explain this!" and hurried out of the room.

Otoya looked at Reisen with a confused expression, "Master? Who is that? What is going on?".

The Moon Rabbit gulped and felt bad as Otoya's eyes were crinkled in fear when she winced and grabbed her stomach.

"You need to relax Otoya, your wounds are yet to heal" Reisen stated as she put her arms out to steady her.

"How do you know my name?" Otoya asked suddenly, "The wounds, it doesn't matter. I'm dead right?".

"Ah, well you see..".

"Oh I get, life after death is a Furries Convention, who would've thought that" Otoya shook her head with a forced smile but was met with an offended look at the comment from Reisen, "People say that you supposedly see a white light when you're dying and wake up either in a pit of flames or a bunch of clouds. I guess this must be purgatory".

 

A third voice joined the conversation, "Not quiet, though I suppose everyone has their own interpretation of the journey to and from death".

The woman came into the room and dismissed Reisen with a smile before turning her gaze back on Otoya.

Piercing blue eyes were framed with silver hair that appeared to be braided all the way down. Her beauty seemed otherworldly. Otoya noticed that about Reisen too, her striking red eyes almost lulling her in, the contrast with her light purple her making each feature stand out more. _"Must be an afterlife thing",_ she mused. Under the woman's white coat, Otoya could make out a red  & blue dress that was neatly wrapped around by a white belt of some sort.

Her aura screamed calm and coordinated, that of someone who ran the place and the way Reisen's attention fell on her bellied that further.

"I'm Dr Eirin Yagokoro, how are you feeling?".

Otoya was at a loss on how to answer that question. Though she knew she was dead, the dread and nerves wrestling in her stomach felt too real and years of decapitating bodies gave Otoya the first hand experience in knowing that that doesn't happen, or shouldn't when deceased.

"Uh, okay I guess" she replied whilst watching Eirin check the machines and vitals.

"I don't know what is going but I don't think those machines are necessary. Or is it just life after death's cruel way of saying 'up yours'?".

Eirin chuckled, "You really are under the impression that you are deceased despite what you are feeling?".

Otoya pulled at the blanket over her, twisting her fingers in it as anxiety flooded her senses.

"Otoya, what do you remember?" Eirin asked, her voice serious yet soothing as she sat on the chair next to her after jotting some notes down on a tablet.

"Remember? I..I don't-.." the woman trailed off, her gaze now on her lap as the pieces in her mind started whirring into life.

 

They were broken fragments of what she could last recall but it was more than enough.

Shiena. Shoukaku.

The warehouse. The murders. The bullets. The escape. The stench of death. The blood on her hands. The women. The past. The torture. The parents.

The vengeance. The thrill. The guilt.

Her state of realisation must have been evident on her face when Eirin tried to calm her, "Otoya, breath" she heard her say but her mind was on a role as it honed into the last moments of her life.

The look of emptiness in Kitakami's eyes.

The murders she had committed herself, Kitakami's girlfriend being one of the victims.

The woman mouthing, _"You took her away from me, now I'm going to take her away from you"._

The gun aiming at Shou.

Her pushing herself in front of Shoukaku to save her.

The feeling of her blood dripping down as she clutched onto Shoukaku before letting death consume her.

She could hear her cries. The desperation in her voice to hold on.

And in the near distance, she heard Shiena there.

 

Suddenly, Otoya pulled aside the kimono enough to see that her stomach had a bandage around it and as did her arm. The wounds seemed to have detected her confusion and started to pulse with pain. She remembered each bullet hitting her, anything to save Shoukaku from being the one to suffer for her mistakes.

"I, I don't understand..".

Her patient was rapidly getting pale by the second, "Right now you need to take a breath. I promise I'll explain everything I can but you need to relax".

"Breath.." Otoya repeated as she realised she could do that and placed her hand on her chest.

"That's right, just take slow and steady breaths for now okay?".

"Wait, I..I'm alive? But how, there is no way on earth I survived being shot at that range and 5 times".

"Well, maybe not in the Outside World's version of earth you wouldn't have done".

Otoya jumped up as a flash of red and black appeared in front of her bed in the air. The two colours then slowly separated to reveal a gap in the air, each side with a red bow on it and within that was more darkness when looked into; though the weird factor was fuelled when a group of eyes stared out of the black background, unblinking and red.

"What the hell!".

She heard Eirin sigh but she couldn't take her gaze off of the body that was coming out of the space, flecks of violet and purple reaching Otoya's eyes as a gloved hand appeared.

"Dr, what is going on?!" Otoya managed to speak through her panicked state as she pushed herself back up to the head board, "What the fuck is that!".

"Better question would be who is that" a coy voice replied and the woman finally stepped out fully.

Eirin's hands were resting in Otoya's shoulders in a bid to keep her calm and she shook her head at Yukari's somewhat damaging entrance.

"Have you forgotten that she's human, Yukari? Perhaps it would have been best to use the door on this occasion".

Yukari merely chuckled behind her fan as she walked up to the bed, "My apologies, Otoya".

She looked the frightened woman up and down and realised that Eirin may have been right, not that she would ever admit it. Otoya looked terrified.

The killer's theory on maybe being dead returned with a vengeance, _"That shouldn't be possible, none of this should be possible!"._

It was the woman with striking violet eyes and long blonde hair that had her nerves further on end. She couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity of her but Otoya would definitely recall someone like her.

"I'm Yukari Yakumo, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" the woman smiled, "I understand this must be quiet a lot to take in".

"That's an understatement" Otoya mumbled when she felt like she wasn't in any immediate danger as Eirin had let her go but kept a hand on her arm, "How did you do that?".

Yukari gave a look to Eirin before lowering her fan from her lips, "Magic".

Otoya just stared at her with a raised eyebrow when she saw that the blonde was being entirely serious.

"Magic?".

"That's right, obviously it is a lot more complex than that but I'm here to talk about you, not me" Yukari replied, "We have a moderate amount of time to get acquainted".

"Hold on a damn second" Otoya said whilst shaking her head, "What is going on and where the hell am I?!".

"Definitely not Hell, you'll have quiet the time meeting the Yama, or Hecatia for that matter. Hmm, though Former Hell is supposedly nice around this time, Satori's onsen is delightful".

"Yukari.." Eirin warned again before looking at a perplexed Otoya, "There is a lot you need to know, Otoya. But we can get to that after you've come to terms with being here first".

"Where exactly is here?".

Yukari answered that one for her, "Gensokyo".

"As in the folklore Gensokyo? Youkai filled, not real, just a settlement that we were told about as kids to scare us at school?" Otoya added with nothing short of sarcasm at the last one. She'd had enough fear instilled into her to scar her for life.

"Well, I'm relieved they actually have the decency to mention it albeit like that" Yukari said with a wave of her fan, "But except, it is very much real. Youkai especially".

"Bullshit".

"Otoya, I know it sounds absurd but-".

"But nothing" she interrupted Eirin, "There is a reasonable explanation for this".

The blonde laughed softly which pissed Otoya off further, "Yes, I am sure these are just tricks and illusions" she said whilst opening a gap near Otoya and pulling out a cup of tea, "I think you can do with this".

The killer's eyes went wide again, looking around frantically for smoke screens and wires, anything to indicate that this was just some cosmic joke.

"What do you think I am? Human?" Yukari probed further as she placed the tea on the bedside table, "Do you know of any humans that can do that?".

"What are you?" Otoya whispered and looked between the two women.

"I'm a youkai, Gensokyo is real. So are monsters, demons, fairies etc. Of course I understand that humans can also behave in a demonic manner, they, unlike youkai however are much worse. Something I'm sure you know".

The remark made Otoya feel vulnerable even more so than she already was.

"But as I said, that explanation can wait. You look tired" Eirin interjected.

"Are you a youkai too?".

Eirin shook her head as she stood up, "Not exactly".

"She's from the moon".

"For someone who has been alive for as long as you have, you fail in the department of being tactful" the Lunarian said as she shot Yukari with an indifferent glance.

"Ah but Eirin, you've been around for as long as I have" Yukari grinned at the Doctor's frown.

"My point exactly" she replied and elaborated for her patient that looked like she was going to pass out, "I am a Lunarian, from the Moon. We are not human nor youkai, a different species if you will".

"Oh, but Eirin is special as she's immortal and the creator of the moon's society!".

Eirin was a second away from blasting the gap youkai out of Eientei and Yukari only giggled behind her fan.

Otoya speaking again stopped her from doing so however, "So Reisen and Tewi are..".

"That's correct. Tewi is an Earth Rabbit whereas Reisen is from the moon like me".

 

"This is too much" Otoya said and leaned back onto the pillow. Her eyes were heavy with sleep again as the information riled around her brain like a whirlwind.

She thought about the likelihood that everything happening was in fact real. She was alive, she had a pulse, she felt pain, she had survived; somehow.

Closing her eyes, she recalled the moment where she was aware of her death.

"I remember falling, like my soul had been ripped out and I kept falling but never landing" she whispered, "There was no end, it was like something wouldn't let me fall to wherever I was supposed to end up, something was keeping me in limbo or something. I just kept.. falling".

Eirin and Yukari looked at each other as Otoya closed her eyes finally and drifted off, her words lingering in the silent air between them.

The Doctor rubbed her eyes and stood up to pull the blanket over her.

"How are you going to tell her, Yukari? If what you have told me about this woman's life is as you say, how can pull her into this mess?" she asked the youkai who was watching Otoya still.

"I had no choice, I don't know why but I know she can help us".

"I hope you are right, I truly do lest she falls into a fate worse than what she went through in the Outside World".

 


	4. Beneath The Cloak Of Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of imagination and logic continue to be fused for Otoya as the residents of Gensokyo experience more loss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I wouldn't add a 'Location' header but to make it easier for AnR and KC readers to follow and get used to Gensokyo, I am doing so here. 
> 
> Shoukaku's name is abbreviated to Shou, so TP readers shouldn't suddenly get confused to see Shou Toramaru cropping up :3 
> 
> Cheers for reading so far! ^^

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Location** : _Human Village_

 

Near the Human Village, the sun had started to set so the villagers were finishing up their work and tasks for the day. The signs of a pleasant evening settled around all the places, not unlike the many that Gensokyo had to offer despite its odd group of inhabitants; it all worked well up until a year ago anyway where the established rules were being ignored ruefully.

Change was in the works and not the pleasant kind.

A lone woman stood near the river bank packing her items of fishing away and preparing to take her catches to her shop. It was simply another day ending for her but little did she know that it would be her last.

She turned around the leave but stopped when she saw a figure stood in front of her, just watching. The figure was motionless with only their eyes flickering in an ominous manner.

"Hello, can I help you?".

A step forward but no response.

The woman was unsure if she was in any danger as the individual posed no evident threat at first.

"Are you lost?".

Silence other than the sound of stones crunching under each step surrounded them.

She started to become unnerved by the silent stranger but try as she may, the woman couldn't move.

Her legs were frozen in place and she tried to move them despite the feeling of dread seeping through her as the person continued their slow saunter towards her. It felt like her muscles and joints had been glued together, not even her eyes could move away from looking straight ahead. Feeling something warm down her throat and the taste of iron on her tongue, the woman realised that it was blood she was tasting, her own. A futile attempt at shouting help drowned out through the blood that was bubbling up in her mouth, panic setting in at not being able to breath.

She tried to scream again but nothing but light gurgles escaped her throat. Her body was being drowned from the inside by her own blood and she begged to the stranger with her terrified eyes to help her, to stop but she was met with nothing but a glance that was lined with hatred.

Though she could not move, she felt every one of the pain receptors in her body scream in agony as if not being able to walk or run off the pain was making it all accumulate. It slowly continued building as the feeling of her muscles being stretched around each limb added the list of things being relocated within her.

Soon enough she was put out of the agony of her bones snapping under the muscle as she crumbled to the floor in a heap of bloodied mess, the body bent in disturbing angles; mangled into oblivion with barely a touch.

It was a quiet death with no room for error , only the silence and the victim's last thoughts spinning around their mind.

That's the way they preferred to do things after all, the sun setting and bringing about a blanket of cover.

No witnesses, no disturbance, no trails.

Humans were easily disposable, so were youkai given the power that this individual held; nothing was impossible to destroy and destroy everything they would.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

 

Otoya watched the night take over through the window of her room.

It was a strange sensation to say the least given that a few hours ago, she was technically shot to death and yet there she was; very much alive. The shock still hadn't set in yet per se as her mind tried to dissect all the information she was given.

Youkai, magic, a land that was a mere invention of human imagination, all of it real and she was there.

She sighed before taking a sip of the tea and placed it down on the table then moved her hand over her wounds. She had done that every so often after being cleaned and given a fresh change of clothes as well as food but Otoya still couldn't bring herself to fully accept what was happening. Surreal would be an understatement and the thought in her head was that eventually she'd wake up from this crazy dream she had fallen into.

Finding herself alone with her thoughts didn't seem to be helping as she replayed the events of what had happened in the so called "Outside World" now.

So many things didn't add up but Yukari had told her that she would know what had happened and how they got her there in due time so for now, she thought of the woman she left behind. Shoukaku's heart breaking voice wouldn't silence and her heart ached at the pain of not only never being able to see her again but not being able to make sure that she was okay.

At that moment, Otoya recalled the implications of her actions that would leave Shou baring the brunt of the repercussions.

She was a serial killer responsible for the deaths of 6 women, she was a fugitive, she was sought out by numerous jurisdictions and Shoukaku was the one that was helping her escape. A Lawyer aiding a criminal despite the circumstances was never going to be taken well.

Her head dropped into her hands at sifting through it all, the trail of destruction, _"Maybe it would've been better if I had killed her that night to save her from getting entangled with me.."_ Otoya thought but instantly shook that notion out of her head.

As selfish as it would seem, she wouldn't take back a moment with being Shoukaku and her affection for the Lawyer had nothing to do with Shiena. With the brunette, she managed to tie loose ends and offer Shiena an explanation but it was with Shou that she realised that maybe, maybe she could live a normal life despite her horrifying past. Maybe she could let someone in like the soft spoken woman who could help her see a way of loving without it feeling threatening and ending in death.

She didn't kill Shoukaku after she slept with her after all, she was first and last to experience that.

But now what would behold the Lawyer she wondered.

It only became even more daunting the think about when Shiena came into the picture, she was there even though she hadn't seen her after saying goodbye from a distance. The Inspector was at the scene, this Otoya was sure of, she would recognize her voice anywhere.

Whether that would help Shoukaku she couldn't be sure and she felt helpless.

 

"Overthinking doesn't count as resting".

Otoya's head snapped up and she looked to the side to see Yukari walking out from one of her gaps and closing it. Her heart pounded and the killer wasn't sure if she could ever get used to that. Or Eirin being some Lunarian Sage apparently, or Reisen and Tewi even, or anything of the magical elements.

"Can you not..with the whole.." Otoya said and motioned with her hand in the air to regard the youkai's entrance.

Yukari smiled, "My apologies, though I should warn you. If you think my gaps are something, you're in a for a surprise when you meet the other youkai here in Gensokyo".

"I don't think that's helping" Otoya replied with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Probably not" the youkai said, "How are you feeling now?".

"Alive and kickin, no pun intended".

The blonde chuckled at Otoya's choice of words but there was truth in it. She looked a lot more freshened up considering how she seemed when they extracted her from the car. Her sharp blue eyes, though laced with worry were striking and the voluminous purple hair that rolled down her back shimmered in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Is there something on my face?" Otoya asked under Yukari's stare.

"You are rather beautiful aren't you.." Yukari answered, "Is that how you gained their trust so easily?".

"What the hell are you referring to exactly?".

Otoya had moved her body towards Yukari who was sat in the chair.

"Now there, calm down, I mean nothing by it".

"What do you want from me?" Otoya pressed, trying to mask her anger at the smirk on Yukari's lips, "Why am I here?".

"Why do you think you are here, Otoya?".

"Stop it! Stop answering with a damn question!".

Yukari got up from the chair and Otoya took the opportunity to grab her collar and pull her towards her face. She ignored the pain in her stomach and arm as the unanswered answers and the riddle filled question took over her emotions in pure annoyance.

"Why won't you tell me, please..".

The killer's eyes began to tear up and ran down her cheeks as her exhausted mind caught up with it all.

"Hey..".

"Please, tell me".

Small whimpers followed as Otoya slumped down onto Yukari's chest, the blonde instantly wrapping her arms around the woman's body as she wept. Her fingers ran into the purple locks to sooth her further and Yukari wanted nothing more but to explain what was going on and why she was there.

But it wasn't the moment for it, Otoya needed to adjust because the explanation might just be enough to tip her over the edge.

"Rest for now" she whispered and held onto Otoya tighter, "You'll understand everything soon enough, I promise".

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Misty Lake_

 

With the sky now dark and the light of countless of stars illuminating everything beneath it, a slumbering sense of serenity filtered through the land of Gensokyo.

The aura around the lake felt soothing if not eerie giving how quiet it got, the distant sounds of crickets chirping along barely breaking into its vicinity.

Still, it was a time where most youkai were active be it hunting or simply socializing.

For one particular ice fairy who was always out looking for an adventure, it was the perfect time to round up her posse and do just that.

Cirno was stood at the shore of the lake waiting for Dia and she could see the outline of the Scarlet Devil Mansion from where she was standing. The small fairly was getting impatient as she does and was muttering things and ideas to pass the time till a twig snapping caught her attention.

She turned around expecting her friend, "Dia! There you ar-" but her words stopped when she saw that it wasn't the other fairy.

"Eh, who are you? I haven't seen you around here. I'm the strongest youkai here so you better watch your- hey, stay back..w-what are you doing!?".

The fairy had no time to react as the assailant moved with frightening speed toward her and before she knew it, her existence ceased to exist.

Rolling their joints and relaxing their body, the intruder smiled a satisfying smile as their latest treat simmered into their bloodstream.

"That's enough for today, I wish I could float around for the after show but I have places to be".

The weaker types of youkai were proving to be a delightful touch but the individual knew they'd be better start lurking for some stronger youkai, their plan depended on it after all.

But they had all the time in the world to do that knowing that getting caught was borderline impossible.  

No shrine maiden protecting Gensokyo was a bonus.

 

***

  
  
She watched the spent woman drift in and out of dreams after she finally cried herself to sleep in her arms.

Yukari brushed aside Otoya's fringe and ran the back of her fingers against the warm cheek to try and provide some comfort but she knew that it wouldn't be so easy.

"I know you won't believe it but everything does happen for a reason. Everything you went through led to the events of your life and what you did. But it's going to be okay Otoya, it may not seem it but we can help you just as you can help us".

The news of the villager's death had reached her the moment she left Otoya earlier on. Already there was an outcry as the whom the culprit was and given how she had died, Yukari couldn't even deny that it wasn't done by a youkai and gapping through to scene was enough proof that it wasn't a human based attack. But the solution kept slipping away as she knew of no youkai that could kill in such a manner, it had never existed in her entire life span so where did it come from and why now.

The relations between both groups was on thin ice as it is so another Incident like this only wore it out more.

But that didn't mean she had to throw Otoya into this without letting her know anything she thought as she removed her hand from the soft skin.

She stepped back once content that Otoya was calm enough in her sleep when a message from her Shikigami, Ran, came through in her mind.

_"Ran?"._

It didn't sound good at all and Yukari dread to face the contents of what Ran had told her but she had no choice as she opened up a gap with a wave of her hand and stepped into it.

 

The blonde stepped out onto the shore of Misty Lake and saw that a crowd had already gathered.

They all dutifully scattered aside once they saw Yukari had arrived, parasol in hand and a firm expression on her face.

Upon scanning the morose faces stood around something, it was Remilia and a few others from the mansion along with Yuugi, Mokou, Alice and Suika that were there.

Dia was in tears in Meiling's arms and Rumia could barely be seen with the dark aura exuding from her.

"Cirno".

Remilia nodded with a saddened expression with Sakuya stood in front of her, "I assume you've heard about the human too?".

"I've seen her..or what was left".

Unlike the human death, the remnants of Cirno were her clothes and small wings left scattered on the ground with nothing else in sight.

"Yukari, we have to do something and now" Yuugi said and placed her fist into the other palm.

"How many more are going to die as well as humans?" Meiling pitched in softly whilst rubbing the tiny fairy's back, "These are our friends and loved ones".

Yukari couldn't answer them and held a gaze with the Vampire, both knowing that at this point, it was out of their hands and all they could do is make sure that the occupants of Gensokyo were better protected and aware of the dire situation at hand now.

_"For every human death there is a youkai death"._

 

***

 

Back in Eientei, a worried Reisen and Eirin watched over a tossing and turning Otoya. They tried to keep her from injuring herself further but whatever or whoever she was dreaming about was not letting her settle.

Her face was feverish with stress and sweat building up along with her sharp breaths and mumbled words that were not coherent enough to understand.

"Master, what can we do?".

"For now not much" Eirin replied whilst dabbing a wet cloth over the woman's forehead, "Right now, we just need to get her through the night. Whether these nightmares are due to her being in a new location or because of what happened we won't know".

Reisen held Otoya's injured arm down before she could slam it against the table, "She's troubled isn't she".

"Can you see it?" Eirin asked her apprentice.

Reisen nodded and looked at her Master, her red eyes glowing now, "I didn't think humans could hold that much darkness in them".

"They should not be able to with this much and still survive. Otoya's humanity is questionable".

Reisen took Eirin's words in mind and wondered how this damaged woman could be alive and not only that, why Yukari believes she is the one who can help them.

Otoya's first conscious but fitful night in Gensokyo would prove to be the start of many as danger loomed all over it.

 

 


	5. Across The Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digging deeper into the history of her potential new home, the Outside World native has much to learn along with a few surprises...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

 

A week had passed since Otoya's arrival in Gensokyo and she'd slowly but surely managed to get accustomed to the on goings that occurred along with the range of inhabitants.

It was agreed upon by both Eirin and Yukari that Otoya was to reside in the Doctor's premises as the mansion was heavily protected both by magic and powerful beings.

Between Eirin being an immortal lunar Sage that wielded both physical and mental abilities, Kaguya who is an immortal lunar Princess that has the ability to change anything instantly, an immortal phoenix called Mokou and Reisen, the lunar rabbit that can use her eyes to confuse and control; Otoya was sure to be kept out of danger.

She had met Kaguya and Mokou the day after as she wandered around Eientei with Tewi and Reisen to get some fresh air.

Not only that, Eirin had mentioned her wife Keine, who was some mythical half Hakutaku beast during a full moon, not that Otoya knew exactly what that was. She had yet to meet Keine after all.

 

That being said, sat at the table in one of mansion's living rooms facing a 9 tailed Shikigami was daunting to say the least.

Otoya couldn't keep her eyes from straying to the fluff laden tails and the sharp yellow eyes that were peeking out from the short blonde locks. Her hands were neatly folded beneath her sleeves after she had poured them both tea, the air of refined elegance and smoothness being highlighted effortlessly.

Snapping out of her staring when she realised that Ran was watching her, Otoya cleared her throat as a futile distraction, "So, Ran was it?".

"That is correct, Miss Takechi".

"Otoya will be just fine, that's far too formal for me" she smiled.

Ran thought for a moment, "Will Miss Otoya suffice? You are one of Lady Yukari's close acquaintances now".

"So it seems, not that I know much about her or why she feels the need to look after me".

"She brought you here therefore she feels responsible for you" Ran explained, "She is responsible for all of Gensokyo. Due to that, she couldn't be here at this moment to talk you through a few pieces of information that you need to be aware of".

"She must trust you" Otoya replied and looked on towards the woman.

"The bond between a Shikigami and her Master is based on the foundations of trust Miss Otoya, to have served by the Lady for centuries has been an honour".

Ran clearly looked on with pride at Yukari's existence, the first proper expression that Otoya had seen the blonde emit but then again, whenever Yukari was mentioned, she would happily speak of her Master with positive emotions.

"So, what is Yukari's deal? I've heard things about how much of a powerful youkai she is".

"The existence of Gensokyo is Lady Yukari's doing".

Otoya was impressed, "Okay, I suppose powerful qualifies".

Ran continued, "There was once a time where the existence of youkai was common in the Outside World but that diminished as time went on".

"Why?".

"The original source of our existence came from human belief and fear though that isn't as much the case these days even out there. With technology, science and logic, humans wondered out of their belief in our species resulting in the deaths of entire groups" the Shikigami explained and took note of Otoya's reaction and sympathy, "In order to stop the decline of youkai existence, Lady Yukari and a few other Sages enacted a barrier that separated us from the presence of the Outside World".

"And that is this place, Gensokyo?".

"Correct, the Hakurei Barrier separates the two worlds".

Otoya placed her hands around her cup after taking a sip, "Shouldn't it be called the Yakumo Barrier?".

"That would be applicable in some context" Ran nodded, "Though the linage of shrine maidens that protect the barrier are the Hakurei clan, hand picked and guided by Lady Yukari herself".

The Shikigami could sense the intuitive nature in Otoya, the tactical thinking, the picking of loopholes; she could understand why Yukari had brought the woman. The ongoing Incident wasn't going to be solved by the usual methods of finding the source mainly because the source was vehemently hidden away.

Another killing had occurred during the middle of the week after that of Cirno and the human woman, this time the victim being another human but male and a powerful youkai that liked to roam the underworld. With the scale of the murders rising, getting Otoya on board had to happen.

"Is the shrine maiden a youkai?".

"No, they are human, powerful but still human".

"Wouldn't it be better to have a youkai type shrine maiden or protector or something?" Otoya enquired further.

"It is more of a partnership. Has the Mistress of Eientei mentioned the Human Village?".

Otoya nodded, "Briefly, what does that have to do with this?".

"Humans are still wary of youkai so in order to elevate any tension or problems, the shrine maiden is there to stop humans from getting harmed by youkai".

"Wait a second, Gensokyo's creation was for the benefit of youkai to begin with right? Why are they the ones to be wary of, isn't this your home?'.

Ran remained neutral at Otoya's question and though there was truth in it, there was a reason, "Long before the implementation of a shrine maiden, the youkai and humans never got along here. There was always a war, fighting, bloodshed between the two and even after Gensokyo's first shrine maiden, things were still unstable. The animosity between the two groups was something that Lady Yukari couldn't appease on her own, more so since humans didn't trust her".

Otoya sighed as a frown braced her lips, "Seems like they're no different to the humans of the Outside World" she muttered, "So what changed?".

"The last shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, devised a system that ensured any battle between youkai or human was safe. Generally, both do get along more amicably now and can even integrate with each other. When youkai cause problems, it is referred to as an Incident. Reimu introduced a spell card system that when initiated, there would not be any deaths, simply a winner of the battle. There is obviously a difference between weak and powerful youkai and this way allows the battles to be fair, with a set number of spellcards used to declare the winner".

"This is getting far too political but makes sense" Otoya said, "Winner gets bragging rights over loser but nobody dies".

"That..surmised it appropriately".

"So who wins between a youkai and human duel?".

"Simply put, it is forbidden for youkai to attack or eat humans, they will be exterminated".

The killer grimaced, "Great..".

"That being said, if a human starts an issue with a youkai, the human will be exterminated".

"Definitely politics".

"One cannot deny the similarities however it is a system that has worked to the best extent".

"So where's this Reimu? Will I get to meet her".

Ran cast her eyes downwards, "Unfortunately that will not be so. The shrine maiden passed away many years ago".

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that" Otoya quickly said as she noticed that even Ran was affected by the death of Reimu, "My condolences".

"Thank you, her changes still live on in order to make Gensokyo a safe place for those who reside here" Ran replied, "That aside, is there anything you would like to ask?".

"I would ask that I still don't get why I am here but given how evasive everyone is towards that, I guess I'll have to wait and see" the woman shrugged but gave an appreciative glance towards the Shikigami, "But thanks for sitting with me and explaining the basic. I don't feel like my head is going to explode as much, I mean there's still a chance it will bit for now talking with you has helped".

"Of course, please do not hesitate to ask for help or otherwise, Miss Takechi".

Otoya's eyes lit up, "Actually, I do have one question, just exactly _how_  fluffy are those tails?".

Amused, Ran smiled at the woman and got up to sit near her. If there was moment for her to provide Otoya with some slight distraction and help her adjust to their species, the Shikigami was happy to oblige.

 

***

 

 **Location** : _Scarlet Devil Mansion_

With the curtain of day closing and night falling through, the nocturnal individuals of the mansion were already awake from their slumber. Normally Remilia and Sakuya would be up and about with their usual tasks but tonight, the vampire Mistress felt a wave of needing Sakuya's company even more so that she usually did.

The increase of deaths and disappearances had everyone on edge, Cirno's still settling as the Ice Fairy was a frequent flier around the mansion.

There was no telling when the next attack would be or if anyone was safe anymore and knowing that brought a spark of fear back into Remilia's mind especially for Sakuya. She needed to keep her close and safe and around; she just needed her.

 

Beneath the cool sheets, she gripped onto Sakuya's back with her trimmed nails as the ex human trailed her hands back up and between Remilia's thigh for the fourth time that night, her face buried in her chest. The vampire's red eyes were struggling to stay open as sleek fingers entered her, softly yet with enough of a push to get her withering again.

 

 

"Remilia..".

"It's okay, keep going" Remilia gasped whilst tugging at the long silver hair and moving her other arm around Sakuya's lower back. She craved to savour every part of the maid regardless of what they were doing and it was her way of being thankful that Sakuya was still there with her.

That she had agreed to turn.

She knew it wasn't easy for the maid to make such a decision and Remilia made sure not to pressure her. But after Reimu's death and Marisa going missing soon after, it wasn't long that she had agreed to it. A mix of relief and anxiousness ripped through Remilia when she thought of that moment. The moment that they'd get to be together for centuries to come.

As the ex human kissed Remilia's neck whilst scraping her fangs across the pale skin, Sakuya herself was grateful for it all the more as she got to serve her lover and be served by her in other ways, all of it boiling down to being in love with each other. The mere thought of leaving Remilia like she would've had to do one day made her body ache and mind shiver. She cared more for the pain of the ones she would leave behind rather than her own, that is how Sakuya had always been since she found her way to Remilia as a child and their fates had been forever sealed then.

Feeling the vampire shudder around her fingers and moan out, Sakuya moved her thumb to where she was craving it whilst applying firm pressure with her palm below. The cool air being blown by Remilia's wings when she frantically moved around as she came served to simmer the hot aura floating all over them. Whispering soft words into Remilia's ear whilst kissing it, the maid slowly turned her fingers around in her whilst bumping her thumb against the sensitive nub and it caused Remilia to grit her teeth and grab Sakuya's shoulder with pressure.

Slowly extracting her hands from within the vampire, Sakuya pushed off her slightly to look at the content and pleasantly exerted face. Well, as exerted as a Vampire could look.

"I am grateful that I have the ability to fly, Sakuya, I am afraid that my legs are no longer under my control and only want to respond to you".

Sakuya ran a hand down Remilia's bare hip and smiled, "That is something I will happily take responsibility for. Are you okay?".

"Rather difficult not to be with you around" she replied and placed a hand on Sakuya's cheek, "What I would do without you, I cannot imagine".

"You will never have to imagine that" Sakuya whispered warmly.

Having had regained some of her movements, Remilia kissed the maid hard and flipped them over so that she was on top. Her wings stretched out as she sucked on Sakuya's tongue with fervour whilst placing her hands in either side of her head.

"Do you regret it?" Remilia breathed out as she pulled back to look into Sakuya's glowing red eyes.

"No".

"Do you regret turning for me, Sakuya?".

Sakuya pressed her palms against the other vampire's face.

"No. You're scared that whatever it is out there will come between us or take me away from you but please, get the notion of me regretting any decision that  _I_   have made out of your head".

She pulled the woman down and gently pressed her lips against hers, softer than any other kiss that they had exchanged. A kiss to convey that every moment she had spent serving and being with Remilia was treasured, a kiss to convey that if she could redo the events of her life again, she wouldn't change a thing and a kiss to convey that no matter what happens, she was never leaving Remilia's side.

Despite that resilience and composed nature that Remilia oozed, Sakuya knew the truth of her worries and fears, something that only she was allowed to see.

And as she tentatively pulled back and trailed her fingers down her lover's throat then down her chest whilst sliding her thigh between the vampire's, Sakuya's need to make Remilia feel secure within her choices became her priority; just as it always had been.

 

Downstairs on the first floor of the mansion, in the most renowned library in Gensokyo, sat Patchouli at her desk that was crammed with books all over it.

The Mage was immersed in reading a book that could be useful to the events of what was happening, provided by Yukari herself. She was mumbling incantations and wards that were being etched into her mind as she referenced her grimoire to see if the kind of youkai they were searching for had crossed paths with her in any way.

But she couldn't find anything as of yet and couldn't ask Alice who was in Makai talking to Shinki about any information that could help them. Patchouli recalled the apprehension on her blonde Magician's face and had offered to join her but Alice insisted she would be okay and that she should cover things from here. There was a lot to do and Alice would be safe but that didn't mean the woman worried less about her. To appease the tension and worry, Yukari had offered to go with her which settled things.

"Leaves a trail, but one that cannot be chased, destroys from the inside, without haste" she said to herself, "It isn't impossible, Yukari's power can do that in some sense if she was to open a gap within someone".

"That sounds dubious".

The Mage turned her head to see her familiar Koakuma giggling with books in her hand. Meiling floated down with her, also with books but a little more red faced.

"Really, Koa".

"What, I'm a succubus, don't expect anything else" she winked and floated away.

Meiling stifled a laugh and masked it with asking Patchouli about the research.

"It is troublesome that I can say as nothing adds up. The attacks are random and untraceable, at least so far".

"How could they be that powerful and nobody noticing them coming into Gensokyo least of Yukari?".

Patchouli sighed in agreement,"Indeed, it makes no sense whatever. If we could create a ward that could detect it, it would be a start".

The sounds of chimes brought their attention towards the door and they saw Flandre walking in who greeted them.

"Morning China! Patche!".

"Good Morning Flandre" the Mage replied as she watched the younger Scarlet sister tackle Meiling into a hug. It was a good thing that the Gatekeeper was durable she thought, anyone else would've been severely injured by the scale of Flan's power.

"Easy there Miss Flandre!" the woman laughed as she ruffled the blonde locks that were as long as Remilia's now.

"Is Remi awake?".

The Vampire grinned, "Sakuya and sis are still in bed but definitely awake. Trust me, you don't want to go there from the sounds the maids told me they heard".

Patchouli rolled her eyes but hid the small smile behind her book. That piece of information was not new as Sakuya and Remilia's levels of intimacy with each could rival that of Koakuma's succubi nature.

"Uh, yeah probably not. We'll go make some breakfast then and make Miss Patchouli's tea whilst there, that okay?".

Flandre grabbed Meiling's arm, "Sounds good to me!".

Watching the two leave the library, the Mage tried to refocus her mind onto the task at hand, she hoped Alice and Yukari had faired better than she was doing as the constant dead ends were becoming frustrating.

 

***

 

 

Ran and Otoya walked out of the mansion after more talking, opting to stick to lighter details as the latter processed what she had learned.

Outside on the steps sat Eirin, Kaguya and Reisen who was sat behind the Princess. Tewi was around with some of the Earth Rabbits playing along and she waved at the duo.

"So how was getting your brain packed up by a Shikigami?".

"It can't be worse than getting pestered by a Tewi" Reisen muttered which caused Kaguya to giggle and squeeze her arms over Reisen's harder.

Otoya smiled at the interaction and stepped out, "It was incredibly informative, Gensokyo truly is a remarkable place".

"Kid, you have no idea" Yukari's voice came as a gap appeared near them.

"Lady Yukari, welcome back" Ran greeted.

The blonde winked at the pair, "Well, I am intrigued at how my pupil was doing with her pupil".

"You were correct in your observations, Lady Yukari".

Bringing a palm over her mouth, Yukari feigned shock, "My, are you saying you doubted me?".

"Slightly, that is my job after all" Ran answered with a hint of a smile.

"Eirin, can we keep her?".

"Princess.." Reisen pouted.

"Not to replace you silly" she added and placed a kiss on Reisen's cheek.

"I do not think that will go well" Eirin laughed, "Some of the rabbits are retreating as you can see. Foxes, of any kind do rattle them".

"Lady Yagokoro, I can assure you that my appetite is a lot more refined" Ran said at that comment with obvious offence.

"Oh that ruffled her tails" the gap youkai chuckled.

Otoya simply watched on the banter and barbs between them, it felt foreign yet warm. She'd never had a chance to experience such familiarity with groups of people as keeping herself to herself was the safest option. Other than her moments with Shiena at school and time with Shoukaku after they escaped, Otoya's moments of happiness were far and few and usually ended in death.

Even if she didn't know why she was there and how she was alive, the former killer felt a sense of belonging with all these individuals who had done nothing but made her feel comfortable.

Yukari and Eirin had practically taken her under their wing from the moment she had arrived there. Between the youkai's quirks and whimsical methods and the Lunarians maturity and calming nature, both balanced each other out in what appeared to be a parental way.

Otoya's eyes landed on Yukari as the friendly chatter continued around her. She was met with a gentle gaze from the captivating violets that had become reassuring to her to see each day.

Something caught her vision however, someone familiar who was walking into Eientei's entrance behind Yukari.

Otoya paled and trembled forward.

"Shou" she whispered under her breath as Yukari turned to see who had joined them but the look on Otoya's face worried her.

With her mind whirling at seeing the brown eyes, the gentle look on her face and the long silver hair that appeared to shimmer blue, Otoya didn't register Eirin getting up and walking towards the person she believed was Shoukaku.

It was only when Eirin wrapped her arms around her waist and the woman placing her arms on the Lunarian's chest did something seem off to Otoya, that furthered when they kissed each other like they hadn't done so for days.

"Otoya, what's wrong? Otoya?".

Yukari's voice didn't reach her.

"Why..are you kissing her.." Otoya mumbled with tears in her eyes as she stepped towards them, "Why are you kissing my Shoukaku?".

The others had stood up too, Reisen and Kaguya on one side of Otoya, Yukari on the other.

"Let go of her!".

The commotion snapped the two women's attention, Eirin looking perplexed at an upset Otoya and moved towards her with the woman's hand in hers.

"Shoukaku!".

Yukari wrapped her arms around Otoya before she lunge at them, "That isn't her, Otoya, that isn't her" she tried to soothe into her ear.

"Otoya, please, it is okay" Eirin tried to add despite confused, "Yukari, what is going on?".

"Let go of her, please. She's all I have!".

The woman held onto Eirin's hand, "Should I leave? I think my presence is not helping".

Eirin squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Can you wait near Udongein please, I don't know what's happening but I'd rather you are not in the firing line".

Reisen stepped near and led her to where she was with Ran and Tewi who were clearing the other rabbits away.

"Don't take Shou away from me, let me go!!" Otoya breathed out and collapsed onto the ground, Yukari and Kaguya just about holding her up.

Confusion reigned around the air as the sudden change in Otoya's behaviour took them all off guard and they felt helpless because they did not know what was wrong and couldn't do anything.

"Who is Shoukaku?" Eirin questioned the blonde sternly whilst reaching forward and held Otoya too. If there was a detail in Otoya's life that warranted a reaction like this that she wasn't aware of, she was not pleased and the Lunarian spoke those words with her eyes at the youkai.

Yukari sighed and held the distraught woman tighter, "Shoukaku is Otoya's girlfriend from the Outside World. Your Keine has a striking resemblance to her".

 

* * *

 

**A/N**

 

If you're wondering just how much of a resemblance Shou and Keine have, look no further :3 **  
**

[Sorcery I Tell You   
  
](https://pinx-b.tumblr.com/post/160593548772/chapter-5-is-going-to-be-quiet-something-3)

 

All artwork style of the Remi & Sakuya scene are done/to be done by @sleepy-moans (:

 

 


	6. A Devil's Advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirin and Yukari delve in to check up on Otoya's last glimmer of hope that she left in the Outside World and her predicament..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location** : _Eientei_

Eirin and Yukari were in the former's clinic that had just closed up for the day. It was the following afternoon after Otoya's breakdown at her mistake between Keine and Shoukaku causing the duo to worry.

The encounter had left the woman in a state of shock that was followed by exhaustion and she had refused to leave her room, needing some time alone to gather her thoughts which everyone understood. They'd check on her every so often and she remained despondent, out of touch with the world around as the thoughts that were forming on her mind clearly etched onto her face.

Still, the two were plagued with concern that this would be a set back in telling Otoya why she was needed and why she was here but more so, they were simply concerned about her well being.

"She'll talk about it when she's ready, Eirin".

The Doctor sighed and leaned back in her chair, "How does one deal with that, I cannot imagine what was running through her mind".

"The error was mine" Yukari replied from her seat on the other side of the desk, "I didn't think Keine would be visiting as I did want to talk to you about it and perhaps warn Otoya".

"That would have helped but what is done has been done now".

"How was Keine about it?".

"Surprised to say the least" the Lunarian replied and adjusted her glasses, "It was a shock and she felt terrible about it even though there was no fault or reason for her to. You know what she is like" she finished with a small smile.

"That I do, I'm sure that you provided more than an apt form of distraction" Yukari grinned as she placed her fingers on her neck, mirroring the same place as the marks on Eirin's neck.

The Lunarian blushed slightly at Yukari's teasing and cleared her throat whist pulling her collar up.

"It is my commitment to her after all" Eirin replied, "But I digress, I wanted to know what the situation is with Shoukaku in the Outside World. She witnessed Otoya's death did she not?".

"That's an understatement, she died in her arms in a literal sense" Yukari said with a forlorn look.

"It seems to get worse for her, where is she now?".

"Given the problem surrounding Otoya's background and being associated with her, they've kept Shoukaku in special custody" Yukari replied and opened up a small gap in the air.

"Special custody?" Eirin repeated as it dawned on her what that meant, "She's a suspect isn't she. I'm not overtly familiar with the humans law but enough to know that aiding a wanted person like Otoya made you an accomplice".

Yukari nodded as a view of a white room came through the gap, "Since she was on the highest priority on the country's wanted list and given the fact that Shoukaku was a lawyer who was helping oversee the prosecution cases of the women Otoya killed, I am afraid as to how severely she will be punished".

"Surely they can take everything that has happened to Otoya in to account and Shoukaku's intents?".

"You know how it works, it isn't that different from the criminal system on the Moon" Yukari sighed, "Though there was another woman that this centre's around. Maybe with her input, Shoukaku's sentence will be lenient".

She urged Eirin to listen and watch through the gap at the two occupants in the small room sat at the table.

The Lunarian instantly recognized one of the individuals as Shoukaku, the long silver hair and brown eyes was a dead giveaway. Her breath trapped in her throat at just how much she resembled Keine except instead the cheery and positive look on her wife's face, Shoukaku's was sullen and pale.

"Uncanny is it not?" Yukari commented as she took in Eirin's reaction.

She nodded and kept her eyes on the woman who was Otoya's lover, the woman she had died for, the woman she would probably never get a chance to see. It hurt Eirin to know how much further suffering they'd both have to endure.

Opposite Shoukaku, she saw another woman with brunette hair and brown eyes staring at Shoukaku, her hands folded on the table and a sympathetic look on her face. Her red rimmed glasses framed the intensity of her eyes and Eirin noticed the same worry and strain in them as Shoukaku's.

"Who is that?".

"Shiena Kenmochi, one of the Sergeants of the police force and Otoya's first love".

"The one from her childhood.." Eirin said as she recalled the first gathering they had about the solution to their current problem in Gensokyo, "You didn't mention Otoya was romantically involved with her".

The blonde hummed in thought before answering, "Even though Shiena was a centrepiece in Otoya's life in the Outside World, especially in terms of being a positive influence, her involvement in Gensokyo won't be the case. Shoukaku on the other hand is as Otoya had planned on moving on and living a life with her. She felt her mind healing whenever they spent time and that was a key component as to the connection they have" she explained and turned her eyes back to the gap tunnel hovering at the side of Eirin's desk, "You saw how much she was affected by it yesterday".

"So we are going to guilt trip Otoya using Shoukaku?" Eirin asked flatly and saw a flash of disapproval in Yukari's violet eyes.

"Do I want to? Of course not" Yukari replied and toyed with her fan as she looked at it, "But Kanako may have been onto something to keep it as a last ditched plan if all else fails".

Eirin scoffed and shook her head, "That damned snake wouldn't have been saying that if it was Sanae in Otoya's place".

"Perhaps but we really do not have a choice and as I said, Otoya may agree without needing to do that to her. Shikieiki's options might be enough".

Yukari herself looked unsure as she said that, knowing full well that that decision wouldn't be any less daunting than using Shoukaku.

"We'll cross that bridge once we get to it" Eirin said when she realised that despite what the outcome would be, it was out of Yukari's hands, "Can we listen in?".

Yukari closed that gap and opened one within the room that was hidden behind the curtain of the window which gave a clear view of both women.

 

The jist of the conversation filtered into Eirin's clinic, "Is there anything else we can do to make you comfortable?" Shiena asked as she placed two cups of tea on the table and settled in.

"I guess I'll be here for a while then?".

"Shoukaku..".

"They didn't even let me attend her funeral" Shoukaku cut her off, her brown, tired eyes as exhausted as her voice emitted, "Why?!".

"You're a suspect" Shiena said gently, "You out of all people know this. You were going to escape with her weren't you?".

"What does it matter anymore".

"It matters as to whether you get indicted for being an accomplice to a criminal".

The word snapped Shoukaku's gaze from the steam of the tea and up to Shiena's eyes.

"How can you say that so easily about her, Shiena?".

The broken accusatory tone made the Sergeant subtly recoil.

"You know it is as simple as that in the court of law, they won't see her any other way, especially not the jury".

"And you? Is that how you see her?".

The memories of Otoya's crimes whirled around in Shiena's head and the countless of hours and days that they had spent in trying to catch her. She thought of the moment that Otoya had kidnapped her, held her in the warehouse, tortured her, branded her and yet, let her live. Conversations of their last parting words haunted her at night as did the thoughts of Otoya's shocking past that had led her down the path of a murderous rampage.

Despite this, she was still in two minds about the woman she once loved or more so, the girl she once knew and she couldn't answer Shoukaku's question because she hadn't figured it out herself.

"I..don't know".

"I saw the videos, Shiena, I saw everything that was done to her!" Shoukaku strained as she sat up and leaned forward, "She may have told you in intricate detail as to the suffering she went through but let me tell you this, watching them really put you in that despairing basement, in her skin. ".

Shiena evaded Shou's piercing eyes as the feeling of Otoya's scars from their final encounter lingered on her fingertips.

"I watched them, those pathetic excuse of parents take her into that basement and chain her up. I watched over 60 hours worth of footage of these degenerate beings do things to her that no adult, let alone a child that Otoya was endure for so many damn years!", she was crying now and held Shiena's wary gaze, "Every part of her was cut, beaten, burned, scalded and abused by so many, Shiena, they'd use whatever they got with them on her and used her body to expel their twisted little desires and revelled in it, they fucking loved it and they got their money's worth. Can you imagine that? The people that brought you into the world selling you off as a human punch bag? Can you imagine Otoya's small voice screaming and screaming but nobody hearing because they soundproofed the fucking room, fully prepared to the brink to make sure their 'clients' were not interrupted?".

"Enough..".

Shoukaku ignored the Sergeant's protest and continued, "She screamed and screamed till her voice broke and her throat became raw for each hour that they paid for. She begged and pleaded for her parents, for someone to save her but nobody came. She..she lost the sense of any normality, beaten out of her. And you can see it in each tape and each time she was taken to that basement, Shiena, you could see her die inside and the life in her eyes and mind fade out even though it was her body being the one to take the impact" she whispered and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, trembling at the thoughts of the videos, "Her humanity was stripped away by people she was meant to be able to rely on. Did those women deserve to die? Of course not but did Otoya stand a chance at being unaffected by the hell she had been through from the age of fucking 7 till she was 16? No. So you, out of all the people involved in this to turn your back on her like this is disgusting".

"That's enough!" Shiena repeated through gritted teeth, "I loved her, I would've done anything to get her out of there had I have known".

"I'm not blaming you" Shoukaku said as she shook her head and breathed out, "You have a chance to clear her name".

"She still committed those murders, I couldn't make those disappear even if I wanted to. Being locked up in that warehouse with her, I know she was remorseful and I know she regretted taking their lives but the courts won't see it that way" Shiena said and pleaded with the woman opposite her, "I know it hurts and more so knowing that Otoya was happy with you when you were about to leave but I can't say that you'll be allowed to walk free. This is why I came here Shoukaku, to warn you that if you vouch for Otoya, it isn't going to end well for you".

Shoukaku slumped back in her chair and smiled sadly, "Everything ended when she died. She got in the way to save me, to tie the loose ends up from the women she killed. I'm alive and she is dead".

A week later and Shiena was still processing the fact that Otoya was no longer on earth with them. Haruki was in the dark about their past and she was glad to see her gone, not that Shiena could blame her for thinking that. The memories will linger with her but Otoya was gone and maybe it was for the best.

Shiena chewed the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes before opening them again, "She may be gone but it does not have to be over for you. Clearly she felt enough to trust you and fall for you. You know you were the first woman she didn't kill upon meeting?".

"She told me" Shoukaku replied softly as she played with the chains on her handcuffs, "Otoya told me everything when she came back to find me after she escaped from the warehouse. Nothing will change how I feel about her and no, this isn't a typical Stockholm syndrome me scenario . I know what she did but I stand by my statement, she was driven before she realised what she was doing and you know, I know you think the same".

They both held their gaze at each other before Shiena broke away and stood up.

"It doesn't matter what I think, you still have time to reconsider your thoughts and options. Please think about this, she wouldn't have wanted for you to spend your entire life in here" the brunette said in a last attempt to spare her former lover.

Shoukaku breathed in and pushed her silver hair behind her ear as she looked up at Shiena, "I'll think about it. Tell me, what are the charges that _she_ is going to face? ".

Grabbing her coat, bag and tea, the Sergeant answered, "The defence for Kitakami is pleading insanity and it is most likely going to be granted. What do expect when your girlfriend was decapitated limb to limb, dumped into a tank filled with ammonia and left to rot".

The Lawyer had seen the images and case notes but didn't reveal her reaction to Shiena's words.

"I don't know what the state of Otoya's mind was before she died but people will remember what it was. Besides, only you and I will know of her past so gaining the sympathy vote won't work for her" she stated and opened the door to leave, "Let me know what you decide and if you need anything else. I'll see you soon, Shoukaku".

Shoukaku remained glued to her seat, her eyes fixated on the door as tears dripped down at the empty feeling that had been digging deeper and deeper within her since the night Otoya had died.

"She was happy".

That gap closed into a violet line before disappearing, Eirin and Yukari both lost in thought at what they'd heard. They were both aware of the details of Otoya's life but it was a shock to the system to hear the recounts from the two women closest to her.

"You can understand the sensitivity and complication more so can't you?".

The Doctor faced the blonde fully, her blue eyes furrowed in contemplation and worry, "That was evident the moment you came up with this plan, Yukari. I don't even know how you got Shikieiki to consider it at all. I'm no expert on damaged souls that loiter around Hell but something tells me if Otoya did die that night, she would be one of them. Not only that, it makes me even more certain that she's going to suffer twice as much now and for the sake of what, an idea that she could help us".

"But that's exactly why she can lure out who or whatever is doing this" Yukari hit back and levelled her gaze with Eirin's, "Collateral damage is what this situation is. We stop a civil war and Otoya gets a reprieve. I don't like this as much as you do, believe it or not but for the safety of Gensokyo, we have to do this, Eirin".

Eirin backed down and sighed as she took her glasses off knowing that as twisted as Yukari's logic was, it was necessary.

"When are you going to tell her?".

" _We_ will discuss this soon. Let's give her some time to get over the initial surprise of yesterday first".

 

***

 

 **Location** : _Near Suzunaan_

Human victims were far more easier to kill and more enjoyable. It was the snapping of bones and dripping of blood mixed in with it sloshing around the squeezed insides that proved to be satisfying.

Humans could pretend how powerful they were but they were still as soft as the skin they were born in.

Their delicate frame left a nice addition to the scenery also, nothing like a mangled deceased corpse to decorate Gensokyo's idyllic landscape they thought with a wolfish grin as they recalled where they left the human they'd just killed; near the school.

Humans were so fragile, too easy to break so it was understandable why youkai were their enemies and fed upon their fear .

Youkai, on the other hand may not deliver a relishing crunch or thud to the ground when & if they collapsed but what they did offer was more valuable.

Their power.

And as the youkai that was frozen in her place, her frightened red eyes locked on to the malevolent pair staring at her, she could feel her life force being sucked out of her.

It was as painful as the human deaths, the essence of everything the youkai was composed up of being dragged out till there was nothing but a memento left.

And in the case of Seija Kijin, her prized and stolen mallet and outfit fell to the floor as she fizzled away into the dark energy that the amanojaku were renowned for.

The entity that had been stalking Gensokyo watched the dark matter float into their outstretched hand and felt it climb into their veins. They felt the cruel and callous nature of the victim that they had just killed and it was riveting to say the least. Watching the black electricity dance around their palm, they pondered on the moment they'd be able to release each power onto the inhabitants mercilessly.

It was a momentous occasion they were waiting for, so they took their time and paced themselves; the perfect destruction couldn't be rushed after all.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Human Village (Keine's Home)_

Eirin was already in the futon of their room in Keine's house as she was sat up and waiting for her to join her. It was close to midnight and after reassurance from Yukari and Kaguya that they'd make sure Otoya would be okay, she had flown over.

Both Eientei and Keine's house were lived in by the married couple and the only reason why Keine hadn't fully moved in with Eirin was due to her place being closer to the school and in the Human Village where she acted as guardian, trusted upon by humans despite her half youkai side.

Before meeting Eirin and the rest of the Eientei group, Keine held her reservations about full youkai, her loyalty residing with the humans and Mokou but slowly and surely, she had come to accept that most youkai meant no harm. She out of everyone knew that being a half Hakutaku, a legendary Werebeast on full moons.

And as Eirin thought back to earlier on the day and seeing Shoukaku; it made her envision what it would've been like if Keine was in her situation and the thought pounded away at never being able to forgive herself for her wife to feel that way.

Otoya was feeling the whole array of emotions Eirin had concluded, the woman's distressed face flashing through her mind .

She couldn't take her eyes away from Keine walking around the room, preparing for bed and talking about the events of her day but they were only half registering in the Lunarian's mind. Never had she taken the teacher and her love for granted but now even more so, she could truly appreciate the luxury she had to be able to see her everyday, to be married to her.

Eirin only realised she'd been spacing out after Keine had joined her in the futon, opting to sit on her lap and encircling her legs around the lunarian's bare waist.

 

 

"What are you thinking about?" the teacher asked with a smile and brushed her fingers down Eirin's silver hair that was out of its braid.

"Other than you? Nothing much else" Eirin happily replied and placed her hands on Keine's hips.

The light material of her nightgown did little to hide the curvature of her hips sculpting up to her waist when she slid them up.

"A lunarian's thinking capacity cannot be filled that quickly".

"Oh but it can, if said Lunarian has everything she could possibly need whether on Luna or Earth" Eirin said and revelled in the shy glance Keine gave when she rested her hands on her shoulders, "I love you, I hope I articulate that in every way possible".

The serious sentiments of the words in Eirin's tone made the teacher pull her into a tight hug with the doctor's head resting on her chest.

"You've done nothing but show me how much you do and I'm eternally grateful. Are you okay, Eirin?".

A deep sigh into her chest, "I'm alright, as long as you are. I know there is a vast amount of issues piling up regarding Gensokyo but please, do not think that you come second after anything".

"Eirin".

She looked up into Keine's concerned brown eyes, beautifully framed by the silver fringes and she could feel her whirlwind of a mind settle. It didn't take much to calm down under her wife's presence even if Eirin was renowned for her patience and in retrospect; only Keine and Kaguya knew when she was truly rattled.

"I don't know what is to come, for Otoya and all of us but one thing I can never doubt is how you have made me feel from the moment I saw you. Those hard, unwavering eyes.." she whispered before kissing a fluttering eyelid, "The way they speared through me and made me melt, just like they do now when they're so soft. That's how all of you makes me feel".

Eirin gave the teacher's thighs a playful squeeze as she shook her head with a loving smile before kissing Keine softly.

Of course she'd know what to say to elevate the fears rushing in Eirin's head without even needing to know the full scope of things. It was one of the reasons why she found it easier to trust her, despite being part human and part youkai and being the essence of everything she fought when living on Luna. Eirin knew that nothing could be as pure as Keine. Nothing in her old home even touched upon her.

"You are inexplicably the most incredible woman I've ever met on this earth, are you aware of that?" Eirin said and tilted her head to the side in awe at how safe Keine made her feel.

The teacher grinned at her and dug her fingers into her hair, "Does Kaguya know she has been beaten?".

"Well to be precise, the Princess is from Luna so she isn't applicable for that statement".

"There we go" Keine chuckled and trailed a hand forward onto Eirin's chest, "Back to normal".

"How are you doing however, I know we briefly talked about what happened yesterday thanks to someone's..urgencies" Eirin finished with a smirk despite trying to be serious.

"You were complaining were you?" Keine said and poked the love bites on her neck before continuing, "But I am okay, really. Like yourself and everyone, I'm worried about Otoya. I was hoping to meet the person you had taken under your wing like that, even if it is for whatever Yukari has planned but I didn't mean to spook her".

"That was not your doing. Believe me I can imagine how much of a surprise it must have been for Otoya to see someone who resembled her love but I know she never would be angry at you for that. Nobody could".

Keine noticed how intently Eirin was looking at her, pure focus and adoration being emitted from her striking features.

"I know I'd also feel the level of distraught she is feeling if anything happened to you or if I could never see you again, that is something I simply cannot endure, Keine".

It was always going to be the elephant in the room. Eirin was immortal, Keine was not. One day she would die.

"Hey, we won't have to think about that for a long time, okay?" Keine reassured and held her face, "While I am here, we'll make all the memories and I won't leave the world without knowing I've made what we have forever memorable for you, yes?. I don't want you to forget me and I do not care what your potential future wives will say about that" she joked and was relieved as Eirin rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Forgetting you will not happen" Eirin replied and placed Keine down onto the pillow whilst she hovered over her, "As for other wives, there is only going to be you".

"Eirin, you are going to be living forever, you really think you won't marry again?" Keine asked as she placed her arms over Eirin's shoulder as the lunarian slid off her white nightgown and undid her own, flinging them to side till nude bodies touched once she rested on her, "There is going to be someone else that catches your eye eventually".

 

Keine shivered when Eirin moved her legs up and off the bed before placing her thighs over her own. The lunarian spread her legs, locking Keine's thighs comfortably on hers as she pressed her centre down an instantly felt the woman reacting to her.

She kissed the teacher softly at first, her hands resting besides her head as Keine's slid down her back and arm. Slowly pushing down with the controlled movements of her lips and tongue working against her wife's, Eirin rolled her hips down, brushing her core with Keine's causing her to bite down.

Keine moaned into her mouth and matched the pace of Eirin rocking on her whilst she held onto her tighter. She buried her hand into the thick silver locks and pushed up against her as Eirin spoke again. Her lidded blue eyes locked onto hers with a smouldering fire in them as her hand rested on her face, "Attraction to other women may happen" she breathed and grit her teeth when she felt Keine squeeze against her, connecting their heightened nubs together more so, "But I..I know that there'll never be another Mrs Yagokoro other than you, that much I can be certain of, I bet my previous goddess status on that".

Keine's face flushed further at the determined words Eirin was voicing, the honesty matching in her eyes and she felt herself cave further into her lover. She felt so much love and longing for Eirin but she wasn't selfish enough to make the doctor promise not to love another because that wasn't how emotions worked but if Eirin was stating something she felt certain about, why would she deny that it didn't make her feel almost as good as Eirin moving on her.

"Good because I'd probably haunt her" Keine managed to reply with a breathy laugh and pulled Eirin's head down to kiss her again as they ground together over each other sensually.

Eirin dropped her hands and placed them beneath Keine's warm body feeling the need to bring them both to a mutual and climatic release. It was simple enough for her, nobody could replace Keine nor would she dream of wanting her to be replaced and as she felt the slick liquid between their legs accumulate and the thought of ever losing her crossing her mind, she gripped Keine's body tight and moved down on her with fervour and desire.

They exhaled into each other's mouths as they kissed, trying to keep it going whilst their body's withered in blissful unison, the feeling of showing how much they loved and craved each other being depicted on a grand scale that couldn't be touched.

"K-Keine.." Eirin managed to mutter as her body tightened under the pressure, her grip on Keine's hips becoming increased and she couldn't tell if the woman was moaning in pleasure or pain, at least not until she was urging her to keep going when she felt nails scrape up her shoulder and lower back where Keine had her own clutch on.

Drenched with sweat as the motions of their bodies slid against each other's, both women came sporadically, both tense as the orgasm ran up their spine and their cores shuddered with the aftermath. It was always a surreal experience when two people gave into the moment of becoming fully intertwined with each other, not only physically but mentally and emotionally; that's when you truly knew that that was person who you wanted to spend the entirety of your life with. Eirin and Keine discovered this each and every time they made love and now was no different as they clung onto each other like their relationship was being threatened by some unseen force.

Which was something that the duo did keep in mind more so Eirin  because of Keine's morality. It wasn't that they needed a push to shower each other with affection  but knowing that there was something lurking around that could take Keine away unsettled the doctor.

She pushed the thought aside and continued to move gently over Keine as she dropped her head onto her full chest and felt the soft strokes of her wife's fingers combing down her hair.

No words were needed as their bodies told enough of a tale that was written with kisses and touches  and the precious canvass that their story was written on was formed out of the breaths they took her each other.

For Keine, it was always the case of how you made use of your time, not how much you had and even with her extended youkai lifespan, she made sure to treasure every moment she had with her loved ones.

And when she heard Eirin mumble that she loves her into where her heart was beating erratically as she kissed over the place, her brown eyes crinkled with a soothing smile that it was someone like Eirin she'd have the honour of spending her lifetime loving.

 

***

 

Location: _Mountain Range Neighbouring Youkai Mountain_

Perched on a mountain top near Youkai Mountain, a lone individual had a panoramic view of their battleground, the place they had been wreaking murderous havoc on both youkai and humans for a full year without leaving a trace. Even in the dark of the late night, they could see just where and whom to hit to cause a tidal wave of problems that would make all the Incidents of the past a mere distraction.

They smiled at the trail of chaos they were leaving by pitching both sides against each other, undoing the work of the notable shrine maiden that had striven to improve relations between the two.

A warning and ominous breeze blew pass and they shivered with anticipation at the next steps that were going to escalate it further. Soon enough this beautiful and peaceful land would be ravaged with war, blood and death, bringing all Hells above the ground.

"I'm going to cleanse the world, starting with Gensokyo".


	7. The Dust That Never Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youkai or human, sage or goddess; nobody escapes the mistakes of their former selves...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Shikieiki's home (Hell)_

A week had passed and with it new problems faced Yukari much to her dismay. On the plus side Otoya had managed to gather herself not long from staying away from everyone despite doing so with tentative reserve. That being said, she had willingly wanted to learn more about Gensokyo's history which set up the much needed opportunity for her and Keine to get to know each other which proved to have worked well as the two were inseparable for some time. 

The duo formed a bond over it instantly which led to many interesting sessions of in depth discussions of subjects both within the barrier and outside it. Though it never filled the anguish in Otoya's heart over not seeing Shoukaku again but simply provided a comforting distraction, that they all could see.

Otoya was undoubtedly sharp and her questions regarding her reasoning of being alive became more astute which almost tripped those around her into revealing the true extent numerous times.

That led to Yukari's biggest problems which included the declining time to compose a solid plan on how to capture those responsible, convincing Otoya and currently, the three women sat across from her.

"This isn't looking promising, Yukari. We must act now as I've been told by my associates that the village leaders are conspiring to resolve this themselves which I am sure you are aware of".

Yukari stifled a roll of her eyes, "The village leaders are making empty threats. At least at this moment because realistically they are in the same position as us in terms of locating the enemy".

"Which is why they'll take any opportunity to go through any youkai they deem to be the threat" Kanako stated, "You know if we do not do something now this blame game will escalate into an all out youkai hunt. Humans will take any incentive to lower youkai numbers, are you really going to yield to such threats against the very group you were supposed to protect?. But then again, protecting things dear to you hasn't been working out well has it?".

Yukari had hoped that it would be Suwako that attended as Kanako's insufferable arrogance was pinching on her last nerve ever so slowly. The smirk on the woman's face as she rested it on her palm made the blonde's hand twitch, wishing she could gap her into another dimension.

"Your brute ways of thinking will not help the situation at hand".

Kanako's smirk faltered as Byakuren intervened sensing the scathing tension.

"It isn't a means of rushing to find a solution we must remember. If anything, it is essential to find a way to resolve this with as less impact on either side".

The Buddhist's peacekeeping talks would usually grate on Yukari but if it gave her a bit more time to ready Otoya, she was more than happy to go along with it. Besides, she did have a point with her approach and there was nobody better or more devoted to keeping the peace between youkai and humans than Hijiri herself.

Other than Reimu of course.

The Buddhist however had suffered imprisonment because of it after all.

"My sentiments exactly" Yukari agreed, "If we make any hasty decisions, it may come back to haunt us. I know exactly what we must do and I'm striving to resolve this as soon as possible lest the villagers do make heed of their words , believe me I'm well aware of that but you know as well as I do that we cannot push Otoya into this as she is now".

Shikieiki took a sip of her tea before speaking, "That seems to be the case. I'm sure there are ways to pursue this without damaging her fragility. But that being said, you'll have to prepare her for this soon. Time isn't a luxury we have anymore, Yukari".

"I understand".

Kanako wasn't having any of it and turned to the Yama, "Gently will not stop more of this happening. She needs to get her on board now".

"Kanako" Byakuren said gently, "Please be wary of what throwing Otoya, a human with a tortured mind into this the way you are suggesting will do".

Kanako narrowed her eyes at the Buddhist and folded her arms over her chest, "She has no choice, Byakuren, if anything _she_ has been offered a chance to redeem herself of her crimes".

"You don't think she is already aware of that, do you think she does not hold enough guilt at the actions she could not stop?" Yukari questioned with a sharp edge in her voice, her eyes digging into the Moriya goddess, "Do you understand that she has no choice either way therefore we must make the option easier for her?".

The stare down went on for a few more seconds before Shikieiki intervened, "You both make substantial points and Otoya will be judged either way. The end destination is her decision though, Yukari and if she declines, we are yet to find another solution and one before the humans and youkai retaliate against each other. Seija Kijin was the most recent to be killed, we are still not sure whom we are dealing with if they managed to attack her".

"Seija had many enemies after her failed revolution of Gensokyo, her assailants won't be narrow" Byakuren noted, "Though given the other victims, this might not have been personal".

"It wasn't personal, the same thing that attacked the others was the same as the one that attack Kijin and the human that night, there are no obvious suspects still" Kanako added.

"Kijin was far from a weak youkai, whatever we are dealing with has a great deal of ability if it can escape her and even my eyes" Yukari said with annoyance at that detail, "Are you willing to make even more casualties all because you want to act in desperation, Kanako?".

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" she countered smugly, "And considering the state of your human, I'd say you're scraping the bottom of the barrel of desperation".

"That's quite enough" Byakuren said to get her to reel her remarks in. She could sense Yukari's aggravation building even though the youkai looked like the definition of calm.

"Hmm, you'd know all about desperation wouldn't you. Attacking another goddess's shrine and taking over it. Have that little faith in your own powers and religion do you? ".

It got a rise out of Kanako who went rigid. But Yukari didn't care about the repercussions of her words as Kanako's comment about Otoya was too far so she continued.

"Are you sure your relationship with Suwako isn't one out of fear for the unfortunate victim of your takeover? You are known to be rather domineering after all".

Kanako drank her tea but smirked at the blonde after, "Sounds awfully familiar to something you do with your shrine maidens. Get on a power trip when controlling them do you?".

"I think we've discussed what we needed" Shikieiki said and shook her head with disapproval at the two.

"Oh, what a shame as I was just getting started, Yukari knows how to get me going after all".

Yukari was close to continuing though she remained in control of herself, the Moriya goddess barely touched upon some of the ego's she had encountered in her existence. The difference was that Kanako simply had to have the last word in and she made it scathing.

"You failed your shrine maiden, are you sure you are up to leading this damaged human into being the last line of defence for Gensokyo all because of your pride?".

There it was, Yukari flinched ever so slightly so that the Yama noticed.

Shikieiki stood up with Byakuren in tow, "Kanako, Byakuren, Komachi will show you out" she said firmly whilst staring at the goddess who got the hint.

She stood up and smiled a condescending smile at Yukari as Byakuren led her out, "I'll see you all soon, as always it was a pleasure".

The Buddhist bid her goodbye and gave Yukari a sympathetic glance before following the duo and Shikieiki sat back down.

Yukari took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, her knuckles  resting on her chin.

"Please tell me there's a special set of judging scales for increasingly irritating goddesses that does the job of banishing them to some Hell that is far more less friendly and not under Hecatia's rule".

A small, rare smile crossed Shikieiki's lips, "You know too much. Also, I wasn't under the impression that Hecatia was ignoring her duty to that extent" she added with a slightly more serious frown.

"Probably focusing on one of Junko's vengeance plans".

"Knowledgeable as ever I see" Shikieiki chuckled.

Yukari reciprocated it but became wistful, "I wish I knew more. Kanako had some points dare I say, I failed Reimu".

"Yukari, it was her fate to die that night. Nobody could've intervened, not even me" the Yama tried to comfort and dispel the guilt Yukari held.

"But if I had known like I felt it with Otoya, I could've done something. At least thought ahead to try the same" Yukari replied with anguish in her usually confident voice.

Shikieiki held Yukari's eyes, "It would not have made a difference. Pulling Otoya's soul was a one time only move and for the sake of Gensokyo. You know her original fate was to die that night. Reimu's fate was the same except she had done what she needed to do, she moved on peacefully despite her violent death at the hands of that rouge human and youkai group. She had you at the beginning and end of her life which is one of the reasons she passed with content. She did her best in maintaining the balance of the barrier and successfully implemented a system that dwindled excessive violence and death for everyone which was another reason why you did not fail her. Yasaka's words were unnecessary and untrue".

Yukari took the Yama's words in and she knew they were correct, Shikieiki judged and spoke equally of all, that was her role as the judge of souls after all.

She must've looked pensive as Shikieiki continued, "It isn't like you to let words from anyone rattle you like this, what are you in two minds over?".

"Less of being in two minds, more wondering am I the right person in any state of mind to be guiding Otoya" Yukari rephrased as she thought of what she was going to do.

"Do you think I would've agreed to your initial plan and pulled her into Gensokyo if I thought you wouldn't be able to guide her?".

The question was simple enough as Yukari eyed the woman in front of her. No decision regarding souls and death past the screening from her and she rarely made a mistake in the way she judged.

Shikieiki knew it'd be enough to ease whatever the usually unflappable youkai was thinking and she watched the small smirk appear.

"I suppose that is why you're the Enma" she chuckled and felt a new wave of certainty in how to make things more acceptable for Otoya.

Shikieiki smiled and sipped her tea, "You also have the Lunar Sage to aide you along with many others so do not feel obliged to take on the task alone".

That much was true but for the idea that Yukari had in her mind, she and Otoya needed to be alone.

It'd be better to show Otoya the scale of magic that is shrouded in Gensokyo and why it is worth protecting.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Outside world_

Zuikaku was looking through the autopsy report of Takechi Otoya in the lab of the police station and even after several weeks from Otoya's death, the young Pathologist still felt unnerved by the events that formed up to it.

"Almost a year later after her escape, then gunned down by a victim's girlfriend" she muttered and flipped the pages to the body, "Marks of heavy physical abuse along with the 5 bullet wounds".

A pair of arms wound round her waist and pulled her in, "If you keep looking over that file, I'm going to get Isuke on you".

Zuikaku chuckled and leaned her head back as Kaga nuzzled into her neck, "I think the boss would be more concerned about what we do here instead of going through files and double checking".

Kaga hummed into her neck before turning the Pathologist around in her arms.

"You feel like you've missed something?".

Leaning back against the worktop and still in the brunette's arms, Zuikaku rested her hands on Kaga's chest.

"I don't know" she sighed, "Something has been nagging at the back of my head. Remember those video footage's released last year of the girl that was chained in the basement and some more than notable people in the public eye doing what they did?".

Both Pathologists were still shocked at the revelation of the case that tied in many names as the abusers, including some that worked for the police department they worked in.

Zui felt Kaga tense up as the emotions became evident on her face and it indicated for her to continue on as did the tighter embrace around her waist.

"You don't think it was a bit of a coincidence that it happened to be released the same time Takechi escaped the warehouse?".

Kaga looked towards Otoya's file on the desk.

"Do you think she's that girl?".

"I can't be sure but my intuition is saying it is her. In the videos, the girl was blurred out most likely to protect her identity so we never got a chance to see the wounds or marks to cross reference them with those on Takechi" Zuikaku explained.

Kaga had to agree to that statement as she had gone over the videos herself numerous times, "As vague as it is, you can pinpoint where the wounds on the girl were from the angle and posture of the abusers along with whatever item they used..".

"And it fits the location of the wounds on Takechi's body" Zuikaku finished and kept her eyes on her girlfriend's slightly startled golden ones.

"That is quite a theory isn't it".

Zui nodded, "All theory has some basis after all".

"The videos and documents were released the morning of Takechi's escape" Kaga continued and tucked in a strand of Zui's green hair behind her ear, "Where would she find the time to conceal her identity to a point were even the intelligence operatives couldn't break in?".

"Maybe with somebody else it wouldn't have made sense but this is the same women that had us stringing along for a full year, killed 6 women, taunted us and kidnapped 2 specialist Sergeants from right under our nose. I'm pretty sure she would figure out how to do so. She was like a ghost, barely leaving a trace of anything but just enough to let us know that she was here" Zuikaku replied and calmed under Kaga's touch, "Though you're right about the time frame, even she couldn't have done so with the narrow window of opportunities, she would have needed time to carry that out and from what the boss tells us, when they stormed the room Takechi was in with Shiena, she was surprised which means she hadn't counted on being found so quickly".

"A lot of the obvious answers are inconclusive, Zui" Kaga said softly, "Which leads to the one theory of how she got the information out being the most befitting".

They already had an idea as to how the footage was released and once every other guess was put to place, they had to face the truth.

The brunette continued, "And the only other person to be involved with Takechi's case is..".

"Shoukaku".

 

A knock to the door separated the two women as Kaga spoke up and told them to come in.

"Detective, you sure pick your moments" Zuikaku smiled at Yamato who followed them to Kaga's desk which they all sat around.

The woman looked around the room before she grinned, "I waited a moment, just in case".

Kaga blushed slightly as Zuikaku laughed, "We have a reputation it seems".

"That aside" Kaga said quickly in a bid to deviate the conversation about their sex life, "What can we do for you?".

"Are you aware that Shiena visited Shoukaku a few days ago?".

"Yes, we were just discussing her" Kaga replied and looked towards Zui, "What happened?".

Yamato gathered her thoughts, her purple eyes glancing between the two.

"Shoukaku's not being as cooperative as we would've hoped in terms of piecing together Takechi's escape and the following 9 months after. Shiena spoke with her first and then I did but she was despondent for most of my questions. She had obviously been crying after Shiena's visit and I assume that was due to their previous relationship status, that was a given".

"So no solid MO behind her killings" Zuikaku said, noticing the brunette jot things down, "Didn't she speak to you at all"

Yamato sat forward, "She..apologised, on behalf of Takechi for holding me captive" she said as a few glimpses of the memories crossed her mind, "It was the strangest sensation ever".

"Does she truly believe Takechi was innocent and is this the classic case of Stockholm Syndrome?".

"That's what I thought at first, Kaga, but Shoukaku said quite clearly that what Takechi had done was wrong but she was remorseful about it. Shoukaku is a highly sought after lawyer who had intelligence and skill beyond some of her superiors even, I hardly think she would've established a relationship with Takechi had she have known about the murders".

"However if there is one thing we do know about Takechi is that she knew how to talk, how to get victims to trust her, to feel comfortable enough that they willingly slept with her" Zuikaku replied, "I doubt even Shoukaku would've been able to keep away, especially in terms of not knowing about her killer background".

Yamato gave a nod towards Zui in agreement, "It was enough for her to compromise her career and life over. Whatever web Takechi spun, she did it meticulously".

"Can we confirm that Shoukaku and Takechi were indefinitely romantically involved?" Kaga questioned as she took in Yamato's words.

"She delved that much to Shiena at least" Yamato said, "They were going to leave the city the night she got killed".

"How would Shoukaku even have met Takechi? They do not have a single mutual thing tying their relationship together".

"Maybe Shiena knows more.." Yamato ominously answered.

Kaga raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?".

"Just a hunch I suppose. She seemed to be at crossroads in terms of showing reactions towards the mention of either of them when recounting Shoukaku's words".

"But that could be the PTSD kicking in" Zuikaku offered, "Please don't take any malicious intent to me saying this but you should know how Shiena is feeling and coping after being locked up and held hostage by her".

"I'll have to add that you also left the Sergeant post to go back to being a Detective because of your encounter with her, not that your experience and skills are downgraded of course" Kaga quickly added.

Yamato smiled in reassurance, "I do, which is one of the main reasons I'm not questioning things too literally at this give time. More importantly, Takechi as a threat is no longer an issue; that was my main concern".

"Exactly, I don't know what the outcome of Shoukaku's trial will be but I hope we get a chance to speak with her. Maybe she can open up to us a bit more considering her relationship to Shiena and our friendship" Zuikaku stated, her eyes darting towards the desk when she thought about it.

"You still want to speak with her?" Kaga asked her lover.

Zui seemed to hesitate but that was quickly replaced with a firm look of conviction, "I just get the feeling that there was more that went on down there between Shiena and Takechi, something that Shoukaku may be aware of. Besides, she was a childhood friend and for all of this to come about, well, I need to see how she is".

"With any luck she'll be more willing to accept your help".

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

Otoya was idly walking around the grounds of Eientei that evening in thought. Since her arrival in Gensokyo and everything she had learnt, her life on the other side of the barrier continued to drift away from her clutches.

She still wasn't aware of what her reasoning for surviving was and she'd caught bits and bats of hushed but heated conversations from Yukari and Eirin. It wasn't enough to piece things together or jump to conclusions so she just let it be.

Rounding the corner, she was faced with Reisen who gave her a smile and beckoned her over and as Otoya walked toward her, her eyes lingered on the earth rabbits that were pounding mochi.

"Good evening, Otoya, how are you feeling?".

"All things considering, not too bad" Otoya smiled back and pointed towards the rabbits, "A bit late to be making that?".

"Last minute order and they are almost done" Reisen said and waved one of the rabbit's over with a small dish containing it, "I know you've had some here before but what do you think?".

The rabbit scattered back after a small blush covered her cheeks when Otoya thanked her.

She took a bite of the delicacy and savoured the sweet taste whirling over her taste buds. Each bite was better than the last, each bite made you want an other, each bite was composed up of perfection.

If there was thing about Gensokyo that differed from the Outside World aside from the magical components, it was the food. The kind of food that tasted rich and filling, natural and homely. There were no artificial ingredients and colours, nothing tasted like a chemical, even the sweet stuff; she hadn't realised just how exquisite and satisfying the dishes and ingredients here tasted.

Her blue eyes lit up in appreciation, "If it was remotely possible, even more delicious than the last batch.

Reisen felt proud at Otoya's verdict, "They're a talented bunch, trouble if Tewi isn't around but they truly are wonderful".

Otoya glanced back at the rabbits that were packing up and she laughed softly and received a quizzical look from the moon rabbit.

"I'm in a land composed up of magic beyond my wildest fantasies and dreams yet rabbit making mochi is the most strangest to me" the woman elaborated with a grin as she walked with Reisen, "Does that mean I'm getting used to it here?".

"Would you be okay with that?".

"Anyone else in my position would say yes, right?" Otoya asked as the duo and looked out into the bamboo forest, "To have a second chance at life. I mean I'm sure there are more people out there that are more deserving of such a rare occurrence".

"Everyone is entitled to a second chance, Otoya" Reisen reassured, "You know, I felt like you at one point and though our situations are different, the sentiments ring true".

"What do you mean?".

"Originally, I shouldn't be here in Gensokyo with the Princess and Master. As you know, the Princess was temporarily exiled here and Master came to be with her".

Otoya nodded at learning about many of the occupants occurrence into Gensokyo, Eirin and Kaguya's was quite something though she had always assumed Reisen came with them since she was a lunarian too.

"At the time of my departure from Luna, there was an on-going war with the humans and I was part of the Luna Defence Corps, the army basically" Reisen clarified and seemed to fall into a trance at looking up at her old home, "But I..I fled. I couldn't deal with the constant war, the bloodshed, the fighting so I escaped".

Otoya placed her hand on Reisen's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, _"The poor girl"._

Reisen smiled in thanks and continued, "I left for earth and left the army and throughout the journey, I felt like a coward, a coward for abandoning my home and my comrades".

"Reisen, no, you are absolutely not that" Otoya stated firmly, "How would anyone blame you for leaving, war leaves an ugly mark on everything it touches".

"See, I felt like that for so long, even after a met the Master" Reisen sniffled and squeezed Otoya's hand in hers, "My selfishness followed me day in and day out. The nightmares didn't stop and I couldn't look the Master or Princess in their eyes for a while because I..I didn't believe I deserved a second chance" she expressed and held Otoya's understanding gaze, "I kept thinking that until the Princess found me walking aimlessly around the mansion one night because I couldn't sleep due to the nightmares of the war. She..she held me until I cried it out of my system and everything that I felt came stumbling out".

Otoya bent down a little since she was taller and wiped some of the tears away from Reisen's shimmering red eyes.

"She told me that, that it wasn't always the case of believing one is entitled to a second chance, sometimes they are owed it. After anguish, pain and fear; that second chance is given to do the right thing, to better oneself so that they make the most of that chance. And she was right, once the chance is given, you make use of it to the fullest extent. Otoya, there is a reason why everything in our lives happened and brought us to this very point" Reisen smiled through watery eyes, "You'll know how and why you have been given the chance to live again. If anything, having you here has been wonderful, humans that understand us are far and few. Also you make my Princess happy and that already makes me grateful of your arrival and continued presence here".

"Not that I don't appreciate Otoya's presence but you make me happier, Reisen. You always have done, ever since I saw those wide slightly scared red eyes and those adorable ears peek out of the Luna pod that landed in Eientei all those years ago".

Kaguya's voice floated through the mansion's entrance and she appeared with a serene expression on her face, then stretched her arms out for Reisen.

"Princess.." the moon rabbit mumbled into Kaguya's shoulder.

"Silly Reisen, nothing in this world or Luna can question your decision to leave" Kaguya said and winked towards Otoya, "Nor yours. Mistakes, as vast or minor are made daily and if the heart's intent to make up and amend those errors is genuine, then a second chance is deserving".

"Even with 'mistakes' like mine?".

"Especially yours" Kaguya said right away as Otoya walked towards them, "Reisen wouldn't have told you this if she didn't think so. A personal detail of her journey that you can relate to in some sense and I can see that you do understand, Otoya".

Reisen turned from Kaguya's arms and faced Otoya, "That much is true, I hope you can find it in yourself to hold on for a reason here and realise why you can redo where it all went wrong. Because there is a way to fix mistakes" she smiled and bowed gently before stepping back up.

"And when that reason is revealed" Kaguya added to a thoughtful Otoya who was feeling overwhelmed again but not so negatively, "Keep your heart and mind open along with the trails to your past; it'll help with your decision".

 _"The past is there to be learnt from after all"_ Otoya thought back to something Shou said once they had reunited.

 

But it was there again, that gnawing sense of confusion and slight annoyance at how everyone around her seemed to know of this 'mission' of hers yet she had no clue.

And glancing back at the hopeful faces of the couple in front of her, looking at her like she held the key to some significant event that was going to occur, Otoya felt the calmness before the storm start to build.

 


	8. Turbulence Of Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari shows Otoya the backbone of Gensokyo's existence..
> 
>  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Location:** Eientei/Hakurei Barrier

"I don't know, it kind of takes away from the whole 'psychotic serial killer' visage I had going on".

Yukari laughed softly as she circled Otoya in approval, "That is the idea. As much as I do enjoy seeing you in your native garments as well as the outfits that Kaguya and Alice have made you, seeing you in something like this is a delight. It boasts authority yet softness, elegance yet flexibility".

"Yukari, you're just stroking your own ego here as this outfit is almost identical to yours" Otoya flatly stated with a slight grin.

"Well, the truth cannot be concealed, what can I do?" the blonde replied with faux modesty and then placed the tip of her fan under her chin, examining Otoya further before removing it again, "Also, it is _almost_ identical and perfectly suited for you my dear, you look beautiful".

Otoya blushed under the violet gaze as she smoothed the dress down. It was the same style like Yukari's dress except the panel that rested over the first layer that was the white dress was a vibrant red as opposed to the purple and stood out spectacularly against the bottom layer. The white and black yin yang orbs surrounded by the tasteful flames stood out perfectly with the background colour. Where the sleeves on the youkai's dress ran the full length of the arms and splayed out at the end with the belt around both upper arms, Otoya's stopped at her elbows and the material clinched around it. The length of the dress was shorter compared to Yukari's, instead stopping at Otoya's thighs and then splayed outwards following the normal flare of the original. She also had on a pair of long boots, brown, which Alice designed specifically for her.

 

 

With her luscious purple hair down and waving around her back; Otoya looked regal in a word.

"You're doing that weird staring thing again" Otoya smirked and waved her hand over Yukari's eyes.

"A little appreciation does wonders for both the viewer and the art" Yukari effortlessly countered, "That aside, all you need now is a mob cap, fan and parasol and you'd be set".

"Gensokyo's must have accessories right?".

"It's a forever set trend you see" the blonde winked.

"Of course, so why these colours?" Otoya enquired whilst smoothing down the red tabard, the soft and light material sculpting over her body perfectly, "Not that I'm not liking the vibrancy of it"

Yukari was stood behind her now as she took in the colour, "Honestly, there was no reason when I initially thought of it. Call it a moment of having an epiphany or Deja vu, the colour seemed to be drawn to the outfit and you; befitting almost".

Otoya turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow, "Well, if I wasn't use to your vagueness by now, that'd would have been the most confusing and strange reasoning ever".

Yukari chuckled softly as she couldn't agree more. When she had asked Alice to construct the outfit, the puppeteer had recommended many colours that would be even more suited for Otoya but red wasn't one of them that she listed even though that would've worked too. There were shades of blue, black, pink and so many more but all of these options simply didn't stand out to Yukari.

Yukari figured Alice hadn't mentioned the red due to the fact that the red and white colour scheme belonged to the Hakurei shrine maidens.

But she herself had insisted, something in her mind being set on the tabard being the red colour. It seemed to be calling it to be made that way it seemed and as she continued her 360 viewing of Otoya in the outfit, she could see why even though it still didn't make sense to her.

"Believe me, you'll soon enough learn the wonders of enigmatic words".

"Are you turning me into a mini you?" Otoya laughed as she took a place on the bed when Yukari sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"Slowly but surely" the blonde smiled, "So, tell me, how are you feeling?".

Otoya thought for a moment, her hand tracing the design on her dress. How was she, truly?.

"Everything has been a blur but I guess I am okay. I mean, I could be dead right if I was still in the Outside World. That's got to count for something" she replied and thought back to her conversation with Reisen and Kaguya, "Forgiveness seems to be flowing here in Gensokyo".

"More or less most people here have been defeated and forgiven by Reimu at one point. Believe me, the parties held after were wild" the youkai laughed softly and gauged Otoya's reaction, "What's wrong?".

"I doubt Reimu would've forgiven me. I've done worse than any human or youkai here".

Yukari's fingers tilted Otoya's face up under her chin, "Let me tell you something about Reimu" Yukari started seriously but gently, "She was many things but unforgiving wasn't one of them. We've had moments where Gensokyo would've been wiped out thanks to a reckless and naïve sun goddess that wielded nuclear power. We've had vampires that attempted to block the sun with red mist. We have had an invasion of lunarians trying to purify this land and make it there own. We've had hope go missing. We have endured a lot of potential enemies that Reimu herself along with many others here helped to subdue. She did that even though she didn't have to as the shrine maiden. She instead invited them to her shrine, albeit reluctantly as she was lazy but she had drank with those potential threats and forgave them" she finished as her hand rested on Otoya's cheek, her blue eyes showing a range of awe and slight concern at what had happened, "If she could amend and create friendships after those incidents, do you really believe she'd show any indifference towards you because of your past and that's the key word here".

"Indifference is probably my least concern now, how I even expect to be forgiven after she has dealt with all that is unfathomable" Otoya replied and breathed out as Yukari dropped her hand and took Otoya's in hers.

"Did you miss the point intentionally?" she chided and wacked her fan that was in her other hand lightly against Otoya's head.

Otoya looked unamused at the action but smiled nonetheless at what Yukari had meant. It wasn't as different as her conversation with Reisen, all of it linking back to needing to know why she needed to fulfil this second chance in a place that seemed in harmony. A sense of togetherness created by one individual alone and as she looked into Yukari's violet eyes; an individual that had meant the world to her, that she loved, taken away just like Shou had been taken from her.

"I understand, I mean it isn't going to be easy to accept it as I know I've left a trail of devastation for so many people that I can never fix but..I, I guess I can try and do something here" she softly said and squeezed Yukari's hand in comfort, "I may not know how I am here or why but that I'll have to trust you on".

"And do you trust me, Otoya?".

It was an easy answer, "After Shou, you're the most I trust along with Eirin" she replied and looked away in shyness.

She wasn't used to admitting such daring statements, not at least until she had spent time with Shoukaku who slowly undid some of the damage and destruction left from her old life. At one point, Shiena would've been on that list too but as she had hoped that the brunette would move on with Haruki, that was naturally to be expected and it stung for a moment before Otoya realised it was for the best and she already had the trust of the one woman she needed even if she'd never see her again.

Yukari tried to conceal her content at hearing that and avoided any sarcasm as she saw just how unnerving it was for Otoya to admit that so she stood up with their hands still joined. It helped her worries about not being able to be someone suitable to mentor her, if Otoya had little or no belief in her then nothing would pan out well for either of them.

"Yukari?".

"Come with me".  
  
She stood up and watched as Yukari opened up gap, the red bows at each end appearing as the air split and the sea of eyes in the darkness appeared.

"Maybe I need to show you instead of talking about exactly how Gensokyo is still standing and how with Reimu's help, anyone is allowed and welcome to stay here as long as they mean no harm to others." Yukari explained and went behind Otoya, wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight, "And perhaps you'll see why we both strove keep peace here".

Yukari's last words were barely above a whisper but given the vicinity of the blonde pressed against her, Otoya heard it and the subtle strain and fear behind what she said didn't go a miss.

She wanted to reply though Yukari had slowly lifted them both into the air which threw her off slightly as another thought occurred to her.

"You know, I've noticed that my travel methods have only been through your gaps" Otoya said and wrapped her arms over Yukari's tight whilst she balanced them both.

The killer had been moving from Eientei to the Scarlet Devil Mansion as well as other locations like the Garden Of The Sun and the Forest Of Magic through Yukari's gaps and never by foot. Her exposure to the residents had been carefully selected too which she had picked up on when Tewi mentioned that Otoya would like the views from Youkai Mountain and Makai which both Yukari and Eirin both rejected going to on the spot.

It felt like she was being hidden away.

 _"Probably to keep me from scaring off the locals"_ she thought to herself.

Her feet dangled as the youkai steadied her and proceeded to move through her gap. The killer could never get use to that sensation no matter how long would pass. Flying was just something else and everybody flew in Gensokyo.

"Safety reasons of course. An Outside World human like yourself can be targeted by many and until I settle you in with both youkai and human officials, you'll be okay to roam free".

"You're quite thoughtful even though you are a pain" Otoya laughed.

"I could just drop you if you wish" the blonde countered and smiled as she sailed through the gap, feeling Otoya's retort die in her mouth as she stumbled upon the sight before her eyes.

"Welcome to the Hakurei Barrier, Otoya".

Otoya was awestruck to say the least as her eyes feasted on the environment she had appeared in.

The scene of her room had disappeared and transformed into a space that boasted such vivid and striking ranges of red and purple with sizzling strikes of white energy dancing over the surface of it. The air in the space felt more fresh than she had ever known any atmosphere to be, as ig the barrier had its own unique air supply.

"So beautiful" she marvelled with amazement as Yukari slowly showed her all directions of the narrow but expansive barrier that protected Gensokyo from the Outside World.

The killer felt something strange course through her at being there, she wasn't as scared as one would be in this environment that was nothing like anything she had seen before. Maybe that feeling of safety was in part due to Yukari being there but Otoya couldn't explain why the energy that seemed to be the source of the barriers existence felt normal, as if she was used to it.

Whatever it was, she couldn't deny how mesmerising it was.

It was something that Yukari would marvel at still to this day since it went up. The foundation was a work of art, her signature colours melding in with that of the Hakurei women who's souls were infused to it just like her own was.

"Beautiful, efficient and important" Yukari replied softly and allowed Otoya to sink into the full feeling of being in such a sacred place.

The barrier was the last line of defence for Gensokyo to thrive and without it, the youkai would vanish and die out. Whether someone physically attacked the barrier with or without spell cards or if there was too much instability from its residents, the barrier would crumble within itself thus taking everything with it.

And with the disturbances and fears that were arising between youkai and humans, it'd only be a matter of time till the cracks would appear. Even more so as there was no shrine maiden to contain the incidents and balance of Gensokyo as effectively.

Yukari held Otoya tighter, a silent apology being passed as she knew that once the burden of finding the culprit of the killings was going to be the difference between freedom and imprisonment for Otoya; once she found out this she would most likely feel betrayal again.

 _"But I have no choice, Otoya. I was led to you for a reason. I watched you as you descended into your murderess mind and still I couldn't do anything becuase I felt your energy, I felt it twice at those moments of your life without being able to change anything till now_  
_Maybe this is why you called out for me"._

"So you and Reimu's ancestors made this?'.

Her question snapped Yukari out of her thoughts, "That's right, along with a few other youkai sages. This is the gap between your world and Gensokyo".

"That's a frightening thought" Otoya mumbled.

"Oh? Frightening for whom?".

"Everyone in Gensokyo if that barrier breaks..or dismantles..or whatever the term is" Otoya elaborated and looked at Yukari after turning in her arms to face her, "Maybe humans here fear youkai but the monsters that are the humans of the Outside World are even more frightening to encounter. You become one, and that's after escaping, you just end up becoming one of them".

"Hey, don't put yourself in the same category as them" Yukari said gently as saw the doubt whirl around in Otoya's pensive blue eyes, "You had no choice".

"Yukari, there is always a choice and even I can accept that. I, I didn't have to keep going" she replied and looked away towards the soothing barrier.

"Be that as it may, when it comes down to it you stopped, your urges fled and your conscience was reborn especially when you met her .That wouldn't have happened if you did not want that Otoya, you took control back from all those pitiful 'humans' that stole it from you so do not tell me you have no strength or that you are like them. I can feel and see it and it glows just as brightly as this barrier, your aura and what you truly should feel in terms of the kind of woman you really are".

"If you're sweet talking me into being your protégé or something, it's working" Otoya said into the crook of the blonde's neck when she leaned into it.  
  
"Well why do you think you resemble a mini me now?" she smiled whilst smoothing down Otoya's hair, "Though it is the truth, please bare that in mind should you doubt yourself which I know you will".

Exhaling out and resting her head on Yukari's shoulder she asked, "The not lumping myself with them or being your protégé?".

"Hmm, both".

"I don't have any powers you know" Otoya grinned, "I'm pretty sure that has to be a requirement here".

The youkai laughed along, "Not to worry, all we'd have to do is teach you a few spells to start with and you could work yourself up".

Otoya was going to respond when something near the barrier wall on the side of Gensokyo shimmered and caught her attention.

"Hey, what's the part there?" Otoya pointed to the spot that looked weak and felt unhealthy to her.

"That...is one of many weak spots in the barrier" Yukari replied with a sigh at the many places where the barrier felt on the brink of cracking open, "Something has it unstable".

"An incident?".

"Not exactly, more like an imbalance".

Otoya thought for a moment back to her conversations with Keine regarding the barrier and its sensitivity and how it could be fixed but then realised the issue.

"No shrine maiden to maintain it".

Yukari nodded, "As much as I can keep it together, my abilities aren't enough in terms of keeping it sealed from the Hakurei blood line side".

"Was she really the last shrine maiden, why was there nobody else after her?".

"It was..complex".

"Do you mean the whole creating the next in line prospect?".

"No that wouldn't be a problem, Eirin has both outside knowledge and technology for two women to have a child. You have noticed that Gensokyo, especially youkai are predominantly female".

Otoya did indeed notice, "So, why not Reimu?".

A sad smile braced Yukari's lips as she watched Otoya await an answer, "She died before we had the chance. She was only a year or two younger than yourself. From a timing sense, when Reimu passed away, you'd have been a child".

Otoya wasn't aware when Reimu had exactly died till now, the others most likely leaving that out for Yukari to discuss this with her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and hugged Yukari again, "That's just..I'm so sorry".

"It's okay" Yukari breathed and embraced Otoya tighter, "It left quite a literal gap for me as well as Gensokyo".

Otoya could feel it clearer now, the link between Yukari's power and the Hakurei spiritual energy that was straining to keep the barrier in tact. It would have been a burden to keep the stability going with both power sources around and now that Yukari was alone, it must've been even more so strenuous for her to be holding it together.

Both in a physical sense for the barrier and emotional sense for losing Reimu.

"You love her".

Yukari chuckled softly, "More than I would've believed possible".

"Tell me about Reimu, please" Otoya asked as she felt the blonde relax under her hug in a way like a mountain had been removed from both of her shoulders.

Evidently, Yukari was the pinnacle of keeping everything together despite how difficult things became but Otoya didn't like that, she felt the need for the youkai to talk, cry and reminisce over Reimu. So for once, she'd be there to comfort her just as the blonde had done for Otoya ever since she arrived in Gensokyo.

"Oh where to start with the character she was. My dear Reimu was a baffling combination of powerful, lazy, forgiving, lazy, kind, lazy, entertaining, lazy, beautiful, lazy, laid back but mainly lazy" the blonde laughed as Otoya did to.

"Wow, she sounds just like someone else I know and no wonder you both were two peas in a pod".

"Well we all do come in pairs" Yukari replied fondly, the flickers of the red energy shining brighter than she had seen as of late.

"You both certainly made the phrase 'opposites attract obsolete'".

"Please, such clichés are for comedic purposes. In all seriousness, Reimu was remarkable and her legacy as the bridge between youkai and human will forever live on. There was world of wonder in her entrancing red eyes that were both soft yet firm, depending on whether she was fighting or simply resting. She held no bias, was respected, was relied upon and was cherished by all. I know for a fact that the troubling state of the barrier resonated with all after Reimu died along with her general presence".

The morose yet proud tone of Yukari's words spoke all the hidden words she couldn't bring herself to say; all the words that were specifically reserved between her and Reimu.

"She seems irreplaceable if anything and the way I think it could ease your mind is to think of the memories you did make, Yukari" Otoya said and held her shoulders firmly, "It may never be a permanent solution but I know that..it provides some comfort as short lived as it is", herself thinking about Shou as often as she could, "As for the barrier, is there anything we can do to help you? Anything to ease that burden even if there isn't something I can't do directly? ".

"Thank you, that means more to me than you can imagine and I do miss her dearly as much as I have Yuyuko. Reimu was one woman who shaped and defined everything that Gensokyo is about today and someone is trying to unravel it all which is the reason why there are so many weak point as you can see".

Otoya pulled back at hearing that, no expression of humour or teasing on the blonde's face.

"What do you mean?".

"Gensokyo is in dire trouble, Otoya".  
  



	9. Serenity Of Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion discuss the coming events and Otoya whilst Shoukaku endures another painful interrogation from a familiar face...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Location:** _Scarlet Devil Mansion_  


A violet and cerulean hue covered the atmosphere of the library, the large circle that surrounded the two women floating over it pulsating with the power of the spells they were echoing in a soft yet firm manner. Their bodies were placed a distance away, each at the edge within the blue circle of lights which had a striking purple star hovering over it in slow whirls. The energy was exuding around the library gradually whilst the circle became brighter and the creation of their wards intensified.

The night sky outside shone through the many windows, the glass panes letting the magical essence seep out as their spell became more stronger in order for the traps to stitch themselves around Gensokyo for targets that could lurk around all the traps so far but maybe not this one, maybe they won't succeed with this.

Alice kept an eye open whilst she felt Patchouli's already limited energy depleting, the mage putting her all into forming something that was both in Patche's grimoire as well as the blonde's, a last ditch effort in carrying it out now due to all the dead ends in finding a way to gather any research on Gensokyo's killer.

With a heightening cadence that matched the final few sealings, the circle around them flickered numerous times as energy continued to build up till it shimmered around in a burst and disappeared.

Well, it should've disappeared.

"Patchouli, that's enough" Alice stated and hovered back down to the floor, "The wards have been set".

Patchouli didn't respond and kept muttering more cantrips, her eyes closed as a sheen of sweat covered her forehead and chest. Her violet locks started to blow along with the extra energy that was forming within the spell circle, the purple glare striking along which increased with each word.

"Patche! That's enough!" Alice spoke up over the powerful crash of the magic sizzling and gravitated around her, her arm over her eyes, "Patchouli!".

The circle became unstable beneath her along with the mage's physical strength causing Alice to fly forward just as Patchouli closed the spell, the circle finally diminishing albeit more violently than it should've done.

"Patche!".

She had caught the falling woman just in the nick of time, her body clutched against her chest with her arms beneath the mage's knees and head. Alice could feel her shaking as her breathing was coming out in short and rapid intervals. Worry washed over the blonde as she felt Patche's unbalanced aura, pain flickering in her already fragile body.

"Are you okay?! Patchouli, talk to me!" Alice pleaded, the mage responding by pressing her hands against Alice's chest and pulling her close.

"I am okay" she managed to mutter out as her eyes opened to take in the blonde's painfully worried ones.

Sighing in relief, it quickly turned to concerned anger, "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you continue after the spell reached its peak!?".

"Alice I-".

"No!" the terrified youkai magician shook her head and held Patchouli closer, "You could've died! A second longer and that spell would've consumed you".

"I know".

"It's not like you to be this reckless. This is the kind of thing you'd tell Marisa off for!".

Patchouli grabbed the blonde's face to cease her scattered thoughts and pulled her face down to kiss her. She knew she messed up, she knew prolonging the spell any longer was dangerous, she knew she could've died and in her hopes of making the wards more powerful, she forgot about the price she would pay and the pain she would make Alice endure.

After Reimu's death, Sakuya turning, Marisa's disappearance & Yuuka's passing; Alice was already in a fragile state and she had striven to protect Patchouli because if she loses her, that would be the final straw.

"I'm sorry" she said once she pulled away from the puppeteer and wiped her eyes with her thumbs, "I know that was careless of me".

"You're an idiot at times you know that?".

"Yes, I am aware that even I have my downfalls at times" she smiled slightly as Alice shook her head.

"Lady Patchouli!" came Koakuma's panicked voice as she flew to them in haste and crouched down next to the two, "Are you alright? We could feel the ripples of energy from the gardens, Mistress Remilia is-".

"Breath Koa, I'm fine, tell Remi I'm fine too" Patchouli intervened, "It was just the remnants of the spell completing is all".

Koakuma looked at Alice who shrugged which was their sign for, "Patchouli did something stupid but she is okay".

The devil sighed in understanding though seeing the unshakable magician with wet eyes told her it could've been fatal, whatever the mage had planned.

"You really need to be more careful, Lady Patchouli" she scolded and wagged her finger at her, "Safety first!".

"Yes mother" the mage replied with an eye roll but was appreciative of her concern, "I'll keep that in mind".

Alice stood up and walked towards the couch that was near Patchouli's desk.

"Is there anything that you need" Koa asked her.

"Some tea please".

"I'm on it!" Koa smiled and sped out of the grand library as Alice took a seat on the couch, moving the mage so that she was sat on her lap with her legs stretched on the couch and her head on the blonde's chest.

"Remilia would've killed me if anything happened to you, you know that right?".

"That's an empty threat, Alice".

She wrung her fingers in the short blonde locks and allowed herself to slowly recuperate, the feeling of Alice's heartbeat and her arms wrapped around her soothing her.

"I wouldn't be so sure" she replied, "But back to the point, care to tell me why you did that?".

"To make the wards stronger so that we have a better chance at detecting who or what is doing this".

In Patchouli's blunt and straight forward manner, the reasoning was  simple enough and one that Alice could understand, not that it elevated her worries at what could've happened. Sure the mage had more experiences of life and death situations when it came to her magic and had felt the brunt of it due to her ailing health but that didn't mean she was invincible; Alice wondered if she forgot that at times.

"Firstly, this may sound selfish to anyone else but the strength of the spell means nothing to me if it means the end of you" Alice said whilst placing her chin on the mage's head, "I don't deem that enough to pay the price of losing you".

Patchouli smiled, she'd being doing that a lot since she came to Gensokyo, even more so after getting together with the magician as much as she'd like to play it off like that wasn't the case.

"Secondly, I don't think we would have needed that extra boost. This spell..it is a combination of our most powerful spells. Not only that, the individual wards set up will have the added magical essence from the demon goddess herself, my mother as well as Yukari, Eirin & Sanae. I'm not going to assume it is going to work in an effort not to counteract it however, a spell this powerful will have some effect on whatever is lurking around. You've already poured most of your reserves into this Patchouli, that was more than enough".

Between 3 goddesses, a sage, a youkai magician & a mage; all thriving with various years of experiences and are considered to be some of the most knowledgeable and powerful beings to exist, the spell created that was currently scattering itself around the area was one that was crafted with a sense for it to produce results.

It _had_ to for there was no other way to get an inkling on the assailant that was invisible and invincible to all powers.

"I know, it was a precaution. I'd like some normality to return here and all the deaths of those that we know and do not know to receive some closure. If anything, the least it could do is give Otoya something to go with in terms of resolving this" Patchouli replied in understanding, "She is going to need all the help she can get".

The mysterious human from the Outside World was a whole different situation in itself.

"Do you think she will succeed?".

"Who can say, Alice".

"Yukari?".

"Well, yes that is evident" Patchouli replied and closed her eyes at the comforting motion of Alice's hand rubbing her back, "I'm sure you can recall her adamant demeanour regarding that, especially that night when it all took place and we did what we had to do whilst Sakuya stopped time in Otoya's world the night she died".

Alice nodded, "It was gruesome work".

"Indeed, and now she is here. We've done what we can, the rest will be down to her and Yukari in terms of preparation".

"I'm sure that under Yukari's guidance, it'll prepare her though with what is at stake for Otoya if she doesn't agree or succeed, well, I couldn't bare to imagine enduring that. Seeing Yukari get worked up when the original discussion of a plan of action was something else. The way she was sure Otoya would be the one to help us despite her reputation in the Outside World, it was quite admirable".

"Discussing Yukari in such a casual manner, is there something I need to know about your trip to Makai with her?" Patchouli asked half teasingly as she looked up from Alice's chest, the puppeteer having had gone into thought before looking down into the mage's violet eyes.

"Are you jealous, Patchouli?".

The small smirk on the blonde magician's face made the woman resting on top of her roll her eyes and snuggle into her.

"Obviously" she replied with snark as she ran her fingers over Alice's cheek, "Who wouldn't be when it is your affection on the line" she finished much more softly and seriously.

"You know there is no need to be" the puppeteer replied and swept away some of the lavinder wisps of her hair escaping from beneath the mob cap, "Especially with the conversation they were having regarding us and our future".

"Oh?".

"Mother is expecting a grandchild soon".

"Alice!".

Watching Patchouli turn pale and then pink was worth the comment.

"Yeah it is a good thing you're both magicians because there is no way Lady Patchouli will be pushing anything out using those hips of hers" Koa remarked as she came in with the tea.

"Koa!".          

    

"Honestly, that Patche" Remilia sighed as Sakuya poured her some tea, "She is so reckless sometimes even when knowing how frail she is".

The vampire was relieved when Koakuma dropped by to tell her that the mage was okay after the strange and bristle show of power that escaped the library.

"You know that there is not much in the world that can keep Lady Patchouli away from her work" Sakuya smiled to ease her stressed lover, "That being said, Alice is with her".

"I suppose though I can guarantee even she may have trouble with that. Patche is as stubborn as the sun during the day after all".

"Mistress, no more incidents to shroud the sun in a red mist please".

Sakuya concealed a chuckle when Remilia glared at her for reminding her of the first time they'd arrived in Gensokyo.

"Funny" she responded and took the maid's hand in hers when she sat down, "It was a solid plan" she grumbled.

Sakuya lifted their hands up and kissed the top of Remilia's, "That it was".

The softness in her sparkling red eyes that shimmered against the light of the moon struck the vampire mistress as did the cool lips that pressed against her skin. As much as she had loved gazing into Sakuya's eyes when they were a vivid blue as a human, the blood red that shone beneath the heavy eyelids in her vampire form was another sensation in its own right because it signified that never would she have to see those eyes close permanently.

Not even she could help it.

It was the jingle of chimes that got the two out of their mutual staring contest and they turned their vision to see Flandre and Kokoro flying into to the mansion's garden. Remilia and Sakuya were seated in the gazebo as they watched Flandre pull back a chair for Kokoro before taking a seat next to her, the menreiki's mask of shyness doing laps around her head which made the tall blonde chuckle.

"Did you teach her that?" an amused Remilia asked her lover.

"That would be Meiling's doing" she replied with a small smile whilst watching the two interact, "Though she fails as a gatekeeper, she excels in other tasks".

"That she does. Even I could not see the future that entailed my younger sister and whether she would adjust to her abilities without destroying Gensokyo but with Meiling's additional guidance, she has blossomed into an elegant Scarlet woman".

"Just as you, of course".

"You flatter me" Remilia chuckled as the duo waved at them and they responded back.

"Nothing but the truth, mistress. Though on that basis, you should be aware that this is also down to you as well for being a supportive sister that she can look up to" Sakuya gently said.

Remilia had always felt that she could've done better by the younger Scarlet to help with her powers and mental health and it was after coming to Gensokyo that the change had been evident. Getting to meet individuals rather than keeping her in the basement, letting her make minor mistakes to learn from instead of sheltering her away, allowing her to form friendships and relationship as opposed to having only the residents of the mansion to keep her occupied; Remilia had wished she knew what to do sooner.

It was why she admired Reimu and Marisa for stumbling their grand plans of blocking the sun as it had opened her eyes to seeing what Flandre really needed.

She missed both dearly as they never got a chance to see the woman her sister had become thanks to them.

"I know you are doubting yourself as we speak so let me assure you that without your love and determination to help the young mistress, she wouldn't be where she is now. Many played a part in that but never forget that it was you who held onto her despite the odds being against you that could've resulted in your death by her very hands".

Remilia flung her arms around Sakuya's neck and buried her face into her shoulder, holding her as tight as their position would allow.

"Who gave you permission to read minds now?" she said with a tremor in her voice at the way she always knew what to say to melt her.

Sakuya smiled and kept an arm around her waist, the other stroking the light blue hair, "My apologies, Mistress".

"Now you are giving me sass, what am I going to do with you?" Remilia whispered with a playful scoff and held her lover tighter, "Seems like coming to Gensokyo has corrupted you too".

"So it seems".

"All the more reason to have to protect this terrible place from anyone trying to disrupt it like they are".

"That we must do, Mistress".

Pulling back but remaining in Sakuya's strong arms, Remilia had a soft but pensive look in her eyes knowing the reality behind her words about protecting Gensokyo, the home that welcomed them and helped them better themselves for each other; she owed it to help when Yukari first told her about Otoya and her plan.

Knowing again what she was contemplating, Sakuya asked "What is to come in terms of her, my Lady?".

"Tomorrow, Otoya's path is laid out for her".

Otoya would finally know of her reasons for being alive and in Gensokyo.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Outside World_

The door to Shoukaku's room opened as Zuikaku walked in with the guard behind her.

She was sat on the bed with her legs stretched off the edge, her brown eyes simply staring straight ahead. Anything happening around her barely registered in the woman's mind anymore, whether it was somebody checking up on her, or bringing her food or taking her to the baths; she was on autopilot.

"Hello, Shoukaku".

The familiar voice was enough to invoke a reaction out of her as she slowly turned her head to see her old friend giving her a gentle smile.

"Zui?".

Zuikaku was interrupted when the guard went to cuff Shoukaku up, "That won't be necessary".

The guard turned around and looked at the Pathologist with blatant annoyance, "It's standard proce-".

"I said, it won't be necessary" Zuikaku repeated more firmly now as her eyes expressed her darkened mood and lucky for the guard, she sensed it and left the room with a grumble.

She let out a sigh and pulled a chair from the desk and placed it in front of where Shou was sat, not too far from where her feet stuck out.

"Are you sure that was a wise move, I'm a hardened criminal you know" the lawyer managed to joke.

"Riiight, you're a hardened criminal and I'm a warship from ww2".

Shou chuckled but it wasn't what Zui recalled it being; once full of life and melodious that one would never assume her profession involved having to be hard faced, fast with words and brutal.

Upon further inspection, she looked thin and frail, her uniform barely fitting her enough to keep her warm or comfortable. Redness laced her eyes as her long lustrous silver hair appeared to have lost its shine. Zuikaku looked near the bedside table and noticed that Shoukaku's recent meal was untouched.

"Shou..".

"It's fine" she bat away the concern in Zuikaku's green eyes and soft voice, "I don't really feel hungry".

"Your health says otherwise".

"How's Kaga?" Shoukaku asked in order to deter Zuikaku from pressing on not that it would work for long.

"She's doing well, thank you. She sends her regards" Zuikaku replied.

"I'd hope to get an invite when you both decide to tie the knot finally" Shou said with a smile at the way Zui blushed slightly, "Though I imagine I will not be allowed to attend".

Zuikaku watched her carefully, "It doesn't have to be that way, Shou, you don't have to be here nor do you deserve to. The person that should be here rotting away is dead which is its own form of justice I guess".

The flicker of fire in Shoukaku's eyes and the grabbing of the sheets beneath her clenched hands showcased the reaction that Zuikaku was unsure if it'd appear. _"Yamato was correct, whatever they had, whatever Takechi put in her head; it is unbreakable"._

"Zuikaku, don't".

The pathologist could hear the exhaustion in her tone as the anger fizzled out and she relaxed. She didn't want to push Shoukaku into that state but she needed to know what she could do to help her friend out.

"Look, I..I'm not here to make you decide what you want to do. I'm worried about you and want to help. Please tell me what I can do?".

A moment of silence passed before she answered, "I appreciate your concern, Zui. Truth be told, there isn't anything you or Shiena or anybody else can do" she replied and kept her eyes on Zuikaku, "It doesn't matter whether I stay in here or not and realistically speaking, we both know there is only a slim chance of me being freed, even with parole".

It was true that the opportunity was faint but it was an opportunity nonetheless.

"You know there is something you can do".

"No".

"But Shou-".

"Zuikaku, I'm not doing that to her, do you understand?".

She was perplexed and confused at why Shoukaku was so adamant on protecting a serial killer.

"What did she do..to make you defend her like this?" she asked with a small and soft tone in a bid to not anger her further, "I'm just trying to understand how Takechi has reeled you in like this. You know better than everyone else in your field and yet this one woman..".

"Showed me that even the worse can change" Shou finished with a firm response.

"Do you really believe that?" the pathologist questioned,  You've seen all the evidence that is mounted against her. She kidnapped Shiena, someone you loved and Yamato, what makes you believe that a person capable of that could wash her hands of a life that she has always been used to?"

Shou pushed her legs back onto the bed and rested her arms on her knees. Her eyes lingered on her feet before she looked up at Zuikaku.

"She spared Shiena. She spared Yamato. She spared me. She left each woman she killed some reprieve for their families as well as funds and even if that won't bring them back, they'll know Otoya would hold onto full accountability of her actions. She..she tried to change and she did before that night" Shou said steadily, "You don't understand who she was and what you saw was a side that was struggling to stay hidden and locked away because of damage that was done".

Some of details were new to Zuikaku so she couldn't think of a response right away. She couldn't even deny the way Shou was at ease whenever she talked about the killer and yes, it seemed to her than she may have been regrettable about her actions but would that be enough. After an undeserved and unnecessary loss of life that stemmed from numerous locations, Otoya's regret would never erase the dark stain left in the lives of those gone.

But the way Shoukaku was speaking about her, defending her and willing to spend her life locked away, Zuikaku didn't know what to say or feel about it.

"Shou..".

"Whatever you may think you know about her barely chips away at knowing truth and I'm not going to betray the one woman that I love by allowing you all to cover that up with misunderstandings & lies".  
  


 

 

 

 


	10. The Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her options laid out before her and the truth behind how she came to Gensokyo finally coming to light, Otoya's world is once again thrown into turmoil...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

 

Otoya sat on steps of the mansion entrance when Reisen came by with tea and laid the dishes next to her. She thanked her as they both enjoyed the comfortable silence as Otoya gathered her thoughts together seen as they were still strewn all over the place.  
  
She was about to ask Reisen a question when a burst of flames engulfed some of the surrounding areas which were then followed by blue and orange bullets of light that were flying towards each other from the opposite ends.

 _"Danmaku.."_ she mused to herself thinking back to the conversation with Ran about spell cards and battles, a supposedly safe alternative from full on attacks and spells.

Although she wondered exactly how less threatening and dangerous these abilities were if one was to discard the rules and shoot to kill.

Yukari's words tumbled throughout her mind as she wondered is this why Gensokyo was in trouble, had someone stepped away from the safety of the rules and took things into their own hands?

It had happened prior to the implementation of the spell card rules so what was to stop it from becoming lethal again especially without a shrine maiden around.

Otoya had to remind herself that she was surrounded by inherent magical and powerful individuals of all varieties.

Little would it take for one of the more uncontrollable ones like Utsuho Reiuji, as naïve and lovely as she was apparently who was armed with the nuclear rod to flip a switch and send Gensokyo into a radiated and barren wasteland.

Even watching Mokou and Kaguya flutter in the air when they shot into the sky, dodging flames, bullets and energy in a not so aggressive way concerned Otoya as such simple moves and spells looked like it could cause some painful external damage to each other.

"They've toned it down as the years have gone by" Reisen said softly as she took a seat next to Otoya whilst handing her a cup of tea and was given an appreciative nod, "Once their initial hatred for each other had worn out and they'd managed to talk to each other in a civil manner due to Master and Keine's intervention, friendly sparring is what they do now. Although even that's still a bit dangerous" Reisen added as an afterthought.

"I suppose when you are immortal, fleeting fancies are extremely fleeting so one has to enjoy and make do with things like this".

"That is true, it is amazing what the Master herself is knowledgeable about even as a goddess technically" Reisen smiled and sipped her tea.

"In theory, could she..destroy the world. Yukari too?".

She wasn't surprised when the girl turned her head with a raised eyebrow at the strange question.

"Is something wrong, Otoya? You know you can depend on both the Master and Lady Yakumo don't you?".

Otoya smiled and put her other hand out to slow Reisen down from the worried thoughts she was most likely picturing, "No that's not what I mean, I promise. It's just that I've been hearing a lot about the hierarchy of power about this place and obviously even with the rules, things can get rather sticky right?".

"Uh, sticky? I'm afraid I don't follow" Reisen answered apologetically at the strange phrasing.

The killer chuckled and also reminded herself as to where she was, "Sticky as in troublesome and dangerous situations".

"Ah of course!" Reisen nodded in understanding, "Yes bad moments can happen when battles become too heated or a youkai loses control of her abilities or emotion to fuel anger but those moments are not often. Certainly not those on the levels of the Master and Lady Yakumo. Even then, taking over the world wouldn't accomplish much as it's mutual belief and understanding that makes both youkai and human thrive".

"That's true enough and if anything, it is humans that are most likely to seek to take over things, well at least in the Outside World they're like that".

"I've been told and have seen the damage they can cause. But please do not worry, it is a rare occurrence for anything on that scale to happen" Reisen said, "But not unlikely which is why we are able to use our abilities in a safe way to disarm someone at least".

"Safe than sorry" Otoya replied as she looked up to see another spray of electrifying cerulean blasts rip through the sky, "What do your bullets look like, Reisen?".

Reisen stuck out her fingers in the way that one would use a gun and smirked when Otoya gave her an odd look.

"Finger guns?".

"I got lucky in terms of how my danmaku forms let's just say" she laughed and then turned her fingers in the direction of the air, "Watch this".

Otoya was watching between the moon rabbit's fingers and the air when a short beam of vivid red light streamed out of the tips followed by several more in quick bursts. She was in awe at the way they cut through the air smoothly in an orderly fashion and alternated paces which Reisen was controlling.

"As beautiful and deadly as the battles can be, fatalities are far and few and breaking the rules results in a fate worse than death so don't worry about beings becoming too power hungry".

"That's right, Ran and Keine spoke of that too" Otoya replied and sipped her tea, "And here, the residents seem like they abide by the rules".

"It is to keep everyone safe and it'd be quite reckless for anyone to not be content with the rules".

Otoya smiled as another thought hit her about the powers of the youkai and such.

"Oh, most individuals also have a certain set of abilities too like you and your hypnosis ability?".

Reisen nodded after placing her tea down.

"So how do they tie in with the spell card system. Are they included in them?".

"Yes, our external abilities would be far too powerful to use unlike the  danmaku bullets so that's where the formation of the actual creation of a spell card comes in".

Otoya hummed in understanding and was fascinated still at how intricate the details of Gensokyo's governing was. It made her wonder how is it that there was somebody out there that had got passed all these rules and legislations and posed a threat to the land. Yukari hadn't delved into it as much after informing her of the trouble that was brewing saying that she would find out today.

_"Does it really matter when she tells me?"._

"By the way, love the outfit" Reisen grinned and ruffled the sleeves, "Lady Yakumo and Alice sure knew what they were doing".

"Thank you" she replied a tad shyly, "It is lovely isn't it".

"Love the boots!" Tewi shouted from somewhere which made the two chuckle.

 

A figure in the corner of Reisen's eyes made the girl's heart thud as it always did.

"Speaking of outfits, here's the Princess's after battle attire" she shook her head with a smile as Kaguya walked up to them.

"Hey you, I saw your danmaku in the air, are you okay, Reisen?" Kaguya asked and placed her hands on Reisen's shoulders whilst leaning in for a kiss.

Otoya thought with a small grin at some of the folklore she had heard about the ethereal Kaguya, _"She won the heart of the legendary Princess Kaguya, if only they knew out there"._

"I was just showing Otoya my danmaku but are you alright?".

"This was a harmless battle you say?" Otoya added with Reisen's same concern.

Kaguya's outfit was mostly scorched away, several streaks of blood oozing from her lip and two cuts beneath her right eye that the moon rabbit was brushing her thumb over. Her shoulder was bare with more wounds and bruises and Otoya was surprised that she was even standing up right.

"I'm fine, I promise" she smiled and scratched the bottom of Reisen's ear and reassured Otoya, "This was quite a relaxing duel and perhaps Mokou was slightly more injured but for us, these wounds are minor. Did you enjoy the show though?".

"It was fascinating, I can vouch for that" Otoya admitted as Kaguya sat down on Reisen's lap and took the tea offered, "That was the first time since I've arrived here that I have seen it up close".

"Well, I do hope you will not have to see it often, Mokou and my duels are friendly fire and I can't say that is always the case with others".

The slight edge in Kaguya's voice made Otoya wonder if she knew about what Yukari and Eirin knew, "Do you mean with the problems going on?".  
  
"You are aware of what is happening?" Reisen questioned in surprise. She could tell Kaguya was taken aback by it too.

"Uhm, Yukari mentioned something but she didn't really delve into it so I don't know the deta-".

Otoya words stopped in their tracks as the trio's attention was drawn to the violet line in the air that was splitting open.

Yukari was here.

Not only her from what she could tell when the youkai stepped towards her with five other figures walking through the gap.

All of Eientei had seemingly ceased to remain active as a strange and ominous silence surrounded the area.

Otoya stood up and kept a hold of Yukari's violet eyes, mentally asking her what was going on as her vision switched to the newcomers.

Whatever they were here to discuss and the way they were looking at her made Otoya feel worried and paranoid. Reisen and Kaguya sensed it too but said nothing as the women approached them.

Even Yukari's face was harbouring something that unnerved her and when she felt someone press their hand on her shoulder and give it a light squeeze, Otoya turned around to see Eirin stood there with same expression.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Human Village_

Walking hand in hand down the worn path, two women enjoyed the afternoon rays shining down on them as it started its descent down the sky. The trees were rife with energy, the air was warm and their joyous laughter and shy chortles were echoing around. Despite the dark aura that resided around due to recent events, the two lovers did not let it deter them from the happiness they had with each other.

For them, it was a perfect way to spend a wonderful day in the presence of each others company and the perfect end.

The taller woman spun the shorter one around in her arms, giving her a small grin as she pulled her body flush against hers. They were nearing home and she wanted a final moment of sweetness with her beloved before losing her for the night to her family and the following day to work.

She wished the responsibilities in their lives could be muted for a short while so that she could spend each night and each day showing her just how much her heart sought to beat for her.

Her lover could sense it, the shorter woman that was in her arms and she gave her a reassuring smile as she stepped on her toes and pulled her lover's head down to meet her lips before telling her that she will see her tomorrow and that she loves her more than anything in the world.

It made the taller woman that much more hesitant in letting her go as her bright smile and vivid blush answered for her in that she felt the same and more.

As soon as she uttered those words however, a stream of crimson dribbled out of her mouth, the shorter woman now horrified as the taller fell to her knees. Her eyes bulged out whilst she gripped her lover and crumbled to the ground in a heap of bloodied limbs, the shorter woman crying and screaming in agony and helplessness.

In a flash, her lover was dead as the last gurgles of her mouth spluttered her final words, fluttering into her distraught woman's ear as she held the lifeless corpse in her arms whilst shedding tear after tear and her cries bringing the villagers to her aid.

She begged her to wake up, pleaded to her to wake up as the villagers tried to pull her away to safety but her grasp on her deceased lover increased as her heart whittled away into the nothingness it would become without her.

The anger and sadness in her eyes made the culprit stood at a safe distance away chuckle darkly.

"How tragic".

It would've been too easy to have ripped them both apart limb by limb and gorge on their pain and death but it was far more entertaining to watch one live and suffer at the death of the other just in the space of a few moments. The shadow thought for a split second that maybe it was cruel even for them before tossing such a silly thought aside and focusing on the next agenda on their list.

"Now, which delicious youkai shall I savour as a dessert?".

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

The air in the room was stifling to say the least for Otoya. Sat either side of her were Eirin and Yukari who seemed just as tense, both engaged in a game of who would break first.

She had been introduced to each of the new faces once they all settled down.

Remilia Scarlet caught Otoya's eye instantly, the bat like wings from her back spanning an impressive length. Maybe her being a vampire was the least surprising as that folklore was one Otoya was familiar with. She was the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and one of three vampires in Gensokyo including her sister and her lover.

Sat next to her was Hijiri Byakuren, the magician and priestess of the Myouren temple which Otoya had yet to visit. Her aura was that of a calming and none aggressive one which helped ease her own nerves as she had a serene smile on her face. A face for Buddhism, Byakuren was an advocate for taking in those who required help, especially those that were deemed outcasts or unusual so that in a way was reassuring for Otoya.

Shikieiki Yamaxanadu was sat in the centre and it was evident to the killer that this woman held a lot of power in her hands. She had introduced herself as the judge of souls and even Yukari seemed to be on level footing with her, maybe not height wise. She remained neutral with her gaze but her eyes never left Otoya which certainly did make her feel like she was being judged down to the finest details.

Yasaka Kanako was the next woman and Otoya did not like her presence from the start. She was the goddess of wind, rain & technology, residing on top of the Youkai Mountain. Arrogance and self confidence oozed off of her and the smirk bracing her shaped lips cemented that along with a look that made it seem like she knew everything about anything.

Last but not least was Saigyouji Yuyuko who Otoya knew by name as she was Yukari's lover. She was obviously trying to sooth the blonde with her eyes whilst looking friendly towards herself Otoya noticed. As the mistress of the Netherworld where the spirits reside waiting to be judged by Shikieiki herself, it was evident that she played an important role for both Gensokyo and the Outside World.

"Why does this feel like a final boss gathering?".

Otoya's innocent enough question broke the tension slightly with Kanako responding.

"Observant is this one, isn't she Yukari?".

"Well it is in your habit to underestimate things so I am relieved you picked up on that".

The sharp edge in Yukari's voice didn't going amiss even though Kanako laughed it off.

To avoid another sparring match, Shikieiki intervened.

"You've been here for a month or so now and have a lot of questions, am I correct in assuming so?".

"I guess. It's not everyday you're shot dead only to find yourself alive in some land that is considered a fantasy out there" she replied with honesty and looked down at the table briefly before glancing back up to meet Shikieiki's eyes.

"Understandable. Yukari and Eirin could only share so much at least until we knew you had become accustomed to Gensokyo's structure".

Remilia spoke up after, "From my experiences, modern humans are not as welcoming to such elements like this so waiting to see your reaction was vital".

Otoya was aware that the Scarlet sisters and those involved in their mansion and quite a number of others were not native to Gensokyo.

"What good is tainting us all with the same brush?" she questioned firmly which took the vampire by surprise but she smiled back, her fangs creeping out from beneath her lips.

"Hm, perhaps that was a miscalculation on my part as if anyone in the Outside World is familiar with the thrill of exposing blood, then it's certainly y-".

"Remilia".

Eirin's curt warning was taken and Remilia simply chuckled, Otoya having had paled a little at what she was about to say.

"What Shikieiki was building on is that we needed to make sure you understood the place you are in; Gensokyo's ideals, its people, its uniqueness and the shelter it provides for us" Byakuren continued gently.

"That explains all the lessons" Otoya said and turned her head to face Yukari, "Is it linked to this thing that is threatening all here? You didn't exactly elaborate on that by the way".

"Time and place my dear" the blonde said with her signature smile, "Both of which occur now".

"You've got quite a role to play Otoya, souls aren't just plucked out to here after death on a regular basis you know".

"Meaning what?" Otoya asked a still grinning Kanako, "Wait, my soul was plucked? What the hell does that mean?".

For some reason, finally getting to  know the precise explanation as to her arrival in Gensokyo was a stomach churning build up and Otoya steadied herself. She had a feeling that her relatively peaceful existence there was about to come crashing down, just like the moment in the car.

"You've wondered on many occasions as to how you survived your incident" Shikieiki stated, even she was wary of how to explain such a sensitive predicament, "Yukari?".

The youkai faced Otoya as Shikieiki gave her the green light to finally disclose the events that occurred that night. The look of apprehension on Otoya's face was only furthering her resolve from telling her but she knew this had to be done.

"Yukari?".

 

Otoya's voice sounded small, filled with wonder now as to why it was _she_ that was telling her.

Catching Yuyuko's nod of encouragement when she quickly glanced towards her before turning to Otoya again, Yukari started.

"Your arrival to Gensokyo was far from an accident and took the work of a few individuals, Otoya, I've known about your existence before we met".

Otoya's blue eyes widened at Yukari's revelation, she couldn't recall ever meeting a woman like her so this was news. Before she could ask how, the youkai continued.

"Specifically, since the two years that you had been in the city. From your first kill..no, second shall I say" the blonde corrected as she recalled the discussion she had with Yuyuko when she first mentioned Otoya, "I visit the Outside World on occasion as you know and the night that you arrived, I was there. Not particularly in the same neighbourhood however I felt your aura. It was..overpowering".

There was a lot more Otoya wanted to question but that hadn't sunk in yet, "My aura?".

Yuyuko explained, "Every individual has one, even the dead. Yukari is much more inclined to sensing and reading them due to her ability. Each is different and reflects on the beings inner energy which in turn is created from their emotions and such. I believe your gatekeeper also has that ability, Remilia?".

"Meiling refers to it as Chi" the vampire nodded.

It made sense in Otoya's head somehow as she switched her gaze throughout the occupants in the room. Even more so given how Yukari could manipulate everything that had a boundary, especially thoughts.

"You said overpowering..".

"Does that surprise you considering what you had experienced which led you to what you were doing?" Yukari asked gently.

"I guess not".

"There was already so much darkness in that city, what I felt from you was suffocating yet I knew there was something within your mind that was begging for an out. Despite the coldness that surrounded you, I felt something in you that was different yet familiar, something that could help us".

Otoya shook her head, "What could I do to help? You've seen the corners of my mind, you've most likely seen what I did to those women so callously, what could you take from that?".

"A lot more than you think, Otoya" Yukari said firmly and held her eyes, "Slowly but surely, after your encounters with both Shoukaku and Shiena, your aura changed drastically and you know it as well as I do. It was enough for me to request the idea of bringing you here".

"Yukari, as insufferable as she is.." Eirin said with at glance at her, "Does have a high tendency of being accurate with her choices, especially any regarding the safety of Gensokyo".

"Thank you, Eirin, you're too kind" she replied dryly before becoming serious again, "More so, Shikieiki wouldn't have allowed it to happen if there wasn't a high chance of this working".

"This is too much" Otoya muttered to herself as the thoughts whirled like a tornado in her head, "Was it only my soul? Does this mean this body isn't mine?".

"All of it is you, Otoya, I can assure you" Eirin answered, "The night you were dropped off was one in the making for a while".

"But how? I was shot to death. There is no way that I made it out of there with my body intact which brings me to wonder that if I am all here, there is no way they'd miss a missing body in the Outside World" Otoya argued, "I know Shoukaku would've noticed..".

"As Eirin said, this was planned from the moment I realised you could be the catalyst to help us" Yukari stated and looked towards Remilia, Otoya following her.

 

"It was quite simple really. I can manipulate fate" the vampire grinned with pride.

Otoya had picked up on Remilia's supposed controlling of fate, she just hadn't realised it was an actual thing.

"After discovering you and your..potential, Yukari asked me to see what roads you were going to take and more importantly, when your demise takes place".

"So you could have stopped me?" Otoya accused and then turned to Yukari, " _You_ could've stopped me from killing?!"

"If I'd stopped you, Shoukaku wouldn't have happened. You would never have realised your desire to stop killing. You wouldn't be here. You might have been killed on a permanent basis which means this situation we are explaining would never have occurred".

Yukari's straight forward answer chilled Otoya to the bone and calmed her frustration because it was all true, she didn't want to think of a life where Shoukaku didn't happened or meeting everyone here.

"Fate is very fickle to deal with, Otoya, even for me. I knew about you before the others did, which was months later when you had reclused away with your lover. The only reason I was able to make sure that Sakuya was there to stop time before the bullets went in too deep was because I had the warning and vision of your chains. Changing, even altering fates isn't easy".

Her hand ghosted over her almost healed wounds beneath the table as the realisation of how complex this was settled in, "Sakuya was there?".

Yukari nodded, worried about Otoya's health, "So was I as well as Meiling and Yuugi". 

"To answer your question about the people noticing a missing body since you are here, well, there is no missing body" Remilia continued, "Your body was replaced".

"Replaced? How?!".

Otoya felt Eirin's hand rest on her back in a comforting action and though it helped, it did little to reign in the knowledge of her being in Gensokyo.

"You can thank Alice and Patchouli for that. Also Seiga and Yoshika come to think of it as having her undead anatomy really helped in the creation of your own".

"Wh-what do you..".

Remilia genuinely felt bad at the shock painted on the woman's face, it could never be easy to hear news like this.

"Buried in the graveyard is not your body but a replica that was created by Alice and Patche. It was made using magic but also certain samples were needed from Yoshika who didn't seem to mind since she heals fast. Once the basic body was crafted and moulded after you, the way you died, your bullet wounds were easy to incorporate since I saw that happening and those were inflicted on the fake body".

Yukari continued, "Once the incident occurred, myself and the others arrived that night to switch the bodies" and winced at speaking of Otoya in a past tense.

"Prior to that, I had extracted your soul away until Eirin had attended to your actual body once Yukari dropped you off in Eientei" Shikieiki added, "Since your soul had nowhere to be placed as of yet and until I was given the certainty from the doctor that you would survive, you kept-".

"Falling" Otoya whispered as it all pieced together like a jigsaw being violently yet accurately fitted.

"Correct" the Yama said softly.

Feeling like she was going to keel over, Otoya closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to feel or think about it all. Everything she had ever known or thought had been stirred and thrown out to be replaced by this new world. Despite everything that had occurred in her life, she knew she was rational and logical, even going as far as to try and understand her parents doings but never finding an explanation because what they did to her was neither rational nor logical. This furthered her perplexed mind into wondering what else she had missed picking up on or noticing around her.

 

One thing was apparent though, as advanced as the Outside World had become, there are things that magic can do that they can only dream of.

"Why?".

It was the only word she could formulate at that point, the urgency to know why such intricate planning had brought her here when she was supposed to die. What could be that much of a threat to the people of Gensokyo that they literally had to recreate her body to fool everyone.

Yukari clutched Otoya's hand beneath the table as Byakuren took over. The anguish and pure horror running through Otoya at that moment was concerning on a multitude of levels and she squeezed her hand just to let her know that she was there. The details revealed so far were only the half of it and Yukari wondered if this would be the tipping point for the young woman.

"The balance of Gensokyo has been troubled for a few years now, more so than usual. Both human and youkai have been mercilessly killed on an alarming scale".

She shook out of her temporary shut down to ask Byakuren, "By what?".

"We are not entirely sure" Byakuren replied, "The source and reasoning has not been traced. The issue along with this which I believe Yukari has mentioned is the rift these incidents cause between the youkai and humans here. With both groups being targeted, naturally they are blaming each other".

"Eventually that stems to something more. It isn't so different than the wars that have occurred in your world" Kanako added with an oddly serious gaze.

"You think the same will happen here?".

"We _know_ it will happen".

Suddenly Yukari's hand in hers felt like an anchor as Otoya's vision swept around the room and she felt nausea engulf her.

"So how do I come into this?".

Stark silence so quiet that a pin could be heard dropping permeated the room. All of a sudden everyone's eyes left Otoya, even Shikieiki's.

"Otoya" Yukari said gently to get the woman's attention, "I have reason to believe, based on what I can feel from you is that you can stop this".

"You-you have reason.." Otoya stammered, "Please, Yukari, tell me you are kidding".

"Listen to me, okay?" the youkai said firmly but in a soft tone and used her other hand to squeeze Otoya's shoulder, "I know you can help us, at least to identify the culprit that has never left a trail. Something that you yourself know how to do..".

Otoya wasn't sure if she was hearing things, still wondering if Yukari was screwing with her but the violet eyes locking onto her own showed no sign of humour, they looked pleading if anything but it didn't dissipate the feelings of rocks hitting her shoulders.

"You must understand that this plan would never have been approved by either side if there was little chance of you being able to intervene" Remilia offered but not met with an understanding response.

"I don't have to understand shit!" she fumed and shook Yukari's hand off of her, "What do you think I am, some sort of experiment to face off against some unseen fucker that even _you_ all can't figure out how to stop!?".

"Please it isn't like that" Eirin said and tried to calm her down but to no avail as Otoya shrugged her away too.

"So you brought me here just to possibly kill me again by going against some unseen force that is on a killing spree because I've done the same, is that it? Think I could share tips with them on hiding the bodies?".

"Otoya.." Yukari became vigilant at how calm the woman suddenly sounded, an icy tone lacing her voice.

"You want me to fight a being that not even you all, being these powerful individuals can't even stop yourselves?".

"There is a possibility that the culprit has ties to humans. Afflicted humans are much more prone to understanding and seeing culprits like that".

Otoya scoffed bitterly at Kanako's reasoning, "So in other words, you need someone fucked up to be your little guinea pig".

"I'd say you're the perfect candidate given how easily you killed those women. You're intelligent but unhinged enough to attract the most distasteful of youkai or human, hence why Yukari has been your transport service to hide your presence here" Kanako replied without a trace of sympathy, "I suppose collateral damage sums you up, you are every psychiatrist in the Outside World's wet dream after all. Though I'm sure Eirin wouldn't mind digging around up there either" she finished and tapped her own head.

Otoya grit her teeth and was up on her knees ready to lunge for Kanako, her fingers flexing as the dying habit of wanting scissors in her hands came back with a vengeance. She would never see Shoukaku again so did it matter to chain up her killer instincts anymore she wondered as Yukari and Eirin had held her down.

"I couldn't give a shit as to which holy heaven or what goddess you are, I will _end_ you" she said in a quiet yet frightening tone.

"Hey, settle down Otoya" Yukari urged as the woman sat back.

"Girl's got some nerve too, challenging me" Kanako laughed, "Maybe she will succeed Yukari".

"She is going to be the least of your problems if you aren't more careful with your words" the blonde scowled along with Eirin.

"Alright alright, I was just testing her" she chuckled, "We can't send a human who'll cower at the first sight of this thing and if she has the gall to want to fight me, she'll be fine with anything else".

"Really, Kanako, there are less passive aggressive ways to figure that out" Byakuren sighed and shook her head.

Remilia sipped her wine before saying, "This is her we are talking about, when does she ever make it easy?".

"You're a fine one to talk Miss Scarlet but I digress" she smiled with condescension at the vampire before looking at Otoya again, "You now know how dire you are in need of being here to a point where the grand scheme of fate was literally changed".

"You make it sound like an honour" Otoya hit back with a venomous hint.

"Excuse the pun but some would die again for this chance".

Speaking to the goddess was snipping away at her last nerve so she turned to Yukari, "So gapping me around wasn't for my so called safety huh" Otoya said and let go of Yukari's hand in hers when she realised it was still there, "Just keeping my homicidal tendencies under your control was it?".

"I know you are angry but even you know that wasn't the sole purpose".

"But it was one yes? One that clearly had more of a priority than my well being in general".

"Even Yukari couldn't fake that much attentiveness, Otoya. We all did what we could to make this as easy for you as possible because we do care about you" Eirin answered as she saw a flicker of pain flash in Yukari's eyes, something she hadn't seen since Reimu died, "This could be your home now, of course we want it to be safe for you and believe me you won't be facing this battle alone".

 

Otoya considered the lunarian's words and looked toward Shikieiki, "What if I refuse?".

"You'll undergo the punishment that was originally set for you".

"Excuse me?".

Yuyuko spoke up to ease the glare Otoya was giving the Yama, "We had to bargain with other officials, from both heaven and hell to hold your soul till you reached us. Unfortunately given your history, only one deal came out from the bargaining process".

"But I don't have a religion or cult I believe in, what exactly are you going to do if I refuse or fail? You can't send me to a place that doesn't exist in my life".

"Belief in religion isn't necessary. Souls can be dissociated from it and even they must go somewhere after death. Happy souls or ones that have had limited issues that they have caused either join me in the Netherworld or are free to roam the world as they won't cause problems" Yuyuko explained as Shikieiki continued.

"Tainted souls and those that lived a life of harming others or causing problems are doomed to repeat their death for eternity. Close enough to a hell don't you think?".

Otoya slammed her hands on table and leaned forward towards Shikieiki, she was practically given an ultimatum, "Well I damn well deserve a fate like that don't I? Is there a fucking point in even going ahead with the plan you all have because from what it seems, I lose either way".

"That option will be set only if you refuse or fail Otoya, it truly is out of my hands. However, if you succeed you will be free to live out your life here in Gensokyo and remain with Yuyuko after death if you wish to keep ties to Gensokyo".

The killer wavered slightly, Eirin and Yukari catching her back and holding her up. Otoya's face was sallow as the daunting nature of her arrival was made clear now. All the vagueness and hushed words suddenly made sense. Either help them fight an unknown enemy and succeed in order to live. Or refuse or fail and end up repeating that night over and over again.

"I think we've discussed what is necessary" Yukari stated as Otoya remained at a standstill, "I'll let you know what she decides when ready".

"Time is of the essence, please remember that"'.  
  
They all felt for the woman who was thrown into a situation that they couldn't even imagine or wish for their rivals to be in as the sentiments of their world echoed in their minds, _"Regardless of ones belief or faith, we are all still judged"._

 


	11. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Otoya comes to terms with her predicament, Byakuren shares some startling information with Yukari regarding Otoya as the youkai has her own revelations..

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Human Village (Keine's Home)_  


Needing to process the news she had received, Otoya had resided in Keine's house for the last couple of days and had refused to speak to Eirin or Yukari.

She wasn't angry with them per se, _"Why didn't they just tell me about my second impending doom sooner? And now I'm meant to be some vigilante against something that's killing off youkai and humans, something that has powers and I'm supposed to go against it in order to live here?!"._

No, she wasn't mad at them.

The conversation kept flowing in her mind and she found it difficult to comprehend each connotation behind it as she went through the ins and outs of the task she had been set, a task that quite literally meant that lives were at stake.

Even her own sanity or what was left of it.

_"Maybe I am insane. Maybe I'm actually dreaming this all up. Yeah, that's it"._

Though that theory was once again trampled when she felt Keine's hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry.

Otoya nodded and turned to the woman, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Keine".

"You don't have to think about it right now, just let it settle in your mind first. Nobody is going to rush you in making such a decision like this".

"Ah but time is of the essence apparently" she shrugged and poured some sake into the dish and drank it, "It isn't exactly a choice either you know? Damned if I do, damned if I don't. Ha, that's in a literal sense too" she chuckled to herself.

Otoya's dwindling mind frame was concerning Keine but it was to be expected after the news she had received. To finally know of her purpose of being guided to Gensokyo. It was a lot to swallow, even for those not directly involved in the outcome.

She had questioned Eirin the night Otoya ran from the mansion and to her home, so used to Yukari being the one to take her there. She was a mess when she rapidly knocked on her door with tears pooling in her eyes and her breath barely escaping as Otoya crumbled into her arms. Finding out that it was out of her wife's hands as well as Yukari's was another disappointing answer and the only thing Keine could do was console Otoya.

Otoya had opted to drink herself to sleep along within bouts of idly walking around the house with a haunted look on her face and when she brought up Eirin or Yukari, she would shut down.

"Otoya, you won't be alone in dealing with this" she said softly and took her hand in hers, "We are going to do whatever we can to keep you here".

She looked up at Keine through heavy eyes, "I kind of like it here so that would be nice. This thing would've been so much easier if I could summon energy blasts, control some element or fly. Or be a goddess, that would work too".

"You know, sometimes incidents can be resolved without the use of abilities" Keine said and thought back to all the time she'd seen various shrine maidens talk the culprit out of it, "Reimu's spell card tactics make the battles less lethal but prior to her time, the other shrine maidens had to communicate to avoid too much bloodshed and it unfortunately didn't work as often as we would have liked but it was always worth a try".

"But they had some sort of authority right? What with being a part of the Hakurei blood line. I'm..I'm just a fucked up human that has done some really fucked up things that can probably scare whatever it is doing this away" Otoya stated monotonously as she went for more sake.

"Otoya, no. That is not the reason for this, it isn't why Yukari found you so please get that out of your head" Keine pleaded as she watched the woman place her dish down.

She scooted forward and wrapped an arm around Otoya's waist as she began to slouch due to the alcohol consumption, her face pink and movements lagged.

"I..I just can't imagine me being of any h-help" she hiccupped, "And I have no way out of this. Did shrine maidens have it like this? Were they always destined to die like this to protect the land?".

"More or less. They are bound to their job the moment they are born and finish when they die" the historian replied in a sombre voice as Otoya gazed intently at her, "There were a few that defected".

"Th-they can do that?".

"I suppose defect would be a way to describe it albeit strongly. Some just went missing and some relinquished their abilities if they despised it enough within their soul. There has to be something in the woman's mind, something of pure dissociation of wanting to remain under the Hakurei power that'll sever the ties. Once that occurs however, they can't remain in Gensokyo" Keine answered, "Those that knew of the loophole used it but there are not many cases of that happening. Reimu's mother was the most recent I believe"

That was unexpected of Otoya to hear as Reimu's mother was barely divulged on by Yukari. Maybe that was why, "How'd that work out? And what about Reimu?".

"Nothing is heavily confirmed as the details were pretty vague given that she had just disappeared. It was 2 years after Reimu was born and I don't believe Yukari ever told her about that".

"So sh-she just abandoned her kid?!".

"Easy there" Keine said whilst moving Otoya back into a balanced sitting position, "It is never simple and as I said, we will never know the true reason so it is all down to speculation. The burden of the safety of Gensokyo can be overwhelming. Which is something I feel that you'll be able to understand now".

"Gee, thanks" the killer mumbled.

"You know I do not mean it like that" Keine smiled and ran her hand down Otoya's hair soothingly, "But yes, whatever Reimu's mother's reasoning was, I can't say it would not have been understandable. As peaceful as life can seem here, the pressure on the shrine maidens takes its toll".

"Which is why there hasn't been one here for all these years?".

"That's right. After Reimu, it was difficult to find a replacement and most of the responsibilities have been shared, especially to the Moriya shrine".

"The two goddesses and the half goddess" Otoya recalled with distain, "I'd run a mile if I had to deal with _Yasaka_ on a daily basis".

Keine chuckled sympathetically at the scowl on Otoya's drunken face, "She can seem rather full on I admit but they have done well in keeping things together up until the most recent of the multiple murders going on".

"Which apparently I am the answer to. However the hell that's supposed to work out according to them all".

"I think right now, we are all clutching at straws here and we've all tried everything prior to when Yukari talked to us about you. It truly is a case of desperation now".

Otoya poured another hefty dish full before balancing it precariously on her fingertips and bringing it to eye level. The mentioning of the youkai again made the anger re-emerge but then settle just as quick. If what Keine was saying was the scenario and plucking her soul was the only option, she realised that the blonde must've really been in a bind as to what to do. She just didn't want to be lied and deceived to anymore.

 _"What else is she keeping from me"_ Otoya wondered and sipped the sake this time.

Keine watched the cogs turn in the woman's head and allowed her to process whatever she was thinking of at that moment though it ended up with her knocking the dish back much to the historian's grimace given the amount of alcohol she'd consumed.

"What kinda sake is this anyway hic- it taste good" Otoya slurred as she poured some more into the dish, "Really, really, really strong".

"It's from the moon, the Watatsuki sisters brought it over with their last visit. Not as effective as the sake created here by the oni but still quite lasting " Keine replied and moved the bottle back, "Though I think you've noticed that".

Otoya hummed pleasantly as she tipped the entire dish back after pressing it to her lips and then giggled at it after.

"Or not".

"Hey, Keine?".

"Yes?".

"You can make everyone forget can't you? Or hide my own history away from me at..ah..least right?".

"It..doesn't quite work that way but it is possible" she answered and watched Otoya intently, "Though I ask this, would you really want to forget everything?".

"I don't want to forget _her_ ".

"So you deem Shoukaku to be enough of a reason to not want to forget everything?".

Otoya scoffed, "Hey, am not that drunk to want to forget the woman I love" she then pouted, "Especially when she looks so much like you. You're so beautiful".

Otoya's speech was beginning to get heavier and Keine knew sleep would settle within her mind too.

"You both have the same eyes, howsat even possible" she smiled whilst leaning on her arms and facing Keine still, "It- it's like she's still here".

"Tell me more about this long lost twin of mine" Keine replied softly in a bid to get Otoya to fall asleep faster.

That way, the last person on her mind should pave the way for pleasant dreams, something to help her forget the cruel burden that had been placed upon on.

"I..I've never met anyone like her" Otoya whispered, "That afternoon that I bumped into her, the urge I had to want to know her was unreal. I remember how tender she was, like holding her made me want to keep her forever. I didn't want to kill her after I slept with her. That's never happened before but sh- she made me feel something that I thought I would never get a chance to feel after Shiena" she continued and Keine saw tears well in the corner of her closing eyes, "I miss her so much, Keine. I need her".

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Otoya" Keine consoled as she drifted off to sleep and dabbed her eyes, "We'll figure something out".

Keine's heart was aching for the woman. She could visibly see her frustration and pain so evidently on her sleeping face. Dying, being taken away from Shou and then to be given an ultimatum like the one she had been presented with; it was always so unfairly distributed to those that had already suffered heavily.

She brushed a few strands of the purple hair away as Otoya's soft breathing punctuation the air so she got up to get a blanket.

Eirin was already stood by the living room door with one in her hand and Keine could see the guilt in her eyes and rushed up to her. The doctor had heard the last parts of the conversation and it was more than she could bare to hear, to know of the inner battle Otoya was fighting and without the one dearest to her.

Keine's arms wrapped around the taller woman who welcomed the contact and held her tight, breathing her in because she could still do that. Because she still had Keine and always would.

 

"This isn't your doing either, Eirin" she said gently into her wife's ear, "Nor is it Yukari's".

"Keine..".

"I don't know what is to come now but I know we will do whatever we can to find out who is doing this and keep Otoya" Keine reassured when pulling back and held the lunarian's face in her hands, "We have to".

Her wife's adamance and comfort were contagious so Eirin couldn't help but to feel slightly optimistic. Though she shared the same sentiment about making this a permanent home for Otoya and that in itself was something to aim and fight for.

"We will" she smiled and let Keine walk her to where Otoya was and placed the blanket over her, resting her hands on the woman's shoulder for a moment before stepping back into Keine's arms.

It was all out in the open now and with Otoya aware of the situation, it meant that they no longer had to keep her in the dark and could work together towards finding the culprit rather than her going at it alone.

As much of a stretch as it was, it wasn't impossible.

There was a reason why Otoya's soul had reached out to Yukari in the first place.

There was always a reason when it came to Gensokyo.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Outside World_

Haruki had an intrusive expression on her face as she took in Shoukaku's own sullen features. The second the Sergeant had entered the room for the interrogation, there was a stare down between the two and neither would flinch.

"Feeling cooperative today?".

"That depends on what you have to ask, Sergeant".

Shoukaku simply didn't have the energy for the type of questioning that Haruki had in mind.

She was angry, her yellow eyes rigid in a down to business kind of glance and Shoukaku could understand where it was all coming from. She held no qualms against any of the police force for feeling the way they did about Otoya as they'd only have that one view of her.

That being said, she wasn't going to be kicked down and let them drag Otoya's name through the dirt more so than it already had been.

"I'll keep it short and simple. Give us access to Takechi's possessions and locations and you'll have a more better chance of getting out of here".

Shoukaku stifled a sigh, "As I've stated to your partners, I don't know of the locations from where she operated from".

"Bullshit, Shoukaku" Haruki snapped and took a moment to calm herself.

She had promised Shiena she wouldn't resort to aggression but Haruki was becoming inpatient and wanted solid results. Even if Otoya was dead.

Shou seemed unperturbed by Haruki's abrasive behaviour and stared at the desk instead, "Why are you so desperate to find her bases? She's gone. What could you possibly gain from dragging this out?".

"I'm the one asking the questions here and you don't need to know why. The scale of damage that she left behind will never be gone, she deserves to suffer".

Shou laughed in frustration, "She's dead, Haruki".

"So are her victims yet their loved ones are still suffering".

"She..".

"She was what, sorry?" Haruki finished off and placed her hands on the table folded over the other, "Is that what she told you?".

"It doesn't matter".

"Of course it matters, Shoukaku" Haruki said a little more neutrally this time, "You know, Shiena is doing what she can to lessen the charges against you. You know what you have to do".

Shoukaku held Haruki's gaze, "I know and as I've said before, I won't be doing that. It'd be a lie anyway".

"Well you seem to be excelling at that so far so why not use it to your advantage" Haruki remarked and gauged the annoyed glare.

"Next question".

"You know, there is something else that has been plagued in my mind. It's strange how only you seemed to have survived other than Shiena and Yamato, which in fairness was mainly because we had her surrounded that night at the warehouse".

"What are you implying?" Shoukaku questioned as a sickening feeling covered her.

Haruki almost seemed predatory at that moment when she realised she had probably hit a nerve.

"Oh I'm not making any accusations or implications. I was just wondering why that is the case" the redhead replied and leaned forward, "You're already an accomplice by being found with her and I suppose fucking her worked in your favour too".

Shoukaku did her utmost best to not lash out as she knew Haruki's strategy in trying to mess with her. Still, it didn't lessen the sting of her not so subtle suggestion that she took part in the killings.

"Does Shiena know about your little good cop bad cop routine? Or are you obsessing so much over this case that you've forgotten you have a girlfriend?".

"Cut the crap, I'm doing this for her because she deserves to have that peace of mind" Haruki said with a bite to her tone, "So give her that, Shoukaku. You were with Shiena at one point and you know how her mind never shuts down. Do you not think that even with Takechi dead and gone that she isn't dwelling on this still? If that wasn't bad enough, your psycho just had to go and mark her didn't she".

"Maybe she is still thinking about it but not for the reasons you are assuming" Shoukaku replied, "Besides, I have a feeling Otoya gave her that reprieve when she was in the warehouse with her".

"Meaning what?".

As much as Shou wanted to delegate the information of what really happened when Otoya held Shiena hostage to Haruki, she knew it wasn't her place. Otoya had told her briefly what went down and it was the moment she came to term with herself and her past with the brunette. She assumed it was the same for Shiena, at least that was how it seemed whenever Shiena came to see her but obviously Haruki wasn't aware of this.

"Meaning..sometimes it is better to let things be" she opted to say and let herself breath out at the thoughts whirring through her head.

"Yeah, well, tell that to Takechi's victims" Haruki replied and pushed her chair back to leave, "I don't know what your game is but believe me this won't end well. I'm sure the others have told you that already".

Shoukaku nodded despondently and watched the redhead collect her things off the table and leave for the door before turning around once more.

"I hope she's worth throwing your life away like this".

 

***

 

 **Location:** Myouren Temple

"Thank you for coming here on such a short notice" Byakuren said as she poured tea into the three cups on the table, "Have you had a chance to speak to Otoya?".

Yukari accepted the tea when Shou, who was sat next to Byakuren passed it to her, "Thank you. Well, I'm not sure the words, 'Get out of here, Yukari, I don't want to see you. You're a liar, a damn liar' counts as speaking".

"Oh dear" the priestess said with sadness in her tone, "I suppose this will take some time to get her head around. Even Kanako was quite worried when she ran out".

"Hm, that's rare of her. As for Otoya, my concern is the decision she makes. Despite what she chooses to do, neither option is simple" the youkai replied and took a sip of her tea.

Byakuren could easily read the guilt on Yukari's face as much as she tried to conceal it behind the neutral expression she wearing so the priestess gave Shou a subtle smile to leave them be, the woman instantly reading into what she was saying behind her action.

Yukari rarely showed any sign of what she thought was weakness and did whatever she could to play off her fears and doubts. Even when Reimu died, only a few got to see the powerful sage in tatters, showing emotions that she had never revealed even when the other shrine maidens passed; including the disappearance of Reimu's mother.

The bishamonte excused herself and left the room which Yukari had already picked upon as to why and smirked at Byakuren.

"Perceptive as ever I see".

"I suppose we are rather well acquainted now, Yukari. Though I believe this time, it isn't just those that know you well enough that can see through to your dilemma and what you feel for Otoya".

"I don't particularly enjoy bringing humans here to die, the rumours are flattering however" the blonde joked and met Byakuren's serious eyes, "That being said, you were there. You saw how she took the news".

Byakuren nodded, "That was to have been expected though I wonder" she continued with curiosity, "Was it more the personal accusations towards you that stem the guilt you feel, about you not stopping her from the murders?".

The blonde crossed her hands on her lap and thought of the moment Otoya said that, the look of betrayal and fury so searing in her tired blue eyes but she knew she couldn't do such a thing for the very reason she stated.

"Partially".

Byakuren waited for to elaborate and kept her vision on her.

"Partially?", the priestess repeated when Yukari wouldn't respond.

If anything, she suddenly looked open and slightly exposed, her violet eyes avoiding Byakuren's gaze and that worried the priestess. She was seeing far more sides to the youkai than she normally would've expected and she was unsure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yukari, what is it?".

Yukari sighed & looked back at Byakuren's concerned face. She had to tell her sooner or later. She had to tell them all just exactly how she crossed paths with Otoya the night she dropped by the city.

"Her accusations about me not stopping the second murder, the one after her father..is only one part of it. My judgment was clouded by Reimu's death at that time and I.. ignored it believing that it was something festering around me. What I was feeling and what was going on in the city all blended into one and I couldn't distinguish my own darkness from Otoya's".

Byakuren realised something didn't add up when she said that, "How were you aware of Otoya's presence in the first place if you knew what she was experiencing on that level? ".

"I was aware of Otoya's existence before that. I had already known about her".

Byakuren was becoming unnerved by the youkai's steady and steely voice, the way she said that being laced with far too many ominous undertones.

"You did?" she softly asked, "How so?".

"The first time I'd known of Otoya was when she was 9 years old. It was purely by accident that I had visited the Outside World at that time and I felt that dredging blank and distorted feeling of what was being done to her" Yukari answered quietly.

It was a feeling she'd never forget. There was always evil lurking in all corners, especially in the Outside World where there really was no peace but being so near to Otoya's home, near that prison of a basement; the sickly feeling of the abused girl lingered with her.

"Yukari.." Byakuren whispered as she placed a hand over Yukari's that were now on the table.

"I was so immersed in my own self that I.. I simply thought nothing of it even though the surge of energy coming from Otoya was startling" the blonde continued, "I should've killed her parents right there and then but I couldn't think or feel anything other than the emptiness Reimu left".

"You mustn't torture yourself over that, Yukari" the priestess said in an attempt to console the clearly shaken youkai.

She shook her head and squeezed Byakuren's hand, "I _left_ her to suffer. Again, I felt it years later when Otoya carried out the second murder when she was 20, one that was in a sense, an accident. That's the next time I felt her presence and the encounter that I told you all about prior to starting this. After that, I kept tabs on her though I knew intervening was out of my hands. She grew up, became further unhinged from reality and the poison inflicted on her by her parents continued to contort and control her mind".

"Which lead to the events of her killing spree 3 years ago and led to her death recently" Byakuren finished off after piecing together the last of Otoya's upbringing and events.

"That's correct" Yukari replied , "I've been watching her and also getting Ran to keep me posted whilst trying to deal with what was happening in Gensokyo. It was a long shot but Kanako was right about personalities like Otoya's working very differently in our environment. She isn't bound by the same rules that normal humans are possessed with since they were stripped out of her as a child, engraved instead with a more unbalanced thought process".

"It would put her on even footing with whatever is out there" the priestess murmured out in thought, "Which means you believe it isn't a youkai?".

"I wouldn't go that far, there are certainly otherworldly touches added but I do think that these individuals have humans working for them too".

It was a lot to take in but Byakuren could see where Yukari's objective came from and the guilt she felt for bringing Otoya into this.

"I assumed not only can we fix this mess but that it'd also give Otoya a chance to rebuild her life here. Though she was probably right, Byakuren. I could've stopped it all, I could have intervened when she was a child. She wouldn't have had to endure what she went through and if anything, I left her to die twice" she shook her head, "Probably will be three times now and this one permanent".

"You can't think that, Yukari. She may not realise it now but it is another chance. Just one that we all have to strive to help her with as the foundations of Gensokyo also rely on this" Byakuren vouched as Yukari slowly returned to her reserved yet on edge self, she couldn't bare to see her take the burden on like this.

She assumed Eirin must be thinking the same.

"You said it yourself that intervening her fate might not have worked in her favour, Remilia was quite sure it wouldn't have so this..this scenario we are all in, as bleak as it seems may be the way we finally resolve this and give Otoya a life she deserves. You have to keep going, Yukari, for her".

The determined look in Byakuren's honest and tender eyes spoke of how she meant every word and despite revealing such details of her first encounter with Otoya, the priestess held nothing against her. It was most likely why, after some slight pushing from Yuyuko, she was able to tell her and will able to tell the others soon.

She gave a genuine smile to Byakuren, "For Otoya" the blonde repeated before something came into her mind, "I do apologise but it was you who required my assistance and yet here I am..".

"You know it's no trouble at all. If anything, I can presume that you had been wanting to discuss this yet refrained from doing so".

"Yuyuko is persuasive" the blonde chuckled and sat back, "Though I digress, what can I do for you?".

Byakuren moved her hands from the table and retrieved something from the floor. When she picked up, Yukari saw that it was a manila folder. She tried to gauge Byakuren's mood now, the woman seemingly quite content all things considering though that was expected from someone who meditated on a daily basis.

"It was regarding Otoya actually so you weren't straying from the subject at all. I think you should read this" she said and slid the folder across the table slowly as Yukari reached for it.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as she held the folder in her hand but Byakuren revealed nothing.

"Maybe you both might gain some reprieve from this".

Yukari felt anxious as she lifted the seal up and pulled out a piece of paper. She placed folder down and held the document with both hands as she read through what she was given.

Byakuren was watching her, a small smile playing on her lips as Yukari's face went through a range of motions that were elicited by what she was reading.

Even though it wouldn't erase what had happened, at least Otoya would know the truth about who had raised her, more so their relation to her.

"I believe it is my turn to ask, how?" Yukari questioned but didn't take her violet eyes away from the document.

"I had Mamizou do some investigating".

"So that's why she passed through the barrier several times in the last few days?".

"Indeed" Byakuren smiled", "After meeting Otoya, I had a few questions of my own. You filled in most of her current life and even more so tonight however...my 'curiosity' about her parents seemed reoccurring. If anything, I guess I was trying to understand how they could've allowed what happened to transpire" she continued with a slight frown now, "So I had Mamizou track down whatever she could find in terms of information about them".

Yukari was impressed by both Byakuren's instincts and Mamizou's sleuthing. She'd have to thank the tanuki.

"How did she manage to find this? From what I understand from Otoya, all her data was erased by Shoukaku to help conceal her identity after the incidents that happened in the warehouse that night".

"Paper trails are much more difficult to erase. The orphanage that took Otoya in as a baby was the same one that gave her to her adoptive parents. They were also the same establishment that tried to cover up what they were doing to her but Shoukaku exposed them which led to their shut down" Byakuren elaborated, "The premises however, where Mamizou obtained these from held some old ghosts stored away".

Slightly speechless at what had come to be, Yukari took a moment to piece together what this meant for Takechi Otoya.

Byakuren allowed her to dwell on it and she noticed that Yukari seemed slightly appeased. As much as questions would be opened about who Otoya's birth mother was, at least it would close any doubts she would have on the one that left her for dead at the hands of her father and why it was so easy to do that.

 _"So they weren't her real parents, they adopted her"_ was the phrase that repeated in the youkai's head as she reread the birth certificate over and over again.

In its own twisted way, knowing that there was no actual relation between Otoya and her adoptive parents was a very thin silver lining but a silver lining nonetheless.

 

 


	12. An Unreachable Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a drastic turn as Alice & Patchouli's traps are triggered but at a costly loss...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location** : _Forest Of Magic_

Narumi Yatadera had cherished the aura of the forest both as a jizo statue and her current living state.

It always marvelled the magician; of all the different forms of life, whether it be youkai, human or animal that roamed there.

There was just so much going on, so much to learn about and so much to discover and being able to take full advantage now as human was a bonus for her. As much as there were dangers of all levels forming within the isolated location, it never deterred her to embrace the energy and magic the place oozed out and she could understand why Alice & Marisa had taken up residency there despite its lurking threats.

Be it dusk or dawn, Narumi took to making the most out of her time. She missed Marisa's company after she opted to leave though had become closer to Alice overtime, the puppeteer inviting her over rather often.

Despite the night settling in, Narumi was going to visit the blonde with a few delicacies that she had prepared during the day. She was excited to catch up with her and to see Shanghai and the rest of the dolls. She admired Alice's craft deeply, to be able to fuel life into such small and fragile counterparts, much like herself.

She had set off with gusto, without a second thought as only the destination reiterated in her mind and the pleasant time she would have.

Though the magician wondered if that was where she made her fatal error.

Narumi was oblivious to the being lurking in the dense thicket of trees, watching her carefully before making a move. It was patient, it pried upon weaknesses and the unexpected, it was a shadow in its own right. It knew when to attack and when to make its presence known with the simplest of moves.

A move that Narumi couldn't have anticipated as her blood froze within her body.

So as she stared into the demonic and piercing red eyes that appeared to be locking her down with invisible chains, she wondered if her love for the forests had hindered her ability to have spotted a malevolent presence like this. At that moment, she could only think after all.

She couldn't move, her body felt like stone again as panic flooded her system. She tried to squirm but nothing. Not even her eyes could stray away from that of the red set gawping at her, so cold and empty.

"It's dangerous to be out so late, are you asking to be attacked, magician?".

They knew Narumi couldn't respond as the sound of energy depleting from her body whirled around them.  
Still, the taunting was simply a nice way to speed the process up as the being stuck their hand out.

A pitiful cry managed to escape Narumi as her eyes widened.

The figure smirked as they contained to drain her powers, her existence, her life force.

"Well since you insist that I take more, who am I to decline".

The rush of magic draining from Narumi increased by the second as the forest around them started to creak and shudder at the exposure of magic. Flickers of black and red sparks punctuated the air with the sound of high pitched crackling accompanying it. As darkened as the night sky was, the red, hellish smoke that the being conjured up blocked out any light that the moon was exuding.

Just then, the magician slowly started to revert to her old form as the grip of the callous energy wrapping around continued to take every last drop. She cracked, bits of her body and face turning to stone as it all led up to Narumi being disintegrated into fine particles and being inhaled into the shadow's outstretched hand which it fed throughout its body.

Soon, the eerie silence returned once again with the smoke wafting away, as if nothing had happened, as if a magician hadn't just been killed.

Where Narumi once stood, only one thing remained.

"A slightly grainy taste for my liking" the being chuckled in acidic humour, "Though very filling after that pesky human in the village. Thank you for your services".

The figure relished in the new abilities that they acquired as they felt it rushing through their veins. Narumi was indeed a fine being if not young and still reaching the pinnacles of her powers but that was okay for them because they knew they could mould any power into their own level.

They knew they were untouchable.

With that thought and a final laugh, the figure dissipated into the air whilst leaving behind a trail of death.

All that was left of the magician was the hat that Marisa had jokingly placed on her head in her statue form. One that she had loved the moment it was placed there.

She was created in the forest, she would meet her untimely demise in the forest.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Scarlet Devil Mansion_

Back in the library, Alice and Patchouli were monitoring the spells that they released into Gensokyo's airspace. Books were scattered all over the tables with some in levitation for quick access as the duo scoured through the findings. Something had to crop up given the extensive casting that they engaged in weeks prior. Obviously Alice was still wary about her lover's health as she hadn't quite got back to her normal form yet.

She placed her grimoire down where Shanghai was at one of the longer tables placed near Patchouli's desk and walked over to the mage who was sat in her chair; her eyes furrowed as she read from one of the spell books and placed a large piece of parchment in front of her.

She was so immersed in her research that she hadn't noticed the blonde approach her till she took the book out of Patchouli's hand gently, pushed the parchment back slightly and squeezed herself in between Patche's chair and the table.

Not knowing if Alice knew that such movements were somewhat sensual, especially given the way she was looking at her, Patchouli forgot about the task at hand for a moment and hoped she didn't appear too entranced by the beautiful woman in front of her.

The woman looked up into Alice's eyes and took her hands in her own, "Something wrong, Alice?".

"You're exerting yourself again".

Patchouli played with her fingers and gave them a soft squeeze, "You are one to talk" she smirked ever so subtly, "Between worrying about me and keeping an eye on our materials, you've barely stopped".

"Well, that maybe so but I'm not the one who went all final spell card not long ago" she retorted and leaned down in front of Patchouli's face.

"If I'd have know you were this much of a stress head..".

"Oh please, I think I was worse when we were just friends" Alice replied when Patchouli placed her hands on her cheeks.

"So Koa tells me" the mage said and smiled at the shyness overtaking the blonde, "She's my assistant, of course I'd be able to get that out of her. But I digress, I am okay all things considering", she slid her hands down Alice's soft neck whilst continuing, "The wards are functioning well thanks to all of our attributes so it doesn't require much other than to wait. Anything on your end?".

Alice pressed her lips against Patche's and shook her head as the mage's hands snuck back down around her hips, "Nothing unusual by Gensokyo's standards. The energy around the Forest of Magic fluctuated however but that's hardly odd for that place".

"Hm, we'll keep an eye on it. It had been rather steady since Marisa left I suppose".

The look of annoyance didn't miss Alice at the mention of the other blonde. She knew Patchouli was angry at the way she up and left after Reimu's death, more so after the way Marisa had behaved towards Alice herself. It made Patchouli's friendship icy if not amicable at best with her.

"Patche?".

"It's fine, I apologies" she quickly brushed and stood up so that she was face to face with Alice, "I know it has been years however, the mistreatment of you whilst she was pining over Reimu never truly settled for me".

Alice pulled the woman into a tight hug as she spread her legs to allow full contact with her body. She understood why hence the reason she couldn't appease Patchouli's disdain towards Marisa but the way it was now meant that there was no need to dwell on the past.

Relationships in Gensokyo were not the easiest to go through especially in the case of shrine maidens. Particularly Reimu who was with Yukari which led to Marisa killing time, simmering in unrequited love and leading Alice on whilst Patchouli could only sit and watch till the puppeteer figured it out.

Despite it all, Alice hoped that Marisa had found whatever she was seeking and she didn't want the older mage in her embrace to linger onto her anger too sternly.

"What has been done is best left alone, Patche. You are here and so am I so as far as I am concerned, things couldn't have panned out better" Alice whispered into the woman's ear and ran her fingers down the long purple locks till she felt her calm down. "I love you".

She felt Patchouli sigh contently and curl up into the crook of her neck as the bout of negativity seeped out of her system, allowing Alice to cover her wholly.

"I love you too".

The blonde smiled into Patche's shoulder and held her tighter. No matter how many times she heard it, she could never tire of it because at one point, there was a Patchouli that barely let anyone apart from the residents of the SDM get anywhere close to her, both emotionally and physically.

It was more of a reason to not dredge up past occurrences when they had so much to look forward to. Something they could get back to once they'd got to the root of the ongoing incident.

Pulling back slightly, Patchouli lingered her face near Alice's so that their lips were a mere inches apart. Her hand took a hold of one of the blonde's as her other hand rested on Alice's lower back. She had forgotten everything that felt uncertain, like everything that was going on wasn't happening just for that brief moment in which they kissed each other again. Alice had a knack for bringing out so much of her after all, so many different feelings and moods and emotions. It was frightening at first for the normally reserved and level headed mage, to feel things on such a depth that her already wary heart felt like it was going to cave in and she wouldn't have even minded.

As long as it was Alice.

All their silent, sweet words of everything were exchanged on all levels as their kiss scorched up and Patche tried to conceal the soft moan edging its way into Alice's mouth when her tongue collided with hers. The grip on their bodies and interwoven hands increased with the cadence of their lips and mouths moving in a mutual pace. It was a pent up kind of kiss that couldn't be compensated with their usual tender and endearing kisses that they shared throughout the day.

No, this one had Alice tugging the bow of Patchouli's capelet down whilst the mage herself had a snuck her free hand beneath Alice's exposed thigh and pushed her back onto her desk whilst their lungs were pushing the limit .

 

Just then, a gust of air flew around their heated space which made the books flicker their pages rapidly and the desk begin to glow. A fizzle of electricity permeated the air as if a lighting storm had just taking place and both woman eased their grasps on each other and looked around in surprise.

"What on earth..".

They pulled back quickly, Patchouli pushing Alice against her and off the table as they both put a wide space between the desk just in case it exploded.

However, on further inspection, the duo noticed that it was the parchment on the table that was glowing a luminescent version of gold and silver.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Alice asked whilst wide eyed at what was occurring and taking in the events that were happening surrounding them.

The sound of the books still ruffling around them came to an ominous standstill as their dresses and hair ceased being brushed by the strength of the wind.

Patchouli moved forward after deeming it safe to approach and ran her eyes over the item, "Well, it is a good sign as the wards have picked up a major interference".

"Where?".

"We'll find out soon enough, it should start transpiring the findings onto the parchment" Patchouli responded whilst the page flickered.

"Like a manual recording?" Alice questioned and Patche nodded, "A fusion between magic and science".

"Eirin was right in recommending to restructure the formation of the wards. Within a few moments, the source and the disturbance should appear".

"I wonder what could've set off that much of a reaction" Alice enquired, the feeling of an insurmountable level of magic forming around them irking her, "I've not felt something this strong since the gathering between the youkai sages, goddesses and Reimu happened".

"It's certainly something else I have to admit" Patchouli replied as she felt the same unnerving feeling that Alice was sensing too.

"Do you think this has happened before but we've not been aware of it?".

"I'm not ruling it out. There hadn't been a need to cast a spell as powerful as the one we did to locate anything prior to this incident so who's to say".

At that moment, an assortment of words painted itself upon the parchment in fine black ink. Patchouli stepped closer to the inscriptions that were being formed as the supernatural breeze picked up again.

"Patchouli, what is it?" Alice questioned and stepped near to her.  
"It's forming the findings. I can't quite decipher it until the symbols and sentences separate into a legible language".

The deciphering phase took a few moments longer as the words built up the speed in which they were forming yet it was nowhere near in filling up the parchment. Even as the characters became consistent and more legible, it seemed to go on.

Patchouli's vision ran over everything that she could read, her focused eyes indicating the level of concentration needed to keep up.

"Youkai..".

Another string of sentences, "Barriers..".

Alice kept her eye on both her lover and the parchment.

"Seams..".

"Do these aspects link?".

"The fact that it seems to be a powerful youkai that boosted the wards, I'm assuming there has to be " Patchouli murmured in response as the energy fluttered around on the parchment which etched the findings in every language known to have existed.

Alice watched on with intrigue at the formations, anticipation mounting at the thought of some actual information being obtained to help Otoya.

"The Forest Of Magic" Patchouli suddenly said and faced the blonde, "That is the location of the influx of this magic, Alice".

"That can't be possible" Alice replied, shaking her head as she  combed through her thoughts internally at what Patche just said, "Even with me, Narumi & Marisa residing there at one point, it certainly never reached these decibels. Not to mention the tonnes of other youkai that live there".

Patchouli could understand Alice's distress as to why it didn't make sense, "It is where it's pointing to though you are right. However, something is either happening or has happen that caused the reaction. Does Narumi experiment with magic often?".

"Nowhere near as much as I or Marisa did. Something isn't right, Narumi's magic doesn't leave traces like that to begin with" Alice replied and summoned Shanghai to her with her grimoire, "I'll go and see what is happening, you stay here just in case something else changes".

"Take Sakuya with you" Patchouli instructed before the blonde could set off, "I don't like the feeling of this at all. Please be careful" she finished as the blonde nodded and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I won't be long".

Alice took off out of the library as the mage eyed the parchment. The scriptures were continuing though the words became jumbled up, as if they'd been smeared by a hand to make it unreadable. The pace seemed distorted and all the ink was doing now was covering the parchment.

The mage quickly bound the parchment within one of her magical spheres and levitated it away from the main area of the library. Whatever was causing it to do that was a pure form of black magic, the kind only the insane and the desperate would dabble in.

Not even the devil itself would tamper with what was surrounding it.

And Patchouli had seen one too many perish whilst trying to control this kind of magic. She couldn't fathom what it could be doing here in Gensokyo and who was behind the source; control it.

Evidently, someone had succeeded in doing so.  
 

***

 

 **Location:** _Hakugyokurou (Netherworld)_

Yukari felt more in peace than she had done as of late, mainly due to the fact that Otoya had resumed speaking with them and had reached a decision as to her choices. It made things a lot more easier to deal with now that it was out in the open and the need to be vague and ominous could lessen. She was well aware of the dangers and risks that were still present for both Otoya and Gensokyo, neither ceased to be in her thoughts but she knew there was still a chance.

A firm chance as the sage wasn't one to deal with weak probabilities and outcomes. She knew what she was doing and had used that confidence in creating Gensokyo, leading generations of Hakurei women and making sure incidents were resolved with as minimum damage as possible.

After Byakuren and Mamizou's discovery as to Otoya's past, it was certainly a burden that had been shed in some sense and she knew she had to find a right moment to disclose the information to Otoya. It'd be enough to at least give the killer a fair share of reassurance and relief, to know that those monsters responsible for her upbringing were not actually related to her.

Right now however, laying in their bed with Yuyuko between her legs, her mind, thoughts and worries were taken away and placed into the hands of her lover. Her violet eyes were flickering open with each touch from Yuyuko who was diligently soothing Yukari in every way possible.

The effort in concealing her moans was becoming difficult the more Yuyuko expertly worked her mouth all over her centre. She gripped at the pink hair and pushed the woman's head down and stretched her body forward whenever Yuyuko curled her tongue within her.

"Yuyuko..".

It only fuelled the princess, to hear Yukari's voice coursing with pleasure, to know that she could provide something to get the blonde to relax for a moment and revel in being pampered. Her hands slid down Yukari's thighs as her legs were off the bed, feet planted on it which gave Yuyuko plenty of access to make sure she got every essence of Yukari's reprieve fluttering into her mouth.

A shudder ripped through Yukari's sweat ridden body as her nerves relayed the feeling of her coming undone thanks to the swift but gentle movements of Yuyuko's lips and tongue. The princess's cool hands added an extra boost as it mixed in with her warm skin beneath her bra whenever Yuyuko slid them over her stomach and to her chest without breaking the steady cadence of her mouth.

They'd spent centuries perfecting how they made love to each other, regardless of whenever a new woman came into their lives. It always lead to Yuyuko and Yukari being together at the end of it.

Yukari's breathing evened out as Yuyuko finished cleaning her up gently, the blonde releasing her grip on her hair and sliding her hands down the princess's back when she kissed her way up her body whilst the cold lips peppered all over her chest, on her neck and then eventually her lips. Though Yuyuko couldn't form an actual blush, it was easy to see the look of contentment on her face before Yukari closed her eyes and allowed the taste of herself as she brushed her tongue alongside Yuyuko's.

She pulled the woman up closer, her nightgown sliding up before turning Yuyuko over so that she was resting on her chest as the crumpled sheets around them lay scattered away.

"I know you've been under so much pressure lately but please take it easy when you can".

Yukari smiled and snuggled into Yuyuko's shoulder, "This is my definition of taking it easy".

"Yukari" the woman replied and nudged back into her gently.

"I'm teasing" the blonde said with a kiss to Yuyuko's cheek when she started to pout, "There is a lot to do and figure out so I'll know when to step back a bit. Preparing Otoya is our main objective as well as finding a way to figure out the source of the incident".

"I hope there is a solution, the number of souls ending up here is increasing, Komachi's had no time to slack off it's that severe".

"I imagine Shikieiki will be pleased with that" Yukari chuckled but could understand Yuyuko's concern.

The deaths that have been occurring were not meant to happen at that time and in that way. Both the youkai and humans victims demise were untimely and unnatural. Komachi's job in crossing the Sanzu river with the souls to Higan had been made difficult as well as for Shikieiki who couldn't judge the deceased souls as of yet.

Whatever or whoever was doing this was aware of that detail, that the souls couldn't be judged until the perpetrator was captured and made to release the souls.

Otoya's herself couldn't be permanently placed in Gensokyo unless she succeeded.

"We're going to fix this soon, Yuyuko" she said softly and squeezed her arms around her.

"I know you will" Yuyuko replied with confidence, "That's how you are".

"Is that a complement or..?".

Yuyuko smiled at the teasing tone in her lover's voice, "Of course. You always find a way when things seem the most impossible".

"Well, I am glad you have such faith in me after all these years" the blonde responded warmly, "I know that I have failed-".

Yukari's words stopped as Ran was trying to get in contact with her. It was urgent and required her attention right away.

"Yukari?".

The message the Ran conveyed to her made her blood run cold. Her violet eyes scrunched in dismay at what was revealed. She had to collect Otoya and Eirin too, the latter already being in the Forests Of Magic.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" Yuyuko asked whilst turning her head slightly up. Worry etched onto her face as saw Yukari's expression, one that she had seen many times whenever death was involved.

The blonde had suddenly become rigid, her body feeling harder than the soft form the princess was used to and what Yukari said explained it.

"I need to go to the library, something is wrong. Yuyuko, it has happened again".  


 

*** 

 

 **Location:** _Scarlet Devil Mansion_  


The second Yukari, Otoya & Eirin stepped into Patchouli's library, they could feel the sombre energy hit them in the face along with another ominous presence that even Otoya could feel.

It was understandable given the scene the youkai and lunar sage had to see in both the Human Village & the Forest Of Magic.

Another two murders and the tier of youkai being targeted increasing in power.

Alice and Patchouli were sat on the couch, the mage wrapped around the blonde from behind. It was obvious that Alice had been crying and what made it even worse was that she was the one that found Narumi's hat, all that was left of her. Otoya quickly went up to the duo and sat down next to them whilst taking Alice's hand in hers.

"I am so sorry for your loss" she said earnestly, "I know there isn't much that I can do for this but please, if you need anything..".

The blonde squeezed Otoya's hand in thanks, "I appreciate it, Otoya, thank you".

Despite the morbid situation, Yukari and Eirin shared an approving glance at how quick Otoya was to comfort Alice, a trait that the woman seemed to have an endless supply of thankfully. Even now, the two couldn't imagine Otoya as her former self, the villain that everyone feared, the killer that lurked the city without leaving a trace. It seemed like she was a different person from the Otoya they saw now, who they saw now was the Otoya who could've been the same in the Outside World had she received help from her trauma.

Gathered around the table were Remilia, with a protective Sakuya close to her who was also watching on with intent.

"I take it the village leaders couldn't get out of your hair?" the vampire asked as Eirin & Yukari took a seat, "Not that it wouldn't be understandable".

Yukari spoke up as Koa flew in and placed some tea and the two sages smiled at her, "They are becoming anxious and desperate, as are we".

"There have been monitoring stations set up everywhere" Eirin added, "Given how elusive the culprit seems to be, it'd be best if both humans and youkai have a patrolling routine in order. The tengu have been allocated in various locations to help".

"Even Tenma agreed to that?" Remilia said, "That is something.

Sakuya remained pensive, "Meiling has been extra vigilant too".

"It has been unanimously decided by the village leaders that security is going to become extreme and apparent".

"Meaning, the humans will take it upon themselves to take their own action?" Remilia asked Yukari.

"So they say" Eirin answered and looked towards Patchouli and Alice, "Except you've now managed to gather something on whatever it is doing this".

"It isn't enough but it's a start" Patche stated, "Yukari, did you assess the scene where Narumi was. You saw it right?".

Otoya watched the blonde, "Saw what?".

"Whatever attacked Yatadera left something behind. Something we hadn't been able to see prior to the adding of the spells" Yukari explained, "They left a tear in the atmosphere".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean.." Yukari continued when Remilia's wings fluttered faster than usual, "There is something out there that can move past my vision, something that can emerge and leave through the air, in the form of a ripple almost".

"How powerful can this thing be, Yukari? It evaded you and you are the one that can manipulate every single boundary".

"It's not quite as simple, Otoya, I can't say I've experienced this before. You are right however because I should have been able to locate and feel the tear though with the extensive way this individual covered it up, it passed even my radar".

The blonde looked irritated at knowing this which Otoya could understand. Something was using her own ability against her and had been doing so all this time without her knowing.

"What does this all mean now, is there anyway to track this thing down?" she asked.

Alice spoke up, "We managed to pinpoint the location of where the increase of energy was coming from by Patchouli scrying which led to Narumi. Unfortunately, the parchment that the results appeared on became..infected before we could investigate it".

"I tried to contain it in here behind a field but it was too erratic, I couldn't keep it from breaking out".

"Is that the other energy line we can feel?" Eirin asked the mage who nodded in response.

"Whatever was in the forest knew we had picked up on its location and interfered with our spell therefore we had to shut it down in case it gave out the details of the spell. Assuming this being has that much control, it would have been quite easy for them to infiltrate the runes and locks around the mansion".

The group were horrified at the revelation. They'd got closer to actually being able to form some descriptive information of the culprit but knowing the extent of their abilities was frightening.

"Is there any youkai that you know who has this power or a similar ability?" Otoya wondered out loud.

"Alice, Koa and I have scoured through every piece of research available in Gensokyo and the Outside World and have come up with no matches. If anything, it only resembles Yukari in terms of its method of transport".

"I don't think our answers may be found here".

 

Everyone looked at Yukari, a troubling gaze in her eyes.

Eirin placed a hand on the blonde's back, "Yukari?".

"I'm not sure if any of you might be familiar with this but.. " she replied and appeased the doctor's worry with an appreciative glance, "Are any of you aware of the Northern & Eastern Territories?".

"They're not technically a part of Gensokyo".

"That's right" Yukari said to Patche, "These Territories are adjacent to Gensokyo. They're still within the barrier but have their own barriers that separate them from the Outside World".

"So they're enclosed between Gensokyo and The Outside World" Sakuya replied with intrigue, "They are sparsely mentioned I believe due to their secretive nature".

"Which is why we couldn't acquire any data from them. They run there own system and maintenance of the outside barrier" Patchouli explained, "Why the mention of these?".

Yukari tapped her finger on her fan before answering, "The Eastern Territory has its own variation of youkai. Variations that don't appear in Gensokyo. As there are no established rules within there, it's a youkai eat youkai world. It contains much more powerful youkai that roam around in large groups also. As for the Northern Territory, it is especially isolated from our land and the Eastern Territory" she continued after a brief pause to gather her thoughts about what little information she has managed to obtain, "From my understanding, the land is primarily filled with humans but not as we know. They have abilities but it is unknown how far they reach, whether it is to a youkai level. My best bet is that they're somewhere on the lines of inherent magical humans, like shamans etc. They are much more knowledgeable in the magic arts and have archives of information on their enemies including youkai which they despise and don't allow in. Same for humans that are from Gensokyo".

"So in one location, there is a chance of finding the youkai that is roaming here but in a place where it is tainted and lawless" Remilia summarised as she folded her arms, "And the other location could have information on it but won't let anyone in".

"That is correct" the blonde said, "Now, I can visit the Eastern Territory without an issue and see what I can find there..".

"But the Northern Territory is a no go for any of us" Sakuya finished off.

The group remained silent for a few moments as they thought of a way of trying to get around it although for Otoya, the answer was already there.

"I'll go to the Northern Territory".

"Otoya, no..".

The woman shook her head and stopped Yukari's words, "Firstly, you said it yourself. No humans from Gensokyo can access the place, I'm not from here and considering that you've been gapping me around, not many know of my existence which should work in my favour" she said, "Secondly, this is my task isn't it? To help bring down whatever is terrorising the place? I have to do this".

"It's going to be dangerous" Eirin gentle stated, "If you are there, we won't be able to watch over you or help".

"That's fine, I just have to get any information without being suspected" she smiled and tried to elevate their worries, "We really don't have a choice and the fact that there is even a shot of this working, we have to take it. Yukari?".

The blonde stared hard at Otoya as she deliberated whether sending Otoya there was a good idea. She was right in her reasoning's, that much Yukari had to agree with but it was the lack of contact she would have once inside the land that worried her. Though Otoya knew how to keep her cover, she knew how to control the art of deception and use it as she had done many times in the past. Only this time, she could put it to a more positive use.

She stood up and as did Otoya, "Are you sure about this?".

"Yes" she replied firmly.

Yukari looked into the determined blue eyes that seemed to have made up their mind, she knew there was no talking her out of this so she turned to Eirin who had also stood up and joined them.

"We could find another way, Otoya.

"I know, it'd probably take too long which is why it'd be better to do this" she replied to Eirin and looked between the two sages, "Please leave it to me".

"Well, she has made up her mind it seems" Remilia commented with an approving grin, "Brave if I must say".

"Don't encourage her" the lunarian scolded half teasingly.

"Okay. In the morning, I will take you to the location on Gensokyo's side. I'll open the barrier and let you through" Yukari instructed, "From then on, it should be half a days walk to the village which you'll be able to see right away as it is the only settlement. Once you get what you need or even if you don't, I want you to make your way back after 3 hours. By the time you reach the barrier, it should be a little over sunset and I'll be waiting here. Do you understand?".

"Got it" Otoya replied, "Are you sure I can't be there longer?".

"No, it won't be safe, Otoya so please don't try that" Yukari warned as she pointed her fan at her, "That risk isn't worth it. Patchouli, can you try and prep her a little on the location, I'll provide any materials I have on the route".

"Of course".

"Sakuya, set a bedroom up please. Seems like we'll have another guest here tonight" the vampire instructed with a grandiose and theatrical wave of her hand.

"Alice practically lives here so she doesn't count" Patchouli hit back with a deadpan expression at her friend, finally eliciting a small laugh from the blonde in her arms. 

As the banter continued between them all, Eirin and Yukari bid goodnight before leaving.

"Get some rest too, Otoya" Eirin said as she walked into Yukari's gap tunnel as Otoya waved back to her.

"I'll see you in the morning. It won't be too late to change your mind so let me know".

"Okay, I will do. Goodnight, Yukari".

The blonde walked back into her gap as Otoya took in a deep breath as to what she had agreed to.

It had to be done, whether they find any details or not as to the source of the crimes. She was here for a reason so she had to play her part to protect the place that had become a home to her.

It'd be the first major step towards that but Otoya had little idea of the Pandora's box that had been opened since her arrival in Gensokyo.

 

* * *

 

**A/N**

 

The Eastern & Northern Territories are made up, you can never tell with Touhou =p

 

 


	13. The Hashiri/Hakurei Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residents of Gensokyo take to searching for the being that finally left a trail as Otoya & Yukari head for the Territories...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Northern Territory_

The infrastructure of the settlement was something that Otoya could appreciate. The oval shaped brick wall that surrounded the minimalistic styled streets and homes that were scattered within it was high enough to seem intimidating but not as high to keep out intruders as such. But given the history of the territory, attacking it would be fruitless due to its inhabitants. She could easily tell that this place was almost as modernised as the Outside World but retained its magical influences. It seemed out of place against the mountainous and rugged landscape that she had spent the morning trekking up to reach it.

She was perched on a rock that was still above ground, the winding path leading to the gates waiting for her after she'd taken a moment to rest. As she drank from her canteen, Otoya surveyed the vast area around the settlement that seemed desolate if anything. She wondered how such a place could function but given their unrestricted access to the Outside World and magic, it wouldn't be too difficult to maintain. The nature was definitely present and she had passed several sources of rivers that most likely joined the main water body that could be on the other side of the land.

True to Yukari and Patchouli's research, the trek from the barrier to where she was now was simple enough if not tiresome. A dense forest made up most of the landscape but the path was marked rather well for a place that despised outsiders that were their neighbours. 

Just as a precaution however, Otoya was armed with a knife that was tucked into her boots. She had a black wrap over her clothes and her brown satchel that held her canteen and bento box was over her neck. The idea was to ensure that Otoya actually looked like she wasn't from Gensokyo which is where the accessories she carried came in. It wasn't that Gensokyo was that far behind, it was to make sure that they couldn't distinguish Otoya's belongings as coming from Gensokyo at all therefore she wouldn't be seen as that much of a risk.

It was a lot to take in and even sat there with the cold breeze keeping her in reality, Otoya wondered what she was getting herself into. At the time of suggesting it, she was aware of the risks & was deliberating whether to offer to go but looking around the room, seeing Alice the way she was, the slight frown on Remilia's face even though she was trying to keep things light and the uncertainty in Eirin's eyes; it was natural for her to want to help them.

She owed them, despite the troubling reasons as to why she was there, Otoya felt like she had to try at least.

Her hand slid down her boot that contained the knife, wondering if she'd end up needing the weapon. But in a settlement that was comprised up of shamans, she knew she'd have to assess the situation carefully as possible. It was her against the unknown.

The woman brushed off her cloak as she readied herself to complete the journey when a thought struck her.

She realised something significant; that since her arrival in Gensokyo, this is the first time she was truly alone.

It was a strange sensation. Even in the Outside World, her previous life; she was always alone prior to meeting Shoukaku. She had become so accustomed to the feeling of being surrounded by the residents of Gensokyo that this sudden bout of being on her own took her back to a past that she no longer wanted to dwell on. The absurdity of it struck her as ironic in a way, that it took death and being ripped away from Shou for Otoya to realise how much she had changed, how much things had changed.

How much she wanted to remain with Yukari and everyone here.

At least that way, even though Shoukaku was no longer with her she'd make something of the second chance she was given.

With that in her mind, Otoya stood up and checked the watch Yukari provided her with and the time read 1:50 Pm.

By the time she would walk down and reach the gate, it'd be 10 minutes which led to 2:00 Pm. She had 3 hours from then on and that would take her to 5:00 Pm and by the time she would reach the barrier after leaving, it'd be 8:00 Pm where Yukari will be waiting for her.

That was if everything went according to plan.

She couldn't risk thinking everything would be straight forward considering her situation.

"Right, no time like the present" she muttered to nobody in particular whilst starting her decent down the rocky path.

The terrain was more difficult to navigate given the loose stones and rocks that dotted the pathway. She had to be precarious as to where she placed her foot as one miscalculation would lead to dangerous tumble down.

Still, the anxiety running through Otoya as she took each step closer to her destination was mounting. In her head a dialog was underway as her skills of lying and deception would be tested to its peaks. She knew she would have to channel the side of her that she had buried day by day after the incidents at the warehouse.

The malevolent side, the sneaky and underhanded Otoya that pulled the wool over the eyes of her victims and numerous cities police force.

The idea of going back to that wasn't pleasant for her but it was a must. For the good this time.

She skipped over a few of the larger rocks to cut the time of steeling her way through the terrain, the canteen in her bag rattling with each step as the wind tried to obstruct her path. The light of the afternoon was highlighting each step clearly so Otoya could at least rely on that as she landed on the even ground now, a short walk a way from the gates.

Up close to it, the scale became more measurable. The walls surrounding the settlement were thick and towering from her height. She stepped closer as she scanned the area, the black gates looking daunting and inescapable. If that was the only way in and out of the settlement, it'd be an issue as she couldn't simply fly over the walls not that that would've been any easier upon closer inspection.

She squinted her eyes to see the second obstruction from above.

There were two guard posts on either side of the gate and the figures turned to her, the beige cloaks around them shielding their faces.

"Stop!".

Otoya did as she was told when she noticed that both figures had a staff in their hand, the top of it emitting a magenta coloured energy around it. Just by looking at the ominous flickering of it told her that their magic wasn't quite as safe as Gensokyo's which made sense as there was no spell card system set up. They had their own means which Yukari didn't know about because of their secrecy.

She was cut from her examination as the gate slid open slightly, just enough so that another two figures who were also armed stepped out. Unlike the guards, these two's faces she could clearly see despite their hoods being on and she could see that they were women. The crunch of stones beneath their footwear was the only noise as they stood just between where the gates were open, a stare down ensuing as they took in Otoya's presence.

"State your name and business" one of the women said in a authoritative voice.

Otoya got her mind together, she couldn't risk showing fear in case they took that as a sign of weakness and used it against her. It was daunting enough that she was technically outnumbered and overpowered but she wasn't going to show that.

"My name is Takechi Otoya, I..I've come here to seek advice".

"Are you human?".

"Yes".

"From Gensokyo?" the other questioned further.

Otoya shook her head, "No, the Outside World. In order to come here, I have had to go through that land however".

The two woman continued to work Otoya out, as if trying to sense anything unusual or threatening from her. One thing about the knife she was carrying was that it was charmed to remain undetected with Alice's magic. The puppeteer had a knack for seeing through illusions as well as creating them, which the knife was a form of.

"Who led you here?".

"I'm here alone. I needed help but nobody in Gensokyo could do so and several people suggested coming here at my own risk" she replied firmly, "A risk I was willing to take. Please, if there is someone that could be of guidance, you would have my eternal gratitude".

Behind the two women, a sudden gust of wind swirled around the ground and Otoya shielded her eyes from the debris flying everywhere causing her to step back.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't deny those that seek our advice now would we?".

"Lady Hashiri!" the duo bowed before stepping aside at the voice and letting the newcomer through.

Otoya looked up to see the new arrival, another woman. Unlike the others, her hood was down and her cloak was black. She had short blonde hair that twirled in at the edges. Brilliant red eyes that seemed friendly and approachable gave Otoya the once over as an inviting smile rested on her lips.

Otoya wasn't sure what to make of this but it was evident that this woman obtained a higher rank than the guards and the other two women. Was it a positive sign that someone of such authority had come to greet her or were they already able to see through her disguise, she had no idea but stepped towards the woman anyway.

"Who..are you?".

"Hashiri Nio, the head of the clan that founded the Northern Territory".

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Moriya Shrine_

The whirring from the box sat on the table was a sound that Byakuren couldn't quite get use to. Along with that, the glow from what Kanako referred to as the 'screen' fascinated the woman, the eerie light depicting the information on said screen. Mamizou had placed a similar so called computer in the temple, insisting that everyone 'gets with it' & familiarize themselves with technology.

Byakuren had opted to stay as far away from the contraption as possible but when you were technically dating the goddess of wind, rain & technology, that was a hard feat to do.

Between Kanako, Eirin, Iku and the Kappa, Gensokyo had achieved its breakthrough in using electricity and heat generation as a natural resource to run much of the land.

It was far better that tapping into the oil, natural gas and coal reserves that the land wasn't short on but given the damage using such a resource provided as well as the greed and profit the Outside World had succumbed to; it was a unanimous decision to stick with using the cleanest forms of energy as a power source such a magic, water and wind.

Still, this sort of technology unnerved the priestess & Kanako could feel the apprehension from Byakuren as she sat in front of her and resting on her chest; watching with tentative wonder.

"It won't bite, I promise".

"Kanako..".

The goddess chuckled at the woman's scolding tone and pressed a kiss to her shoulder that was peeking out from her black kimono.

"It isn't that I'm fearful of this..device" she said and leaned her face against Kanako's, "I think anything that betters and further improves life here in Gensokyo is always welcome. It's just..".

"Overwhelming?".

The priestess hummed in response whilst reading the content on the search for different kinds of youkai.

The goddess could understand Byakuren's hesitance as she was usually the first to give anything a chance. Even after her forced imprisonment at the hands of humans, it was Byakuren that still made the effort with them out of sheer kindness. Watching the world change around her would have been a lot to take in more so than the other residents of Gensokyo because of being locked away, her mind used to what the world was prior to that. 

Kanako placed her fingertips over the touch pad and moved the cursor to click on a new webpage. She typed into the search bar something with one hand, the clacking noise of the keys being pressed the only sound in the room as Byakuren watched on.

"It's nothing to be hesitant of" Kanako spoke up as the image search showed up the results of the Myouren temple, "See? Computers and technology itself can be used for the better, it always depends on who is using it and given that everyone here is rather tight knit, it'll be easy to distinguish that".

Seiga had to be reprimanded numerous time whilst she lead the younger youkai onto not so safe websites. Kanako was sure Kokoro and Nue hadn't quite recovered from that shock yet.

Byakuren was in awe at the various images depicted her temple from various angles and such, pictures taken by Aya and Hatate most likely. They were beautiful and she realised that everyone could have access to these images and information on the temple. Which meant that anyone seeking help or shelter would be able to come to her.

"Given how small Gensokyo is anyway, anything out of the norm or any issues regarding this can be solved instantly. That being said, take your time Byakuren and remember that I'm here to help you" Kanako added as the magician snuggled back against her, "Not just with this".

"Thank you" she replied, "You are right. It is a shame however that we couldn't find any further information on this youkai".

"It could be a new type hence the lack of it" Kanako said and scanned her eyes over the opened tab, "Or like yourself, it might not be too into the technology side".

"Or maybe it is heavily invested in it?".

"What makes you think that?".

"You mentioned previously that it is easy to hide oneself on the Internet, maybe it has found ways to do so".

Kanako thought for a moment as her hands played with Byakuren's, her internal thoughts analysing the potential theory. It certainly wasn't an old network that Gensokyo's internet access was lined up with. They'd managed to create several radio towers to link it through to the Outside World's satellites so if someone with the skill set in Gensokyo could use that to their advantage, it wouldn't be impossible.

"I'll get Nitori and Sanae to do some scanning, see if anything unusual has cropped up" the goddess said and grinned, "See, leading the way already".

"Hardly, that was just a lucky guess" Byakuren down played with a chuckle, "Probably from Sanae herself".

"Well, she is incredibly lenient with her miracle ability but I don't think that was one of those moments" the goddess replied.

Byakuren kissed Kanako's cheek, "You flatter me. Now that you mention it, I wonder if Otoya and Yukari have had better luck while on the subject though more so, I hope that they're safe" Byakuren said, her eyes closing at how warm and comforting being wrapped up against Kanako felt, "If what the rumours about both places live up to..".

"They can handle themselves, that I'm sure of".

"Yukari perhaps but Otoya I worry for" the priestess said, "A settlement filled with individuals that do not bond well with outsiders".

"That was Gensokyo at one point and it didn't turn out so bad here" Kanako offered though she could understand why Otoya's case was a bit more worrying, "That aside, Otoya is not like other humans despite the lack of her abilities".

"You clearly determined that whilst pushing Yukari and Otoya's buttons" Byakuren answered with a smile as Kanako laughed it off.

"Like I said, she has brain and brawn".

"With an undertone of instability?".

Kanako nodded, recalling when she told Otoya that it was her unhinged quality that made her suitable for the role.

"Considering what she has seen and experienced, not to mention coming to terms quickly with being in Gensokyo, she has an unrestricted mind-set and she can use that to get the upper hand with anyone. Besides, I really doubt Yukari hasn't done something to make sure she has some way of knowing whether Otoya gets into too much trouble".

"She's really taken to her hasn't she".

The goddess scoffed lightly, "Who would have thought that".

"I'm glad she has. Yukari seems more herself now than she has done since Reimu passed" Byakuren replied with an air of thinking, "They both are relying on each other. That's something they marvel me about as I can't imagine the strength it takes to move on. Especially for Yukari".

The wistful tone in her lover's voice didn't go a miss so Kanako scooted backwards and picked Byakuren up slightly and moved her onto the futon they were resting on. She gently pushed the woman down, Byakuren still with her hands around Kanako's neck as she watched her lover hover over her.

The curves of Kanako's body were aided by the soft, red robe she was wearing as the middle parted to reveal her skin. Byakuren couldn't help but to linger her eyes between the red orbs looking down at her and following the trail of the goddess's skin down to her chest.

"Don't underestimate yourself" she said warmly as Byakuren's hand ran up the back of her head and stroked the blue ponytail whilst her other hand slid down Kanako's neck, "And don't keep your fears to yourself. Isn't that what you teach others?" she teased.

"Has it been that long that you are able to read my habits now, Kanako? Not even Murasa and Shou have figured out how to do that yet" Byakuren chuckled softly, her fingers crawling down the parted robe.

Kanako gulped lightly at the explorative digits caressing her skin and hair. Byakuren knew what she was doing and she did it well. But the goddess knew the events that occurred in the Forests of Magic, the loss of Narumi who was a magician like herself saddened her greatly. It weighed heavy on Byakuren's mind and her instant reaction was to delve into finding out as much as possible on the culprit.

Still, Kanako tried to be there for the priestess in whatever way she needed her to be and right now, the way Byakuren's eyes were bubbling up with a dark haze as they followed the trails of her fingers was speaking enough.

She lowered her body on top of the priestess's with one of her hands going into her luscious hair and the other undoing the sash on the black kimono. Kanako's eyes however remained locked with Byakuren's, "Let yourself be helped too, you know you can talk to me. At least I should hope so unless all of my innovation for technology hasn't frightened you off".

Byakuren laughed at that as she gently pushed the goddess's head down so that their lips were a breadth apart, "I don't believe even that could deter me from you" she replied and felt the cool air mount her skin as her kimono fell apart, "Come here".

Kanako diligently allowed their lips to meet whilst feeling Byakuren's hands undress her, her warm palms sliding down her back as Kanako felt her legs spread for her. She settled in properly as she gave Byakuren some peace of mind from everything that was going on.

The goddess just hoped that the others had better luck than they did in the search for whatever was out there, prying on the lives of all.

 

 

***

 

_**Location:** Northern Territory_

Otoya looked around the living quarters of Nio's home, marvelling at the mixture between modern and traditional design of Japanese architecture. It was quaint and homely and reminded her of many of Gensokyo's living spaces.

The oak table she was sat against was smoothly polished and spotless, the colour matching the other items of furniture in the room. She wondered what the rest of the home looked like and if the colour theme of rustic shades of brown, beige and black followed through.

Her thoughts went back to her host, Nio. She seemed friendly and inviting enough and it surprised Otoya at how welcoming she was.

Maybe it was a trait that only the head of the clan could show as Nio's guards seemed to make up for the blonde's cheery attitude with their stern and protective side. When they were walking to Nio's home, the two women that she introduced as her consultants kept a watchful eye on Otoya. She could feel their gaze on her as they walked behind her, Nio seemingly unaware or used to this.

Still, it was to be expected Otoya thought to herself as she placed her joined hands on the table, she was a stranger, an outsider, a human. It would've been natural for them to assume such a stance with her and considering what Patchouli and Yukari warned of, they were not overly aggressive as they could've been.

"The last time I saw someone look as pensive as you do, it was a time where our Territory was being established. Those were confusing times I tell you".

Nio's teasing statement got Otoya out of her thoughts and saw her sit down opposite whilst preparing tea for her.

"My apologies" Otoya replied sheepishly and blushed.

The blonde waved it off with a hearty laugh, "Don't be, it is why you are here after all right? Any preference to your tea?".

"Green tea will be fine thank you".

"Can't go wrong with a classic. Even though we have quite an exotic range of flavours here, I've noticed that the majority also prefer  
the classic" Nio said as she passed the cup to Otoya along with a plate of sweet and savoury pastries, "Comfort is something that remains with a person regardless of what species we are".

Otoya remained hesitant for a minute before asking her question, "If I may ask, what.. species are you? And everyone else here? Youkai?".

"We can rule that one out" Nio smiled after sipping her tea, "The Hashiri clan are shamans, magicians, witches; we don't have a particular label so to speak, you could say we are more than one entity. A group that specifies in the magical realms but not like our neighbour".

"How do you differ?"

"I'd like to think we are much more refined in how we run things at least. Our abilities and magic are much more than simply for show. We certainly welcome both tradition and modern schematics in our day to day lives" Nio said, "Gensokyo seems primitive in comparison to what we have here. I suppose they are better than the Eastern Territory from what I hear so Gensokyo's reputation can be salvageable".

"It isn't that much different" Otoya defended, "I mean I haven't been there for long but there's always room for improvement".

Nio smiled at the slightly irked look in Otoya's eyes and pushed further. She wanted to know more about her guest, much more than the usual & Otoya's character was intriguing. They hadn't had an outsider visit with them for sometime so Nio wanted to see what she could do for her.

"Maybe they are advancing but between the animosity of the humans and youkai, I wouldn't count on any reconciliations soon, they seem to be unable to work together" the blonde stated and Otoya could pick up on the disapproval in her tone.

"Was this place founded before or after the Hakurei barrier was formed?".

"Well, technically before as even when we were a part of Gensokyo, my ancestors strove to do better but the youkai sages didn't like that idea, the fact that we had the capabilities to use our own mind and initiative".

 _"That doesn't sound like Yukari's style at all"_ Otoya said internally though Nio's next word eroded that thought.

"When the Northern Territory finally formed and the Hashiri barrier separating us from Gensokyo was created, Matara was the sage in power at that time" Nio explained, "Ibaraki and Yakumo we don't know much about after the latter took over. Yakumo is elusive from what we understand, have you met her?".

Otoya wasn't sure whether to lie or tell the truth about how close she was to Yukari as Nio watched her attentively. She had a feeling that the woman would somehow be able to see through if she did, mainly because she was aware of Yukari's role as the main sage and maintainer of the Hakurei barrier.

"Given that she can sense anyone that goes in and out of the barrier, we have met but briefly. Once she deemed me as no threat and asked how I found Gensokyo, she let me go".

"Hmm, I've heard she is rather lenient. Now, let me ask you a question" Nio grinned and took in the woman's expression, "How did _you_ end up in Gensokyo?".

She couldn't pick up on any kind of energy from Otoya at all which was rare. It didn't appear like she had any outside influences which piqued Nio's interest that much more. It was strange that a human from the Outside World had even come this far but the more she analysed Otoya, the more curious Nio became.

If Otoya was alone, she could gain a new denizen; one that she could raise and teach as Otoya's mannerisms and tone indicated that she was indeed lost.

What Nio wanted to know was how _far_ lost she was.

Otoya looked down at her tea, her eyes counting the ripples in the liquid when she moved it. What Nio was asking wasn't tricky to answer per se as she knew it'd be a question asked. It was more the issue of the fake answer being too close to the truth. That she was dead in one world but alive in another, that her sense of purpose had been thrown into awry, that she would end up causing more harm than good.

Nio's theatrical grin faded when she saw the genuine turmoil in Otoya's pretty face. She did ask the question to see between any lines and lies but the silence itself was an answer.

"I..I don't have a particularly good track record in the Outside World. I don't believe I ever have done. But to answer your question, I had to escape before I continued a trail of destruction" Otoya said and looked up at Nio.

"I wanted to get away from a place that was evil".

_"I couldn't stay in that place anymore, not with those memories"._

"I had to get out before I hurt those I loved".

_"Shoukaku, Shiena, it was better for me to die so that they could be free"._

"So I ran, ran as far away as I could".

_"So I fell, and continued to keep falling"._

"Till my desperation brought me to Gensokyo".

_"Till my crimes landed me in Gensokyo"._

She smiled a bitter smile, "It turns our however that even by Gensokyo's standards, it is better that I lurk in the dark than to roam free with my own species. At least that is the direction that everyone led me in. The only thing I probably can do is to figure out my options and learn about these lands hidden away from the Outside World. Since I can't return there, I have no choice but to make Gensokyo my home".

"Which is how you ended up here".

Otoya nodded, drinking the tea and letting the warmth of its taste replenish her throat as she gave Nio a chance to decide where she wants the conversation to lead. The irony struck her like thunder at the words she was uttering, so much truth yet spliced up with a few lies that made her seem vulnerable even though she actually was.

"There were so many times and moments that I tried to force myself to change. Even though I was aware of what I was doing wrong, the effort to stop myself was never there, like it never existed. At least not until the blood on my hands was closer to home".

Nio stood up and walked around to where Otoya was and sat down next to her so that they were faced to face when Otoya turned in the direction of the blonde.

"I've had my fair share of encounters with humans from all walks of life and what I learned about you all is that you are fairly simple creatures" she said in a tone to show that she wasn't being belittling, "You hold onto memories, both pleasant and traumatic with a vice like grip that does not enable you to see past would could be".

That was skimming the true awfully close Otoya thought & nodded in agreement.

"It's virtually impossible for anyone to find a sense of purpose or belonging with such a mind frame hence why most humans succumb to declining mental health".

"In a world like the one outside, surviving it is rare".

Nio tilted her head and placed a hand on Otoya's shoulder, "But you did, Otoya".

Her surprised face made Nio chuckle so she continued, "Now I don't know the details of what it is that you've done in your life to make you seek out a place where its layered with uncertainty & self destruction however, somehow you are here and trying to make a change. I think for a human, a species that is so used to repeating mistake over and over again, you doing this is incredibly commendable".

"Nio..".

The denizens of the Northern Territory were supposed to be cold and single minded, they were supposed to be intimidating and stuck up; they were meant to harm her and there the head of the clan was.

Looking at her with nothing but compassion and understanding whilst telling her that it was okay and that she had done so well in even making it there. Nio had welcomed her into their settlement with open arms, into her home even & Otoya couldn't be more taken aback by it all.

Maybe Nio's ancestors weren't as open minded as she was which would explain why Yukari had those thoughts about them. After all, nobody really knew anything about the Northern Territory to actually determine what it was really like here, especially after the Hashiri barrier went up.

The more she thought about it, if the Hakurei generation had someone as accepting and open as Reimu as the shrine maiden, it wasn't that far-fetched to assume the same of Nio.

"Listen, I could be all vague and mystic with you about finding yourself but it is simply a case of you finding out what works best for you. You've come to this hidden world with a new out take on your life and I'd be happy to guide you along with whatever you need help with".

Otoya felt a stab of guilt that this had all come about as a partial fabrication as Nio's pulsing red eyes seem to lure her in into one place. She hadn't anticipated this at all, the knife in her boot seemingly forgotten with each sentimental and heartfelt word that the shaman uttered softly to her.

"Thank you, Nio, what you said..is something that I didn't know I needed to hear" Otoya smiled as she looked down at their hands, _"I really didn't.."_ she mused.

"Don't worry about it" Nio replied, "Even the shift between night and day brings about great changes and only you decide when, you got that?"

"It certainly makes thinking about my place in Gensokyo easier" she nodded with a content look bracing her features which even she didn't expect , "Now to figure out what I'm up against in terms of survival and such. I'm human after all".

"Decisions can be made whenever so no need to rush. Why don't I give you a tour around here. I meant what I said when we met at the gates, I won't turn away someone who has interests in learning and found their way to me".

Otoya squeezed Nio's clasped hands in hers in appreciation, "Thank you so much, Nio, I can't begin to explain how gracious I am".

"Nonsense" Nio laughed and smiled her signature warm smile, "It's the least I can do. I've not had this much engaging interaction in some time!".

"I'm thrilled to have offered that for you" Otoya replied as they both stood up.

"I'm guessing you'll have more to say after you check out our library, the Kuzunoha Archives is the best place to start digging for what you need" the blonde said with a thumbs up whilst leading the way out of her home.

"An entire archive system? That's impressive!".

Otoya's eyes lit up at hearing that. Everything was going much more smoothly than predicted but she kept her calm and pretended to seem oblivious at the importance of the archives.

Soon enough she would able to gain some insight to the main reason she was there.

 

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

Keine hadn't spent much time in Eirin's lab but whenever she did, it was like something she could never imagine. True to the lunarian's otherworldly status, Eirin's apparatus and equipment was like viewing the unknown.

She was sat on one of the work tables with a number of scrolls that she herself had written as Gensokyo's historian. Hoping to find something from the details that Eirin had given her about Patchouli and Alice's trap, Keine had started to sift through all of Gensokyo's history in a bid to find anything that may have been referenced on this youkai, _"Or whatever it could be"_ she said to herself as she continued to watch her wife tinkering with solutions and containers.

Unfortunately, the woman couldn't find an inkling of a trace of anything that resembled the description, especially since there was no actual identification appearance wise. She was becoming frustrated as she wanted to find anything that could help Otoya.

Closing up a scroll, Keine let out an exasperated sigh and placed the artefact next to the other scrolls that were lined up. She had yet to check in Suzunaan to see if Kosuzu or Hieda would have any literature so that was something she filed away to do.

A sudden pop from the contents that Eirin was pouring into a beaker caught Keine's attention. She watched the lunarian's eyes furrow a moment as the solution settled, then she took some notes before her vivid blues looked over the various dishes that were placed on the woman's work top.

Keine couldn't help but to quietly gush over how attractive Eirin looked at moments like this. The lunarian was already the epitome of stunning, what with flawless features, angelic hair and eyes that could melt the Hakurei barrier but when she was like this; entranced with her work, so focused, so professional, Keine felt a little weak in the stomach. She'd heard the term of feeling butterflies however with Eirin, it was so much more than that. Regardless of how many years went by, she fell further in love with the lunarian and she couldn't help it.

Her wife was perfection.

And she would remain that way throughout her immortal lifespan.

Keine was happy that she at least got to be a part of Eirin's life, it felt like an honour even though the lunarian always reaffirmed that for her, Keine allowing her to be a part of her life was the true honour.

The historian, so lost in her thoughts hadn't realised that Eirin had walked around and was stood next to her till she placed her arms on her waist and moved her to face each other.

"Something on your mind?".

"Eirin!" Keine exhaled with a start, now broken out of her thoughts and staring into the eyes of her lover, "I..uh, no. Sorry, I seem to have gone elsewhere".

Eirin slid Keine forward against her, "A trip down memory lane perhaps given how you've been going through the scrolls for some time. A break is certainly in applicable right about now" she chided playfully and took Keine's glasses off, getting lost in her confused and adorable look, "Doctor's orders".

"Is that a line you've always wanted to use?" the woman laughed at the doctor's humour.

"Hey, if the opportunity presents itself.." Eirin replied and cupped Keine's cheek with one hand, the other snug around her wife's hips, "Now, stop deterring the subject, are you alright?".

Keine placed her arms on Eirin's chest so that her hands rested on her shoulder and kissed her when the lunarian went for her lips, "I've not been able to seek any references to our might be culprit, it is as if they've pre planned this and erased all the details".

"It's logical to want to assume that, Keine. I haven't had any luck with the soil samples either. Neither the youkai victims nor the humans left anything unusual behind. The only difference of course was that the human victims left bodies, or the closest resemblance of it" Eirin explained whilst Keine got comfortable in her arms with her head against the lunarian's chest, "At this point, we'll have to concede it as a mere coincidence that we've found nothing to identify them".

"Do you really believe that?" Keine mumbled.

"Not in the slightest but in a bid to keep us from going in circles and jumping to conclusions, it is best to keep it mind".

She removed Keine's hat when the women snuggled further into her so that she could hold her properly. Eirin knew the reasoning wouldn't be enough to satisfy her as it wasn't doing much for herself but given all the inconclusive results they'd acquired, there was nothing else they could point to.

"Something will come up, now that we've even got a slight trace on it, it is just a matter of devising and pooling together what we know" Eirin said gently as she felt Keine relax under her touch, "Hopefully Yukari and Otoya have faired better".

 

Meanwhile, Kaguya and Reisen were conducting their own research, the latter somewhere in the rows of books in the library and the Princess sat at the desk reading through some of the material.

A beeping noise from one of the lunarian devices distracted her and she looked to the side to see the communication program set up with Toyohime & Yorihime light up. Kaguya eagerly connected the call for the sisters as it had been some time that they'd spoken.

She struck out a peace sign at the monitor and grinned at her cousins, "Its been a while. Too goddessly to find time for us now?".

"You know how Luna's ladies like to pay attention to that..if you know what I mean" Toyohime winked at Kaguya as Yorihime stifled a sigh next to her.

"You really ought to stop setting a bad example".

The blonde laughed and elbowed her younger sister, "Hello, we are talking to _Kaguya_ here, the rebellious member of our royal family that broke the rules and created havoc. I doubt I could lead her astray".

"Aww you're too kind!" Kaguya giggled behind her sleeve.

"That wasn't a compliment" Yorihime said with a shake of her head.

Kaguya had to hand it to her for being able to keep her cool still during her and Toyohime's antics.

"You've not aged a day, Kaguya" the blonde laughed and leaned into her monitor to get a good look at the Princess to enhance her joke, "What _is_ your secret?".

"Elixir du Immorality" Kaguya sniggered back causing Toyohime to break out in laughter.

Luckily for the older Watatsuki sister, Reisen had just come into view of the communication device set up and Yorihime couldn't help but to smile when she waved.

"Inaba, there you are".

"Good evening Master, it's a pleasure to see you both" the girl bowed after placing a stack of books next to where Kaguya was seated.

She sat down near the Princess who leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Even Inaba has grown up" Toyohime sighed with feigned disdain and winked at the duo.

"It's a shame that you don't" Yorihime replied and earned a tongue sticking out from the blonde.

"You see?".

Kaguya and Reisen chuckled at the two before the former spoke, "So is everything okay? Considering all the events and social gatherings going up in Luna, I'm surprised you had a chance to call".

"We've somehow managed to keep up with that" Yorihime answered, "Our concern was yourselves actually".

Toyohime nodded in agreement, looking slightly serious for a change, "Given the situation going on there, we were worried when we hadn't heard from any of you as of late".

"We're okay luckily, unfortunately it's still ongoing and things have become even more cautioned around here" Kaguya said whilst taking a hold of Reisen's hand, "Eirin and Keine are in the lab at the moment whilst we are here going through some of the Luna archives that Eirin had replicated".

"Is there anything we can help with, Kaguya? We could come down and help, just say the word".

The Princess shook her head gently  with a smile, "You've got far too much on at the moment though we will be okay".

"Also, it's best that you stay put as whatever we are dealing with is beyond dangerous. Even Master and Lady Yakumo can't figure out how to subdue this.." Reisen added and the quickly finished off with, "Uh, not that you can't handle yourselves!".

Kaguya grinned at how flustered Reisen became whenever she had to talk to the sisters, the ones who raised and owned her.

"Nice save" the blonde winked teasingly, "But that is quite something if it is evading Yukari. Please be careful"

"And Inaba, since you've been trained by all four of us, I know the Princess is in safe hands" Yorihime said approvingly.

"Thank you, Master" she bowed.

"Please don't hesitate to ask for anything though. You know we will help in any way we can".

"We will do Yori, thanks for checking in".

"Make sure you call us soon, not just to update us either!" Toyohime said as Reisen and Kaguya smiled.

They all said their goodbyes as Kaguya took Reisen into her arms. With the difficulty and dangers that surrounded their home, the Princess often reminded herself that there always was a reason to press on despite what happened.

Especially since the incident started those 3 years ago and the rush to find the culprit gained momentum.

The whole reason they'd come to Gensokyo was the shelter and safety it provided so she'd do whatever she could to make sure that Otoya succeeded.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Northern Territory_

Walking together at a brisk pace, Otoya had a chance to see the settlement at a more closer vicinity, admiration striking her at how structured and ordered it was. It wasn't so different at all from Gensokyo other than the blend of youkai and human and Otoya figured that if Nio and the rest of those in charge here took a good look at Gensokyo, they'd appreciate it a bit more for what it has become.

Unfortunately, as Nio was recounting the history between the youkai and Hakurei clan and their disagreements with the Hashiri clan, Otoya understood why it wouldn't be simple to unite the two.

"Admittedly, I myself find this squabble petty" the blonde said, waving back at a group that passed them, "However I don't have a leverage with any reconciliation efforts as most of the people here have the dislike of the Hakurei shrine maidens in their mind. Things that have been passed down from generation to generation. Whilst our people wanted more freedom and independence, the youkai sages and people of Gensokyo wanted a closer knit community".

"Surely there was room for compromise?".

"You'd think that but both sides are as stubborn as can be. Ego and pride paved the way for the separation and centuries worth of animosity remained between us all".

Otoya looked to the side at Nio's form, "So you are much more of a different ruler than your predecessors were, they should take note" she smiled.

The blonde gave a haughty smirk, "Well the ones that do, make it known as you've seen. In reality, I just want what is best for everyone who lives here with as little commotion as possible and it has been that way for some time now" she continued with a pause, "Gensokyo is having its own troubles at the moment I hear and I don't want that to stem into our lives".

Gazing towards the setting sun, Otoya could understand the Territory's distancing considering what was going on.

"So you are aware of the situation there?".

They passed a few more homes and a bridge that was constructed over a small stream when Nio answered, "I do keep informed about their ongoing as much as I can. Just in case we need to act if something threatens us. As for obtaining information, you'd be surprised how tight lipped those in charge can be".

"Pretty much the same here I take it?".

"Correct" Nio said whilst watching Otoya from her side view before facing ahead, "You know, considering everything that is going on there, are you sure you want to make that place your home?".

Otoya gave an amused look as she contemplated her answer. Considering how she was the most protected individual in Gensokyo at that given point, she had to put herself into the scenario she had given Nio.

"It isn't like I have anywhere else to go".

The blonde stopped walking, Otoya doing the same to face her. Nio had a twinkle in her red eyes and a innocuous smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Otoya had realised that she was a head taller than Nio was and at that angle and with the expression she was making, Nio looked far too endearing.

"You could stay here".

"Huh?".

It wasn't the most intelligent response that Otoya had in her head but the genuine look Nio gave when saying that was too much and another stab of guilt coursed through at the deception.

"Move here to our Territory, Otoya. This place is a safe haven and whatever you require you will get" the shaman continued happily, "As an honoured guest of mine, that's only natural".

Nio winked again and Otoya's mind was in a whirl. She gulped and mustered up a smile whilst rubbing the back of her neck unsure of what to say, "You'd really offer to do that?".

"Of course! Spending more time here could be a good start to healing yourself. Away from what you ran from, away from the problems surrounding Gensokyo; it could just be the fresh start that you need".

It was the offer that anyone would've accepted on the spot if they were in her position, Otoya knew that but it wasn't for her. She had a home now and even if it was in a place that wasn't perfect, she still deemed it important enough to want to protect and go back to.

"I really don't know..".

Nio put her hand up to halt Otoya's words and expressed nothing but a pleased smiled, "No need to answer right now. Think about it okay? We'll head to the archives now, browse what you want and focus on what you need. My offer will stand".

"Not to sound ungrateful but..why, Nio? Why are you being so kind to me?".

The blonde motioned for Otoya to start walking with her, she had a content look in her face whilst she breathed in and out gently, "I imagine you've been fed a one sided argument by those who recommended to come here but at your own risk right? Well, we really aren't as frightening as they make it seem. You've made it clear you have no intent to harm us, you seem more open to learning about us & most importantly.." she trailed off for a moment before turning her vision back to Otoya, "You remind me of myself at one point. I wasn't easily accepted as my ancestors were because of my differences and past relations, I know how you feel and I don't want you to feel excluded by us".

Otoya felt the honesty and vulnerability from Nio as she uttered those words. She took the blonde's admission to heart and continued to confirm how similar they were.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to rekindle the connection with Gensokyo? You are simply a wonderful influence".

That got Nio to snickered as she blushed at Otoya's heart felt praise, "I'm hoping I won't have to if you consider moving here".

Otoya shook her head at how nonchalantly Nio could offer that, it was a sweet gesture indeed.

She was about to respond when they turned a corner and a large, white building came into view, the plaque on it read:

**Kuzunoha Archives Centre**

The writing was a red colour, with a black outline around each word that made it stand out even more so. People were coming in and out of the place, idle and peaceful chatter, contagious laughs and a strong sense of togetherness wafting all around them.

Otoya was speechless for a moment and Nio's offer started to seem even more appealing to the part of her that felt helpless but the part of her that yearned to be in Gensokyo again always won out.

"It's beautiful..".

"Wait till you check the inside" Nio beamed and led the woman down the neat, wooden path, to the entrance.

The people passing by were as friendly as ever, showing there respect for Nio constantly and it made Otoya feel out of place. Perhaps the Northern Territory might not be befitting of her, it seemed too pure and pristine; something she most certainly wasn't.

She walked through the door when Nio opened it for her, the sight of rows and rows of books, papers and all sorts of technological components lined up on the shelves. Her mouth parted at the sheer number of allotments that contained more research materials than she had seen in one space.

Patchouli's library was never ending thanks to Sakuya's abilities but this was something else.

It was fresh and modernised, more open and looked inviting.

"Centuries worth of literature at your fingertips, Otoya" Nio presented in a dramatized manner.

"This is quite something" she scoffed with a grin, "I don't even know where to begin".

"This settlement is your oyster now".

 

 

***

 

 **Location:**   _Eastern Territory_

A flurry of bodies tumbled to the ground as Yukari closed her fan and hovered over the icy ground. Groans came from the defeated group whilst they scrambled to get up again.

Yukari could've easily destroyed them, this wasn't Gensokyo after all; the rules didn't apply here.

But that wasn't how the youkai worked. She didn't believe in the careless and unnecessary loss of youkai life. They were a dying kind as it was and the last thing that the sage wanted to do was eliminate them.

"We told you already, you damn gap youkai!" the leader said as she picked herself up and glared at Yukari with fierce green eyes, "We don't know what the fuck is in Gensokyo! Whatever it is, keep it there. We want nothing to do with you!".

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, it was the same answer from all the youkai she had battled. None of them appeared to know the origins of the youkai that was tearing Gensokyo apart from inside out.

"How unfortunate" she answered calmly, "You may be unruly and undisciplined but you aren't the best of liars".

"Fuck you!" one of the other youkai behind the leader yelled at Yukari.

"Charming but no thank you, I prefer to be courted first" she chuckled condescendingly behind her fan as the harsh winds whipped through her hair.

"You've no more business here. Leave" the leader order and signalled to her group to retreat when Yukari hovered towards her, "Now".

The blonde remained undeterred as she stared down the woman, the gash on her head seeping blood down her eyes. There was a chaotic anger in her green iris's, a familiar trait of all youkai here but she did a good job on concealing it and remaining in charge, Yukari had to give her that.

She was the only that had managed to strike Yukari at least once, a bruise on the youkai sage's cheekbone as proof of that.

"If it does come to my attention that you've retained information from me, mark my words when I say _you_ will have much more than lesser youkai to deal with, do you understand?".

The woman said nothing when Yukari gripped her jaw and moved her face up with her left hand. She refrained a wince when Yukari raised her right hand over the wound, sealing the gash together so that the bleeding would stop.

"Do you understand?".

She nodded as Yukari released her, a hand going over the wound to feel it. The thudding in her head dispersed and she muffled out a thanks to the blonde who remained amused and put together as ever.

Yukari opened up a gap behind her and stepped back into it, "Thank you for your hospitality, I'd love to stick around but I have a pick up to see to. Do take care" she smiled and disappeared.

With her clan falling back, the leader watched on where Yukari's gap had closed. Though the relationship between Gensokyo and the Eastern Territory wasn't as rocky as their Northern counterpart, Yukari's arrival there was enough to get everyone worked up.

She had heard of the recent  troubles and the lack of a shrine maiden to defend it which would explain why the sage was taking a more active role in fighting on its behalf.

Still, the woman wondered how much of a threat this mysterious youkai could be that even the great Yakumo Yukari, a force to be reckoned with seemed unsettled behind her faux cool and reserved behaviour.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Northern Territory_

Looking at her watch, Otoya realised she had to make moves and leave to meet Yukari soon. The rich history of the Northern Territory was fascinating to learn about even if she hadn't gained any insight to the elusive being stalking Gensokyo. There was simply far too much content to scan through and little time.

Even asking Nio in a subtle way about unknown youkai with similar abilities brought up nothing. It seemed that whatever was attacking Gensokyo, nobody had an answer to.

Yukari was specific about the time allocated to staying there or else she would've spent a little longer searching through the history they had in Gensokyo. It wasn't quite as extensive as Keine's documenting as to be expected but it certainly provided Otoya with an insight from an outside view.

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?" Nio questioned as they walked together heading for the gates, "Its been nice having you around".

A few of the residents passed the duo, giving a polite bow to Nio whilst shying away from Otoya in an endearing way when she greeted them.

The blonde smirked, "You're already a hit with the women here so I'm pretty sure they'd love your company".

"I'm flattered" Otoya replied with a chuckle, "Its been a pleasure to be here. Though given Gensokyo's reputation, it would be better to get there before nightfall".

"Well, all the more reason for you to join us here" Nio replied and placed her arms behind her back , "Obviously you have a lot to think about but the offer stands. Even more so, you wouldn't have to worry about dangers and threats here, I will guarantee that, Otoya".

"You make a compelling argument, are you sure you've never ventured in recruitment?" Otoya said and grinned at the blonde who was basking in the compliment.

"I wouldn't be leader of the clan if I didn't have a way with words" she said proudly.

They reached the gates and Nio waved the guards down to open them up.

"Everyone seems to respect you here out of adoration, that's a good enough sign that your leadership skills are quite something".

"Oh? Flipping the script and flattering me now?".

"I give as good as I get" she grinned back at Nio's raised eyebrow and smile.

"I like that quality in a woman" she said, "But I digress, I really have enjoyed having you here".

"The feeling is mutual. Thank you so much for your time, Nio. I really appreciate your advice" Otoya said warmly as she bowed in gratitude before standing upright again.

Nio's swift move against her wasn't something she was expecting, the air briskly moving around when the blonde cupped her face and pressed her lips against hers. Both sensations on Otoya's face felt feather light but she couldn't bring herself to move her lips in a mutual dance with Nio's.

Not when she belonged to Shoukaku, even if she would never see her again.

Nio must've sensed it too as it was the briefest of kisses but it left Otoya red faced and unable to procure any speech, her eyes on Nio's teasing ones when she stepped back.

"The pleasure was mine, no disrespect to whoever it is that resides in your heart of course" she laughed and titled her head back up after given Otoya the once over again, "As I said, you are welcome here at any time. That isn't something I've said to an outsider before but you've left quite the impression and I would love to take you under my wing".

"I uhm, I'm honestly..overwhelmed but in a good way" Otoya stumbled out and couldn't meet Nio's alluring red eyes for a moment, "I will think about it Nio, thank you once again".

"Even if you choose not to stay, don't hesitate to drop by" the blonde added.

"I certainly will" Otoya replied and gave a light but lingering hug before stepping back and smiling, "Take care, Nio. I hope to see you soon".

"Have a safe journey".

With once last glance at Nio and the Northern Territory, Otoya waved back and set off on her way towards the Hakurei barrier .

The walk home should help settle her thoughts and figure out this predicament that she was in. She may not have garnered much help in terms of the youkai but she certainly had information on many of the other aspects regarding the territory. She knew the Gensokyo archives would be receiving fresh information that they wouldn't have been able to acquire previously and if anything, she hoped something good could come out of the knowledge.

Maybe the two lands could settle their differences.

Nio kept watching until Otoya was out of view, wondering whether it'd be the first and only time they would meet.

Given how unstable Gensokyo was becoming, Otoya would be an ideal victim for whatever was lurking out there because of how unique she was.

There was definitely something about the woman that Nio couldn't put her finger on but with the feeling of her lips still tingling on her own, she wondered what Otoya's true intentions were and what she was seeking.

 


	14. Around An Axis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakthrough is made into the incident which gets the ball rolling to initiate a plan of action whilst the team on the Outside World deliberate what to do about Shoukaku...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Scarlet Devil Mansion_

"She kissed you" Alice was the first to say after Otoya recounted the events of her meeting with Nio, "She kissed you?".

Yukari said it again, her eyes unreadable but the bite in her tone of voice so obvious, "The head of the clan kissed you?".

Otoya gave a weak chuckle and shrugged her shoulders, "It was brief and definitely a spur of the moment thing" she said and tapped her fingers against the desk, "That aside, she knew there was someone else and understood why I didn't kiss her back".

The blonde sighed and crossed her legs over the other, "They sure have quite the individual to have taken the reigns after her predecessor".

"I could count it as a positive visit" Patchouli said without taking her eyes off of what she was writing, "The information Otoya gained was incredibly detailed. Whether Hashiri's obvious interest in you furthered that cannot be taken negatively".

"Are you trying to pimp me out to Nio for the exchange of information, Patchouli?" Otoya asked, amused by the magician's casual stance on that.

Yukari and Alice held back a laugh as Patche finally looked up and said, "I don't follow?".

"Probably for the best" Alice replied and squeezed her hand, "Patche is right about all the information you gained. The last time it was this updated and someone was able to go into the Territory, it was to negotiate living terms and establishing rules?".

Yukari nodded at this when Alice looked her way, "That's correct. Granted, the details of what we needed we didn't get, even from the Eastern Territory there was little guidance that anyone could provide".

"Speaking of which.." Otoya mumbled as she pressed her thumb gently over Yukari's cheekbone, "That looks painful. How many youkai did you have to fight?".

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm just too lazy to heal it. It was best to approach those that had some level of authority in a place like that so I didn't engage in too much action" she explained when Otoya moved her hand to her cheek and then back down, "My concern was how you were getting on but apparently I had nothing to worry about since Hashiri not only made a pass at you but invited you to move there" she smirked subtly.

Alice and Patchouli did the same when Otoya started to stumble over her words and blush slightly.

"I don't think she meant it like that" she settled with saying.

"Did you consider doing so, Otoya?" Alice asked her, curiosity evident on her face as well as Shanghai's.

"I'd be lying if I said no. It was an incredible place & maybe I was lucky enough to be on the positive side of Nio's hospitality. I guess I did learn a few things I hadn't realised about myself, things that I try to move past but end up chasing it instead. But realistically speaking, it wouldn't be possible to move there because of the task I'm technically on to live in Gensokyo to begin with. If I fail, I end up in my own version of hell", she took a pause and looked at Yukari, "Even if it was possible, I don't want to turn my back from Gensokyo, not after what you and everyone else has done for me. These last few months, even without Shoukaku by my side and all the ultimatums, they have been pleasant thanks to you. I can't appreciate that enough".

"Are you trying to make me soft?" Yukari said and tried to conceal the warmth bubbling through her.

"Trying? You are not _quite_ as frightening as you think you are" Alice teased though she felt the same as the other blonde.

Otoya took the youkai's hand in hers, "I mean it, Yukari".

The earnest spark in Otoya's eyes was hard to evade, the blue in them shimmering with adoration. It reminded her of Reimu too much once they'd got past their initial precarious nature towards each other. The more she thought about it, the more similarities Otoya and Reimu had now what with both being left at such a young age for whatever reasons, both struggling against the grip of the world just to make it by. It was all the more reason Yukari felt the surge of motivation course through her in order to make sure Otoya gets to have a life here.

"Well, you can thank me after we figure this incident out" the youkai replied softly.

"Speaking of which.." Patchouli hesitatingly interrupted the duo's little moment, "Unfortunately, none of the others managed to obtain in information either".

"So Eirin and Kanako tell me" Yukari sighed at that, "Which means we have to double our efforts".

"Whatever it was probably knows we are onto it" Otoya said whilst thinking about the clues they do have.

"They will definitely be more wary of any traps and such. If they can travel without detecting anyone, they most likely know how to avert magical bindings".

"Though I doubt they are immune to them" Patchouli added after Alice, "Maybe if we could...".

Alice gave a stern look that Patchouli felt enough to make her look up and into her lover's eyes. She knew the blonde was aware of how that sentence was going to finish, bringing back the memory of when she collapsed into Alice's arms when doing that spell.

"No more higher tier spells, Patchouli".

"Alice..".

"I mean it".

They kept a lock on each other, Otoya glancing at Yukari as if to say should they intervene and the youkai shook her head gently.

She wouldn't ask Patchouli to attempt a spell of that much power again unless she was certain. Though with the way Alice's expression, a cross between fear and exasperation was evident, Yukari figured that the mage had learned her lesson.

She backed down, "Okay, as you wish. You are right, it would be careless of me to attempt so again" the woman said and placed a hand on Alice's lower back, "I'm sorry".

Otoya could visibly see the younger magician relax, the temporary bout of fear of losing her fading away. She wondered if Shou felt the same that night but on a more permanent scale as she did actually die. But she realised it wasn't best to entertain that thought as thinking about her girlfriend out there and what she most likely is enduring made Otoya's heart drown in guilt.

If she had a chance or opportunity, she would do anything just to make sure she was safe and out of harms way however, that wasn't going to be the case and she had to accept that and help those she could instead.

"I don't think we'll be need a ward of that scale again anyway" Yukari said, making sure Alice knew that, "We will simply have to make changes to our current searching levels".

"What do you suggest, Yukari?".

The trio started to discuss more about the magic based side of things that familiar with so Otoya couldn't really offer any input.

 

That side of Gensokyo is something she'd have to continually learn about from all those she encounters since there was a lot of residents she hadn't met yet due to being hidden by Yukari just in case.

Standing up, Otoya paced the floor of the library as the others talked amongst themselves whilst trying to devise a new plan of action. She thought back to her conversations with Nio, especially the ones that took place in the archives and attempted to piece together anything that could be of help.

It was frustrating to have been given an edge over the identity of the youkai and then to have it washed over because their attacks were so inconsistent.

 _"The killings became more frequent 3 years ago...so they've been active for a while but have been pacing themselves..two different youkai engaging in the murders as two different causes of death were present"_ she internally listed whilst slowly trailing the bookshelves, her arms across her chest.

The time scale itself seemed messy and scattered, that usually pointed to a culprit that was not concerned about being caught, they were not as organized.

She was much more meticulous with her killing spree. She made sure she was at least 4 steps ahead of Shiena and the team, all the while with leaving time to tease them and keeping Yamato captive. When she thought about it, her MO wasn't ever figured out other than by Shiena which she told the brunette herself.

_"There's always an MO, even for senseless and sporadic killings, that's a motive itself" she continued and leaned back on a desk not too far from the others, "For me, it was a reaction. Hurt them first before they got a chance to hurt me. I had to make them all suffer for failing me, for abandoning me and leaving me in the hands of those..."._

With her fingers gripping the edge of the table, Otoya kept those memories out. She couldn't drag her mind back to that basement as Nio was right, holding on to things only made them fester within. She had to assess the situation without thinking too deep into her own tragic upbringing.

_"For me, it started out as revenge I guess but after Shiena became the lead Inspector on my case, things changed. I obsessed over her because she gave me a lifeline for those short years that we met. I..I needed her but she left me too. That's when the games began, that's when I left a trail of unecssery death. To fuck with Shiena, to make her lose her mind like I had done mine but little did I know at the time that Shoukaku would almost pay the price of that"._

Her blue eyes closed for a moment whilst she tried to rewire her thought process, _"Think, think about how I worked and how they are working. The involvement of magic is irrelevant, they simply have better ways to hide but I got away without it"_ she thought and watched the three continue to discuss something, _"What stands out from me however"._

There had to be something that was missing from how the culprits made their move and the way they picked their victims.

 _"Cirno, Seija, Narumi.."_ she listed the latest victims though there were way more, _"And the human victims that happens after them"._

"Was it after?" she muttered out loud.

She perked up, the gears in her head whirring together when she said that. The human deaths were found first, they didn't occur before the youkai deaths she realised.

_"Whenever the youkai were attacked, it was always after dark and whenever the humans were attacked, it was always during the day!"._

That offered a time frame, something valuable as to pinpoint when the assailants attacked.

_"The human settlements close at sunset right..which means they are off guard. As for the youkai in the dark, they were probably less deterred than humans if approached. There has to be two culprits!"._

The surge of energy running through Otoya at finally finding pieces of the puzzle that resembled an actual fit was on overdrive. Her thought process had already started constructing a plan that could actually work if everyone was on board.

Quickly pacing towards the space the other were in, Alice noticed her first, "Otoya, what is it?".

Yukari turned to her when she stepped next to the youkai, a concerned look on her features.

"I think I have a plan".

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Outside World_

Kaga and Zuikaku joined Yamato in Shiena's office that evening and the two pathologists could see the strain on Shiena's face.

"You need to go home and get some rest Shiena, Haruki is going to have an aneurism soon enough".

Shiena stretched back and smiled, "I'll be on my way there soon, I was just filling in the updates regarding Shoukaku's case".

Her smile faded into pensiveness as the two sat down either side of Yamato.

"The scenario hasn't changed and we are losing time to keep her out of prison" Yamato explained with a sigh, "She's adamant in protecting Takechi".

"How did Haruki's interrogation with her go anyway?" Zuikaku asked the brunette.

"Probably more harsher than ours did. She was so angry when came back from seeing her. She didn't exactly have to say much and I do worry she may have let her anger get the better of her".

"It is to be expected of course, Shiena" Yamato replied, "All things considering with how close you were involved".

"And you too, Yamato" Zui added which the Detective gave an appreciative glance towards the younger woman.

The brunette hummed in understanding whilst slumping forward on her desk, "Kaga, anything else come on Takechi's pathology results?".

She shook her head, "Unfortunately  not so. Me and Zui have combed through the files and there is nothing new to add. I'd have to say in terms of the case, it is well and truly closed unless of course, Shoukaku has anything we need in terms of where Takechi operated from to find any other clues as to her workings".

"Zuikaku, what do you think?" Shiena asked the pathologist who went into thought mode.

"To be honest, I don't know what else we can do. If I'm correct, the city officials are content with the fact that Takechi isn't here to continue whatever else she had planned and from what Shou says, she was adamant that Takechi wouldn't have killed anymore".

Shiena bought that part, Otoya's last words resonating to her as she felt herself being back at the warehouse. She could recall every single detail; the feeling of Otoya stood behind the chair she was shackled to, the scissors resting against her neck not too forcibly, the breath of her voice lingering on her neck and ear as she uttered her last goodbye before leaving the scene.

The brunette didn't know that it would truly have been the last goodbye. She supposed even Shoukaku wouldn't have known. Whilst Shiena had to become accustomed to it, Shou appeared to be holding on with such a grip that the brunette feared she was long gone in terms of wanting to help herself anymore. But it was understandable to a certain level since Otoya was going to spend her life with Shoukaku and now, she couldn't have that.

Yamato suggested an idea, "Well, regardless of that, she certainly won't be doing so now. Do you think we can raise that as a defence for Shoukaku?".

"She has already been apprehended as an accessory to murder, it doesn't seem possible" Shiena replied though disappointed at knowing so.

"There was nothing proving that Shou actually was" Zuikaku chimed in with an after thought, "There were none of her prints on anything, she wasn’t at the warehouse and she obviously hadn't met Takechi prior to when the killings started. The only link the courts have was that she was working on the cases of the murder victims, she was trying to help them if anything when Takechi's identity wasn't known at the time so even then, claiming that she was actually helping with the murders is a stretch".

Zuikaku had a point with that statement, this much they all knew whilst processing what she said. Shoukaku didn't have any links whilst she killed, only after. However none of the individuals in that room were aware that it was Shoukaku who released the footage of Otoya in the basement. Zuikaku and Kaga had theorised that Otoya and the girl in the blurred out footage were the same person but they kept that between themselves as it was inconclusive at best unless proof came up.

That wasn't the only issue, "I think Shoukaku knows about this" Shiena pointed out and saw Zui's expression falter, "She is a lawyer after all. The proving she is not an accessory would be easy to deal with if she gave up more information on Otoya's trails".

"If Zuikaku couldn't convince her then what hope do we have in getting her to see that she has a way out of this" Yamato said with exasperation creeping in her voice.

"Isn't Isuke going to see her today? " she asked the two pathologists.

"She's with her as we speak".   
  


  
Shoukaku drank the tea Isuke brought for her as they both sat across from each other at the table. She hadn't had a chance to meet Zuikaku's new boss so something positive came out of it whilst she asked questions about how she's settling in.

"Of course, having Kaga around does help".

Shoukaku smiled at that, "Naturally. I'm glad she's been under such care by yourself. From my experiences with the extent of crime scenes that pathologists are exposed to, I was quite concerned especially given the case she was given to dealt with".

"By your ex herself?".

Isuke didn't mean for that to come out in a harsh tone, especially given Shiena's relationship with Otoya too. Shoukaku looked away and sighed out as if she was just tired of hearing it which would make sense.

"You understand why Zuikaku is worried about you don't you" she added a bit more gentler, "You've seen the images of Otoya's handiwork with her last victim in the tank. The victim's girlfriend being the one to end Otoya's life".

"I don't need to hear this. If anything, why not let it be and let your team as well as Shiena's free from this now".

"Do you really think Shiena will be free from this? I'm sure you're aware of their relationship".

"Otoya told me everything, everything about their past and everything that happened in that warehouse" Shou snapped back purely out of frustration and exhaustion. She had no issue with Isuke and didn't want to make things problematic with Zuikaku, "I don't think anyone that encounters Otoya will ever forget her, despite what that reason is. There is nothing else that can be done, please understand that I have nothing more to discuss. If I am sentenced for being an accessory, then so be it".

"Though you already know it's more of a when and less of an if" Isuke corrected and pursued her lips before speaking again, "Shoukaku, I'm asking you to reassess whatever you are thinking, please. If you need to talk to some-".

"The only person I want to talk to right now is dead. She's buried 6 feet beneath the ground in a cemetery with barely anything on her gravestone most likely. She was killed because she saved me and not a day has gone by where I don't wish she didn't just take me with her. She..she did horrific things, she was responsible for many deaths whilst under the influence of.. " Shou trailed off and wiped the tears accumulating on her pale face before almost revealing the truth but Isuke pressed on.

She didn't know that the pathologist was aware of Otoya's past.

"Under the influence of what, Shoukaku?".

"It doesn't matter".

Isuke held the brown eyes that were defiant despite how weak they looked and the pathologist did feel for her. Though Shiena and Otoya's history had ended, her and Otoya's was just about starting.

"You know, I was there when we found them in the warehouse. I saw Otoya with Shiena as well as the damage she did to her".

"Why are you telling me this?".

"Because like you, Shiena does believe there was some goodness in Otoya's heart. She experienced those good moments with her at school after all whilst Otoya was in the midst of what was going on at home and the abuse she got from her peers. There was still good in her".

Shoukaku stared hard at Isuke after she revealed that, "You knew?".

The woman nodded, "Shiena told me. Between us three, nobody else knows about that detail".

"It-it doesn't change anything".

"I thought it wouldn't" she scoffed softly, "I just figured if out of anyone, I can understand why you feel the way you do, Shiena felt the same for her. I'm not saying that what she did was inexcusable, I'm just saying that there is a certain.. understanding as to why she went off the rails".

Shoukaku pondered the woman's words, trying to read between the lines and she wondered if this was just another trap to try and get her to talk. She was sure that at this point, they'd be resorting to all sorts of tactics to reveal more information about Otoya.

Haruki played bad cop, Isuke was playing good cop.

She put the cup in her hand down and shook her head, her silver fringe brushing her bloodshot eyes, "I know what you are trying to do and I can appreciate the sentiments but I'm done here. I have nothing more to say so please tell Shiena to stop getting people to try and talk me out of this. I won't betray her".

The pathologist sighed, "Zuikaku is right, you are stubborn. That being said, if that is your choice then so be it, Shoukaku. I can't talk you out of it even if I tried and all I will say is that you are running out of time to help us to help you. Please consider that".

 

***

 

 **Location** : _Eientei_

The last time Otoya was in this seating arrangement was a moment that she could describe as surreal even by Gensokyo's standards.

Remilia, Byakuren, Shikieiki, Kanako and Yuyuko sat opposite her and Eirin and Yukari by her side.

The sheer shock of the information that she had received, the truth about why she was there and the process it took was still fresh in her mind. She recalled how miserable and hopeless she had felt. Terror was running through her with each word that they spoke out about her death and her objective for even being there and alive.

A further stab in her chest to know that Yukari had been there, watching her on her killing spree. That piece of information Otoya still couldn't get around her mind but had to accept.

All of it felt so long ago even though it had happened quite recently.

Still, Otoya had accepted her fate to a certain degree and took on board her objectives. So she sat there now, her eyes focused and back straight with a calm and composed expression on her face. The aura around her bellied that of someone who know what she was doing and knew her goals unlike the woman who was sat in the same position before but broken and mortified.

Things would have to be different if her ideas and conclusions were going to work

"Thank you for coming here at such a short notice" she bowed lightly in respect before sitting up and looking at each of the women in their eyes.

Yukari and Eirin shared a glance as they tried to conceal a smirk at the impressive nature of Otoya to take it upon herself to set things rolling.

They weren't the only ones.

"Of course, you seem well from the last time we met " Kanako replied with approval, her fingers trailing the sake dish in her hand.

"As to be expected' Remilia added knowingly.

Otoya smiled, "I've had time to acclimatise to the situation at hand and feel slightly more at ease here. More so now as I think I may have a solution to what is going on".

"Did your trip to the Northern Territory help, Otoya?" Byakuren asked.

Otoya thought back to Nio and the settlement. It was certainly an eye opener and she had a chance to really delve into herself in terms of finding out about her mind which did lead to her thoughts about the culprit. She couldn't help but to smile at how Nio was towards her, even if the kiss was unexpected but endearing nonetheless.

"I bet it did".

Yukari chuckled as she said it when Otoya shot her a wide eyed glance that brought her back to where she was.

"Oh, are we missing something?" Remilia enquired with an exaggerated intrigue to make the woman flush further as Patchouli had filled her in with Otoya's trip, "Any new experiences perhaps?".

Otoya stifled a roll of her eyes though grinned at the wink Remilia gave before looking at a clearly confused Byakuren.

"I learnt at lot on this trip. Unfortunately not so much in terms of what we're dealing with but it gave me a push in the right direction to piece my thoughts together thanks to the head of the clan herself".

"Hashiri greeted you?" Shikieiki said with interest in her voice but tried to conceal it, failing to do so.

Otoya nodded, "She met me at the gates and gave me a tour of the place. It was quite something to say the least".

"Yukari wasn't kidding, you are enthralled with the place aren't you? Are you going to be leaving us after this incident is solved?".

Although Eirin was teasing when she said that, it was easy to pick up on the tinge of worry in her voice, Yukari could read her better than she thought.

Otoya was quick to dissolve the worry, "Gensokyo is my home, Eirin. With all of you now".

The lunarian smiled in appreciation and felt Otoya squeeze her hand beneath the table.

"All the more reason for me to share what I know. As for the details about the Northern Territory" she stated whilst looking at Shikieiki, "I believe Patchouli, Keine and Kosazu are in the midst of documenting my journey there and my encounters for further use and research".

The Enma gave a curt nod, "That is good to know. We have very little knowledge of the ongoing of the settlement so I am sure the insight would have been valuable either way. As for now however, may you talk us through what you are thinking in terms of what is happening here in Gensokyo?".

"Of course" Otoya replied and gathered her speech in her head first, "I can't explain the why and reasoning for the murders but there is a distinct pattern the culprit follows. It may not have been evident when this first started".

"Because there was always too much if a gap between each killing?" Yuyuko enquired as she recalled the time when the ghosts of the deceased started to accumulate in random intervals at the Sanzu river.

"Precisely".

"What is the pattern that they follow?" Kanako questioned, her eyes following the range of expressions Otoya was showing as she thought of the best way to explain it.

She was thoroughly impressed at Otoya's take charge demeanour and more so that for once since this incident started, they had a clue, a clue to finally resolve this. Kanako was aware of how she was pushing her when they first met but the goddess had to be sure of what Otoya could with stand not that she hadn't already experienced the worst. But that aside, it was fascinating to see the growth in the woman and she was looking forward to seeing what else Otoya was capable of.

"Day and night" Otoya answered as her words got a raise of Shikieiki's eyebrow to continue.

Yukari pitched in, "What we've gathered is that there is a high chance that there are two distinct youkai at work. When a human is killed, the time of that murder has always been around sunset".

"And when a youkai is killed, it's during the night" Byakuren finished off as they all took a moment for the information to sink in.

"What we've realised is that both victims are alone. Whatever these youkai are, they know how to evade and conceal their powers and abilities to a point where Yukari cannot see them" Eirin mentioned, "The only way we managed to get a glimpse of how they move around was when they triggered the trap when going after Yatadere, which was due to the size of the ward as well as it being in the Forest Of Magic where the essence of magic is already overwhelming, furthering the concealing of the ward".

Kanako shook her head at the information, "How could we not have spotted this?".

"As I said, they took their time with the first attacks for two of those years. My guess for that is to see how far they could push it as there is no shrine maiden" Otoya responded, "After realising they have much more leeway than expected, the attacks became more frequent and because there is two of them, the likelihood of anyone figuring that out was slim. They are nothing if not diligent and concise with how they work".

Remilia rested her chin on her knuckles whilst listening to what Otoya was saying. It made sense in the long run, even finding the time space between each murder was an improvement but something was bugging her, "Is nobody else still unnerved by the fact that they can move around most of Gensokyo's locations without being sensed.. _at all_. What are we even dealing with?".

"I know, it is the end of leads when it comes to figuring out what type of youkai are on loose. That being said, I believe even managing to figure out when they attack gives us the upper hand. If we instigate a reversal of a trap, we might be able to capture them".

"So, what do you propose, Otoya?" Shikieiki questioned.

 

She was pleased with the steps Otoya had made as finally figuring out the core of the incident opened up many ideas in terms of what to do about it. In retrospect, as her job of being the judge of souls who only sees right and wrong, black and white; it would've been unfortunate to sentence Otoya to her comeuppance given her background. So if it is the case that she may have found a solution, Shikieiki was more than content with that.

"If we are dealing with two, unknown and evidently powerful youkai who are intelligent, then we need to find a way confuse them".

"How do we go about that?" Yuyuko asked whilst glancing at Yukari with a smile.

"We hold a festival in the Human Village where both youkai and humans will have to attend. Notify the village elders that youkai are going to be present just in case it causes a stir. The plan is to get everyone to either be at the festival or to make sure they are not alone".

Yukari picked up from Otoya, "I'll be making sure of that. The point is to make it seem like any other festival that we have here, it needs to appear as normal as possible so that nothing unusual is picked up. We are obviously being watched whenever we go to locations that aren't bounded by magic or illusions like here or the Remilia's mansion and I feel that's also how they know when to attack".

"Okay, I'm with this idea" Kanako said with a tap against her sake dish, "This is just one half of it I assume?".

Eirin nodded, "With majority of residents at the festival or with a group elsewhere, we'll be setting up a target on the border of the Forest Of Magic, somewhere isolated and enticing to whatever is out there".

Byakuren was concerned about one point of Eirin's words, " When you say target..".

"Not to worry Byakuren, the target won't be an actual youkai or human" she grinned slightly, "It'll be another of Alice and Patchouli's version of a human".

A sigh of relief passed the priestesses lips and Kanako smiled to herself.

"Seiga and Yoshika have already been notified in creating the basis of a replica" the blonde said whilst glancing at Otoya who was probably still somewhat nervous at the scale of what they could do here as she listened instead, "After that is done, the 'human' will have the basic functions and actions of one that is busy foraging. It'll be life like of course and with Alice's abilities, she'll be in control along with Patchouli".

Remilia was quite surprised at the plan at hand, it was simple yet incredibly intricate and well orchestrated.

"With the 'human' alone, there will also be a youkai at the other end of the forest for the second youkai to stalk" Otoya added, "Aya has offered to be bait".

That was news to Kanako, "Is that so?".

"As the fastest in Gensokyo, it'd be best in case the situation does go wrong. She can get out of there before anybody else can. Not only that, she was insistent about it, something about it being a time where instead of spreading news, she'll be making it".

Yukari's explanation made sense as that sounded like the tengu.

"So with everyone knowing where to be and where not to be, it'll make the 'human' seem like the target the youkai go after whilst one tries to get Aya except that won't happen as the 'human' will be attacked first and Alice will obviously notify us".

"I assume you've selected a group that you will be gapping through when this happens" the Enma asked Yukari and Otoya.

Otoya shared the details as she had thought about that with the blonde after they'd left the library. Considering what and whom they were going up against, the two knew they'd need a diverse team of youkai that can help them contain the two youkai responsible.

"Yukari and I are obviously going to be waiting. Understandably there won't be much I can do but I..I need to be there".

That much was evident for the five women watching her, Otoya's future depended on what goes down when they do finally confront the perpetrators.

"Along with us, Mokou, Yuugi, Youmu, Flandre, Sakuya and Reisen will be a part of the group".

Yukari let it sink in as they mulled over the reasons as to why they picked these individuals.

Being an oni, Yuugi undoubtedly had the strength. Mokou was an immortal phoenix. Youmu had the ability to cut through anything, be it living or dead with her swords. Reisen had lunacy and mind control on her side. Sakuya had the ability to manipulate time and Flandre could destroy anything.

They made sure that they had all the basic of the ways the youkai could attack them covered. Since they weren't sure what else they were capable of, it was best to bring as much power as possible.

Whilst Remilia was aware of Flandre and Sakuya's involvement just as Eirin was of Reisen's, Yuyuko hadn't anticipated Youmu, her guard to be involved.

"Yukari?".

The youkai smiled apologetically at the pink eyes slightly furrowed with concern.

"I'm sorry, Yuyuko, Youmu's presence there would be beneficial".

"She's half human, if she dies there.. ".

"I'll be making sure she doesn't" Yukari interjected, firmly but with her gentle tone for her lover to understand, not that she could blame Yuyuko for her fears, "I promise. That goes for everyone else too" she added and switched her vision from Remilia to Eirin.

Yuyuko kept her gaze on the blonde for a moment before relaxing, she still wasn't overtly comfortable given that Youmu was the most vulnerable considering that Sakuya was now technically a time controlling vampire that was the lover of the mistress of fate herself. Mokou couldn't die. Yuugi would need a lot of heavy based attacks to even scratch the surface of injuring her and Flandre was virtually invincible given how powerful she was. That wasn't to say that Youmu couldn't handle herself, she was more than skilled because after all, it was the girl's job to protect her mistress so Yuyuko was aware of that. Still, if Youmu did die in the fight, she'd become a ghost fully and leave the Netherworld.

Otoya felt sympathetic for the woman and wished there was another way around it but in order for them to have any chance to defeat what was smothering Gensokyo with death, they had to go all in.

"I guess that has been decided" Shikieiki said to even the tension still rife between Yuyuko and Yukari , "Once the culprit senses the 'human', your hope is that it will attack and you can all surround it to exterminate it".

"That's correct" Otoya replied.

"What about the other youkai that will be searching out Aya?".

"Since we can't predict the outcome of how things are going to go once we confront the first youkai, we've had to work on assumptions" Otoya said but was aware of the uncertainty in the way Kanako was watching and waiting for an answer, "The main one being that the fight will attract the attention of the second youkai, hence why we needed a team that is both resilient and powerful in the situation that it does become a fight against them both".

That wasn't exactly what Yuyuko wanted to hear so soon after finding out the Youmu would already be there whilst encountering the first battle.

"I know it isn't a viable way to do this but it's the only way" Yukari voiced out at the apprehension on Kanako and Yuyuko's face.

Byakuren kept her eyes on her lover and wished she could comfort her. Since Aya was a resident of the Youkai Mountain, naturally Kanako felt responsible especially after the take over of the mountain to begin with.

"She's right" Remilia stated, "There is already a lot to lose but if we don't act now, it'll only get worse".

"Not to mention that for the first time in these last 3 years, we have a chance at ending this. It only makes sense to take the opportunity" the lunarian added.

Shikieiki sifted through the plan, working at the odds to give her final verdict on whether the plan can go ahead. Her eyes remained on Otoya who was seemed confidant in her ability to pull this off. The woman already figured the biggest part of the puzzle so it seemed right that she gets a chance to finish this and earn her freedom whilst releasing Gensokyo from the grips of its turmoil.

That being said, there were lives at risk now, including Otoya's herself.

"I know, I know that it's a huge risk for all of you" Otoya spoke up, her voice filled with emotion whilst scanning her eyes over everyone in the room, "If there was any other way to assist you I'd have figured it out somehow, believe me but this way, it'll give you a chance to identify whatever youkai are doing this. Even if..if it doesn't go accordingly, at least you'll have the information about these individuals to know that you can stop it from happening eventually or again".

Yukari gauged Otoya's expression, as did Eirin whilst Shikieiki contemplated her words. There was another brief silence before it was Yuyuko who spoke up.

She turned her head to see Shikieiki do the same and nodded, "I..I think it'll be worth the try. Otoya is right" she said and then looked at said woman who smiled gratefully at Yuyuko's approval, Yukari doing the same.

"We might not get this opportunity again".

Shikieiki crossed her hands on the table, "Then it has been decided, Otoya. Myself and Yukari will discuss the arrangements with the village leaders and once we get the green light from them, we will initiate your plan".

Otoya exhaled and felt Yukari's hand go into her own reassuringly at Shikieiki's approval. The others shared the sentiments whilst lightly discussing what would follow.

Finally with something to use on the offensive against the culprits, Otoya would be able to aid the youkai against the threat that looms over their land. 

 


	15. Festivals, Feathers & Phantoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes Gensokyo the day before the plan to combat the culprit whilst figments of Otoya's past come back to aid her...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Human Village_

 

After the confirmation from the village elders and Shikieiki, the Human Village saw activity like it never had done so before. Be it day or night, preparations were underway for the festival. It was all meant to be set up for the following day so the final checks and preparations were being carried out.

  
Though the villagers knew something was going on in regards to the killings that were happening, none of them objected to working with the youkai.

There wasn't much time as the sooner everything was set up, the sooner they could lure the youkai out and exterminate them though at the same time, they had to make it seem as natural as possible.

There was nothing quite as natural as an oni and sake celebrations.

It was a clever way to keep the children out of sight as it would be an adult event only. There would be other attractions like food stalls and competition stands as well as many forms of entertainment.

The relationship with the oni in particular was rocky in regards for humans, they had no other choice but to adhere to it lest they want to continue to be stalked by something that was evidently far more dangerous so they all worked side by side. Both humans and youkai were victims so it was a case of putting the last remnants of distrust away for the safety of all.

Luckily, everything went smoothly in the week that the preparations had began and the festival ground looked complete, a perfect disguise.

"Suika! Less drinking, more lifting" Kasen balked out at the smaller oni, Suika giving her a drunken shrug and got up to help some of the villagers lift a barrel up.

"Honestly that girl, she never changes" the now hermit replied with a sigh and going through the list of tasks written on a checklist.

"Neither do you ya pain in the ass". Suika mumbled within a giggle.

"What was that?".

"Let's drop this near the grass!" Suika covered up and placed another barrel on the side where there happened to be a patch of grass.

Kasen eyed her sceptically but let it pass as she continued walking down the ground and marking things off.

She was troubled by what was to come, the plan that Otoya had initiated as it did have its more dangerous merits though she knew there was no other way to do this. Gensokyo's balance was on the line with each and every murder that had occurred over the last three years.

With no shrine maiden, it was true that the atmosphere remained unsettled though it never got to the point it had done now. She missed Reimu dearly, the Hakurei Shrine closed off and garnering dust, the once lively location where all youkai flocked to mingle with her now as dead as its surrounding location. She tried not to dwell on it and prioritised keeping Gensokyo safe with the Moriya shrine and other individuals.

That is what Reimu would have wanted after all.

She looked towards the distance to see the sun setting, the chatter of the residents continuing albeit cautiously. Everyone had been hinted to make sure to remain indoors whenever the sun dipped below the skyline after Otoya figured out the timing of the attacks. It had helped as no attacks had occurred and until tomorrow, there wasn't going to be anymore.

A hand colliding with her back brought Kasen out of her thoughts and she turned to find a grinning Yuugi.

"Something on ya mind, Kasen? Ya seemed elsewhere!".

The hermit smiled whilst Yuugi wrapped her arm over her shoulders whilst they continued to walk down.

"Ah nothing out of the norm, thank you, Yuugi" she tried to brush of as she watched the kappa fiddle with some machine that made noises whenever they pressed some buttons.

"Ya ain't foolin' me" Yuugi laughed and pulled the woman in closer, "Ya worried about tomorrow huh?".

"Aren't you?".

Yuugi took in a deep breath and looked around the array of youkai and humans working together. As much as she loved the underground where things were boisterous and rowdy without any rules or regulation, it was nice to be on the surface despite the situation. Even more so, the idea that maybe things would become resolved further fuelled the optimism that Kasen was clearly lacking.

"I think that we gotta solid plan ya know? That's what you gotta focus on Kasen, that all this around you" the blonde said and waved her hand out to indicate the community that Gensokyo had become, "Is what's at stake, what we're all fightin' for. Man I can't remember a time before the barrier went up and we oni went underground that this would ever happen and here we are, gettin' ready to crush the shit outta whatever is out there!".

Yuugi was beaming by the end of her speech and Kasen couldn't help but to let the contagious nature of her positivity infect her. She hadn't realised she was smiling slightly till the blonde grinned and poked her cheek.

"That's more like it!".

Kasen swatted the hand away and blushed at the way Yuugi was looking at her.

"Don't worry yaself too much. It's Gensokyo. Things have a funny way of working out here right?".

"Isn't that the truth" Kasen replied and thought of all the incidents that had happened to date, "Uhm, thank you. I guess I needed to hear that".

A hearty laugh escaped the oni, "It's what I'm here for so don't worry ya pretty lil head, Kasen. It's all gonna be fine tomorrow, ya just watch!".

And with that, she scooped the smaller woman up her arms and ran back to Suika with a grin, the other oni already filling up a sake dish with a smile as Kasen shrunk in shyness.

"Now, have a drink!" Suika cheered,  pouring up some more for the curious humans that had inched her way.

If anything, they'll be too hung over to be outside tomorrow hence that much more safer given the oni's specially brewed drink.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Youkai Mountain_

 

"I think I can get some decent shots for next week's articles tomorrow" Aya said to Sanae and Hatate whilst walking down the mountain, "How long has it been since the youkai and humans are going to be hanging out in one place. It's newsworthy I tell you!".

Hatate rolled her eyes, "Anything is newsworthy for you Aya, just last week your first page article was about the Primsriver Sisters and Tsukumo Sisters doing a duet of some kind".

"And you're telling me that wasn't newsworthy? See, Hatate, this is where you're going wrong with your journalistic approach. It all starts with the smaller picture. Am I right, Sanae, or am I right?.

The woman giggled at the two tengu's antics, Hatate giving her lover a pouty look to not agree.

"I think everyone has their own approach to be honest, what may work for one person may not work as well for someone else".

Hatate nudged into Sanae gently and smirked, "Forever bridging the gap of compromise".

"Well when you live with two goddesses, it becomes second nature" Sanae laughed.

Aya was about to make a quip about Byakuren being there often too but a figure in front of them made the trio stop.

The three woman looked at the motionless figure who was blocking the winding path down the mountain, cloak up and face hidden away.

"Hi, can we help you?" Sanae asked but didn't step forward as she wasn't sure who this person was & definitely got a strange presence from them, "Are you lost?".

"That's weird, how'd they get up this far up the mountain without alerting the patrols and Momiji" Hatate whispered under her breath, her phone gripped hard in her hand.

Aya thought it was odd too considering how diligent Momiji was about her duties.

"Hello, can you hear me?".

No response and Sanae was becoming unnerved by the statuesque like figure, no sign of what or who was under the cloak.

"I think we need to back up" Hatate quietly said and pulled Sanae's hand to get the woman behind her, "I don't like this one bit".

Aya was fidgeting with her camera just in case an attack came however, she wasn’t prepared to be rendered motionless when the figure lifted their head up and all they could see was glaring red eyes and a devious open mouthed smile.

"I can't..move!" Aya grunted out and tried to force her wings or legs to move when the figure started to get closer. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Sanae and Hatate were in the same boat, the tengu's hand still in the living goddess'.

Hatate tried to budge free but her eyes were locked with the malicious pair in front, mocking her almost,  "What..the fuck is..happening!".

A crack was heard coming from Sanae, Hatate's eyes widening with fear as it was unmistakably the sound of a bone breaking in half. The wince that came from her accentuated it and though she was resilient and a living goddess, Sanae was still fully human and susceptible to becoming harmed.

"Sa..nae!".

Chuckling, the figure was several feet away from them now as their abilities started to leech the three women's own when they put their hand out.

A trail of red, green and purple light exuded out of them, the movements becoming impossible now and all they could do was watch on, feeling an insurmountable level of strength radiating from the figure. They had to watch their life force drain out of their bodies, Sanae getting the worst of it as another bone cracked within her, a trail of blood dripping out of her mouth.

She felt paralysed but could feel the agonising pain of her insides being crush so vividly, she could also feel Hatate's hand still in hers, squeezing tight in comfort. As morbid as it was, at least she was with her.

Hatate tried once more to lift her phone up but to no avail as she felt her strength and energy being dissipated. It was eerily quiet considering what was going on, as if life on the mountain had ceased completely because of this stranger's presence, this creature that appeared out of nowhere and was on the verge of killing them. She felt helpless that she couldn't even keep Sanae safe as she was needed much more and she swore to Kanako that she would keep her safe. Yet there she was, the goddesses' hand in hers as the smell of her blood lingered around her.

Aya could sense the other tengu's distress and knew she was most likely emitting the same. It was bittersweet almost that the plan was for her to lure out the youkai responsible for this and their they were, one of them draining her completely. She was the fastest and yet, she stood stuck and trapped without any chances of flying free, a feeling that she hadn't experienced before. She could feel herself fading away as all the particles of her existence were drank up by the outstretched hand and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Incredible, the abilities of two tengu's and a living goddess. I think I struck gold" the being grinned to themselves whilst watching on the draining and disappearing faces of the three women. It was taking longer to crush Sanae but that was to expected and it wasn't like they would be disturbed.

The blood was flowing quickly from Sanae's mouth as it became harder to breath. Her rib cage was dismantled and she was trying to fight against it but the sheer force that the being was using was hard to withstand.

 _"Lady Kanako, Suwako!"_ she cried out internally, the thought of leaving them as well as everyone else dulling the sensation of the pain within her.

She felt like she had let them down but they'd be fine without her, this wasn't the Outside Side world, they had plenty of energy here for them to live on. At least that thought was somewhat relieving for her.

 

At the top of the mountain, Kanako leapt up from where she was sat as the feeling of Sanae's presence started fading. Her body became rife with something that was wrapping around Sanae's, digging into her and suffocating her.

"Sanae!".

She sped towards the door just as Suwako burst out from within the shrine too with a look she hadn't seen on the other goddess since the Great Suwa War.

There was no time to think or talk as they both felt it and as Kanako faded into her wind form, becoming one with the element to travel faster, Suwako summoned a Mishaguji, the giant snake gliding up out of the ground and following the curse goddess.

Sanae was connected to them both mentally and emotionally with being the shrine maiden for the Moriya Shrine, one of many ways that they were and could sense Sanae's state of mind and what the two goddesses had felt made them shudder with fear and anger.

As they zipped down the mountain, Kanako reappeared in her normal form just as she caught sight of Aya and Hatate disappearing and Sanae falling to the ground, a figure in front of them pulling back their hand and disappearing into air.

"Sanae!" she shouted and caught the woman as she was about to hit the ground along with Aya's camera and Hatate's phone, a few of their feathers scattering around. She knew what it meant and had to conceal her grief for just a moment to assess Sanae.

It was evident that she was in critical condition, her body feeling weak with the loss of blood and the worrying dimensions of her where her ribs should be, a few hollow bumps in her skin when Kanako gently lifted her top up.

"Hey, it's okay, Sanae, talk to me!" she urged as Suwako held her head,  tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Sanae, please say something".

The woman was breathing which was a miracle in itself as her blue eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of the two goddesses, the realisation of it not sinking in but then she saw the camera and phone clutched in Suwako's hand along with the feathers of their wings and her face paled further at the connotation.

She tried to shake her head in a no movement as tears sprung from her eyes seen as she couldn't talk.

Kanako knew she figured it out but she had to focus on getting medical help for Sanae and moving her was no go.

"Yukari!" she yelled out and kept Sanae still, hoping the youkai would hear her.

Not a moment later, a gap formed in the air and opened up to reveal Yukari, the blonde stepping out and taking one look at the scene.

It wasn't often she saw Kanako like this, nor Suwako and given the dire situation that had just occurred, it was understandable to see why.

She nodded at the duo and opened up a gap beneath Sanae's body and slowly eased her through it so that she would end up at Eientei. Following that, she opened another gap to let Kanako and Suwako through, the blonde going first.

"I'll join you soon, Kanako. I'm going to look around here first" Yukari said to the goddess, "Sanae will be okay under Eirin's care, you know that".

"I..thank you" she replied, though not being able to make it in time to save Aya and Hatate would be lingering in her mind.

She made her way through the gap, Yukari closing it and looking around the area. She couldn't feel a thing out of place, like what had happened hadn't taken place and it was frightening. Whatever they were dealing with was upping it or their target range if going after tengu and living goddesses was on the list. Daring more so given that they chose to attack them whilst on Youkai Mountain itself.

The blonde floated around off the path, staring into the forest, looking and feeling for change, scanning through any barriers present and again, nothing seemed disturbed.

This was nothing like she has encountered before, something with  an ability to disappear much like herself.

No traces left, no residue, no energy.

With Aya gone, part of their plan had already been scuppered, along with Hatate who would've been able to carry out being the bait.

Two tengu had been killed and a living goddess had been injured.

Whatever it was, it was done with the games.

Yukari couldn't determine how tomorrow's confrontation would go, not after what had happened.

 

***

 

 **Location:** Hakugyokurou (Netherworld)

 

Walking up the steps to the Netherworld was something entirely surreal for Otoya. Considering everything she had encountered whilst being in Gensokyo so far, she was speechless when Yuyuko carried her and flew her up past the barrier.

The Princess insisted that Otoya get to experience the walk up to the mansion and acclimatise being in the place.

Lines of cherry blossom trees and lanterns flanked the stairway on either side, the lights illuminating the dark sky. The clouds were as grey as the smoke plumes the factories in the Outside World had though these were incredibly beautiful against the black backdrop of the sky and the glistening stars that twinkled behind them. It was quiet, deathly quiet and there was a feeling in the air that seemed to lurk around them.

Like they were being watched by many, many entities.

All sorts of questions bubbled within Otoya as to how the Netherworld worked and how connected it was to Gensokyo as well as the Outside World.

But she could save that for Yukari who she hadn't seen all day.

Yuyuko's request to join her took her by surprise and she wasn't sure what to say as Otoya assumed she was still irate about the Youmu situation. That wasn't the case when Eirin also insisted that she goes with Yuyuko for a bit.

"Cold..".

Yuyuko smiled at the first word to come out from Otoya since landing there.

"As to be expected of a land full of the dead wouldn't you say?".

"That's true" she nodded and looked to the side towards the woman, "And you overlook all that arrive here?".

"That's correct. Shikieiki and Yukari came to an agreement about the ongoing operation of running the place which lead to me watching over" Yuyuko replied, "Are you aware of what I can do, Otoya?".

Otoya uneasily glanced away before staring up and keeping an eye on where she was stepping.

"You can manipulate and lead anything to death?".

The Princess nodded and smiled, "Not to worry, you are safe" she laughed softly.

Otoya grinned back, "Well since I've escaped it once, I should be able to do it again" the woman joked and Yuyuko laughed further.

"Daring aren't you" she said warmly and continued, "I grew up with the ability to lead people to death, be it by my hands or causing them to take their own life" and lifted a hand up so that a black butterfly escaped and fluttered around her palm.

The flow of a metallic blue and green aura that was the trail of the butterfly made colourful patterns and Otoya was at awe simply watching it until Yuyuko quickly made it disperse.

"Only a brief example for you I'm afraid, Yukari would not be pleased" she chuckled as Otoya shook her head out of her daze, her blue eyes wide open at what Yuyuko was implying.

"Scary isn't it?.

"That's one word for it, how..did you come to maintain such an ability when you were alive, Yuyuko?".

"Yukari didn't mention it to you yet?".

"We've talked briefly about it but the topic of how you died never came to be. She always became entranced almost whenever she talked about your past with her. Happy but not really there, she appeared to look.. ".

"Guilty?".

Otoya confirmed it by looking towards the woman, "Guilty".

Yuyuko smiled but it was a saddened smile as she explained their situation to Otoya, her own emotions being stirred at knowing that Yukari would never truly come to terms with the events of that night, of losing Yuyuko.

"The problem was that I couldn't maintain the ability when I was alive. I was isolated away from my family and everyone else as they were all fearful to come near me. So I spent most of my days alone until I met Yukari".

The wistful tone in Yuyuko's voice wasn't hard to miss, the mention of the youkai's name along with the memory clearly taking her back to their meeting playing in her mind.

"But your ability didn't work on her did it?" Otoya asked.

"I wouldn't say that it didn't. Given how strong Yukari is, it'd take a lot of time for me too accidently kill her. But that was the issue, it was killing her. Being around me everyday, spending time together, falling in love; it was constantly hurting Yukari on a physical level but she concealed it very well. Not well enough that I couldn't see through it however".

"You must mean a lot to her for her to endure that" the woman next to her said, "Even now it is evident to see how much Yukari is in love with you".

"Unfortunately for her, I feel the same, as did I when I was alive" Yuyuko replied ominously.

She was still smiling from what Otoya could see but it was such an unusual thing to say so she pushed for an elaboration, "Unfortunately?".

"You see, it was because I loved her that much that I took _my_ own life. To end the damage she was enduring by being around me constantly".

Shocked at the revelation, Otoya wasn't sure how to respond until Yuyuko spoke up before she had a chance.

"In order to save Yukari, as well as many others due to the Saigyou Ayakashi, the tree that consumed souls far too often, I took my chance and ended my life at the foot of the tree" she said, her pink eyes looking up to see the entrance to the mansion and the silhouette of Youmu waiting for her, "This is why she holds so much concealed grief when the past is discussed. I forgot a lot of things as time passed after I died, even Yukari herself before we met again. In essence, the Yuyuko that she knew never truly came back, just the appearance of her and it was only as of late when my memories of being alive slowly started to come back that she started to open up. I knew why I had died and didn't regret it and someday I hope she can accept that too".

"That's quite an emotional ride you've both had to go through" Otoya responded after thinking for a moment, "How did.. Reimu's presence fit if I may ask?".

The Princess gave a coy smile and hummed in thought, "Yukari adored her. After meeting her, I could see why. Our relationship will always be there regardless of if someone new enters our lives and if anything, I'm thankful for Reimu to have been in Yukari's life to make her less elusive. You'll come to understand that with youkai lifespans, the relationship norms are not in place".

"Wait, does that mean you've also.." Otoya trailed off before she knew what she was saying and blushed, her hands up in an apologetic stance, "I didn't mean that you..".

Yuyuko giggled and eased Otoya's worries, "I have needs too".

"I'm glad the libido doesn't cease after death".

"That aside, it's best to not discuss these things in front Youmu, she gets easily flustered though it is endearing to watch" Yuyuko added as they reached the top of the stairs.

 

"Welcome back, Lady Yuyuko" Youmu said with a bow and then faced Otoya as Yuyuko introduced the two.

"Youmu, this is Takechi Otoya" she said as Youmu gave her a light bow too and Otoya reciprocating the move, "And this is Konpaku Youmu, my guard and right hand".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Konpaku".

Though wearing a neutral expression, Youmu seemed at ease, "Just Youmu will be okay".

"She says she sounds like her mother when referred to as Miss Konpaku" Yuyuko whispered into Otoya's ear and laughed when the woman frowned.

"Lady Yuyuko, I am right here".

"Just where I need you to be of course, by my side".

She sighed though a slight pink tint did display itself on Youmu's cheek and Otoya couldn't help but to wonder if she and Yuyuko had much more of a relationship especially considering what the Princess had stated a few moments ago. Something flickered behind Youmu that caught Otoya's attention and she craned her neck slightly to see something white floating behind her.

The thing came around and pressed up against Youmu's chest, Otoya getting a clear look at it but she still had no clue as to what that was. Yuyuko had white objects floating near her too that looked like flamed teardrops and she had explained that this was her phantom presence. But Youmu's looked nothing like that.

Noticing Otoya's gaze on her, Youmu spoke up, "I am not aware if you are under the impression of my.. 'current' living state, Miss Takechi".

"Basically Youmu is half human and half ghost. She's not fully dead yet which is why Myon there is attached to her" Yuyuko chimed in happily.

"That is a very tactless way to explain it, Lady Yuyuko" Youmu said and shook her head before looking at Otoya, "But yes that surmises it close enough. Until I am judged, I will remain here as I am".

Youmu's ghost reacted to he words and wiggled around in her arms. Otoya was fascinated with everything that was going on, to learn about life after death in a literal sense. She was in a world where the deceased lived or waited when they died, she was in the presence of a half ghost and phantom who was in charge of the place. Nothing could've prepared Otoya for what she was seeing.

Nothing could've prepared her for the voice she just heard coming from besides them either.

"Hello, Otoya".

She froze, afraid to turn around when Yuyuko and Youmu did.

 _"It can't..be. It can't be her"_ she internally repeated over and over till she felt Yuyuko hold her arm to get her to look her at.

"Is this why you brought me here?".

"One of many reasons but yes" Yuyuko replied softly, "Otoya, deep within you, you know there has been an unsettled place in terms of her. She is the one that always lingers on your conscience, more so than the other victims. Am I right?".

Otoya was visibly shaking now and knew Yuyuko was right. She could never forget any of the women she killed but she most certainly couldn't forget her.

"She would like to speak with you" the Princess continued without pressuring Otoya to do so.

"I don't, I don't deserve that. She shouldn't be here, she should be alive!".

A cooler hand had replaced Yuyuko's hold on her wrist and Otoya slowly turned to face the woman. She gulped as the tender brown eyes met hers with a look of nothing but contentment in them.

"Otoya..".

Her voice was a warm as ever, just like the first day Otoya had heard it when she attended her first lesson with her at University. The smile was as easy on her face that was framed by the brunette hair. The white cloak like garb she was wearing fit her perfectly, giving Otoya the reminder that she wasn't in the living world anymore, that she had killed her that night in her home, that she was the first victim.

"I'm so sorry, I am so sorry, please!".

Otoya was crying now as her once lecturer and lover took her into her arms and held her tight.

"Please forgive me, I, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry.. " she repeated over and over again till the woman walked them to where the mansion stood and sat her down on the seating ledge.

Yuyuko and Youmu had made themselves scarce, preparing some tea for the two whilst giving them some privacy. Since Otoya came to Gensokyo, Yuyuko was visited by the lecturer more often. She'd seen the woman passing by and had engaged in conversation as well as knowing how she was killed but it was until the details of Otoya's murder victims came to light that she realised who it was that killed her.

The Princess knew that in order for the lecturer to pass peaceful, she needed to see Otoya.

Otoya clung onto the woman as she stood in front of her, her hands slowly stroking the purple hair down as Otoya held onto the woman's waist. The floodgates had opened and that night whirled around in her head as well as the events that led her to becoming the monster she had grown into.

"Otoya, look at me".

She lifted her head as the lecturer's thumbs wiped away her tears and combed her fringe to the side.

"Please, don't apologise anymore, okay? Otoya, I'm not angry at you" she smiled at the vulnerable look Otoya was giving her, the same one she had when they first got close and eventually started sleeping together.

"You should be. You should despise me for what I did to you, you should've made my life hell" she whimpered.

"Well, Mima did try and coerce me into becoming a vengeful spirit but that life really wasn't for me" the lecturer chuckled and then bent down so that they were eye level, "Admittedly, before I was judged I stayed around with you to see what was going on. To see how one of my brightest yet reserved students ended up taking my life. To know  why. What happened that night I couldn't begin to comprehend though I remember the fear in your eyes, the gears turning in your head".

"It's inexcusable" Otoya shook her head and placed a hand on the cold cheek, her thumb following the line of her cheekbone, "You did nothing but help me, guide me and make me feel like I was human after everything that happened. I didn't know how to.. to distinguish affection from..".

She trailed off, unable to speak of the damage her parents has done. Unable to come to terms with killing someone so innocent and someone who took her under her wing as she figured out what normal human interactions were. There was no way to justify that, she knew it yet this woman was adamant in making her see the truth for what it was.

"This is what you need to remember, Otoya. Everything in your mind, the horrors that you had experienced impacted your decision and though you may feel like that isn't reason enough, it plays a major part to your actions. You are a beautiful being who was tainted as a child; groomed to see pain for love, fear for appreciation and abandonment as affection. Of course it was all going to affect you when we met, when you gave yourself to another human being who had no intentions of hurting you. I watched you learn to associate yourself with your peers, trying so hard to undo the chains those creatures, I can't call them parents, bound you in" she softly explained and took a hold of Otoya's hands in her, "You tried. So hard that I knew at that moment when something switched in your head because you felt good, there were more chains there than you could tear out. They engrained into your mind and body that you were never to feel happy without feeling..dirty or used. Without feeling pain right after. I touched your scars, your memories and I know you are not a bad woman, Otoya, if anything, you are repairing that now".

Just hearing her say that made Otoya crumble down again into her arms. She couldn't explain the feeling of the stones being removed from her shoulders at the declaration. She knew it'd take time to really believe it but it was a good start. Her arms wrapped behind the woman with her head resting against her chest. A heartbeat was missing but a squeeze from her told Otoya that she was truly there, in an afterlife where she was at peace.

"Can you ever forgive me?".

"I do forgive you" she said, a smile obvious within her tone as she patted her head, "There was no malice in your action, that is what differs and I hope you can forgive yourself one day".

A sigh escaped Otoya's lips, her hand in the woman's hair still as the other rested on her back, "I think I have to earn that forgiveness. Is there anything I can do for you? I mean, I can't go back there but anything else to make this even the slightest bit better for you, please tell me".

"I got to see you again, to know that despite all the issues going on in Gensokyo, you are doing much better than you had done in the Outside World. More so, that you  had met someone who made you feel like the wonderful woman that you are when you were there even though you had to leave her so soon. That's more than enough for me" she replied and held Otoya tighter, "You have another opportunity to fulfil your life here and after. It won't be easy but I know you will succeed and you will bring peace here".

"Thank you so much, thank you" Otoya whispered back and held on as if she'd been given another lifeline, another push to make sure tomorrow went to plan.

Yuyuko and Youmu stepped out and stopped as they saw the two women. Youmu studied Yuyuko's face to see whether or not they should interrupt them and the jovial expression on her face answered her question. She knew how intuitive her mistress was despite seeming airy at times and it was because of that that she had managed to get Otoya and her lecturer together.

Youmu herself was looking forward to getting to know Otoya personally as she would be fighting by her side tomorrow though she had heard positive notes from both Yuyuko and Yukari despite her past.

She couldn't judge her by that, everyone in Gensokyo had one of those after all.

 

***

 

 **Location** : _Eientei_

 

Once Yukari gapped into the mansion, she saw Eirin leaning against one of the walls and the scene felt all too familiar. The realisation of how long it had been since Otoya had joined them dawned on her and it was a surreal sensation. After so many years of having to keep an eye on her from afar, she had finally met the woman even under such strained circumstances.

Eirin's expression was one of a pensive thought as she hadn't seemed to realise that Yukari was there.

"Eirin".

The lunarian blinked several times and offered a tired smile to the blonde, "This feels like something that happened not long ago doesn't it?".

"Indeed it does" Yukari confirmed and took in the woman's features, she appeared spent and it made her worry whether Eirin had managed to help Sanae as she was in quite a state, "How is she?".

"She is doing well, thankfully. She sustained 3 broken ribs that interfered with her circulatory system but no lasting damage. Suwako is with her now and Byakuren and Kanako are over there".

Yukari turned back to see the two sat in the waiting room, their backs turned as Byakuren held Kanako from the side. She didn't need to see her face to know the mixed emotions she was most likely experiencing now, relief that Sanae would be okay yet sadness at the loss of Hatate and Aya.

Sanae herself had just managed to glimpse that the two had died so Yukari couldn't imagine what she was going to endure once she woke up, especially given her relationship with Hatate.

"Yukari, what happens now?".

"Everything planned for tomorrow goes ahead, we really can't go back now. I've spoken to Shikieiki about the situation and a few changes such as Yuugi remaining in the village just in case along with the rest of the oni. Without a decoy, we will confront the youkai head on".

"You, Otoya, Reisen, Youmu, Mokou, Sakuya and Flandre now" Eirin listed whilst watching the blonde.

Yukari nodded, "I can't say whether today's attack implies that they knew about Aya's involvement but we can't take anymore risks. The fact that Kanako had managed to intervene whatever it was that killed the tengu was a close call".

"The reason being that Sanae has a direct link to Kanako and Suwako, hence why they were able to pick up on her distress call. She is technically Suwako's blood descendent if I'm not mistaken".

"That she is. It was enough to spook off the youkai this time though I feel like they're doing more scoping of their attack ground as opposed to wanting to start a full on attack" Yukari said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Either way, tomorrow we retaliate. Where is Otoya?".

Eirin raised a silver brow at Yukari not knowing where she was, "With Yuyuko in the Netherworld, she didn't discuss this with you?".

"Contrary to popular belief, Yuyuko has a mind that isn't linked to mine" Yukari smirked slightly at Eirin's surprise.

"Well, I suppose to keep up with the likes of you, that would be necessary" the lunarian hit back with a playful scoff of her own whilst standing up and fixing her lab coat.

"Touché".

"I'm going to check up Sanae" Eirin said and waved back to the blonde who watched her go, "I'll keep you posted".

Yukari turned around and headed to where Byakuren and Kanako were though she was wondering what Yuyuko was up to with Otoya.

"Hey.." Byakuren said above a whisper when she saw Yukari step inside the room and take a seat next to Kanako.

Her hand rested on the goddesses shoulder as she lifted her head from Byakuren's chest and gave the blonde an appreciative look at being there

"Is there anything you need, Kanako?".

"Not for the time being but thank you. Also for reaching us right away. I'm not Eirin but with those injuries, Sanae could've ended up a lot worse" Kanako answered and placed her hand over Yukari's.

"Of course, though you getting to her elevated that too" she said, "Did you manage to get a glimpse of them?".

"There was only one of them and they were concealed with a cloak. I think..there's more to these types of youkai, Yukari".

"What do you mean?".

"The angle was at my disadvantage but it appeared that whatever it was, was draining their essence".

"Their life or power?".

"Both".

Byakuren shuddered at that thought as she squeezed Kanako's hand in comfort, Yukari taking a moment to process the goddesses words.

"If they're draining the powers of youkai, they'll become much stronger. Maybe that was why they targeted them. If we look at the list of youkai victims, the power tier increases doesn't it?".

"That implies that they have something more catastrophic in mind if they can indeed steal youkai abilities" Byakuren agreed.

"Anything on the camera or phone?".

The two items were on the table in front as Kanako shook her head to indicate no.

"Both had been fried at the scene though I'll get the kappa to see if they can retrieve any data from it. Yukari?".

The sombre tone in the way Kanako said her name was unnerving, "What is it?".

"You need to convince Otoya to stay back tomorrow".

Yukari gave her an amused look, "You've met her, what are the chances of her listening to me?".

"I know, but try. She's completely defenceless and we still are considering that there are two of these types of youkai lurking around" the goddess continued, "She is bound to be a target".

Yukari agreed with her, especially after today so she would try and get the woman to stay in Eientei and out of danger. Though in reality and given how determined Otoya was to end things, the youkai knew it wasn't going to be the case and Otoya would want to be there no matter.

The outcome itself would remain the same if she failed or if she was killed.

"She's with Yuyuko at the moment so I can only hope she's talking some sense into her. I'm on my way there to see them now so I'll have a word with her. Are you staying here for the night?".

The goddess yawned slightly, the fatigue hitting her as Byakuren rubbed her back to sooth her.

"Eirin has set up some rooms for us and the shrine is being watched over the tengu. We'd rather be here for when Sanae wakes up".

"Okay, try and get some rest please and I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight" Yukari said and stood up, opening a gap tunnel behind her and left the duo to their own devices.

The two watched on as the tunnel closed, the violet line ceasing together and the bows disappearing. Kanako faced the priestess and leaned her head against her forehead when she moved closer and pulled her onto her lap.

There was no telling how the plan would pan out and whether Otoya or any of the others would remain out of harms way. All they could do was wait; wait for Sanae to wake up, wait for a chance to eradicate the reason she was in a coma to begin with and wait to see whether Gensokyo would fall into the hands of the malicious entities that were running  amok.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Hakugyokurou (Netherworld)_

The gap reopened in the mansion kitchen mansion where Yuyuko was stood making tea. She didn't need to turn around to know that Yukari had arrived after being with her for over a millennia.

"Has Youmu finally had enough and quit?" Yukari chuckled as she walked towards the woman when she faced her with a light pout.

"Amusing but no, I thought I'd give her and Otoya a moment alone" Yuyuko said and sighed in content when Yukari pulled her into a hug, the taller woman tucking her up and running a hand through her pink hair, "Yukari?".

"Hm?".

"Are you alright?".

"What, I can't hug my beloved without a reason now?" she teased and kissed the side of Yuyuko's head.

"Of course. However.. " she drawled out and lifted her face up to gaze into Yukari's striking violet eyes that appeared exerted," Your beloved knows you well and that includes your hugs. For example, this one is your, 'Something has gone wrong and I need Yuyuko in my arms because I'm actually scared about what is to happen though nobody but Yuyuko can know that' hug".

The blonde laughed softly and tucked back a strand of Yuyuko's hair, "You are something else, do you know that?".

"So I've been told" the Princess winked back before Yukari lowered her face down to kiss her.

She clutched onto the youkai's tabard, the kiss a firm and deep variety that made Yuyuko waver from the inside out. Whatever was going through her lover's mind must have been concerning as it wasn't often she'd show her emotions that easily so Yuyuko held her tight and kissed her for as long as she needed to feel her.

Yukari's hand ran up the Princess's back and rested on the nape of her neck whilst her other hand gripped her hip, slightly pushing into her when her tongue entered Yuyuko's mouth and made the woman moan. She knew why she was there but Yuyuko was right about everything she had said, even she needed to let her guard down and allow the Princess to ease her mind though she knew that they could continue this later as she gently removed her mouth off of hers.

Yukari wiped Yuyuko's lips, her pink eyes fluttering open and she just looked so beautiful. She was always beautiful, when she was alive and now. It didn't matter to her as long as Yuyuko was with her.

"Yukari" Yuyuko softly spoke and placed a hand on the blonde's neck, "What's going on?".

"I love you".

No matter when she heard it and it wasn't as often as everyone would assume, those words always made Yuyuko's train of thought go awry.

"I love you as much as I loved you when you were alive. No, even more so now, Yuyuko".

"Where's this coming from?" she replied timidly, unsure of what to make of Yukari's stance.

"That was the part you say, 'I love you too Yukari, always have done'" Yukari grinned and placed her hand over Yuyuko's that was on her neck.

The Princess laughed and kissed Yukari again, "I do love you, so much. It's just..".

"I know. Given the timing and what has happened, it makes it seem  unusual but please know that that is how I will always feel about you".

"I will, though will you please tell me what happened?".

 

"Ah, sorry for the intrusion. Good evening Lady Yukari" Youmu stopped midway through the door, "I was concerned that you were taking too long, Lady Yuyuko".

"Youmu, I know how to make tea you know" the Princess replied with an adorable frown.

"That she does" Yukari winked in greeting, "Hello Youmu, actually.. " she said to Yuyuko, " This is something you all should hear so why don't we go through? I'm also curious to know of Otoya's business here".

She nodded and took a hold of Yukari's hand with a glint in her pink eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to steal your protégé".

Otoya was sat at the table and smiled when she saw the duo walk in after Youmu.

"Do you hear that, Otoya? I have competition now" she laughed and gave Otoya a hug before moving back and sitting next to Yuyuko as Youmu took her place next to Otoya.

"I'm difficult to please so both of you do your best" the woman joked.

"You seem to be doing fine under Yuyuko's care so I will have to work hard".

"We've had quite a time today haven't we?" Yuyuko smiled at Otoya who had calmed down and seemed more in tune with herself that piqued Yukari's curiosity.

"I uhm, I had a visit from my lecturer " Otoya said quietly and accepted the tea from Youmu.

"Ah she was the first wasn't she?".

"She was".

"How are you feeling after that?".

Otoya thought back to the woman's departing words of allowing herself to move on from things out of her control, how she herself was at peace now and could pass on. She knew she had more than a handful of reasons to remain in Gensokyo and knowing that the woman had that much faith in her despite everything was simply another one.

"She.. she forgives me, somehow so that was something else to hear with her own words. And to see her again, happy, it was reassurance I guess" she said and looked at Yukari, "The guilt will always be there but that doesn't mean there aren't ways to make up for it if another chance presented itself. Like we have".

Yukari wasn't oblivious to the connotations behind that and Yuyuko's hand in hers proved that when she toyed with her fingers gently and glanced to the side.

"Well, you've certainly had an enlightening day and I'm glad to hear that you are more subdued with your thoughts" Yukari answered pleasantly, "She's right, about everything. More so now since we have trouble ahead, if there is something worth living for, guilt doesn't have to play a part in happiness".

"Did something happen?" Youmu questioned.

The three woman locked their eyes on Yukari who took a moment and then delivered the news.

"Earlier this evening, another attack happened on Youkai Mountain".

Several gasps went around the room as Otoya stared hard in worry, "Yukari?".

"Unfortunately, Aya and Hatate were killed and Sanae was injured though she's recovering in Eientei as we speak".

"But.. they're.. they can't be.. " Otoya muttered, her knuckles going white as she squeezed them so tightly.

This wasn't what she was expecting to hear, there was no way that 3 beings of their abilities could've been tracked down and attacked.

"I'm sorry" Yukari gently said as Yuyuko pressed up against her, "Kanako managed to disrupt the culprit before they could kill Sanae after she sensed her in danger".

Yuyuko kept her eyes on Youmu, her guard looking back at her and speaking up, "This cannot change your mind about tomorrow, Lady Yuyuko. It's more of a reason for me to help".

"Youmu, this is too dangerous!".

Yukari placed her arm behind Yuyuko's waist to calm her, "She's right. In fact, I think both of you need to stay behind at the risk of you being targeted".

"Not going to happen" Otoya flat out denied with hard eyes.

"I share the same sentiments with Otoya" Youmu added.

Yukari and Yuyuko met eyes for a moment as they knew what they would say and sighed.

"There is no coming back if you are killed by this youkai, do you both understand that?".

"That's irrelevant in my case as the only way I can remain here is if, if we defeat the youkai. Youmu?" Otoya asked as she looked at the woman.

"And it is my duty to ensure your safety, Lady Yuyuko, so if the culprit is as powerful enough to challenge a living goddess in their own environment, then I deem that as a threat to your wellbeing".

"So stubborn" Yukari scoffed with a smile, "I can't say it wasn't to be expected but that being said, you have until tomorrow afternoon to rethink your decision and please remember that if you choose to remain, that won't imply any less of you" she said to Otoya and then Youmu, "Or your ability. Is that understood?".

They both responded with a curt yes as the news sank in of the latest attack. Otoya herself couldn't believe what she had heard and how that would impact the plan the they had. She wondered what would happen now in terms of that but assumed Yukari had most likely thought it through. Still, to know that Aya and Hatate were gone, it made her heart ache, especially for Kanako who was just as wary as Yuyuko was about Aya's participation in the plan like Youmu's. Both of their worst fears were confirmed.

Yukari kept her gaze on Otoya's thinking face, wondering what was going through her mind and if she should save the final bout of news for another day though she knew there might not be another day, for any of them so it was best she told her.

Yuyuko sensed this, "Youmu, could you accompany me to bed please, once Yukari is finished here and joins me, you can come back down and discuss what you'd like with Otoya".

"Of course" she replied and smiled at Otoya before standing up and leading Yuyuko out of the room as they all bid each other goodnight.

 

"Youmu was right, she really can pick up on anything" Otoya noted as Yukari stood up and walked around to join her.

"Yuyuko is full of surprises" she replied and sat in front of Otoya so that they were facing each other.

"What happens now, Yukari?".

"In terms of tomorrow, everything is still going ahead and the decision to keep Yuugi in the village was made. So that leaves us with myself, Youmu, Reisen, Mokou, Sakuya and Flandre to confront the youkai".

"Speaking of Flandre, how does that work exactly considering she's a vampire?".

"She's slightly more resilient. When the sun is setting, it's enough for her to be able to be out and about without a parasol".

"Can Remilia do that?".

"No, only Flandre has that advantage. I don't know the full story but there is word that Flandre and Remilia aren't exactly blood related sisters".

Otoya was intrigued at the revelation, "Other than the eyes, which I assume is a common vampire trait; there isn't much else that is similar between them".

The blond hummed in agreement, "It is indeed a mystery though regardless of what the truth is, Remilia has always treated Flandre as a sister, going as far to trying to take over Gensokyo at one point for her".

"Well, sharing the same blood has nothing to do with family anyway so props to them, they seem stronger together despite that".

The bitter tone in Otoya's tone didn't go amiss and provided the youkai with the perfect opportunity to bring up the topic at hand.

"Correct, blood relation has little to do with how families behave. If anything really".

The blue eyes looked away, the noticeable signs of discomfort obvious on Otoya's face in reference to her parents.

"I'm nothing like _them_ , Yukari. I..they turned me into what they are but I'm not fucking like them. I'll change that, I promise".

Yukari's fingers cupped Otoya's chin to make her look up at her, a gentle smile on her lips, "Otoya, they are nothing to you. Not even by blood".

"Wh-what are you saying?" she stammered out as Yukari dropped her hand to link it with Otoya's on her lap. She looked anxious and wide eyed, confused at to what the blonde said.

"I think..it'd be better if I show you".

With her free hand, she opened up a gap and put her hand in it, rummaging around the desk in her own home to retrieve the item she was looking for and then pulled her hand out of the gap when she found it.

A manila envelope rested in front of Otoya, Yukari urging her to take it.

"What is this?".

"Only one way to find out" the youkai responded with an air of teasing as she watched Otoya switch her gaze from her to the envelope.

She gently pried the flap opened till she could open it and slid the document inside out.

Inquisitive eyes locked onto the paper as Otoya's hands shook whilst she read what was written. Yukari observed the woman's reaction and she knew she was rereading it several times until the first tear ran down her cheek. She recalled how she felt when Byakuren handed it to her so the commotion of emotions swirling inside Otoya's head must be on a whole new level.

"Yukari..I.." she trembled and looked up at the woman who opened her arms up when Otoya lunged forward, unable to conceal her tears of joy, "They're not my parents. They're not my parents. They're not my parents" she repeated over, as if she was trying to let the words stick into her mind in order to wash away the poisonous toxic that they had put in there, "They're not my parents".

Yukari couldn't help shed her own tears whilst stroking the woman's hair, the elated feeling of happiness for Otoya melding with her own. She couldn't imagine how much of a reprieve this was for her, to know that those predators were nothing remotely akin to family. It may not erase everything that she had endured, that was a given but to know that she didn't share an inkling of blood or genes with beings like that was a wonderful building block to allow Otoya to heal herself.

"It's going to be okay now, I promise you that".

She gripped onto Yukari further, afraid to part just in case this was a dream but she knew it was far from that. It was another lifeline thrown to her by people that genuinely cared about her and she wasn't going to waste that by letting whatever was out there win.

After a day of heavy encounters from Otoya's past, this was another one that could be used to restart her once troubled mind.

_"They're not my parents"._

 


	16. Shadow Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally come face to face with the force that has been terrorising the land...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

Not far from the noise of the festival in the Human Village, a lone woman stood at the edge of the Forest of Magic foraging for some plants that had grown excessively which would provide for wonderful flavours for the stew she wanted to make.

She wasn't one for the raucous sound levels or festivals and preferred to avoid the larger ones such as the one that was being held. Instead, a content smile braced her lips as she picked up a lovely selection of the plants and neatly placed them in her basket. The sun would be setting soon and she knew of the warnings but it didn't deter her whatsoever whilst she continued to lazily lounge around and take her time with the task at hand.

If she was to be approached by some stranger, she would merely let them be and make her way home. It was always best to settle things without conflict after all. Along with that, her fighting days were a thing of the past, her fragile age and body being the remnant of that so confrontation was out of the question.

A serene look covered her gentle expression, her dark hair that had flecks of grey coming through and her open and expressive brown eyes that crinkled when she smiled making her appear friendly and approachable. She couldn't imagine anyone trying to start an issue with her, not if they had any sense of humanity.

So as she silently picked the last remaining variety of herbs that she needed, she covered her basket and turned around to set off home. The weather was getting chillier so it was best to head back before it got too late but she felt like she had to take her time and make the most of the simple tasks that she was still able to do.

 _"I'll drop by that lovely lady's tea shop in the village, she does have some delightful flavours"_ she mused to herself and took several steps forward before she noticed something.

Her eyes showed some sign of startle when she realised that she wasn't alone and that there was someone stood in front of her. She couldn't make out who the person was as they were wearing a black cloak which hid their face. It wasn't exactly unusual to see in Gensokyo so she wasn't really put off by it and stepped forward.

"Hello there, may I help you?" she asked sweetly and tried to peek under the hood to see the face.

No response came so she asked again, "Are you okay?".

Still, the woman moved forward before stopping as she deemed it close enough but felt no actual fear.

"Are you hurt?".

"No, but you will be" the voice replied and glaring red eyes locked onto the woman's shocked brown ones.

Her basket fell to the floor as she felt her body convulse to a point that she had no control over it and seconds later, she didn't have any control. She tried to tell them to stop but it came out wearily and above a whisper as she felt some kind of energy wrap around and suffocate her body.

The figure grinned at the easy meal they would have and considering she was the only person that they could find that was alone, it truly was a stroke of luck for them. They increased the hold around the woman, pressing tightly so that sounds of her body melding together punctuated the air and the signs of death approached. Her eyes bulged out of the sockets and rolled popped down onto the floor as her torso crumbled up into something that resembled a scrunched up piece of paper.

It was one of their more finer handiworks they chuckled to themselves as they fed on the fear radiating from the mangled corpse.  
Their eyes closed momentarily when the squelching of organs pushing into each other came through before more blood and chunks of bone gushed out from the victim's parted mouth, the jaw dislocated which made the red flood flow easily. It was riveting indeed to be able to do this without the worry of being caught, not that they were worried because it did feel refreshing to be able to take their time and devour the human.

As they steadied their hand down to their side, the body dropped to the ground in multiple pieces whilst the liquid drained into the soil with ease. The figure let out a content sigh though they were more than ready to move onto the youkai part of the menu.

"But where to find a youkai I wonder" they mumbled out to themselves.

"You called?"

The figure froze as they looked to the ground where the body was to see it disappear. They suddenly felt empty inside, as if what they had consumed had also just disappeared. They knew the voice of the youkai speaking, all the Territories _knew_ who Yakumo Yukari was.

"Don't bother trying to escape. Your delightful meal was a concoction created by some very talented magicians that had managed to lace it with something traceable so you can run but unlike your previous vanishing acts, this time won't work and you cannot hide".

"Looks like you caught yourselves some bait" the figure chuckled with a cold undertone, "Took you long enough".

"Now turn around and don't try anything you assume is clever because believe me you'll come to regret it" Yukari warned.

The figure smiled and shrugged, this was going to happen sooner or later so it wasn't too much of an issue. If anything, they could deal with this lot first and get rid of the rest of the residents of Gensokyo with ease.

"Your arrogance will get you killed one day, Yakumo. Most likely tonight".

Otoya flinched at the familiarity of the voice as she was stood next to the blonde.

"Words from a coward who refuses to reveal themselves are not as frightening as you think" the youkai replied back, gripping her parasol in her hand as her eyes stayed stuck on the figure.

They were only a few meters apart from where Alice and Patchouli's decoy was placed and the culprit took the target as expected and once they had drank up the energy, the magicians let Yukari know who would gap everyone else there soon.

"I find that quite amusing coming from someone who prefers to lurk around between gaps and barriers" they chuckled and placed their hands over the edge of the hood, "But seeing as I have more mannerisms than you do, let me introduce myself".

None of them breathed for what felt like forever as the figure slowly removed their hood back and turned around slowly to finally reveal themselves.

Otoya went pale as her eyes took in the woman staring back at her. She hoped that this was some twisted nightmare that she was having courtesy of Doremy, the baku who had control of dreams.

But as the wind blew against her face and the sound of Yukari's voice travelled into her ear, asking her what was wrong and if she was okay with her hand resting on her shoulder, Otoya knew that this was no dream.

The reality of it was even more frightening.

"It can't be".

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Outside World_

 

"No".

It was a simple enough answer that slipped from Shoukaku's mouth as she stood in front of Shiena, Haruki and Yamato.

The paper and pen on the table remained untouched whilst the atmosphere became thick with bubbling tension.

"This opportunity will not happen again, Shoukaku. Should you choose to go with your decision, in a week's time you will be sentenced to 15 years, or more given the extent of Takechi's crimes for aiding and abetting with the assailant mentioned" Shiena said with an authoritative tone, her eyes locked with the brown ones staring hard at her, "I'll ask you again, do you wish to rewrite your statement with the more plausible truth of being kidnapped and made to follow Takechi's orders in concealing her murders. Doing so would lessen your prison sentence and help us to indict the culprit".

Shiena already knew what the answer was once again just by looking at Shoukaku's stern face, her hands folded against her chest. Even though she knew of Otoya's reasoning's and plans, Shiena didn't despise her as much as she was making everyone else believe because she was trying to help Shoukaku. As a last favour to Otoya, the brunette wanted to make things easier for the lawyer; if it was anyone else she knew she wouldn't have been so lenient.

But the woman would rather do time than make Otoya the villain more so than she was because that's how much she loved her.

A part of her was relieved that Otoya had found that much comfort in Shoukaku, she herself knew the affect the lawyer could have since they were together at one point but there was still a tinge of jealousy at how close they had become, close enough for Otoya to shed the burdens she had and allowed Shoukaku in.

But right now wasn't the moment to ponder that as Shoukaku's refusal would be the last time they ask her.

"I decline the offer and I am reinstating that my original statement is to remain".

Haruki scoffed and shook her head, "So be it".

Yamato looked on with disappointment and took the paper and pen from the table, "I can't elaborate any further that there is no going back now but we accept your decision" she said and then added informally, "Not that I understand why".

Shou remained stoic with Shiena watching her, a dejected sigh escaping.

There was so much that she wanted to say to the Inspector but Haruki's presence was the only thing keeping her from doing so. The redhead was obviously in the dark about Otoya and her relationship with Shiena and Shou wasn't as spiteful enough to want to cause problems. Given that Shiena had been branded by the killer, that would've been unnerving enough for Haruki to deal with and she knew why she was so hell bent on dragging Otoya's name through the dirt.

"Thank you, I know what you were trying to do for me and I don't want to sound ungrateful though if I agreed, I couldn't live with myself".

"Yeah Stockholm Syndrome does that" Haruki taunted.

Shoukaku didn't take the bait and rolled her eyes, "Think what you will. At least it'll save you the trouble of coming here now".

"Shoukaku" Yamato pressed but gently, "This was your decision and the next time we'll be seeing you is to take you to be sentenced. The treatment you've received here will not be carried into the prison you are allocated to, you must know that".

She gave a curt nod and stepped back to lean on the wall near the single window,  "I understand".

It was 15 years, 15 years and that was if she was granted bail but the thought didn't bother the woman the slightest. She had steeled herself for the most likely possibility of ending up there to begin with since she was apprehended at the scene when Otoya was shot.

Nothing mattered after the death of the woman had sunk in.

Shiena couldn't do anything more for her so when Haruki and Yamato had exited the room, she asked her, "Is this worth it?".

"You tell me Shiena, you were with her when she finally snapped out of the hold her past had on her. Tell me you'd do the same to her if you were stood in my place".

The Inspector held her gaze before glancing to the side and questioning would she? As an enforcer of the law, of course she would but as a young girl who watched Otoya struggle to survive when they were in school and as a woman who was trapped by her when she delved into the horrid experiences of her past; could she really?.

Otoya's face flashed in her mind in all the moments that they had known each other. Her vivid blue eyes and bright smile on her face despite suffering, to the sadistic grinning face and maddening eyes of the woman who kidnapped her, to the tear stained and shattered look when she allowed Shiena to touch her in the warehouse.

It was the same person no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Tried to deny that nothing justified Otoya's action.

Tried to reaffirm that she was a killer that had deserved what she got.

Tried to think that she couldn't blame Kitakami for killing her.

But it wasn't so simple and Shiena faltered slightly at the realisation of how much she missed her and that she regretted that she wasn't alive.

Shoukaku didn't need a verbal answer as the brunette's expressions said it all.

"Neither can I" she simply replied and turned to face the window to see the specks of the night sky letting a glimpse of the moonlight in.

Signalling the end of the conversation, Shiena took her leave with one last look at the lawyer's posture that seemed relaxed now, as if she had already accepted the notion of going to prison in a week. Like hearing them give up was what she needed to finally let all the tension go.

The brunette couldn't help but to wonder if this was Shoukaku's way of punishing herself for what happened.

She never would figure out the reason.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

Nio.

It was _Nio_ behind the cloak.

Otoya still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The stare down was heavy as red, glowing eyes met with startled blue ones, an ominous silence settling around them.

Yukari was twice as concerned since Otoya hadn't responded and just kept watching the woman in front of her.

"Well well, isn't this a surprise. It's a pleasure to see you again, Otoya".

"Ah that explains why you've gone quiet, so you are both familiar with each other?" Yukari questioned like it was a casual conversation when Otoya was brought out of her reverie of shock.

"Yukari.. that's her".

"Hmm?".

"Hashiri Nio, I don't believe we've had a chance to meet face to face though I've heard a lot about the gap youkai that monitors Gensokyo. I suppose what is more of a revelation.." Nio smirked and pointed at Otoya, "Is your tie to _her_. That's quite the outfit".

"So you are the leader of the Northern Territory that made a pass on my protégé?" Yukari said and looked the woman up and down, "I'm mildly disappointed. She certainly is no Shoukaku".

Otoya gave the youkai a quick glance with worry but Yukari seemed unfazed. Had the blonde forgotten just exactly who and what Nio was capable of?.

"Charming" Nio laughed, "As for Otoya, I'm hurt that my thoughts were right. You did have the stench of gaps around you that weren't quite as well sealed as you thought"  she then looked at Yukari when saying that, "My offer still stands, Otoya. I can wipe the existence of that youkai and you can flourish by my side".

"Flourish? By doing what, killing innocent youkai and humans?!" Otoya retorted angrily, "You said you wanted the bridge the distrust between the two, not make it worse!".

"They're merely pawns in this war of mine" Nio shrugged and placed her hands behind her back, "It saddens me that you have chosen to become one".

"You seem to be under the impression that this 'war' of yours will work in your favour, Hashiri. Speaking of which, is that your petty reason for attacking Gensokyo?".

"It took you this long with the help of a human to catch me, of course I have won and as for your second point, _Ya-ku-mo_ " Nio drawled out each syllable condescendingly, "Gensokyo is just the start".

"Meaning what?".

Nio glanced at Otoya and winked, "Meaning that soon after the collapse of Gensokyo, everything else other than the Northern Territory will follow. I will reclaim what is ours and you all will pay the price for that".

Yukari flipped her fan open and chuckled behind it, "That's some strategy you have".

"Oh? You don't think I'll succeed?".

"I _know_ you won't succeed" Yukari replied with no amusement now.

The shaman was unperturbed by the youkai's voice and the air around her started to flicker with electric currents that were red, a sizzling sound being emitted as the size of the currents increased.

"And who, prey tell is going to stop me? You might be strong Yakumo but you've seen what I can do" she sneered.

"How rude of me, we have some more guests to join us" Yukari smiled a sly one as she opened up a wide, horizontal gap tunnel from behind them to let the others through, "Now I know you only had an appetite for me though may I interest you in a side dish of two vampires, one ghost, an immortal and a lunarian along with that?".

With Sakuya and Youmu appearing next to Yukari, Flandre behind her and Mokou & Reisen near Otoya, the blonde registered Nio closely though she didn't seem at all unnerved by how many of them there were.

"How frightening" Nio smiled widely and stepped forward, her body glowing and hands ready as she summoned an energy bolt that resembled a larger version of the danmaku bullets, "Let's play!".

"Reisen, Mokou!".

The two nodded and flew ahead straight at Nio, Mokou unleashing her phoenix wings whilst the lunarian shot a barrage of bullets as Nio's own came at them.

Since this obviously wasn't a spell card battle, the duo knew they could use whatever attack they wanted to as it wasn't a case of the most beautiful danmaku style that wins the match.

No, this time their attacks would be used to harm Nio. The attack that won would be the one to cause the most damage and death.

Otoya watched on, the three flying in the air when Reisen's eyes started to glow, not so differently from Nio's and got into the vicinity of the blonde with her fingers out and a red ball forming at the tip of her finger. But Nio was fast and ducked when the laser like beam shot out and then she thrust herself right below where Reisen was floating, grabbed her wrist and kneed her in the stomach before grabbing her head and slamming it against her knee. She then threw Reisen to the ground but luckily the attacks only hindered her enough so she managed to gain balance quickly in mid air.

What Nio hadn't noticed was Mokou flying up behind her, one hand containing a flame energy attack and she hit her hand out, a large wave of fire skimming into the now darkening sky however, the shaman had disappeared just as the flames were about to engulf her.

"Fuck!" the immortal muttered whilst scanning the area around her.

 _"Where did she go?"_ Otoya panicked internally as they were all looking for the blonde who was using her evasive abilities to stay hidden but it was Reisen who saw her materialise behind Mokou.

"Behind you, Mokou!" she yelled and sped up to intervene the black cloud that had poured out from Nio's palm and wrapped itself around the phoenix's leg.

Though she couldn't die, Mokou could certainly feel pain and the sound of acid fusing with her leg was unmistakable.

The lunarian grabbed the woman by her shirt and pulled her out of Nio's way but it wasn't quick enough as the blonde had initiated another attack.

Her left hand had formed an icicle, thick and sharp and had wedged it into Mokou's heart whilst her red eyes locked into Reisen's. The lunarian couldn't move her eyes away and she knew what Nio was doing.

Not only had she used Cirno's ice abilities to impale Mokou who was dangling with the ice spear growing in her heart, blood dripping out of the wound but she was using Reisen's own attack on her.

" _Ultraviolet Field_ " Nio whispered with a mocking tone as Reisen gripped her head at the waves Nio was sending into her mind, confusion lacing her thoughts and she couldn't back away.

It was an attack she had mastered during the Scarlet Weather Rhapsody incident when facing off against the celestial, Tenshi and now to have it used on herself was crushing.

Mokou's hand weakly stretched to try and stop Nio but the iced sheath was still wedged and cracking her ribcage whilst freezing everything inside her.

"Is this the best you can do, pathetic" Nio grinned and increased the frequency of the waves she was drilling into Reisen's brain.

Before Reisen ended up digging her own fingers through her skull and Mokou's insides froze over, two gaps opened behind them and a hand dragged Reisen back into the gap whilst the other hand slid Mokou off the icicle sheath and pulled her into the second gap.

Nio scrunched her face into slight annoyance and looked down to the ground to see both woman held by Yukari, the blonde gently placing them on the floor as Otoya ran to check up on them.

"That was rude of you to interrupt" she sighed with feigned annoyance whilst floating down to where they stood, "Really now, I'm offended that you think some rabbit from the moon and a bitter immortal could defeat me".

Admittedly, Yukari was unnerved by the outcome but she didn't show it, "Well, let's just call that luck since we still do not know what you are fully capable of".

"Whatever you are, it's disgraceful!". Otoya added with a fierce expression, Reisen in her arms as Mokou was left to be reborn as a phoenix again.

"Otoya, your words wound me" she pouted but it appeared malevolent, "I told you, I'm doing this for the greater good of my kind. Join me and you'll have nothing to worry about".

"Go fuck yourself, Nio" she spat out with disgust, "You're nothing more than a fraud".

A grin formed itself on Nio's lips and Yukari stepped in front to block the blonde's vision from Otoya as Sakuya and Youmu readied themselves.

The youkai had no idea what the shaman was up to but she couldn't risk her getting her hands on Otoya.

That seemed to be one of her goals 

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

 

Stood on the steps of the mansion, Kaguya was looking up to where the lights of unfiltered danmaku and flames punctuated the sky.  A worried look braced her features as she recognised Reisen and Mokou's powers though given that her lover wasn't immortal like she and the phoenix were, her worries were on overdrive.

Eirin's hand rested on her shoulder, the woman stood behind her with Keine next her and their fingers linked together.

She could feel the fear in the Princess and rightfully so as the fact that the battle had commenced already meant that they had encountered the youkai. Just watching the waves of attacks weave through the sky was enough to give an indication of how much strength they were using in order to fight whatever it was.

All the rabbits had been kept inside the mansion and as soon as Yukari had given the villagers and youkai protecting the festival the message that the youkai was apprehended, everything was shut down with all residents sent home.

Silence was everywhere, the uncertainty palpable because the only thing they could do right now was wait, wait for Yukari's sign that everything was going to be okay now, that the fight was over, that normality could return.

But the trio knew it was never that simple especially given the nature of the invisible enemy that killed without hesitancy.

Keine looked to the side to see her wife's face in heavy contemplation so she reached out with her other hand & brushed her silver hair that was let down to the side, offering her a comforting smile which Eirin appreciated.

She grabbed her hand and kissed it before letting it linger in her palm, a blast in the air breaking them out of their gaze as the sky illuminated with neon red sparks glistening, coated within a dreary grey plume of smoke. It looked demonic furthermore when the grey smoke twirled around the neon red bullet like blasts, as if an endless wave of blood was splattering across in dirt.

Those attack visuals didn't belong to anyone in that group.

As a matter of fact, it didn't belong to _anyone_ in Gensokyo.

The same question was running through all three women's mind; just who were they fighting?

 

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

"Well since you asked so nicely, we could skip this feeble attempt at foreplay and get on with the real fun" Nio replied with a lick of her lips.

The night had settled upon them and the only thing illuminating the scene were the supernatural aura's of everyone there other than Otoya.

Yukari's engraved star that was within a circle floated behind her, some language that Otoya couldn't decipher on the sides going all the way around. She'd noticed that Reisen's was red whilst Mokou's was an amber colour as they were fighting Nio. The phoenix was close to recuperating once she reappeared in her human state not too long ago.

"How vulgar" Sakuya said in a monotonous voice that was obviously well timed to hide her despise at Nio's existence, "Youmu, shall we?" she said to the woman whilst stepping forward, her red eyes glowing and fangs bearing while she retrieved her three knives that were strapped to the holster on her thigh.

The half human nodded and hovered forward along with Sakuya as she pulled Roukanken, the katana on her left shoulder out and did the same with Hakurouken, the wakizashi on her other side.

She had a feeling she would need to use both against the assailant she was facing, especially with how easily she had defeated the likes of Mokou and Reisen.

Yukari signalled for them to go and just before they could zoom ahead to face Nio, a burst of energy appeared between the two, the orange and red mixture of colours looking familiar.

"Oh, was this another surprise you had for me, Yukari?".

The youkai didn't reply to Nio's grating tone as her eyes focused on the dissipating energy till it cleared enough to reveal a woman there.

Sakuya's eyebrow went up as Youmu exchanged glances with Yukari, slightly confused at what a demon was doing there.

"Good evening, Sakuya".

"Yumeko?" the human turned vampire could only say as she hadn't seen Shinki or her right hand in quite some time.

Yumeko smiled at the maid on her side, her red and white uniform similar as Sakuya's though her arms that were hidden beneath long white gloves wielded two large swords. Her lengthy blonde hair whipped around her as it settled into being in Gensokyo's weather and she assessed the scene.

She then looked back at Yukari and Otoya, "Please excuse the intrusion, Lady Shinki sends her regards and offers her support".

"The Queen of Makai never fails does she" Yukari chucked and gave Youmu a glance that said that it was fine for her to be there.

"Now then, I believe there is a pest that needs to be taken care of".

"The more merrier" Nio said and kept her eyes on the three woman approaching, "I suppose it's a nice change from the previous two. A splendid opportunity for me too dust off my swordsmanship".

"Who is that?" Otoya said as Reisen had managed to sit up on her own and leaned on Mokou's shoulder.

"Yumeko. The head maid and lover of Alice's mother, Shinki" Flandre piped in, "It's bad enough messing with Sakuya and Youmu and their pointy swords and knives as well as Sakuya's time control but Yumeko is something else too" she finished with a grin.

"A demon.." Otoya repeated softly and watched the three hover towards Nio.

She heard of Alice's home from the conversations they had had and it was something else to hear of an entire land that was a habitat for demons, ran by the gentle but powerful Queen of demons herself but at the same time, it wasn't so strange given why Gensokyo existed.

Her thoughts were distracted when Nio raised a hand into the sky and grinned, "Bare with me a second, I haven't quite tested out this new creation of mine, courtesy of Seija I believe".

A black and red glow appeared in the shaman's hand, something that resembled a sword that was materialising with each second till a lengthy blade rested in her palm. It wasn't longer than Yumeko's but close enough and the aura it gave off was increasingly disturbing.

"Filled to the brim with hatred and despair of her kind" she laughed wickedly and wielded the blade a few times, sparks fizzling off of its surface, "So, who's first?".

 

All three women sped across the land and followed Nio up into the sky when she jumped up and headed towards them.

Yumeko and Youmu did an emergency pull back as they knew what Sakuya was up to and had stopped time just at the moment that Nio lifted her sword up to clash with the blonde's.

The vampire quickly scattered her knives through the air, all heading towards the frozen Nio and she didn't stop till the space between them and the shaman was littered with knives, just waiting to pierce into its target. She flew backwards and lifted her pocket watch up to her face, her original three knives snug between her fingers.

"Cancel!".

Time resumed around the area and the influx of knives sped into Nio's direction. The shaman quickly grazed passed each of the objects in rapid movements, a few gliding past her cloak that ripped the material. She zoomed towards Sakuya after passing the last knives, an irritated expression on her face as she swung her sword at the woman who tried to evade the moves.

She twirled past Nio just as Youmu interjected a swipe that could've got Sakuya's arm and she pushed Nio's sword back, now both engaged in a high octane sword match.

The clash of metal on metal reverberated around the night sky, the woman ending up in different directions that led their battles all over the place. Youmu was fast though Nio matched her pace and tried to over power the blades that she controlled, the anger in Youmu's eyes making her smirk as she tried to kick her but the half ghost side stepped and slammed the edge of Hakurouken into the side of Nio's face.

She spat out a trail of blood and when she turned to glare at Youmu, the woman had already lifted both blades into the air, let out a cry and brought them towards Nio.

She reacted quickly, her blade disappearing, the next move knocking Youmu off her concentration at what had just happened.

When Youmu slammed both of her swords down and aimed for Nio's head, the shaman had quickly gripped them both in one palm, Youmu's eyes wide at the fact that she managed to touch both blades like that without getting killed.

"Impossible!".

"I beg to differ, half ghost" she laughed into Youmu's face. She could feel how much energy Youmu was using in trying to push the blades down but they'd underestimated her dramatically, the blonde barely breaking a sweat and keeping the two legendary sword comfortably in her hand.

"Something wrong? You seem a little.. pale".

Youmu grit her teeth, Myon at her side floating around in confusion at what was going on.

Just then, the sound of flesh being sliced through and a sword digging into it fluttered around which made Nio look down at her stomach to indeed see a blade going through her. Her mouth parted for a second but her grip on both of Youmu's swords remained as she looked up at the culprit reasonable.

Yumeko had a smile of her own as she pushed the sword right in until the hilt was pressed again Nio's stomach and the attacks didn't end there.

10 knives had pierces into Nio's back, Sakuya not too far away from them as she watched each of her weapons nail their target with accuracy.

Nio was frozen into place, the feeling of the cold metal in her skin, ripping apart her internal organs and continued to do their damage. Her eyes locked with Yumeko's red ones with Youmu looking on with a recovered sigh of relief though she didn't ease the force her hands were trying to drive her swords in.

Her mind was going in circles at wondering what Nio was that her swords were stopped so easily, that had never happened before, nobody had escaped the deadly blades but that was something she could ask Yuyuko about soon as Nio didn't look like she was going to recover from this.

Yumeko was grinning at her and turned the sword in her stomach whilst she brought her second sword down to finish Nio off but the woman caught that in her other hand with speedy precision, her feigned expression of being several injured fading away as low laughter came from her mouth.

"That...this can't be!" Reisen muttered, "Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this?".

"If you are, then we're all seeing things too" Mokou responded and took the scene in.

Otoya saw Yukari squeeze the parasol in her hand even harder though the woman appeared calm, neither had words to say at what Nio was showing each time, each strength and the fact that she seemed indestructible was frightening.

With Nio stopping Youmu and Yumeko's attacks without even flinching at the one sword and knives in her, Yumeko's grin faded.

Sakuya didn't have time to register what had happened as the sky above her turned red and ominous as a dozen lighting bolts zipped down and before she could move, the attack hit her directly.

She let out a scream as the shocks continued to course through her, the burning of skin getting excruciating and there was nothing she could do. This wasn't like Iku's lighting based attacks, this was far more deadly and with the intent to destroy her and she felt every part of it.

Until it suddenly stopped.

Had her eyes been open, she would have seen Remilia's Gungnir attack soar through the air from where the mansion was, the spear cutting through the lighting and soaking it up, allowing Sakuya to plummet to the ground and caught by Flandre as she flew up to catch her.

She flew around and away from Nio whilst assessing Sakuya who seemed to be breathing though the heat of her skin and the sore red patches on her would need some time to heal. The excessive light didn't help her vampire side which is why she was weakened further.

"Seems like my sister is keeping her eye on you" Flandre smiled whilst landing near where the others were and gently placed her down on the ground, Reisen rushing forward and helping to sooth Sakuya's wound, her training from Eirin taking place in her mind.

Nio didn't give Youmu or Yumeko a chance to breath for Sakuya's safety as she smirked, the blonde panicking at knowing what she was going to do when she felt Nio push both her and Youmu's swords back onto themselves.

Yumeko knew she would be fine but wasn't sure how Youmu's swords would affect her so she quickly pushed herself against the half ghost, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her away but not before Nio managed to push her sword down and slash the maid's bare arm slightly.

She winced as the metal slid into the layers of skin but getting them away from Nio was the main priority as she back dashed and skimmed down to the ground where the others were, Otoya running to her side to assess the wound.

They were all breathless for a number of reasons as Yukari kept her gaze on Nio who had hovered down slightly.

She stretched and Sakuya's knives plopped out from her back whilst her hand grabbed Yumeko's sword that was in her stomach and made a show of slowly pulling it out. What were meant to be wounds left appeared as nothing, as if she hadn't just extracted a blade from her inside and her face bellied the same nonchalant reaction.

Uncertainty washed across the minds of the allies as they revelled in what Nio was, something that crossed the lines of all youkai, goddesses and magical beings.

She was something that none of them had ever encountered.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Scarlet Devil Mansion_

 

Remilia flew back down when the feeling of Sakuya's distress calmed down in her. The maid had her blood running through her so she felt and experienced everything Sakuya felt. It was startling to know of the situation that had befallen her and Remilia was unsure of what was going to be left by the end of this.

The tea that was next to Yuyuko as she leant over the balcony in one of the mansion's room's remained untouched, her pink eyes glued to the sky above. Anxiety ran through her body at not knowing what was happening precisely. The bloodied themed energy bolts continued to travel and it pitied worry further as stray silver bullets, most likely Sakuya's and what could be Yumeko's scattered in different directions.

After the murders of Aya and Hatate, Yuyuko was even more reluctant to let Youmu join Yukari, she was just as scared for the blonde being there too. But she had adhered to Youmu's rare request and didn't speak much of it after she went to bed last night when leaving Otoya and Yukari to talk.

It would be a testament to both Yuyuko and Youki's training of Youmu and her handling of the two swords as well as being the second generation protector of Yuyuko.

Still, she couldn't make herself relax so her eyes stayed to where the crescent moon had started to shine through as the distant sounds of battle cries and abilities being used permeated the air.

Remilia wasn't fairing any better after what had happened but did her best to remained calm, a tight lipped expression and her hands tucked across her chest now. Her wings were steady and rigid, the brisk breeze being the only thing to move them. She knew Sakuya and Flandre could handle anything but it didn't dissipate the nauseous feeling of what if something went wrong and it did, Sakuya was severely injured despite her strength.

She could use her ability to the best extent and make all those involved and their fates be exposed to as much positive outcome as she had done so far but because the enemy was unknown, she wasn’t sure how effective it would be.

They were fighting a battle against something far more sinister and darker than anything they had encountered before.

This thing had a goal to eliminate whoever and whatever it could & Remilia knew from watching her sister who once had that mind frame, carrying out those very tasks didn't end well in the slightest.

Alice and Patchouli were also stood there though more inside the room due to Patche's ailing health. The blonde held her up, her body pressed against Patchouli's back and arms around her waist protectively.

They were pleased that the decoy was realistic enough to work, opting to remodel Yoshika's provided body parts into a more elderly frame and facial appearance. The easier the target looked, the more likely it would be attacked and they were right.

It was certainly different from the body that they had to mould of Otoya to replicate and place back into the Outside World but the goals for both played such a vital role.

Except now, there was no decoy that would be on the receiving end of whatever the trap reeled in, it'd be their loved ones.  


 

***

 

 **Location:** _Moriya Shrine_

 

The light show could be seen from the top of Youkai Mountain in the shrine, Kanako and Byakuren near the entrance of it as Suwako cradled a still recovering Sanae in her arms whilst they watched on.

As the wind goddess, the flow of the element around them was sinister and dark which made her fear for what Yukari and the others had encountered. She hadn't felt this kind of energy from anything she had defeated in the past and she was sure none of them had which meant that they were stuck at a disadvantage at having an unknown enemy.

One that definitely didn't adhere to Gensokyo's rules.

Byakuren glanced up at the goddess, her hand in hers, the sheer grip of it showing her that Kanako was just as fearful as anyone else, something that the goddess rarely showed. Kanako noticed the look on Byakuren's face and pulled her closer against her, her arms wrapping around her as they stood on and watched the direction of the battleground.

Seeing Remilia's spear glide through the air cemented that not even she knew the outcome of it all and as the mistress of fate, that spoke a lot of the troubles that could face Gensokyo if they didn't defeat the enemy.

Sanae stirred slightly against Suwako, a shudder ripping through her weakened body as another flash of energy flew into the sky, the colour of it reminding her of the eyes that had taken over her control, the eyes that led to the death of her lover and Aya, the eyes she would come to have nightmares about it.

Not even she as the maker of miracles could feel positive about this, she hadn't felt this miserable since Reimu's demise and it was happening again, the starting downward spiral of the negative overcoming the positive.

Gensokyo was in the midst of seeing the awakening of a power that could eradicate everything in its path.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

Nio took in the ashen faces of the 8 women below her and felt exhilarated by it. She could feel their despondency and weakened states running though her, fuelling the power and making her stronger than she already was.

She smiled with glee and continued to hover in front of them, the wind picking up around her as the sky became engulfed with daunting grey and red smoke, covering the entirety of the land.

It made the scarlet mist that Remilia covered the sky in when they arrived in Gensokyo look harmless.

This gave the appearance of Nio summoning every twisted and evil entity into the same place except, she was that _one_ entity.

Her body started to glow eerily as her smile became shark like, her teeth showing and her red eyes as empty as the feeling of hope that the allies were feeling. She breathed in and lifted her hands up, bringing down more fierce and fizzling lighting to the land around them and with a booming voice, she said:

"You cannot defeat me".

Otoya couldn't help but wonder if this was the truth, if this was where her journey ended.

 


	17. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fight gains momentum and the odds of defeating Nio plunder, further revelations change the future for Otoya and Yukari..

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

Yukari could sense the dire and dangerous strength that Nio was garnering within every second but the youkai had never felt so helpless in her millennia of existence. The landscape around them had turned into something not even hell could be compared to as the thick darkness surrounded them, the edge of the green forestry and sparse grass the only things that hadn't been dimmed by Nio's aura.

Was Nio right, could they not defeat her?

Her vision strayed to Otoya by her side who couldn't take her eyes off of the shaman in the sky and it was evident to the youkai what she was thinking.

She couldn't shift the thought out of her own head as to whether they had failed Otoya but Yukari wasn't about to heed defeat yet. They'd come too far to be dissuaded by Nio's apocalyptic powers, not when she herself and Flandre remained able to fight.

The vampire seemed to sense Yukari's thoughts and stretched her head from side to side, a snarl on her face that resembled both her confidence and anger at what the situation had come to be. Sakuya was shielded by Reisen and Yumeko, her arm healing slowly as Mokou & Youmu remained in front of them.

"I've had enough of this" she said out to Yukari, "It's my turn".

"Be careful, Flandre" Sakuya spoke up and the vampire turned to give Sakuya a smile.

"Got it. We know her tactics, she likes to play dirty and lucky for her, I'm the same".

"Just a moment".

Otoya and the others awaited for whatever Yukari was going to say though her violet eyes remained on Nio.

"Yukari, what is it?" she asked gently and placed her hand on her arm.

Yumeko stood up, "She's expecting you both to go at her isn't she?".

The youkai nodded and looked back at the group, "We still do not know how her abilities work per se. She can not only replicate our spell and skill cards but also blend in with her surroundings to disappear. She isn't a youkai or a goddess, sticking with the motif of being some higher tier level of the shamanic nature".

"Anyone know anything about her personally?" Mokou questioned.

Otoya sighed and glanced around the group, "Everything she told me is most likely a lie. She has no intention of discussing anything related to playing fair. Yukari, has the Northern Territory and Nio's predecessors ever attacked like this?".

"No, this is a first and nor have any of the previous leaders garnered power like Hashiri has. It doesn't make sense" she replied and wondered what could be so different under Nio's leadership that has allowed her to become as destructive as she was.

"I don't mean to cut this group meeting short but jump!" Flandre yelled out as Nio had summoned a large globe of energy and threw it at them.

Reisen and Mokou scooped Sakuya up and landed near the tree line whilst Yukari grabbed Otoya in her arms and moved her to the other side.

"Talking isn't going to save your little home" Nio chuckled as the smoke cleared to reveal a crater in the ground where they once stood. "Now, I have things to do so the quicker I'm finished with your weak company, I'll be on my way!" she finished as she prepared another globe of energy but Flandre had dashed into the air and grabbed the shaman by her cloak.

"Weak? You've seen nothing yet!" she yelled and punched her several times, the fast dance of Nio trying to dodge whilst attacking back commenced.

The two continued to fight and rush at each other in the air, red aura smashing into red up until Nio quickly executed a quick line of bullets and scattered them to follow Flandre's direction wherever she flew. Nio laughed as the splay of bullets chased the vampire, each one getting closer and closer till the blonde had to spin around whilst flying up to make the bullets land in the forest.

She didn't give Flandre a break as the speed of her attacks increased which led to the vampire spinning up high into the reddened sky, summoning Lävatein and sped right at Nio. She wielded the flaming sword in her hand and ran it down, cutting through any incoming bullets from the shaman and making her dodge to the side.

"Not bad kid".

Flandre grinned and swept Lävatein at Nio repeatedly, the blonde trying to duck as it was the vampire who gave chase to her now.

She knew she had to keep Nio from pulling a disappearing act as Yukari got prepared from the side line.

It was true that attacking Nio at the same time would be pointless as she upped the ante on her defence methods, that being said, keeping her distracted without attacking her should keep her occupied. She just had to stay on her trail and not get killed at the same time so when Nio spun around to face her abruptly rather than continuing to run, Flandre had hoped that the gap youkai was ready.

"Yukari, now!".

Nio looked around her to see what they had planned and didn't see Yukari open a gap below her, quickly lifting it up to trap the shaman once the tunnel came up to her chest, her head and shoulders being the only thing in sight other than the blanket of eyes in the tunnel.

She squirmed but couldn't feel the rest of her body as Yukari had cut it off into some other boundary and she was defenceless.

"I can't believe she fell for that" Flandre taunted and carried Lävatein over her shoulder whilst floating down to where Yukari was.

"Power doesn't necessarily mean having brains".

"Isn't that the truth" Flandre snickers.

"I couldn't agree more" Nio commented, a thin lipped smile on her lips, "It is such a shame that you'll have to find that out the hard way".

"Yeah because you're obviously going to show us that, right?".

A sadistic chortle came from Nio which turned into full-blown laughter, Yukari and Flandre exchanging a glance.

"I think she has actually lost the plot".

"Quite the contrary, I'm just getting warmed up".

Yukari aimed her parasol at where Nio was and frowned, "Your little riddles have finally grated on my nerves. Your games end here and rest assured, you will suffer generously for all the lives you have taken in vein. Nobody escapes the confines of my barriers".

Nio stopped laughing but the twisted smile on her face remained, her eyes patronising Yukari simply by staring at her as if she'd uttered nonsense.

"You don't understand, Yakumo" she said in a low but disturbing voice, "I _am_ the barrier".

Just like that, Nio disappear from the gap trap, Yukari and Nio horrified as they scanned the areas for where the shaman went.

"What the fucking hell, Yukari!" Flandre yelled, "What did she mean by that!?".

On the ground, the panic reached critical as they once again witnessed Nio do the unimaginable.

"No, no, not again" Otoya stammered out, her heart beating at shocking intervals that a panic attack was bound to occur soon had Youmu not placed a hand on her shoulder to help her snap out of it though the half ghost was far from relaxed herself.

Yukari flew around the vicinity, her eyes filled with fury as she tried to sense every barrier in the place regardless of how large or small it was. Nio couldn't be hiding from her in plain sight, she was bound to be using some magical guidance to conceal herself.

At least that is what she kept repeating to herself though she knew it probably wasn't so.

It went deadly quiet again as they all stopped moving for a moment with just the wind howling around them.

Then they heard her.

"Do you get it now, I am the barrier! I am everything and nothing and all the things in between! How are you going to kill me with your childish barrier splitting when I own your ability!" Nio's voice echoed around, not just there but all of Gensokyo.

She wanted them all to hear of their impending doom and not one of them will escape.

"Did you honestly think that you would ever stand a chance against a being like me?! Oh you petulant, foolish cretins!".

Flandre followed the voice but it was coming from all around them and that was when she noticed something glowing in her peripheral vision, an array of colours and patterns that she knew.

Her eyes widened with horror at the approaching onslaught of her own final spell card.

" _Q.E.D_.." she managed as the bullets ripped and collided with her before Yukari could even intervene.

"Flandre!" Sakuya shouted and tried to help but Reisen and Yumeko held her down knowing that she'd get killed if she jumped ahead.

It wasn't a final spell card for the heck of it and yet there it was, summoned in all its glory by someone who wasn't the owner of it.

Round after round burned Flandre's body as her wings chipped off, the crystals cracking slowly till she couldn't keep in the air anymore and allowed her body to drop. The pain was numbing, more so since Nio hadn't used it as an actual spell card move but as a raw attack itself. She was bleeding profusely through the wounds, the stinging and slicing of bullets cementing themselves into her. It was the anger and rage of 495 years of confined solitude when she was younger, all aimed at her sister and it was a spell she barely looked at anymore since she had forgiven her for trying to protect her.

As the bullets continued to rain down in an incessant fury, Flandre continued being push forcefully to the ground till a body covered her own.

One of her eyes had opened to see Yukari emerging from a gap, the barrage of bullets hitting her also before she grabbed Flandre and quickly placed her near the others.

 

The youkai didn't wait a moment as she returned to face Nio who had returned to her visible self.

"Yukari, no!" Otoya yelled after her but to no avail.

She saw the cold anger in Yukari's eyes, an indication to the sheer madness that Nio had managed to inflict though Otoya feared for Yukari's life. Nio had proven repeatedly that she was indeed a part of everything that the eyes could and could not see, a sentiment to being the entity to counteract the youkai 's abilities.

Yukari didn't even bother with the small talk now as she unleashed one of her damaging spell cards,

_"Curse Of Dreams & Reality!"._

A cacophony of brilliantly beautiful but deadly explosions erupted against Nio, stream after stream, the shaman trying to skim past the attack and barely managing.

"You seem angry!" she giggled manically as a few of the bombs collided into her, knocking her back but she managed to recover quickly, "How about some light in your life, _Flowing Soul, Ghost Butterfly!"._

Yukari's eyes went wide at hearing Nio say those words. That was one of Yuyuko's spell cards, the glare of a thousands butterflies messing with her vision which made her lose track of Nio's location.

"Give my regards to your ghostly lover as that will be your form the next time you see her!".

Nio appeared right in front of the youkai's face, her fist connecting with her jaw though Yukari flipped it around as she had her parasol aimed and dug into Nio's stomach.

_"Mesh Of Light & Darkness!"._

The hue of colours shone in Nio's surprised eyes as she was blown back by the mesh of lasers oozing into her skin till she landed on the ground. Her cloak was charred and skin showing through as she lay on her side, struggling to stand up with another round of the same attack headed her way. It was powerful, she had to give Yukari that and catching her off guard certainly didn't help.

She flipped on her hands and jumped up in a cartwheel whilst continuing to evade the constant fire power from the ruthless youkai once she was pushed. Not having the moment to heal herself, Nio had to think fast. If she faded into her surroundings, she would get caught by the mesh as it was moving at an alarming speed and if she tried to attack Yukari, she would simply trap herself.

Whatever the mesh was made out of it, it was powerful enough to cut through her layers of protection.

As she sprinted and hovered all over the ground, she saw the others near enough and an idea came to the shaman's mind, one that was fool proof and she smiled in delight.

Changing her course, Nio jumped into the air and dashed down to where they were resting, Yukari following her every move right up till she got close to the group.

The youkai lurched forward and opened a gap, figuring that Nio was going to lead the mesh into them so she tried to make sure it didn't hit the women but not a second later did she realise the true intent behind Nio's sporadic move.

Her eyes frantically darted to Otoya as the woman stared back helplessly, the inevitable happening. 

It was too late as Nio had pulled Otoya into her own alcove of a barrier and reappeared several meters away from Yukari, her hand gripping the human's hair back and the other with one of Yumeko's sword's against to her throat.

"Otoya!"

"Move an inch closer and I'll toss you her head".

 

Everyone else was already up and by Yukari's side, all ready with their next attack though they didn't move knowing that Nio would make heed of her warning. 

The shaman kicked behind Otoya's knees forcefully so that she was kneeling on the ground, her hands by her side and she vision on Yukari. 

She could feel the blade linger on her neck and if she was to try and move now, the consequence would be imminent.

"You have no business with a human, let her go, Hashiri" Yukari said as calmly as possible.

"But Otoya is special" she teased, "You did a splendid job in concealing her identify and location. I've been in Gensokyo long enough and had no idea that such a human was amongst those pathetic humans of your village".

"Let her go!" Youmu yelled and lifted her blades up but didn't step forward.

Nio pretended to think about it as she bent down and lowered her face near Otoya's, "No can do. She's going to be an excellent replacement for what I had in mind. Or if you want to test me, I'll just kill her. No loss either way".

Otoya gulped between gritting her teeth, "Replacement for what?".

She could feel Nio's smile form on her lips when she whispered in her ear though loud enough for the others to hear, "For my plans of course. You see, I have been working on twisting the minds and views of those lower level mages and shamans back in the territory but after your visit, I realised that all I had to do was work on you since you already have such a cold core energy that is bursting to come out. I still want to know what you were running from, Otoya, and once you tell me, I'll accept you for whatever you've done and you never have to run again. Just say the word and join me".

Yukari inched closer when Nio shifted her vision and pressed her cheek against Otoya's, the sword still pressed against her neck. If Nio did get Otoya on board regardless of how slim the option seemed to be, the youkai would never forgive herself.

"Otoya, do not listen to her. You know it's all lies".

The captive woman gave the youkai a reassuring look despite how terrified she was and moved her face away from Nio's, "Why are you doing this?".

Nio gave Yukari a warning glance to keep her mouth shut and moved the blade from Otoya's neck and slid it against her torso, splitting clean through her dress to her stomach so that her blood poured out easily. Otoya groaned out but kept upright, determined to not give Nio the satisfaction of hearing her in pain.

In her brief moment of trying to downplay her pain, Otoya's thoughts landed back to two years ago when she had Shiena in a somewhat similar situation, torturing her to the brink of death, scissor after scissor and maybe, maybe this was her ultimate comeuppance.

The irony was glaring and she knew she deserved it.

"The next step and I slide the demon's sword in her". 

They all stepped back, Yumeko's hand tightening into a ball at the fact that Nio was using her sword to cause Otoya harm.

She laughed and stood back up and answered Otoya's question, "Well, I'm just filling in for what the _real_ Nio could never achieve to do".

"What do mean, Nio?" Otoya questioned uneasily.

"Real? The hell are ya talking about?" Mokou voiced out what they were thinking when Nio didn't answer, enjoying the draw out of the tension.

Nio dragged the sword to Otoya's shoulder and balanced it there.

"Nio, what do you mean real?" she asked the shaman again without removing her eyes from the front.  
  
Hoping that Yukari might have some idea as to what the shaman was talking about, Otoya shifted her gaze to her but was met with just as confusion as she was.

"Oh this isn't something your mentor will know about"  Nio chuckled, fully healed now, "In fact, not even those dense beings of the Northern Territory know".

"They're your people!" Reisen exclaimed at Nio's cruel and callous words.

The blonde sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "No, they are Nio's people. She is their leader..or should I say, _was_ ".

"Who are you?" Otoya questioned, a cold rush running down her spine and not because the blade had slid passed her neck again, more so due to the unnerving laugh the blonde gave.

"I am Nio" she replied and took in the eyes watching her, "Well I am now. You see, the 'real' Nio died many, many years ago. Actually, I killed her".

Nobody dared to speak at the revelation that this 'Nio' had uttered. 

"Around 50 years ago, I was supposed to be next in line to lead the Northern Territory, I have the original Kuzunoha bloodline but they picked that peace keeping pacifist over me because she would be a more 'suitable candidate'" she scoffed with disgust, "Apparently my abilities and methods would cause issues with the other Territories even though it was my aim to make our land bigger, to get back what we lost but no, those cowards bowed down to your every whim didn't they?" she aimed at Yukari.

"Well they weren't exactly wrong about you were they?" the youkai hit back.

'Nio' narrowed her eyes and flashed her teeth, her sword now slicing down Otoya's shoulder, this time deep enough that the woman had to grab the wound though the blonde pushed her hand away, "Do you not learn?".

Yukari gave an apologetic look at Otoya, her eyes unable to hold back how sorry she was for dragging Otoya into this territorial mess.

This was what these last few years of killings came down to, a bitter being that couldn't let order be and had to leave their disastrous mark.

Flandre had managed to get up and was itching to go for 'Nio' again but Sakuya managed to hold her back.

"Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" 'Nio' continued whilst sliding the flat edge of the sword over the wound on Otoya's shoulder, making her wince in agony, "Ah yes, Nio. A _Hashiri_ ruling over the territory was a no go. She knocked back all of my suggestions, especially those regarding taking Gensokyo so one night, when I insisted that she joins me for a stroll to check on barrier, she just.. never came back. It was tragic really" she feigned sadness but then perked up, "The Kuzunoha clan are experts at many crafts of magic, especially the shape shifting premise and lo and behold, here I stand in place of that weakling! Oni Kuzunoha is my name , it's a pleasure to finally get rid of that wretched creature's introduction and my name is one you'll remember".

"Well, yeah, plenty of oni here so it's hard to miss" Mokou couldn't help but to point to out and Oni didn't appreciate the comparison and Yumeko's next commented didn't help.

"So you stole her identity and ruled under pretence, that is original" Yumeko grit out and instantly regretted it as a firm kick was delivered to Otoya's spine, knocking her forward only to have Oni pulling her back by her hair so she didn't fall face first.

Otoya had to gasp for air, tears springing from her eyes and shook off Yumeko's apology. She didn't blame them, she was just as disgusted with Nio.. or Oni now.

If everything that the imposter had stated was true, it did explain why the tension between the Gensokyo and the Northern Territory remained. She had held back any chance of reconciliation that Nio had most likely strived to reach and spent years working on.

"It was too easy to fool those sheep back in the territory and I stuck with Hashiri's methods as a disguise.. ".

"Whilst you started your killing spree here" Yukari stated, the details sinking in at the deception level Oni pulled off.

"Bingo!" she beamed and winked at the simmering youkai who was so tempted to release one of her final spells but with Otoya in the firing line, she wouldn't do it, "Hey, Yakumo, do you want to know who my most prized victims were?".

Oni had a smug smile Yukari noticed as she twirled the sword in her hands. She wasn't sure how long Kuzunoha had been active so even she couldn't determine which other lives taken the shaman had been responsible for when carrying out her crimes. 

"Hakurei Reimu".

 

The name lingered in the air as the wind travelled it around into everyone there. There were many names that could've been uttered but that one, that one was enough to floor them all.

"Rei..mu" Yukari weakly replied, the faces on all those around her mirroring hers.

"Oh look at you all!" Oni laughed out with glee, "Aren't surprises such fun!". 

Otoya could see the youkai breathing heavily though controlled, her piercing eyes glazing over at Oni's words. She was sure that if the shaman didn't have her captive, Yukari would've killed her with her bare hands right now. All she wanted to do was run up to her and hold her tight, telling her that it was going to be okay, just like the blonde had done for her the previous night. Otoya wanted to make everything she was most likely feeling right now; the sickness, the hatred, the despair, disappear because Yukari didn't deserve to feel that.

She knew what Reimu meant to Yukari.

She knew what Reimu meant to them _all_.

Sakuya's mouth was parted, rage on the normally calm and composed maid that Otoya hadn't seen before as she had heard of how close they were.

Flandre's fangs were salivating, no doubt with the urge to drain Oni till she was dead. Reimu was one of the reasons she had learned how to play fair after all.

Reisen's gasp flew into the air as Mokou flexed her fist, both holding the shrine maiden in high esteem after their encounters with her.

Youmu glanced between Yukari and Oni, wondering whether she should just strike the shaman now because she had never seen the usually grounded blonde's features so distraught, knowing that Yuyuko would feel the same.

Yumeko and Shinki had to console Alice for some time after Reimu's death so the demon was seething at how proud the shaman appeared 

Yukari's aura was glowing again with violet sparks emitting from her body, her fan appearing in her other hand as a deathly stern gaze remained on Oni, to know that she was personally responsible for her lover's death. There was no thirst for vengeance quite like it.

"What a night it was. I'm sure you remember it so clearly and you can thank me for initiating that little spat between the humans and youkai that left your shrine maiden exposed and let me tell you, nothing compares to killing the Hakurei shrine maidens. More so since she was my second one" Oni cackled and pulled Otoya back on her feet, "Do you want to know who my first was? I'll give you a hint, Reimu is her legacy".

It didn't take a genius to figure out which shrine maiden came before Reimu.

Her mother.

None of them were sure as to how much willpower Yukari had left not to annihilate Oni despite Otoya being in her grasp. To know that two generations of the Hakurei were mercilessly slaughter by the shaman would have been the icing on the cake.

"Ah, looks like you've already figured it out" Nio said in such a carefree manner whilst pulling Otoya back against her chest, "You see, nothing escapes my grasp. Without your precious defenders of Gensokyo, it made it so much easier for me to begin my reign. Though I do wonder what happened to the mother's spawn that was growing inside her" she added as afterthought.

"Reimu's mother was pregnant.. ".

It was more of a statement of confirmation as opposed to a question from Yukari. She was too shell shocked by the flood of revelations that she wasn't sure what was sinking in and what wasn't.

"Lady Yukari, what..what do you.." Youmu tried to question, the idea of another Hakurei lineage being eradicated by one being disturbing her.

Before Reimu's mother disappeared, now confirmed killed by Oni, she had notified Yukari of the possibility of another pregnancy but couldn't be sure. An incident commenced, similar to how Reimu's began which made sense now that the culprit was confirmed, and it was the last heard of her with rumours of her escaping into the Outside World to escape her pursuer, Oni.

"Once I found her out there, she didn't seem pregnant so it was much more simple to finish her off though that being said, had I had the chance, the next generation would've been dead too. It would have saved me the effort of them become more troublesome once they became full shrine maidens".

Lifting Yumeko's sword in the air, Oni pointed it at Yukari who hadn't said anything as of yet so she continued her tirade of patronising her, "You are a failure as the guardian of Gensokyo, Yakumo. Now, they're all going to suffer because of your negligence, starting with this human since she decided to join sides with you" she boasted, "How does it feel to watch another life disappear at your doing, hmm?!".

"Yukari..".

Otoya had heard enough and didn't care about whether she survived or not and hit her head back against Oni's face in unfiltered fury.

The scope of the damage that Kuzunoha had inflicted was despicable to make even Yukari appear detached.

The move caught the blonde by surprise as Otoya turned quickly and charged at her with a scream, knocking her to the ground and grabbing the sword from her. She could hear the others racing towards them just as she was about the skewer the sword into the shaman's heart but she gripped her by the throat and easily tossed her towards the trees, Otoya hitting one hard enough to crack the bark as she collapsed.

"Otoya!" Yukari shouted out and tried to reach her though Oni had already launched numerous attacks at the group which split them all apart, the bullets even more larger than the previous ones whilst she managed to get back into a steady attacking position.

Flandre was speeding towards the shaman until a vice like grip wrapped around her, her wings being twisted around her body along with it. It was like Alice's abilities to control her dolls except whatever Oni was doing was far more wretched. Her hands were stretched out and moulding Flandre's anatomy with a vicious smirk and before any of them could reach her, she separated her hands and Flandre's skin tore apart off of her body and splattered to the ground.

"Flandre!" Sakuya cried out as a barrage of silver knives flew at the shaman but she dodged it effortlessly. She was still relatively weak due to Oni's early attacks and coupled with the draining energy from the revelation, she wasn’t at her best strength.

Otoya had witnessed it and felt sick to her stomach, her blue eyes bloodshot now as she hobbled towards the blond. She gripped her side with one hand, no doubt having had fractured some ribs but she didn't stop moving and was bleeding profusely from the wound on her stomach and shoulder. The woman had no idea where this sudden burst of energy had come from but something about the onslaught of the shaman's twisted confessions, seeing Flandre abolished like she was nothing and the despair floating around Gensokyo's airspace pressed the final button in her mind.

Everything that was her journey had led her here, led her to have to face the monster in front of her so she wasn't about to back down.

This was no longer about her atoning for her crimes or taking up permanent residence in the land, it had become so much more.

A matter of true evil going to all lengths to carry out nothing but death and destruction and them needing to stop it before it succeeded. 

"Oh, you want to go for round three?  I'm fine with that" the shaman sneered and readied an oncoming attack just as Yukari was about to counterattack with her own till both women froze at Otoya's form.

"What the..", Oni balked out with eyes open and further more so when she heard another sound.

It was Flandre's laughter and it could be heard from the forest as she leapt out with her other two copies and flipped Oni off, "Nice try, _'Four Of A Kind'_ does come in handy" she grinned at Sakuya's relieved face, "That being said..why is Otoya glowing?!".

The shaman couldn't keep her eyes off of Otoya either after Flandre's entrance and going back to one being.

She just kept walking towards her in a trance like state, her blue eyes furrowed and fingers flexing.

Mokou and Yumeko hovered to where Yukari and the rest were stood with Flandre still in the sky near the treeline, "Yo! Yukari, the hell is happening?".

"I..I don't know".

A violet circle, similar to her own had appeared behind Otoya when she stopped, sparks of red currents travelling throughout it. It was the same as any other youkai or magical being's signal when they started battling and yet Otoya had one.

"What's the meaning of this, Yakumo!?" Oni bellowed out at what she was seeing but the youkai didn't respond and just kept her eyes on the woman, "What are you doing with her?!".

The energy felt familiar and frightened Yukari, it shouldn't be coming off of Otoya.

It shouldn't be present at all.

"Gensokyo..will never fall to the likes of you. It didn't fall before the barrier and it won't fall after it" Otoya said firmly, "Your reign of atrocities ends here!" she added and before their very eyes, she had hovered up into the air as the wind around them turned into gust.

"She..is she flying?!" Youmu stammered with her eyes as wide as the others.

"Well she certainly isn't on the ground anymore" Reisen quipped back though out of amazement if anything.

Otoya's hair was wafting around her as she continued to rise into the sky and though she didn't know what she was doing, it felt right, it felt _normal_.

It felt like something she had to do and something within her was guiding her though the process as if she was on a autopilot.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore" she whispered, " _We_ won't let you hurt anyone else here".

Just then, in the distance where the abandoned Hakurei Shrine was, a line of red and violet light erupted from it as if like a search light. It spread over the entire sky and overpowered the blood red and burnt grey colour that Oni was emitting and helped to clear it away. At the same time, the magic surrounding Otoya had materialised red ofuda within it, like it was reacting to the shrine reawakening.

"Otoya" Yukari mumbled and floated down till her feet touched the ground, her arm up to shield the ethereal glow coming from the woman, "It can't be".

She out of everyone knew the Hakurei bloodline and the power that came with it. She had trained Reimu, her mother and every other generation since the barrier was established. She knew every single shrine maiden, dead or alive so witnessing the Hakurei energy rolling around Otoya was surreal.

Yukari couldn't make sense of it and hearing Oni roar out in confusion was the only thing that kept her from zoning out completely whilst watching Otoya.

"Impossible! You are human!" she screamed whilst flying up to reach the same height that Otoya was floating, "Sure you are different but you are not one of them!".

"One of them" Yukari repeated in her mind.

Otoya kept her steely eyes on the blonde and dashed towards her with her fist in the punching position, the shaman doing the same till their knuckles connected which led to a large burst of energy to ricochet around them. The impact kept increasing, both woman pushing their knuckles harder and then their other hand's soon mimicked the punch which led to both being in the air with fists pressed up against other's.

Yukari and the others were all on the ground now as they viewed the spectacle that had occurred, the focus on Otoya's face so vivid and the colours around her making her seem like she was a shrine maiden herself.

The two broke the lock down and engaged in fierce hand to hand combat. They were moving and flying at such a speed that the others had a hard time keeping their eyes on them and the sparks of collision that was left behind each hit being the only marker to indicate where they were.

There was no way Otoya could've known how to fight like that let alone fly, her techniques were much more discreet and thought out as a killer so seeing her like this in raw combat with the essence of magic guiding her was something else.

"Yukari, any suggestions as to what we can do?" Yumeko asked the youkai.

"I wish I had an explanation for what we are seeing but even I do not know how this has come to be. This duel has become theirs and we won't be able to intervene as of yet" Yukari replied as best as she could.

Sakuya pulled her eyes away from the scene for a moment to ask her, "There is no denying that this is the essence of the Hakurei lineage is there?"

A brief silence lingered in the air despite the sounds of Otoya and Oni whipping around the now clear night sky before Yukari answered.

"No, there isn't".

 


	18. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on despite the fear of what Otoya felt inside of her and the thoughts of becoming the person she once was. Will she and Gensokyo perish or could something lead her to overcome the suffering Oni had let free...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

Euphoria.

That's the state Otoya was in right now as she continued to move across the sky with her eyes tracked onto Oni, her hands blocking and punching the shaman, her full body being pushed to quash the threat that the blonde was. It was exhilarating in a sense that every corner of her mind and soul felt released, released from the confines of everything she had once known, once been taught.

Wave after wave, impact after impact, she swiftly engaged in combat with the blonde who was becoming more messy and undignified with her moves, unable to process what Otoya was thinking and doing.

 _"Why does it feel like a calling?"_ Otoya thought to herself whilst ducking a blow to the head, countering with a fist into Oni's stomach and grabbing her by her cloak, _"Why..is this feeling inside of me the most purest thing I've ever felt"._

It reminded her of Shoukaku, she would be more befitting to be on the receiving end of this untainted and enlightening magic.

Shiena too.

As she pushed Oni back, the shaman grabbed Otoya's arm and twisted it but she followed the movements and avoided her arm being snapped in half.

To move and fight this way felt like it was in her blood. She felt like she was being taught by a voice in her head, telling her that she could wield the power within her that she had tapped into and eradicate Oni and any other theat that showed up.

"It's going to be fun draining you!" Oni shouted and launched herself at Otoya again, a flurry of actions surrounding her as she tried to attack the woman, "You'll die just like the rest of them! I'll kill them all with whatever this..this _thing_ is!".

Oni's words sounded almost amusing to Otoya as she hovered back and put some space between them, "Why? Because of some grudge you bare? Because you were snubbed from your 'destiny'?" she mocked as Oni glowered at her, "It doesn't work that way, you don't get to end the lives of so many others because of what was taken away from you".

The words resonated within her as she panted and caught her breath.

"I know that better than anyone else. I killed, just like you do because my mind was stolen from me, my conscience, my humanity, stripped away by my own kind" she shook her head and glanced away, "I'm a murderer who deserved to die that night in the Outside World. What I felt when I killed was disgust disgusied as pleasure, it was what I knew best to feel and I let it loose with anyone I came in contact with and took a liking to. And then I killed them".

Oni watched Otoya carefully, "So that's what you were running from".

The shaman knew it wasn't unusual for humans to kill each other outside of warfare, they had that instinct ingrained into them since the first appearance of humankind. She could only assume the Otoya's crimes were extremities and if what she was saying regarding her humanity being taken away, then it would explain why.

She truly would've been the perfect weapon.

"It hardly deters me from my original goal so let's end this and join me".

Otoya scoffed, "You don't get it do you? Nothing justifies what you are doing and what I have done but we have a second chance to stop this. I am here to stop you, Oni. The reason I am alive and in Gensokyo, is to find you and kill you. I don't want to have to do that since I..I understand the bitterness that roams within you but it doesn't have to be that way".

"What, am I supposed to let forgiveness and light into my heart" Oni snickered condescendingly.

"Not necessarily" Otoya replied and ignored the jibes, "It isn't as simple as that. You know this won't end well for you, I won't allow that. So I'm asking you, Oni, to let it be and try and fix things without destruction. Reimu, her mother and the rest of the lives you took because of anger will never be forgiven. The women I killed, for those I will never be forgiven but what we can do is make things better for everyone else, make this bloodbath end".

"You humans are too weak. You had a reason to end those lives so isn't it _you_ that should decide who is forgiven and who is not?".

"No, it doesn't work that way. For every hour that I spent in that basement and being used as a tool should've been more of a reason to not end up the same way. But I.. I didn't know how to even be human" Otoya stressed as she felt a bubbling calmness whilst talking to Oni, a hope that this could end without death in her mind, "I'm not a very human like human in retrospect".

"You're flying, obviously not".

Oni had a point but Otoya tried not to dwell on that as could feel that she wasn't quite like other humans now. She hoped that Yukari had an answer to this. An answer to why she felt another presence within herself, like an entity.

"Oni Kuzunoha, Nio Hashiri, whichever you were and are right now, please end this and let me help you. I realised that we don't have to hold onto the terrible decisions of others, I knew that before I died and believe me, once you let go of that suffocating hold that their words or actions have on you, you'll find that nothing will stop you from moving onto the right path. It isn't about proving to those that turned you over that you are better than them or can rule despite their reservations, it would be about you being able to do what is best for yourself and your territory without casualties".

The blonde could see the earnest expression that bellied how true she was being to her words. It was a trait the Reimu and her mother had and that furthered the chilling sensation Oni felt.

 _"A descendent perhaps?"_ she mused, _"Unlikely, she is from the Outside World"._

They continued their stare down, the eyes of the others that were on them fluttering to the background as neither Otoya nor Oni regarded anything else.

Red and violet energy intertwined with red and grey, the distance between them being joined by the flickering sparks radiating from their magical essence.

Slowly, Otoya flew closer to Oni with slight weariness though it seemed that the blonde wasn't going to reject the idea of reconciliation, a much serene look on her face than she had seen since they'd started this battle. Maybe if she could get into the shaman's head that vengeance and death were not the only two outlets for pasts like theirs, there would be a shot a regaining control.

"What do you say, Oni? We put an end to this together, nobody else needs to die. Whatever has happened in the past, we can make the lessons we learnt worth it and strive to do more to make both of these lands peaceful".

She stopped several metres in front of Oni who had a smile on her face and Otoya wanted to sigh a breath of relief at that except, the smile changed ever so slowly. Her red eyes flashed dangerously whilst her hands twitched, the smile turning more and more into a chaotic grin, wide and filled with a creepy edge to it.

Oni started laughing slowly until it reached a crescendo of cackling and summoned two energy bullets in her palm, both growing the more power she pumped into them, the ugly blend of red and black looking grotesque as she rose both of her hands into the air.

"Cute speech but I have to decline. Unlike you who has given up on the thirst to purify the rancid species that both humans and youkai have become, I have a goal. It is a shame that we must part paths now so I'll see you in hell, Otoya!".

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

 

Keine, Eirin and Kaguya couldn't look away from the light pouring into the sky, washing over the blood like colour as the red and violet glow helped to clear the air so that the night could shine through.

Keine had seen this before but it was impossible, it couldn't be _that_ and it was most likely something else. Though as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, the sign of the Hakurei, the emergence of a Hakurei was one that was distinguishable from anything else in Gensokyo.

She had become rigid as Eirin and Kaguya tried to get her to talk but words simply wouldn't flow out.

Reimu was the last Hakurei shrine maiden so why, why had the shrine become active again?

Why was the energy of the defending bloodline of Gensokyo permeating the air like oxygen being pumped into starved lungs, like a lifeline being thrown out just as death was ready to extract your soul.

She couldn't understand it.

Reimu was dead.

So was the Hakurei bloodline.

Yet what she feeling, sensing and seeing told her otherwise. It was her job to document the ongoing situation and state of Gensokyo along with Hieda, and she had done so with meticulous detail coupled with her ability as a hakutaku. So what she was seeing was a sight that shouldn't be occurring.

Eirin and Kaguya wouldn't know of the dilemma going on in Keine's head as they were not native to Gensokyo, they hadn't met any shrine maidens prior to Reimu, they hadn't seen the process in which the title was passed down from generation to generation, they hadn't seen this display of power that the successor basked in.

Though regardless of this, Keine knew. The Hakurei power was back but who was wielding it she couldn't be sure of.

She just hoped that it wasn't the enemy.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

There was no way Otoya would have been able to dodge both of the orbs coming at her like red eyes zooming ominously in the dark and luckily for her, Yukari was way ahead of it.

The youkai had opened a gap in front of her that consumed both before it could impact with Otoya, Oni gritting her teeth at the intervention though she couldn't do anything as Otoya staring behind her made her curious.

Yukari had opened another gap behind Oni that contained the shaman's attack that was heading right at her, Otoya having had zipped up and out of the way.

Otoya glanced down and sent a grateful smile towards the blonde who reciprocated it though Otoya could see the worry and the uncertainty on her face. This must have been something that even she wasn't aware of given the way the blonde's eyes stayed on her with a look of amazement in them. Otoya couldn't really answer anything herself whilst this strange but familiar power settled within her. All she knew was that she had to get rid of Oni, especially since she had rejected any opportunity to come to deal with this peacefully.

 _"But how? I don't even know how to use this thing"_ the woman mused as she watched Oni.

The blonde quickly turned around as the tunnel had opened too close for her to evade when her attack sped out, cursing Yukari throughout it. She held out her palms and stopped the two orbs from colliding with her and used all the strength she had to redirect it away from herself with a grunt and into the forest.

When the attack landed in the forest, the explosion and the intensity of it wiped out a good segment of it as flames plummeted all around the impact zone. Otoya didn't even want to think what would have happened if Yukari hadn't intervened.

"Enough playing around!" Oni bellowed and summoned more bullets, "Dodge these!".

"Shit!" Otoya grimaced as a firing line of Oni's bullets aimed at her. She quickly zipped around the air in a bid to avoid the attack that was becoming more heated and closer to her.

She wasn't sure what to do but to bide time till either she or Yukari had an idea. Oni wouldn't be easy to exterminate after defeating the rest of the group so effortlessly so Otoya had to think fast as the force of bullets followed her like a magnet.

She was getting tired and weary as having no control over what the energy she had was taking its toll and the nausea of flying was hitting her. The rush of adrenaline helped to elevate that sensation though looking back at Oni quickly and the determined expression on her face to kill her, she knew she was in trouble. 

"Yukari, she isn't going to last up there!" Mokou said with exasperation.

Yumeko nodded in agreement and clutched her sword, "We have to do something and fast".

"If Otoya really has garnered the Hakurei power somehow, from what Reimu told me about her first experiences with it, is that it was draining to even practice with" Sakuya mentioned, "I could stop time and send her back to Eientei?".

"The problem is that Oni would follow you. She has her claws in Otoya's essence, both mentally physical and I have a feelings that she could easily disperse into Otoya's energy that'd led her to Eientei" Yukari answered though it was obvious she was racking her brain in trying to think of a solution.

Sakuya sighed knowing that it was true but she felt helpless, watching Otoya fly around and evading the bullet fire, the strain and exhaustion on her face. Her wounds hadn't been seen to and she was bleeding out of them which wouldn't be helping whatsoever.

"But we have to do something" Reisen stressed and held Yukari's eyes, "She's going to kill her!".

"We will figure something out, Reisen" Youmu said and tried to calm the lunarian down and glanced towards the blonde, hoping that there was something ready to help Otoya in the works.

But the unsure expression that was rarely on the youkai's face worried her. She seemed pensive and on edge, her violet eyes trailing the red stream of bullets that stuck on Otoya like white on rice.

 _"All of this power and all of these abilities and yet..we can't interject the fight"_ she thought internally.

Several of the bullets skimmed over Otoya's back, scraping her clothes and she started bleeding but she kept flying around and away from the others.

Yukari knew what she was doing and she glanced from the Hakurei shrine and towards the woman, trying to piece together the link but there was none. Though the thought went out of her mind as Otoya headed towards Oni, grazing the bullets as if she had been doing it her entire life. The fatigue and pain was apparent in her tired blue eyes but she kept going, diverting the shaman from harming anyone else.

By nature, that was the goal that Reimu had set up by implementing the spell card system, Otoya had even tried to do her own variation of it by trying to talk Oni out of it and despite her answer, it was as if the woman was channeling Reimu.

Yukari shook her head internally to stop the agonising torture of the possibility that Reimu was actually alive somewhere when that wasn't the case; she had died in her arms the night of the disruption that Oni had caused.

Whatever Otoya was channeling into the awaken of the abandoned shrine, she was obviously doing so without being aware of it which led to Yukari wondering whether the goddess or entity of the shrine had returned. Her presence had disappeared long before Reimu became the shrine maiden, but more so during Reimu's stint which made the youkai even more sceptical about what was allowing Otoya to have the Hakurei power.

A piercing cry of help launched Yukari into the air without thinking, Otoya's voice unmistakable and fear enveloped the youkai as she watched a 5 shot bullet line charge into her and knocking her down to the floor. She quickly gapped it across and caught the woman before hitting the ground, the smell of burnt flesh and metallic blood oozing off of Otoya's body.

"Hey, talk to me, Otoya!" she pleaded as her eyes started to slowly open, "Otoya.. ".

She was breathing heavily, her chest scalding with heat and her hair in disarray. Tears matted her eyes when she looked up into Yukari's scared pair. She could hear the sounds of the others charging at Oni, the noise much louder and intense than it had been which meant that they'd be keeping the shaman busy.

"I'm sorry, Yukari".

It was barely above a whisper but she felt too wiped to talk or cry, the feeling of failure wrapping around and choking her.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Scarlet Devil Mansion_

 

Yuyuko and Alice shared a mutual look of 'What is happening?' that Patchouli and Remilia couldn't decipher. Alice's hands were gripping the railing so tight that there was a dent left in it when Patchouli managed to move her away, asking her what was wrong.

Again, as being exposed to the early signs of the awakening of a new Hakurei, Alice and Yuyuko were floored when they saw the Hakurei shrine set alight just like the battleground had done so.

Patchouli and Remilia and the rest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion residents appeared in Gensokyo years after Reimu's initiation as the shrine maiden; so they would also not be aware of the madness of what they were seeing as plumes of red and purple continued to radiate the black sky.

It didn't make sense to either of them and Yuyuko wondered what was going through Yukari's mind at that moment, at seeing the familiarity of Reimu and her predecessors abilities remerge. She could remember so clearly the events that occurred as far back as when the barrier went up around the late 1800's and the introduction of the first Hakurei to take on the role.

What was even more unnerving for all four of them was seeing the lights of Reimu's magical aura flickering over the land of Gensokyo. It felt foreboding and alien, memories of their battles with the decreased shrine maiden coming back and covering them with a sense of pained nostalgia.

Worried for her lover who's eyes started tearing up, Patchouli pulled her away from the sight and held her in a tight embrace so that Alice was looking back into the mansion.

The silence from both Yuyuko and Alice said what needed to be said and the mage knew there were parts of their mind that could never really come to terms with Reimu's death.

Yuyuko because of Yukari's attachment to Reimu.

Alice because of her deep friendship with her.

And seeing the remnants of her burst out of sheer emptiness was too much to bare.

So the unanswered question was who could be maintaining the energy now when a successor hadn't been selected since Reimu's death? 

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

Yukari's cool hand rested on Otoya's forehead as they both floated in the air with Otoya in youkai's arms.

"Why are you apologising?".

"I think I fucked up" she laughed though it was empty, "I couldn't help you all after all".

"Stop it" Yukari silenced and held her cheek, "Otoya, the fact that we are here is just a small sign of how much you have helped us. And it isn't over yet".

A sigh escaped Otoya's mouth as she closed her eyes and rested, "I don't think there is much I can do".

Yukari could hear how defeated she sounded and it broke her, it felt like being back at the moment when Reimu died. To hear the shrine maiden succumb to her wounds, mental and physical exhaustion & the fight. It was like history was repeating itself.

Yukari held one of Otoya's hand's against hers, their palms flat, Otoya's stained with blood that painted itself on the youkai's skin.

"I've seen you give up and this isn't it. I've watched you wrestle with your demons, both in a literal and figurative sense in your mind and life, only to come through it" she smiled, "You've caused _so_ much destruction and love with these hands of yours, you know? Despite it all, you stood here tonight and fought off against something you didn't believe you ever would, not even I anticipated that".

"So the all knowing sage of Gensokyo really isn't all knowing? Well, that's let down" Otoya teased, her eyes hazy when she looked at the blonde's palm against her, the skin so soft and so comforting that she wanted to lose herself in them and call it quits.

Yukari laughed softly, "It's all rumours I'm afraid. You have had every reason to doubt yourself whilst here and in your old life but when you found a reason to shed the horrors of your past, a new version of yourself came to be".

"Takechi Otoya 2.0?" she laughed softly.

"Hakurei Otoya..".

"W-wait what?".

Otoya tried to sit up in mid air whilst in Yukari's arms, the statement taking her off by guard.

The blonde held her gaze and clasped their hands together, "What do you think this feeling inside you is?".

"I.. don't know. I was hoping you could explain it to me and what you just said".

Sparks flew around their joined hands, Yukari's bright violet swirls of energy combining with the red streams coming from Otoya's like there was a mini fireworks display surrounding them.

"Watching you fighting against Oni, I was trying to figure out what had happened, what was going on. How..you came to have called upon the deities that contain the Hakurei power".

"Hakurei power?".

She was switching her vision from Yukari's face to their joined hands, unable to comprehend what the youkai was implying.

"Reimu and the rest of her predecessors. When Oni lashed out, almost killing us all after she threw you away, what were you thinking?". 

Otoya thought back to the fear she felt, watching every round of fighting amounting to nothing and the shaman resulting to holding her captive to avoid being killed by Yukari. She saw the desperation in the eyes of everyone there, the notion of not being able to do anything, something she resonated too clearly with.

She didn't want to be in that position again. She didn't want Oni to get way with murdering Reimu and her mother and all the others. She didn't want to be responsible for deaths she could avoid. She didn't want to see that helpless look in Yukari's eyes again.

"I wanted to end it all, Yukari. I wanted to do what I came here to do. Seeing you all get defeated by her and hearing the things she said, it..it felt like something unlocked in my head. Not only for that moment but the lock to everything else in my life had finally been opened" she replied like she was in a haze of memories, "The chains that they locked me in as a child as they changed the very essence of the person I could've been, it finally became loose. Someone was there, someone that meant no harm and they were with me though whether it was in my state of tiredness, if they were really there I couldn't be sure of it".

"But you knew what you had to do after, didn't you?".

Otoya and Yukari both began to emit a further amount of increasing energy that circled them like a halo.

It was like it was the final sign to make Otoya realise her purpose, one that she couldn't fail and wouldn't allow it. The look on her face mirrored that of a being having an epiphany that would change the course of their lives and for Otoya, it was the crucial point between staying a prisoner to her past or becoming the embodiment of her own life.

"I don't understand how..".

"Nor do I but I think we can figure that out after" Yukari replied as the energy waves became a storm, Otoya standing up like she wasn't injured.

The blonde watched her intently, the cogs turning in Otoya's mind when she looked at her palms and saw the currents pouring out so freely, ready to eradicate the darkness that was threatening the existence of the world. Her wounds didn't seem to bother her in the slightest, her blue eyes filled with an odd sense of calmness but power.

They floated mid air with a width apart, a look of understanding crossing both women whilst the shouts and sounds of carnage being created became apparent the more Otoya opened herself up to the Hakurei essence.

"Yukari.. ".

"Let them guide you, don't be afraid".

So she did, allowing the gates of hesitancy, uncertainy and fear part once and for all.

It all clicked into place for Otoya. She could feel it coursing through her, the need to silence Oni once and for all and she knew how.

"Surround her".

They floated apart as Yukari gave a knowing smile, the intensity of the Hakurei shrine illuminating everything in its path. She knew she had to leave this to Otoya to figure out and have faith in her that she knew what she was doing.

The firm features of calm determination and enlightenment spoke enough to the youkai whilst facing back to the group that were still engaging with the shaman. She zipped across them all whilst avoiding Oni's incessant firing, signalling subtly for them to all copy her movements without making it too obvious.

Otoya watched her go as she herself flew up into the air so that she was looking down at all of them, the vantage point helping to clear her senses when she took in a deep breath.

_"If this is what I need to do, if this is the reason you led me here then let it be known"._

In death does life flash across ones eyes.

_"Please, let me pay the price of their destruction"._

In life does the notion of living become meaningless.

_"Once and for all"._

It was after experiencing both that an individual like Otoya would really understand her presence and place amongst two worlds that were broken.

_"Please.."._

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Moriya Shrine_

 

The shrine was lit up entirely with the new rush of energy pouring out from both the battleground and the Hakurei shrine, Byakuren and Kanako shielding their eyes whilst bafflement clouded their minds.

They had no clue as to what was happening or what they were sensing but it couldn't be mistaken that whatever it was, was the force of something that wasn't malevolent.

If anything, the priestesses' conversation with Shinki back when they were together in Makai resurfaced, the goddess talking about her encounter with Reimu and the spectacle that was. Even in the demon world the sign of the Hakurei was memorable.

Kanako and Byakuren themselves felt the power that emitted from Reimu and this was like being in that moment again. Like they were witnessing what she was capable of.

They were aware why that couldn't be of course as Sanae had to take on most of the shrine maiden roles  on behalf of the Moriya shrine.

Sanae and Suwako were also watching, the former tentatively asking the goddess what was going on, why were they seeing what they were seeing. Suwako couldn't answer her either especially if Byakuren herself didn't know as being the closest to being a native of Gensokyo.

All they knew is that maybe this signalled the end of the threat that loomed over the land for far too long, maybe whatever had contracted the Hakurei power would bring some form of normality to a land that was otherwise renowned for its unusual quirks and inhabitants.

It became a game of watching and waiting.   
  


 

 

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

Oni trailed her eyes around the circle that had formed around her, 7 pairs of angry eyes firmly on her and she let out a patronising chuckle.

"You really think surrounding me is going to help you, oh your delusions are finally getting to you, yeah that must be it" she said and turned to face Yukari, "If Otoya was your last line of hope, you're all as good as dead. She can't control whatever it is you put in her Yakumo, and you failed".

"You are right" Yukari replied without a trace of emotion in her voice, "I did fail her".

The admission took Oni by surprise,"Well, owning up to it is admirable though the end result will remain the same".

"Do you really believe that?".

"I'll do more than believe that, I'll prove it. Your little _protégé_ is off licking her wounds somewhere and all of you.. " she stated whilst going round the full circle to address them, "Failed to defeat me despite your abilities. All of these years, the Northern  & Eastern Territories cowered in fear and signed that 'agreement' because of Gensokyo's youkai yet it seems that I could've easily finished you off years ago with a flick of my finger".

"That agreement was signed to ensure that nobody slaughtered each other after the barrier went up. Especially by beings like you who are the epitome of greed and conceited behaviour, you hold far too much power and not enough thinking capacity".

"Flattery will not work but nice try" Oni snickered and raised her arms to the side whilst her magical essence shrouded her, "Maybe I'll spare you, Yakumo, seen as you do have some leverage over the land. Should I choose to rebuild the Northern Territory over Gensokyo, I'll need some lower class youkai to do the more menial of tasks".

The blonde didn't reply and just watched her, as did the others whilst the air around them grew heavy with a dark and evil aura. Whatever Oni was summoning now, it appeared to be much more destructive and they knew if they chose to attack her now, she'd only dissappear into the surroundings.

Yukari had managed to conceal Otoya's presence above them which is why Oni hadn't noticed her, that and her taunting and arrogance made her blind to the bigger picture. 

That was the issue with beings like Oni who relied too much on the brawn of their power as opposed to the controlled usage. It was their weakness to assume they were untouchable because of what they could do and would be the cause of their downfall.

The shaman may have evaded the wrath of Flandre who could destroy anything.

So she could counteract Sakuya's time manipulation abilities.

She may be resilient against Youmu's swords.

Mokou's immortality obviously didn't faze her.

She easily recovered from Yumeko's demonic sword skills.

Reisen's lunacy had no affect her.

And Yukari's barrier control couldn't be used to gain an advantage.

But that meant nothing.

There was always something that can counterattack the evil that Oni was.

Especially in Gensokyo, a land that catered to all beings living in harmony and had its own finely tuned defence line. 

 

A line of defence that had reawakened in the mind of a human that was combined up of darkness herself as a human.

A _human_ that was both tainted and pure, both rational yet unhinged, both weak and strong.

She was both the sin and the redemption.

Something that shouldn't exist.

As she floated above the circle below her, Otoya's eyes were closed with her hands by her side, relaxed and not only was she hovering with ease physically but also mentally. She had to allow everything she had learned to be stripped away and let the energy inside her consume her whole.

Even though she still didn't understand why this came to be and why she held the Hakurei energy, she knew it was the only way to use it to defeat Oni. She had to tap into its core and join it with her own soul, a soul that was scarred to the point of death and evil but could still be saved.

Otoya could still save Gensokyo.

Just like she could save herself.

Her eyes flickered open as her breathing increased, almost too fast for her to keep up with. She felt the rush inside her and she thought she was going to drown before she willed herself to breath easy and with the flow of the energy inside her, not against it.

She didn't need to fight it.

"I..surrender to it".

Yukari felt it before it occurred and yelled out, "Now!".

The sudden activity from the women around her got Oni's attention, her empty red eyes trailing around the circle.

"It's futile! You cannot win!" she screamed and sent a flow of bullets around but Yukari opened a gap in front of them all that swallowed the bullets like a shield.

Oni amped up her attack and the one she was going to release when one by one, Gensokyo's allies unleashed their ultimate spell card.

Youmu focused and let everything she contained within her human and phantom half out, " _Higan Sword, "Hacking Slashes of Hell and Paradise!_ "

Mokou followed and released her phoenix, " _Flame Sign, Phoenix's Super-High-Temperature Feathers!_ ".

Next up was Sakuya who readied her knives backed by Remilia's blood in her veins, " _Maid Secret Skill, "Killing Doll!_ ".

Following suit, it was Reisen's turn to unleash her lunacy, " _Weak Heart, Demotivating Empty Heart, Empty Mind!_ ".

Yumeko didn't hesitate a second later and channelled her mistress to unleashed a destructive attack, " _Celestial Force!_ ".

Flandre already knew what she would use and couldn't wait to wipe Oni from the face of the earth, " _Secret, And Then Will There Be None!_ ".

Last but not least, Yukari closed the gap shield in front of them all as she felt Otoya reach her peak, " _Barrier, Boundary of Life and Death!_ ".

The influx of colours from all 7 attacks set alight like a bonfire, the number of shades, shapes and magic overwhelming. Never in Gensokyo's history since the barrier went up was there a need to display such a show of power but now, times were desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures.

Oni couldn't keep her eyes off the incoming attacks as she twirled around. The energy emitting from the spells had her dumbfounded, thinking that they had only been playing weak to appease her when they had abilities like this stashed away. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape this if she didn't dissipate now but it would be too late.

Up above, Otoya had accumulated the entire line of Hakurei energy and a sharp gust ripped through the sky from the shrine that erupted more plumes of magic.

Within the gust that was travelling and heading towards Otoya was the gohei and two yin yang orbs; a shrine maiden's main weapons.

With these items coupled with Otoya's newfound abilities, no enemy stood a chance and Oni would be no exception.

The orbs trailed around Otoya dutifully awaiting their orders as the gohei fit snugly in her outstretched hand.

Oni's head shot up to see where the energy was heading and her mouth parted in horror at seeing the sight beholding her but she wouldn't even get a change to react and the last thing that the malicious entity would ever see is Otoya wielding the true strength against darkness.

She didn't know where it was all coming from but she knew what to say, she knew how to use the gohei and the orbs because of the voice guiding her. With calmness, just as the other attacks were about to hit Oni, the shaman attempting to escape, Otoya uttered Reimu's final spell card.

" _Divine Spirit, Fantasy Seal -Blink!"._

An eerie silence settled as the attack from the gohei and yin yang orbs exploded out, streams of magical beams and bullets dropping down like a storm. The white light was blinding and the attack itself only lasted a few long but several moments.

All the attacks latched themselves onto Oni who screamed at the impact as Otoya and Reimu's seal engulfed the shaman whole.

She kept her arms straight as she continued to allow the attack to reach its deathly potential, to make sure there was no way that Oni would escape and be able to revive. Her heart had gone into overdrive as her own energy plummeted given that this was the first time she would use any spells or magic let alone flying which already had her drained. But the thought of her life, in Gensokyo and the Outside World kept her going, her teeth clenched and eyes wide as she vowed to herself to never let another life end in vein, end because she couldn't do anything about it.

_"Never again will I have to be bound by what I couldn't avoid, never again!"._

All the rage and anger and madness that lay in her mind came out with the attack that had Oni completely eradicated, a final garbled and demonic shriek cutting through till there was nothing there but a light grey dust that shimmered down from the spot.

The sky cleared instantly that held the remnant of Oni's presence as the others looked up and around, all holding their breath just in case she returned but the silence remained as they all glanced at each other and then up at Otoya.

She was _falling_ , all her energy depleted but she was smiling as she fell, relieved that Oni and the darkness she had covered Gensokyo with had disappeared not so long after her hands dropped to the side, the gohei held tight whilst she let exhaustion overtake her.

She felt light, almost like she had been cleansed and it didn't matter if she died now, she had done what was needed.

Though death wouldn't be coming anytime soon as Yukari had floated to the centre of the circle where Otoya was falling through and caught her in her arms.

Everyone around her sighed in relief as Yukari indicated that she was okay, her own heart feeling so heavy and happy at the occurrence, at seeing something she wouldn't have thought she would see again.

Most importantly, she was relieved that Otoya was alive, that she had managed to let her inner demons free to take control. She smiled fondly and brushed some of the stray purple hair away from her tired face as the others gathered around.

They all exchanged glances of serenity and content, Mokou grinning and patting Youmu and Reisen's head, Sakuya and Yumeko being their refined self's and giving a concealed but ecstatic smile. Flandre high fived the immortal after and was beaming with energy at the success of it all.

As the buzz of the battle settled in, their eyes landed on Yukari who had reciprocated their thrill and returned her eyes on Otoya, a look of peace spreading across her features. 

Everything seemed to be falling into place already, the dusk breaking through the skyline and the quietness being one of comfort as opposed to dread.

Together, they had quelled the trauma not only a land was suffering, but a mind, a fragile human mind.

As Otoya rested against Yukari whilst floating through the air and heading back home, she could finally breath with ease, knowing that never would she have to wallow in the depths of her own personal hell again.

Not when she was surrounded by individuals who had taken her in without doubt, hesitancy or judgement.

She would never have to be alone.

 


	19. Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With normality returning to Gensokyo and Otoya's place in the land attained, Yukari has one more surprise for her..

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Eientei_

 

Otoya was amused at the formation that they were all sat in, simply because she could sense and feel the change that had occurred from that very first meeting.

Remilia, Byakuren, Shikieiki, Kanako and Yuyuko sat opposite, Yukari and Eirin by her side.

Unlike those previous moments, this evening's gathering felt more relaxed, all individuals bracing a content smile and seemed to be at ease.

Given that it was the evening after the events of the night before, Otoya was still weak and sore. She had been asleep for most of the day and checked up on frequently by Eirin and Reisen. She was dressed in the white robe she woke up in on the day she had arrived at Eientei as it had become an item of comfort, a slight sentimental feel to it lingering on.

Right now, an easy comfort is exactly what she was feeling as Shikieiki spoke up.

"How are you doing, Otoya?".

"All things considering, quite well" the woman replied back warmly, "It's hard to believe anyone wouldn't be whilst under the care of Eirin".

Said doctor smiled at the complement though Yukari just couldn't help herself with a friendly tease.

"Her bedside manner could do with some improvement".

"And your general presence could do with some work too, _Yukarin_ ".

"Now how can I get mad when she calls me that?" Yukari replied with an exaggerated wink at Yuyuko who laughed.

"I thought I'd never live to see the day that I would be glad to see this normality return" Kanako quipped at the two.

Shikieiki nodded, "It is certainly something. We have you to thank for that" she said at Otoya, "The gratitude stems from myself & all of the residents of Gensokyo".

"I definitely wouldn't have been able to do it on my own, I assure you" Otoya replied and glanced at Yukari and Eirin before facing Kanako, "Also, my deepest condolences for what occurred on the mountain, I..If I'd have known what was going to happen..".

Kanako smiled and stopped Otoya's words, placing her hand over the one Otoya had stretched out, "You have nothing to apologise for, Otoya. I am grateful that the threat was taken care of by you, that we won't have to experience such a loss of life again because of your doing. Aya and Hatate's lives were not lost in vein and you made sure of that. Sanae would certainly like to meet you soon too since now it is possible".

Kanako's heartfelt words reverberated around the room, the two women exchanging a look of gratitude towards each other.

To see what Otoya had become after their first encounter still was quite the sight for Kanako. Sat before her was a woman of strength, a woman who had lost everything, clawing her way back into a mind of peace and striving to shield those she had learned to love in Gensokyo.

To take on such a burden after her gruelling experiences and succeed was something that couldn't be guaranteed and yet she pulled through.

"Well, we are expecting more of a collaboration between you both now so that will happen" Remilia said and got Otoya's attention who raised an eyebrow.

"A collaboration?".

Yukari elaborated, "You adhered to your part of the deal, Otoya. You've earned your right to remain here in Gensokyo and live out your life".

"We are well aware that we placed you under strenuous circumstances to gain this peace and for that, we will assist you in any way you require. That includes what Yukari stated" Shikieiki added.

"Though we have been maintaining the duties of what the Hakurei shrine maiden would have been doing, with your return, Sanae and I along with Suwako can be of help to ensure Gensokyo remains safe".

Otoya switched her gaze from Kanako to Shikieiki before looking at Yukari.

"My return? What does that mean?".

"Otoya, you are a Hakurei" the blonde said softly, "After Oni's admission, I mentioned it to Shikieiki who followed up on it. The truth of Reimu's mother's pregnancy and what happened to the child. Oni was right, she had given birth before she killed her.

"So what happened to the baby?".

"Not long after the birth of her daughter, she knew Oni was still on her trail and wouldn't rest until she had killed her. So to keep the baby safe, Reimu's mother left the baby at the steps of an orphanage in the city which saved her".

Otoya took in the gentleness of Yukari's gaze, watching her with such adoration that it made the woman falter a little, especially at what Otoya had recently discovered about her own upbringing and the way Yukari was telling her this now. The birth certificate was still fresh in her mind, more so the additional note that was stated on it.

As much as she tried to put two and two together, something in Otoya's head couldn't allow her to accept that or even distinguish that what Yukari was implying was the case.

That was until the youkai worded it out for her.

"It was you, Otoya. _You_ were that baby".

Yukari took her hand in her own, clasping it tightly as the shock registered on Otoya's face. The words were obviously repeating around in her mind as she connected the dots and the blonde could see the thoughts fitting together in her head. Her eyes went through a motion of surprise, incredulity and uncertainty before settling on acceptance.

The youkai herself had several questions answered about why there was such a draw to Otoya when she first crossed paths, her energy exuding from that particular house being overwhelming. It made sense why she stood out, why Yukari felt like she had to watch over Otoya's moves even if she couldn't intervene. Yukari was always in tune with the Hakurei bloodline and its descendants but to know that the pain from a stranger, a child who was suffering at the hands of inhumane cruelty would be one of those said descendants was something else.

More so, she was actually Reimu's sister which packed another punch into a puzzle that had slowly but surely come together after so much death and destruction.

"She was my mother" Otoya managed to whisper out, "Which means that Reimu is my..".

Yukari nodded, tears collecting in Otoya's eyes and she saw Eirin smile at her whilst placing her hand on Otoya's shoulder.

"That's right. Which means you are the next Hakurei that was in line".

Otoya blinked rapidly to clear her eyes when she looked back at the women opposite her. Byakuren had a heartfelt smile on her lips and gave Otoya an encouraging nod with Yuyuko doing the same. Remilia and Kanako as well as Shikieiki had a pleased expression on their features, relief almost at Otoya finally knowing the truth to her torrid background that had an inkling of a happy ending.

It made sense to Otoya, everything that had occurred since her existence after coming to Gensokyo. Never would she have believed that such revelations would have been in store for her, so many answers to years worth of suffering, both on herself and the pain she inflicted on others.

The treatment of her adoptive parents. The feeling of being misplaced and never belonging. The ability to yield the Hakurei power during the fight.

Knowing it all felt surreal and she couldn't help but to chuckle at the unravelling of it all. How she, a person who was combed in darkness after being raised as a mere tool for the psychotic pleasures of other ended up being destined to fight against that very evil.

Be it youkai or human, evil like Oni dwelled in all corners of the earth and Otoya didn't want the one place that offered her sanctuary, other than being with Shou to be tainted like it almost had been.

"What happens now?" she asked them, a newfound vigour returning within her after the climatic battle had drained her.

"Well, we initiate you into your role as the Hakurei shrine maiden first and that will occur tomorrow morning. A small ceremony will take place in the Human Village where the elders will talk you through the basic procedures and give you their blessing to carry out the role. It will also be the time where the rest of the humans will get to meet you" Shikieiki explained as Byakuren carried on.

"The new leader of the Northern Territory and the current leader of the Eastern Territory, as well as Yukari and Shikieiki are expected to meet in the afternoon to discuss the current relationship of each land and how to move forward from Oni's actions. The Northern Territory accepts full responsibility and are willing to work with us to ensure a more steady and open partnership for the future".

"They're also going to be monitoring all those in the higher positions to make sure that another Oni episode doesn't happen" Kanako added with an edge in her tone, "That was pure stupidity on their part, to underestimate one of their own factions with the kind of abilities Oni had".

Otoya was relieved to hear that nothing too damaging would be left between all the lands. Nio's legacy could be continued, better understanding and cooperative measures being implemented to make sure of that. She wondered of those that perished at the hands of Oni and Yuyuko answered the  thought in her head as if already knowing what she was going to ask. 

"Those that were killed by Oni have been able to move on to their end destination peacefully. The Sanzu River and Higan have cleared up so that all the other spirits that were waiting could also pass on".

"Is there going to be a merger of the lands by any chance?" she then asked which Eirin replied.

"Not likely. Both Territories wish to keep their independence but have given their reassurances that it will not be problematic. As well as that, a new agreement for all three lands to sign will be constructed and passed out to all the inhabitants. This will make sure that everyone is knowledgeable about how the treaty works as well as the consequences should they choose to do what Oni did".

"It has been a learning curve to have met despite the ordeal we've experienced" Shikieiki stated, a slight sadness in her words, "Which is why we will do our utmost best to make sure we don't have a reoccurrence. With you having had found your place here and being a Hakurei, the possibility of keeping peace is much more accessible".

"I can only hope to do what I can to help though, I don't know where to start" Otoya admitted nervously at the sheer responsibility placed on her shoulders.

Shikieiki nodded in understanding, "You will be trained further by Yukari and Kasen so please do not dwell on that. Until after the initiating ceremony, the knowledge should be quite simple for you to take in considering how adaptable you have been so it is always a positive sign".

"Yukari may be lazy most of the times but she does know how to educate the Hakurei shrine maidens so do not worry about it".

Yukari scowled slightly at a grinning Eirin as Otoya laughed whilst glancing at the two.

"Precisely, Eirin, it was myself and Reimu who scuppered you and your Princess's eternal night incident after all" the youkai smugly countered, "I'd like to think Otoya will succeed in foiling any lunarian plots that may be heading our way".

The barbs continued with Otoya feeling at ease being in the company of everyone there. She could only hope to follow in the footsteps of her mother and sister and take on the pride of the Hakurei name and carry on their duties.

 _"My mother and sister..",_ even thinking it made her heart swell and though she would never meet them,  the woman knew there would be plenty of stories from all of Gensokyo to learn about them and her history.

A history that was much more worth noting and one she could belong to; one that Otoya looked forward to immersing herself in and being a part of.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Hakurei Shrine_

 

Yukari looked over the area fondly, never would she have expected to see the Hakurei shrine rife with activity and life as she was doing whilst stood next to the entrance of the building.

After 3 years of it being abandoned with dust and emptiness surrounding the interior and the exterior, to see all walks of youkai and the occasional human lounging around enjoying each others company brought a bout of nostalgia for her. Even more so considering the fact that she was standing next to Reimu's blood sibling.

The ceremony at the Human Village went off without a hitch as Otoya was easily accepted by the humans and thanked profusely for stopping the threat. They were thrilled that a Hakurei shine maiden had returned, their fears put at bay and with Otoya's already impressive skills as a communicator, she knew how to woo the crowd further onto her side.

The youkai glanced next to her to see said woman laughing along with Suika and Kasen's antics. The Eientei and Scarlet Devil Mansion groups were also present along with most of Gensokyo by the looks of it as everyone was eager to meet Reimu's successor. Makai's residents, along with those from the underworld were also present and enjoying the sentimental feeling of being back at the shrine too.

The fairies Of light had returned back to their home behind the shrine and Mima was in the midst of hounding Alice with an irritated Patchouli glaring at her.

Dai and Rumia were with Wriggle, reminiscing about Cirno and promising drunkenly to live a way that the ice fairy would be proud of them for.

The tengu had kept Aya and Hatate's newspapers running, two of their successors taking on the role and continuing their work of documenting all the ongoing shenanigans of Gensokyo.

Shinmyomaru was resting on Kagerou's shoulder, the wolf keeping the inchling steady though it was obvious she was thinking about Seija, their history and relationship a somewhat turbulent one.

Narumi's hat was perched next to a small jizo statue that was placed near the donation box in her remembrance, a bigger version residing in the Forest Of Magic, near Alice's home on her request.

The melancholy of their deaths and the others would remain but now, they could truly rest in peace and pass over.

With the mutual unification from both Territories and Gensokyo in terms of the new rules, Yukari had hoped that the more dire forms of bloodshed wouldn't have to occur again though with Otoya around, she had the confidence that they could all work together to subdue anyone that threatened them on such a scale like Oni had done.

With no imminent threat around, Otoya was free to really explore the land of Gensokyo and she would be able to do so now. Along with her abilities, Yukari was much more content with the woman being out and about and she had a feeling that Otoya would be tapping into a more larger influx of power given how far she had already gone during the battle.

She would soon enough have her own spell cards, her own danmaku battles, her own fighting style and Yukari was thrilled to be able to give that to her. The outfit itself was a statement to the changes that had occurred and why when Yukari was picking the colours for it made sense now.

It was the sign of a new era.

As the remaining and unexpected member of the Hakurei clan, Otoya was a new breed of the bloodline. One that hadn't been sheltered or learned the values of being a proper shrine maiden. She hadn't had the knowledge passed down by her predecessor like most usually would. She wasn’t born in Gensokyo, born into magic, born into her responsibilities.

She was an _outsider_.

And that was what made her unique and much more adaptable than the others had been. It was a quality that was created out of darkness &  despicable intentions but it had moulded into something that was positive and could be used to better the world as opposed to taint it.

Otoya had tasted both sides of the scale and she knew where she belonged, which side she wanted to fight on the behalf of even without the influence of the Hakurei bloodline.

That's what made her special and someone who could better the lives and safety for everyone in Gensokyo.

The blonde couldn't help but to laugh at the way fate worked. Remilia had quite the sense of humour about it and she could understand why because it was so twisted yet so perfect at times.

"Care to share the joke?".

Otoya nudged Yukari gently and smiled up at her when she saw her violet eyes glistening with mischief as usual.

"That would be telling. You'll come to find that solitary moments of recollection and laughter go hand in hand around here".

"Soo..everyone's a bit crazy in that case?".

Yukari laughed softly at the teasing tone and struck out her fan, slowly waving it over the vicinity of the shrine.

"You tell me, Otoya, you brought all of this to life again".

" _We_ brought this back" she replied fondly, "You brought me here and gave me this chance and I, I can't really thank you enough, Yukari".

"The fact that you are here stood beside me is all the thanks I will need. You made this happen as I simply gave you the opportunity" Yukari said, "So please do not feel like you owe me, it is I that owes you so much more".

"I think making sure that I didn't die that night evens us out" the woman grinned warmly, "Bringing me here was a bonus".

The gratitude in Otoya's eyes was evident, as was the respect and love and Yukari was more than ecstatic that they had that connection. It would ensure not only a smooth partnership between them in terms of defending Gensokyo but it would also provide a form of companionship that had only appeared with Reimu, Otoya and their mother, who set it all off.

Unlike them, there was something Otoya had that was the pinnacle of steadiness and support in terms of a lover. Even Yukari herself couldn't quite compare to who that being was for Otoya the way she was to Reimu. 

And she wanted to make sure Otoya would be reunited with her.

"Speaking of which, there is something else I need to bring back".

"Yukari?".

 

She stepped in front of Otoya, a few feet away as she eyed the blonde with curiosity and had no idea as to what she was talking about.

The move had attracted the attention of those closest, especially when the youkai parted a gap in the air vertically, the signature bows appearing on each end as the tunnel of eyes stared out. With the small smirk turned up on her lips and a look of mystery to her violet eyes, it made the scene that much more intriguing and she chuckled at the way Otoya was watching her along with the others.

Yukari moved one of her hands into the gap and slowly pulled it out which revealed another hand clasped in hers and a figure walking out of the tunnel.

None other than Shoukaku stepped fully out from the tunnel donned in an elegant red yukata, a white obi wrapped around her waist as she sauntered up and her eyes welling when they met with Otoya's that were in a similar state. Her long silver hair remained as striking as it was, the brown eyes so soft and tender as she looked at Otoya and the woman felt like she had actually died again.

"Sho-shoukaku?!".

Just hearing Otoya's voice made the woman tear up, not believing that she was actually stood there, very much alive and in the flesh. She looked so different yet so the same that it baffled Shou. To see those eyes she fell in love with, to see the woman she fell in love with stood there at an arms distance made Shoukaku questioned where Yukari had taken her and if this was just an agonising dream that she would have to wake up from.

"Otoya..".

Unable to hold back once hearing her light and loving voice at the way she said her name, the woman stepped  forward, as did Shoukaku and engulfed her into a crushing hug as she lifted her off the ground. With her arms snug around Shou's waist and her body pressed against hers, Otoya felt like she was being covered by a blanket though Otoya could easily tell how fragile she was. She let the tears out as Shou tightened her arms behind her head, her small sobs coming through whilst her fingers dug into the purple hair.

Everyone around them ceased to exist for that moment as they took each other in after an ending like the one they had had.

"Shou.." Otoya breathed into the woman's ear as she put her down and pulled her head back so that she could see her lover's face, "You're here".

"And you are _alive_ " Shoukaku laughed between her tears, "I..I don't know how but..".

Her words failed to come out when her palms rested on Otoya's face, the feeling of her warm skin beneath her fingertips reinstating the fact that Otoya was really there, in her arms.

Otoya's hand had climbed up Shou's body and rest on her face, wiping the trail of tears beneath her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was feeling again let alone seeing. Shoukaku, in Gensokyo with her, like this was something out of the norm. 

Like everything she had put her through hadn't happened and she was overwhelmed by the guilt and couldn't stop apologising to her lover.

"I'm so sorry, Shoukaku! I am so sorry, please forgive me" she repeated over and over till Shoukaku couldn't bare it and pulled her into a long awaited kiss.

She knew Otoya had nothing to apologies for. She had saved her life. She had surrendered her existence for her. Not many would have been willing to do that.

Shoukaku made sure to make that clear as their lips fit together snugly, their arms back around each other and locked tight to make sure nothing could pull them apart again. Just to feel their lips and mouths exploring each other, to feel their hearts pounding against each other's chest, to taste the tears that they shed made it all worth it.

There would be so much to catch up on and go through but the women knew they had all the time in the world for that.

For now, they just wanted to get lost in each other after being ripped apart the way they had done that night.

"I love you, Otoya" Shoukaku breathed out in the middle of breathing, "I don't care what has happened and what will happen, I won't let you go".

Otoya smiled into the chaste kiss and opened her lidded blue eyes, her fingers gripping Shou's hips and pulling her into her body, "I love you so much. I promise it won't be that way again, Shoukaku, I promise".

Their eyes lingered over each others hazily when a light clearing of the throat brought them back to see a grinning Yukari tapping her fan against her chin.

"Not that this reunion wasn't beautiful but we do have some fairly young youkai around, if you know what I mean" she winked, both women blushing but refusing to let go of their embrace.

"Please tell there's a reasonable explanation for this and how you both know each other" Otoya smiled and looked between the two woman.

"You know there is a reasoning for everything that goes on now, Otoya" Yukari replied in a coy tone, "But I'll leave that to Shoukaku to tell you later as their are plenty of introductions to be made".

"Whatever the reasons are from your side, I'm glad that Yukari found me" Shou added and smiled up at Otoya who brushed her silver fringe back, "I'm looking forward to meeting everyone here too".

Shou felt her yukata being tugged gently and the women looked down to see the fairies of light gazing up at her, all three unanimously saying, "Pretty!".

"Oh, you already have competition" Yukari aimed at Otoya who rolled her eyes and shook her head whilst laughing.

It was endearing and Shou blushed at the way more fairies had surrounded them to admire her, the other occupants catching her eyes. Everyone was curious enough to wonder who the woman Otoya was locking lips with was, particularly a group of individuals that contained a few rabbits who seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

Eirin, Kaguya, Reisen and Tewi kept changing their vision from Keine to Shou, the latter three with their mouths partially opened.

Keine herself was shocked as her brown eyes met Shoukaku's.

"Otoya, you never mentioned that she was legitimately twin material" Kaguya commented and led them all to where they were stood, "She's a spitting image of you, Keine".

"No wonder Otoya freaked out that day" Tewi added.

Otoya laughed and thought back to that moment whilst nodding at Eirin who had her arms around Keine's waist. She could see the lunarian appraise Shou and give Yukari a rare wink at doing something right, the youkai already as smug as she was.

She still didn't know how this came to be on a day that was already filled with so many pleasant surprises that having Shoukaku with her again just seemed to be the cherry on the cake.

"Shoukaku, meet Keine.." the woman started off as the jovial air continued to run around the shrine whilst introductions went underway. 

Otoya could tell that Shou would fit in with everyone wonderfully and though she already felt completed having the others with her, there was something about having the woman she loved there with her. In a land that was filled with so much beauty and uncertainty, so much magic and wonder, Otoya was more than content with building a life with her here.

Gensokyo was her home by both nature and nurture after all.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Outside World_

 

The ruckus and scattered voices around them continued on as they looked at each other. They were stood in the room that Shoukaku was supposed to be in till the week ended and they would have to remove her to the city prison.

But they couldn't do that.

She was gone.

Without a trace it seemed.

Shiena, Haruki, Yamato, Zuikaku and Kaga had already discussed the obvious reasoning's, they searched through all the security footage, they interrogated everyone that had access to Shoukaku but it was all a dead end.

There was no evidence of breaking and entering, nothing within the room that stated that Shoukaku had found a way to escape it, there was no proof of tampering by any of the employees and there was no proof of outside involvement.

She had just vanished.

But they were logical women and just vanishing wasn't an answer they could accept, especially Shiena.

Though with no clue as to how Shoukaku could've escaped and no theories, there wasn't much they could do. A manhunt was underway to make sure that every chance of apprehending the woman was put in place. Wanted leaflets and broadcasts were being shown on air with the hope that somebody had caught a glimpse of her, anything to indicate where she was.

For some reason, one that she wasn't going to share with the others, Shiena had a feeling that they would never be seeing Shoukaku again. She couldn't explain why but she knew, she just knew that Shoukaku was gone for good.

She wasn't sure how to feel about that what with Otoya dead and now Shoukaku missing.

The Inspector glanced down at Otoya and Shoukaku's case files that were resting on the table. Their mug shot pictures were clipped at the top right corner, their neutral expressions not betraying anything and Shiena couldn't take her gaze away.

Could she consider this a case finally closed or a case gone cold?

Shiena would never know and maybe that was for the best.

For her own sanity and for Haruki's, maybe not knowing the circumstances of Shou's disappearance would be what they needed.

Otoya was no longer a threat and neither was Shoukaku, that much Shiena was certain of so as looked at the others, she signalled for them to leave with her and let the forensics team continue searching through Shoukaku's room. She just didn't feel as worried as she should have been and the Inspector was fine with that.

Shiena knew they wouldn't find anything, almost as if a subliminal message had been placed in her brain where a gap in her memories blurred together and she couldn't recall why she felt that way, she just had to accept it for what is was.

Yukari was nothing if not thorough when it came to tying up loose ends and given Shiena's involvement with Otoya and the case, the youkai deemed it fair that the brunette deserved as much of a reprieve as Shoukaku and Otoya now did.

Soon enough, the ordeal would become one of the past as she and Haruki, along with the rest of the team learn to move on.

 


	20. The Light In Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya & Shoukaku continue settling into their new home as recollections, stories as well as words of longing, love and loss are exchanged..

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Location:** _Hakurei Shrine_

 

Sat up in their bed, Shoukaku watched Otoya going about her routine of getting ready to sleep, the last couple of days being strenuous but in a pleasant way since her own arrival in Gensokyo.

The woman was still coming to terms with the idea of being able to see Otoya as she was. Her memories of her dying breaths, her final 'I love you' and feeling her body go limp in her arms spun by now and then to remind Shoukaku of what had happened. She had to pinch herself every so often just to clarify that it was all very much real.

That she was watching the woman slip into a comfy kimono whilst chatting to her.

That she could see her presence.

That she could hear her voice.

That she could just reach out and touch her.

That she was real.

She was simply dazed by being with Otoya again, filled to the brim with happiness after everything she had told her; such as about her past and parents and heritage.

Otoya had finally received a second chance at being able to live in peace and without the torture of her background hanging over her head.

That was all Shoukaku wanted.

Even not knowing if she would ever see Otoya again after their first encounter, the lawyer went out of her way to make sure that Otoya received justice by having those involved in the abuse incarcerated.

She knew she would do it all again if it meant that they were both right where they were supposed to be.

In her musings, she hadn't noticed that Otoya had crawled onto the bed and gave her a kiss, the grin on her lips as playful as could be.

"Something on your mind, Shou?".

The lawyer giggled and wrapped her arms behind Otoya's head and shook her head, a blissful sigh escaping her lips as she tilted her head a gazed into her lover's eyes.

"Just..happy".

"That is always a good sign" Otoya teased and stroked the silver locks, "You settled in here quicker than I did".

"That was because you didn't get the same warning as I did from Yukari" Shou smiled and kissed Otoya again, "Though my reaction to her grand entrance was much more calmer than yours was apparently" she quipped.

"Hey, to be fair, I'd just woken up from the fact that you were almost killed so seeing her 'magic trick' didn't help".

She said it as a tease but the sullen look that replaced Shoukaku's dreamy expression made her body ache. Otoya's hands cupped her face after she pulled the woman onto her lap, the slight height advantage making Shou look down into her eyes.

"Otoya, I'm.. ".

"Baby, everything that led up to that night was my doing, not yours. I couldn't let you die" Otoya said firmly, "Not that I helped much considering what you had to go through anyway but I'll spend of the rest of my life making it up to you. I don't want you to feel the burden of my actions, I swore to myself when we made plans to leave the city that nothing would come back to you but it did and I'll never stop trying to fix that".

"There's nothing to fix" Shou stated, "I know it'll take time for this to actually sink in so till then, I just want to remind myself that it all came together at the end of it" she added whilst trailing her hand down Otoya's chest, "That you're still here".

"You're stuck with me" Otoya smiled and moved her eyes over Shoukaku, "What with being the spouse of the Hakurei shrine maiden an all that".

Shoukaku couldn't help but to laugh softly at the playfully righteous way she said it, "Admittedly, that is something that will take time in getting use to".

"Think I won't live up to it, huh? That what you're saying?" Otoya grinned as Shou pulled her closer, the woman closing her eyes as Otoya finished pulling her robe down and gently pushing her up against the headboard.

Shou's hands went to the sash of Otoya's kimono and undid it as her neck was peppered with light kisses, Otoya's hands on either side of her head.

"I, I think with your hands on approach.. " she managed to whisper out when Otoya slid her lips down the column of her throat slowly, "You will do wonderfully in keeping Gensokyo safe".

Otoya smiled into the kiss she was placing between her collarbones whilst her hands trailed around the bare skin of Shoukaku's waist. She couldn't get enough of being with the lawyer again be it when out and about or when they were alone during moments like this. She wanted to make up for all the lost time, for all of the distress she had caused her and everything else she had to go through.

She recounted Shou telling her about the time in the facility, what Shiena and the rest wanted her to do and the fact that she refused to sell Otoya out.

Yukari had timed it right to meet Shoukaku just after Shiena had delivered the ultimatum and Shou had expressed the sheer shock at encountering her and taking her word for it regardless. What choice did she have is what she thought when the blonde said she could help her escape.

Seeing Otoya alive was a surprise however as she resided in Yukari's home whilst the ongoing battle for Gensokyo went on.

She had no idea that Otoya would be at the centre of it as the last line of defence even.

Otoya herself couldn't believe how everything had turned out after her agonising thoughts of what Shoukaku could be going through constantly lingering on her mind.

It made her movements over Shou's body more precise, to show her that she could never truly repay her for standing by her side the way she had done. Shoukaku didn't owe it to her, that Otoya was convinced of so to know that Shou would have happily given up her freedom, even though Otoya was technically dead in that world filled her with so much unyielding gratitude and love that she couldn't begin to express for her.

Shoukaku felt her lover's thoughts ooze from her body, the concentration of her kisses setting every nerve alight when she trailed her lips down her chest with her hands parting the lawyer's thighs. She could only gasp out gently and place a hand in the purple locks when Otoya's tongue twirled over her stomach as she nestled down onto the bed and lowered her mouth to where Shoukaku needed to feel her.

The heat from the woman's tongue shot a bout of pleasure up Shoukaku's spine and she moaned out, guiding Otoya's head around the centre whilst she delicately helped herself to the glistening offering.

Over the course of the last few days, between getting to know the residents of Gensokyo and Otoya's training, the two women had ensured that enough time was spent between the two just recapturing the life they would've had once they'd left the city.

It was a strange mix of surrealism and reality at the land they would call their home now and Shoukaku was more than okay with that. She was okay with wherever their life together led because she'd share it with her.

As she glanced down to see Otoya immersed in making her feel good, a lazy smiled braced her lips between a gulp at the pleasure coursing through her the closer she got to her reprieve. All her thoughts went to the back of her mind as only the actions of Otoya's tongue working her over took centre stage. She shuddered when her fingers slid to her inner thighs which amplified the pleasure between her legs that much more, the final few strokes from the woman setting her off.

To be able to feel Shoukaku melt in her mouth like the way she was doing, to feel her clutching her hair and breathing heavy were things Otoya would never take for granted. She wouldn't take anything this life offered her lightly and aimed to make it as fulfilling as possible, both with her duties and being with Shoukaku.

"Otoya..".

The weakened voice got Otoya to look up as she stood on her hands and knees, Shou's flushed and content face smiling back her.

  
Otoya didn't get a chance to revel in the woman's pre orgasmic haze as Shou took the opportunity to slide her thigh in between Otoya's separated legs which caught her off guard and waver on her hands.

"That's sneaky" she muttered in a feigned annoyed tone though Shou appeared to have a far too innocent gaze on her face considering what they were doing.

"Only returning the favour" she whispered as Otoya sat back and slid down with ease over the thigh pressed against her centre as she rested her hands on Shou's stomach.

With her other leg flat on the bed, Shoukaku gripped Otoya's hips as she ground herself and pushed into the warm skin further without breaking eye contact. The way the darkened blue eyes lingered over her made Shou's body burn up along with the wetness seeping from her. Otoya had become even more stronger both mentally and physically and it showed in the woman's physique and actions, her own memento of her journey in Gensokyo.

It was a beautiful sight, one that Shou thought she would never get to see again but she tried not to dwell on that as opposed to making the most of this opportunity that they both had again.

She moved off the headboard as the need to kiss the woman whilst she reached her peak took over. Her hands landed on Otoya's wrists that were still on her stomach when she felt the tell-tale signs of her coming undone, the rigid posture, her back straight and moaning into Shou's mouth as she let go. Shoukaku held on and trailed her tongue over the exposed neck whilst delivering several bites to further the blood rushing to Otoya's brain as pleasure mounted within it. She wanted to make her feel as good as she made her feel be it when love making or not, she wanted to see nothing but happiness radiating from Otoya.

And after so long of being apart without knowing of the other's existence, they both intended on making up for it.

Losing her balance, Otoya stumbled forward with a groan when Shoukaku caught her in her arms and pressed her against her chest to ease the burning sensation she was feeling. Their sweat soaked bodies were warm as breathless gasps punctuated the air, Otoya dropping her head onto Shoukaku's shoulder and wrapped her arms behind her back tight.

The lawyer soothed her down by kissing her shoulder softly and whispering sweet nothings that meant everything. She could feel her heartbeat palpating with her own as she caught her breath.

"You're full of surprises" she said with a smile into Shou's neck.

"Time behind bars does that" the lawyer chuckled and earned a light bite to her neck before Otoya moved back.

She trailed her fingers and cupped Shou's face, kissing her lightly whilst sat on her thigh still and was about to speak but Shou shook her head.

"Don't say you're sorry. What you said earlier applies in my situation too. I made the choice to end up there so that cannot be your burden".

"A mind reader now?".

"Not at all, you are quite obvious sometimes".

"Funny" Otoya rolled her eyes with a chuckle because she knew it was true when it came to her and lowered Shou down onto the pillow,

"Well, I won't say sorry but I will think it" she continued gently, "I can't imagine what you've had to go through".

"It could have been worse to be honest, Shiena did what she could to help but I couldn't accept the deal".

"I'm glad she tried to help you" Otoya said wistfully and stroked her fingers up and down Shoukaku's stomach, "With Haruki around, that couldn't have been easy. Not that I blame her either".

Shoukaku thought back to the interrogation with the redhead and could remember the twisted anger in her yellow eyes, so vivid and heart-breaking to see despite the woman trying to hide it. Yamato herself had every reason to go against Shiena's wishes and even she refrained from doing so. The same went for Isuke. She then thought of Zuikaku, wondering what she was feeling and thinking right now, relieved that Kaga would be with her through this at least.

It was true that Otoya affected so many lives in a myriad of different ways but she paid a price for it. Several considering the task she was set in order to remain in Gensokyo as well as the lives she did save.

"It will take some time for them too which is understandable so please don't put yourself through that" Shou said softly, "To a certain extent, they understood my reasons, at least Shiena as she knew the truth".

Otoya hummed in agreement before replying, "At least they can be somewhat happier now with what Yukari said. Not that it was clear but she has her ways of working things out. I mean, she managed to get you here didn't she?".

"I wasn't looking forward to a life without you so mysterious women 'Gapping'.." she air quoted with the fingers that weren't in Otoya's hair and laughed, "Into my cell to offer me a way out was an unexpected trump card".

Otoya grinned, "I would not have thought of you as being someone who accepted the unusual so quickly but dire situations can make anyone a believer I suppose".

"Says the woman who had her soul pulled out" she quipped back.

"Touché".

Shoukaku could feel herself drifting off when she recalled something she had to mention to Otoya, "Speaking of soul pulling, I've agreed on taking the role of a lawyer for the Human Village".

"Remilia is going to be terribly disappointed, she was looking forward to having you as a maid".

Otoya's laughter travelled around Shou's neck when she placed her face there to conceal it as the lawyer tugged on her hair lightly and giggled along.

"Though that works out better as you'll be nearer to Keine and Eirin" Otoya said as she was initially worried that she wouldn't be able to get to Shou quick enough if something was to go wrong.

"I thought so too. More so since you already have some fans in the village apparently" Shou replied with a dramatic sigh and concealed a shiver when Otoya ran her index finger back down her naval.

"Oh?" the woman said whilst kissing her neck, "Could it be that you're jealous?".

"It could be" Shoukaku stammered out, the long fingers of her lover teasing her mound which caused her to spread her legs and grip Otoya's arm and back.

Otoya's voice went heavier as she kissed Shou's shoulder and kept her other arm beneath the lawyer's body.

"Well, unfortunately for my fans, you're the only woman that I want".

Her fingers slipped inside smoothly as her thumb got to work where Shou was tingling.

"I died for you once and I wouldn't think twice about doing that again if need be, Shoukaku".

Shou's legs clamped around Otoya's waist whilst she moaned out her name and slammed her eyes shut.

"Not a single day or night went by where I haven't thought about you".

She increased the speed of her thumb, her own breathing becoming laced with hazy undertones in a bid to make sure Shoukaku understood that there was nothing, absolutely nothing above her.

"You..you saved me by making me see that I could save myself".

Nails dug into Otoya's shoulders, Shou crying out and arching her back with the words being placed into her both emotionally and physically.

"I love you so much, Shou" she panted out and moved her head up to see the lawyer whimpering in pure bliss, "I owe to you everything that I've become".

Hearing that sentence pushed Shoukaku over the edge and she let go over Otoya's hand and body that was grinding along with her. She knew there were many elements to Otoya's recovery and that she was part of it on that fateful day that they met. A day she would forever be grateful for despite the arduous trials both had been through.

To feel the woman's breath against her neck, to feel her inside her, to feel her covering her; to hear those words voiced with so much certainty made Shoukaku feel twice as spent as she surrendered herself fully to Otoya.

"I love you" she managed and used her depleting energy to roll them over so that she was on top of Otoya and kissed her deeply, their tongues engaged in a wild and untamed dance as their hands wrapped around each others bodies protectively.

The sheets were practically kicked aside as the simple yet impacting action of kissing each other took precedent, nothing quite compared to doing that. To know that they could do it again made them savour each other so much more, their breathing being put on hold because of the fear; the fear that one second apart might pull them away from each other again which made the two women keep going till their lungs burned for air.

They both knew that wherever their journey now took them, it would be completed together. Naturally, things were never smooth sailing and problems would occurred but that would not deter them whatsoever because they could tackle whatever came their way head on.

They held onto the kiss for as long as possible till breathing became necessary, Shou slowly opening her mouth to let Otoya's tongue out with a trail of liquid connecting them both. It felt like they didn't need to add anymore words as the expressions on their faces said it all, both flushed and glowing with a look of pure longing. Their bodies had the marks of passion all over, their minds satiated with being in the presence of each other and the contentment of their souls evident at finding each other again.

Otoya would never let Shoukaku go or lose her they way she did. Out of all the revelations, twists and turns that she had been put through since her existence, this woman resting on top of her, with a serene expression brushing her gorgeous features was the one that set the ball rolling of true happiness for her.

She would always be thankful for Shiena's part in this, that she knew and similarly so for Yukari's involvement.

Because both women were responsible for bringing some form of light into her life when she was sure that nothing could protrude through the deafening dark darkness.

Because both of them brought her to this woman who she would spend the rest of her days with in a land that was the epitome of starting over.

A land that was hidden away by a curtain of magic that shielded them both from the remnants of their past and it was their home now.

 

 

 


	21. Epilogue - When Time Resumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of distressing situations tended to be the most eye opening as Otoya, Shoukaku & the rest of Gensokyo would find out...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **Location:** _Scarlet Devil Mansion_

 

A week had passed since the events of the night that Gensokyo almost fell and all the residents had tentatively resumed their usual routine. Even if there was an attack anytime soon, a shrine maiden had returned and the implementation of the spell cards would be back in use more so when there was none. The loss of life that was incurred by Oni's silent but deadly rampage would always remain a dark cloud but at the same time, it had brought all together.

As bittersweet as it was, everyone could at least breath now.

Remilia watched on over the balcony, the moon at its brightest as her red eyes scanned the scenery past Misty Lake, the village and everything in its vicinity.

"Your tea is ready, mistress".

She turned around and smiled at Sakuya whilst walking to the table where she, Flandre & Kokoro were sat.

"Thank you".

Indeed, the mundane normality had returned and the vampire, one who was usually itching for some adventure or ongoing action, was more than content with it as she sat next to her lover. There had been far too much of that lately and she felt at a balance of comfort, especially with Sakuya and Flandre returning in one piece.

The fear that ran through her that night at feeling Sakuya's depleting life and the excruciating pain she had endured still felt fresh in her mind along with Flandre's own near death experience by her own attack.

It was frightening to think of the worst case scenario and the vampire tried to push it out of her head and let herself be eased into the more pleasant sensations of being there with them now.

"Something on your mind, sis?" Flandre asked, "You seem a little dazed".

"Oh, is that so?" she replied as casually as she could. She couldn't seem too thrilled about the situation after all, she did have an aloof reputation to uphold not that it past either of the other three woman.

Kokoro kept her eyes on the older Scarlet and attempted to mimic her posture. The vampire had her chin on her palm, a coy smile on her lips with an eyebrow struck up.

The menreiki had pulled it off quite well Remilia had to admit and chuckled. Kokoro was constantly learning how to showcase her emotions without the use of her masks so this was nothing new and was rather endearing. She had helped Flandre herself as someone who didn't cower away from the blonde during the earlier years that they'd met and gradually, both had learned how to open up to each other and others around them further more.

Remilia was thankful for that.

Thankful that Gensokyo still stood.

Flandre pulled the menreiki into a hug at her actions whilst repeating "So cute!" which definitely got Kokoro to blush.

"Flandre.. " the woman mumbled shyly, "Stop", though she kept a hold of the vampire too.

"I'm thinking that.." she drawled out before sipping her tea, "I'm happy things are back to normal. Reimu would be pleased with Otoya".

"I couldn't agree more, mistress" Sakuya said with warmth, "It was quite a sight to see when battling Oni. She certainly upheld the abilities of Reimu as well as her mind frame".

"Not to mention the way she used the Fantasy Seal spell card, that was some next level sh-".

"Language" Kokoro chided surprisingly and poked the blonde's cheek.

"Sorry!" Flandre laughed in response and took Kokoro's hand in hers, "It was impressive. I think it was even more powerful than Reimu's".

"Given Otoya's circumstances, that was to be expected. I have a feeling that the bloodline will continue to grow stronger".

"I do not think they're looking at having children yet" Sakuya said and watched Remilia blush as she concealed her own smile against the teacup she brought to her lips.

"I wasn't implying that they were" the vampire said with an indigenous but stammered tone.

"She and Shoukaku will have some pretty cute mini Hakurei's though" Flandre added just to keep her sister annoyed.

"Babies are cute aren't they" Kokoro said and looked towards her lover, "Will we have babies?".

Flandre almost spat out her tea and Remilia's jaw dropped to the table which made the situation even more hilarious for Sakuya.

"You wanna have kids with me?".

Kokoro nodded and smiled, her mask of joy spinning around as she  leaned forward and pecked the blonde's lips, "I.. I want everything with you".

Flandre gulped and engulfed Kokoro into another tight hug, "So cute, so so cute!".

"Yes well, that aside" Remilia interrupted though secretly melting with happiness that her sister was happy, "I'm sure they are quite content as they are for the time being. They probably have a lot to catch up on and work through" Remilia said, "But I think they'll be fine here".

The warmth in the way the older Scarlet had said that hadn't gone a miss as the vampire's eyes reflected it when the others looked towards her. Remilia held the most insight as to the future so if her words about an outcome were uttered, there was a whole lot of truth to them. At times she felt like her abilities were a curse but then there were moments like this, moments where she'd been able to work with Yukari to make sure Otoya's fate landed her where she was meant to be that made her think otherwise.

And looking ahead now in her mind, she could feel some sort of calm after the storm that would last for some time.

"Mistress" Sakuya spoke up gently and took the woman's hand, holding it tight and was met with a reciprocated squeeze from Remilia.

 _"It would definitely be okay"_ she thought to herself.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Forest Of Magic_

 

Deep within the forest where Alice's home was, an air of serenity had returned to the landscape that saw the action of the battle. The sections that had been eradicated by the firepower of both enemy and ally had continued to grow, the magic encompassed in everything  there seeing to that.

Life had returned in all forms as the unnerving evils such as those of Oni's residual had been washed away, the normal uncertainties and dangers of the place resuming.

Narumi's statue remained next to Alice's home where anyone could visit it to pay their respects, the clean and striking figure looking ephemeral in the dimly lit forest ground.

Within the home and in Alice's bedroom, the two magicians lay in bed together whilst enjoying the sounds of their breathing slowing down and the light touches against each other's skin. The blonde's eyes paved a trail over Patchouli's face as her fingertips followed it with gentle strokes from her cheek down to her jaw.

Patche had given the night off to Koakuma and Remilia had done the same for Meiling so the two were out drinking somewhere with Yuugi and company.

The magician insisted that she didn't mind staying with Alice as that way, they would get a lot more privacy than at the mansion in some sense. That and Patchouli knew Alice would appreciate it.

She did stay over often enough though the puppeteer knew that  part of her mind would be on the library but tonight, it looked like it was the last thing on Patche's mind.

The mage's arms rested around Alice's bare waist beneath the sheets and her fingers grazed the blonde's skin, matching the cadence of the fingers on her face whilst she kept her gaze on the inquisitive blue eyes.

It felt good to be able to do this, to finally get Alice to relax a little as even a few days after that night, the magician was still on edge. But now, Patchouli could see the relief and contentment on her flushed face as their eyes locked.

The comforting silence came to an end as Alice spoke up.

"I love you, Patchouli".

Her voice was still low and tender which furthered the effect those words had on the woman because it made her shudder internally; the intensity of the blue eyes emitting the same sentiments just as much as the words did.

The whole picturesque scene marvelled Patchouli and she pulled Alice into her arms and held her tightly, "I love you too".

Breathing into the older magician's neck, Alice snuggled in further as the warm body surrounding her offered a soothing sensation, one that could easily send her adrift into sleep.

There was a lot to take in after Otoya shared the things that Oni had admitted to, especially regarding Reimu. A part of Alice couldn't believe it and the other part was put to ease at knowing why she had died that night. Why she was so cruelly taken away but at least she could rest properly now, with her mother as Otoya took over from where she left.

Keeping Gensokyo a place that was habitable for all beings.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Myouren Temple_

 

Byakuren's temple was nothing if not lively most of the time which amused Kanako whenever she was there.

As Byakuren was a peaceful and quiet woman, the rowdy behaviour of her followers was always entertaining to watch much to the priestesses' dismay. She shook her head as Kyouko playfully chased Shou around, the bishamonten adhering to her requests.

"An avatar of the god of war?" Kanako murmured into Byakuren's ear as she was sat next to her at the table, "Frightening indeed" she chuckled when the woman pouted.

"That was only one side of the god, Kanako".

"So I hear. Serious question though, if Kyouko is chasing Shou, shouldn't _she_ be chasing Nazrin?" the goddess quipped further and earned another frown from Byakuren, "I'm kidding, come here".

The priestess slid onto Kanako's lap and rested against her chest when the others left the room after a look from Byakuren.

"How is Sanae doing?".

"She is all healed up now. A perk of being a living goddess I suppose. It'll take a bit of time to get use to Hatate not being around, as well as Aya but that is something only time can heal".

"With you and Suwako around, I am sure she'll allow you both to help her when need be" Byakuren answered, "And she knows she is always welcome here for whatever reason".

Kanako smiled and ran her hand over the priestesses' that was around her neck.

"Kogasa has been saying the same thing to her too".

"She has always been smitten over Sanae hasn't she?".

"Now that, was a surprise".

Byakuren laughed softly, "I'm sure she would appreciate that joke".

"But you didn't? I'm hurt".

"You'll live" Byakuren chuckled and glanced up after moving her head up to Kanako's shoulder so that she could look at the woman.

She kissed her when Kanako smiled which took the goddess by surprise though not disappointed at all. The softness of the priestesses' lips against hers, the way she snugly fit in her lap, the way she felt; all of it Kanako happily immersed herself in.

More so without the worry of some other threat coming anytime soon. She looked forward to working alongside Otoya and Yukari to ensure that Gensokyo remained safe and so was Sanae.

The two had hit it off instantly once they met and with Shoukaku. It was obviously a delight for the living goddess to be able to communicate with people who were also from the Outside World themselves. Otoya's presence brought along something that could intertwine wonderfully with what the land was aiming to be, something that could adjust to change whilst retaining its original roots.

Luckily, Otoya's existence itself assured the continuation of that objective and as the two woman pulled apart, they were grateful to all those involved in eliminating Oni before the worst occurred.

"Are you okay?" Byakuren asked Kanako, "You tell me that I put others before me too much and yet you do the same".

Kanako placed her hand on the woman's warm neck and kissed her briefly again before answering, "Well, I wouldn't say putting you before anything can ever be too much".

"You, Eirin and Yukari sure have your ways of smoothly avoiding questions don't you?" Byakuren laughed, "I wonder if there's a complex for the that".

"That would be telling" Kanako grinned, "I'm fine, truly. The way things panned out ensured that, things could have gone in a much more different direction".

"Which is why we shouldn't dwell on it too much as lessons have been learnt" Byakuren added as a contemplative looks crossed the goddesses' face.

Kanako leaned in and kissed her again in agreement, the sounds coming from outside the room not deterring her whatsoever.

She was sure it was Nue and Murasa the main culprits of the whistles as Shou had dragged them away with some scolding words.

The only thing that mattered was that another night had settled over the land for a new day to arrive the following morning and whatever that brought, it was a blessing either way.

 

***

 

 **Location** : _Eientei_

 

"Man I'm getting whooped here, how did you get good at this?!" Mokou questioned as she tried to dodge Reisen's attacks on the game they were playing.

Kaguya chuckled along with Reisen, the Princess laying her head on the moon rabbit's lap and watching the screen.

"Have you forgotten who she is with?".

"Huh, good point".

"The Princess is still unbeatable however".

"You'll get there one day" Kaguya replied and patted the girl's knee.

A few of the earth rabbits were lounging around in their rabbit forms, one nestled on Mokou's lap and another on her shoulder asleep as being able to roam around again they took advantage of.

Hearing of how troubling the battle was and how close to death Reisen was, Kaguya was much more clingy than usual as the worry of losing her came far too close had it not have been for Yukari.

Their enemy was truly something else and one that Yorihime and Toyohime wouldn't have had success with if a group like that could barely leave a scratch. Even Mokou being an immortal was rendered immobile so Kaguya shuddered to think what would've happened if Oni had succeeded.

She turned around and faced Reisen's stomach whilst being able to glance at her friendly face as she laughed at Mokou's frustration in getting beaten. It was something she wanted to hear for the rest of her life, however long that would be because like Eirin, she had a predicament with Reisen not being immortal.

But that was something to think about another time as Reisen's already too close encounter to death made the Princess more adamant about the time spent with the lunarian.

She nuzzled into her stomach, her arms wrapping around the girl's waist as the warmth of her body lulled her. Reisen glanced down for a moment as Mokou selected the next stage, one she was sure that she would win at and saw the Princess's dark eyes give her a look that made her throat go dry.

She ran her fingers though the cascading black locks and shared the same adoration she felt for Kaguya, getting lost in the woman's beauty. Not a day went by the Reisen didn't count herself lucky to have found refuge with Luna's Princess and sage and getting to be with Kaguya was just a bonus. It was her job to ensure the safety of them both regardless of their immortality and she wouldn't hesitate twice to aid Otoya should another threat appear.

Because another attack to Gensokyo was an attack at Kaguya and Eirin which Reisen wouldn't allow.

"Hey lovebirds, want me to leave?" Mokou grinned as Reisen snapped out of it and blushed furiously.

"Huh?! I..well!".

"I do not think she is done defeating you yet and I am next" Kaguya winked at the rabbit and then Mokou who laughed and lightly punched Reisen playfully.

"Fair enough, I'm sure I'll have enough practice now to whoop you both!" she said with vigour as the screen loaded up.

"You are on" Reisen smiled and readied herself though with the way Kaguya was pressed against her, she had a feeling she would lose this time.

And she was fine with it.

She was fine with whatever else occurred because she knew that after what they had all experienced, it had helped them gel together as beings rather than segregated species so they could face anything else.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Human Village (Keine's Home)_

 

With the last of the kids homework marked, Keine sighed and pushed the books to the edge of the table just as Eirin brought a fresh pot of tea.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect it to take this long but they had an awful lot to say about what happened over the week. Usually ending sentences with, 'And the whole of the sky was purple!'" she laughed softly as Eirin sat next to her.

"Well, in their defence, the sky did indeed turn purple" Eirin teased and prepared to pour some tea in their cups, "I imagine that both yours and Hieda's documenting would be somewhat similar".

The thought of the Hieda, the 'Child of Miare', documenting things like that made Keine chuckle as she rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"It will certainly go down in Gensokyo's history".

"Indeed, as will the emergence of your twin".

Keine giggled at that and looked up at Eirin's face, "I don't know what kind of thoughts are happening up there but I am quite sure Yukari put them there".

Eirin shook her head and grabbed the woman by her hips when she faced her and pulled her onto her lap. The robe she was wearing made it easy for Keine to manoeuvre herself comfortably on Eirin and wrap her legs around her waist as she leaned back on the table.

Handing the teacher tea, Eirin replied, "I know I cannot die but I don't have a death wish to be killed by yourself and Otoya" she laughed, "Besides, you and Shoukaku may look similar and have mutual interests but I only have eyes for you".

Keine blushed behind the tea cup and placed it down after sipping it, her warm fingertips brushing down the exposed skin of Eirin's red kimono.

The warm sensation made Eirin react instantly along with the teasing look Keine was giving her; a blend of seduction and shyness.

"A wise decision, Eirin" she whispered whilst leaning forward, the lunarians arms circling her waist and pulling her in closer.

"And here I was assuming you were tired" Eirin smiled as their lips pressed together several times with the tongues teasing each other out.

"What can I say, you seem to be the only thing that can keep me awake".

The teacher found her lips trailing down Eirin's jaw and neck as the woman turned her head to give her more access. Eirin knew she was just letting out all the steam and worry that had accumulated since the plan was initiated.

With the Human Village and the rest of Gensokyo out of danger, Keine had been able to loosen the restrictions upon them so that was a burden off of her.

That and the safe return of everyone from the incident had had a profound affect on all inhabitants, Keine was no different.

A new era had began with the stronger relations with the two territories and coupled with the return of the Hakurei shrine maiden, Eirin knew it was a lot of news for Keine to take in, positive news.

She held her tighter and moved her face back so that she could look into her wife's hazy brown eyes as she cupped her cheeks. Soon enough the tea was forgotten as a different sort of adrenaline ran through them both whilst they explored each others faces like they hadn't seen each other before

Eirin's fingers slid down Keine's chest, her reddened lips parting to speak but nothing but a moan escaped though that in itself was enough for the lunarian to know what Keine really required now.

Without letting her go, Eirin stood up as her hands rested beneath Keine's thighs and kept her upright whilst they resumed the tender but passionate kisses. Keine wrapped her fingers in the lunarian's hair just as tightly as her legs were squeezing her hips now, pressing against her hard as the mood shifted to needing to savour the moment.

Eirin walked them to their bedroom without their mouths disconnecting as the love between them became tangible, overriding the darkness that had been pushed upon them by Oni's actions. It was an awakening for everyone, including them, that their precious ones could be torn away from their grasps as they both knew it wouldn't be the last time something powerful & malevolent like Oni comes along.

But till that day occurred, neither woman would pass up any opportunity to make the most of the present.

 

***

 

 **Location:**   _Hakugyokurou (Netherworld)_

 

The sounds of Youmu and Yumeko's swords clashing during their sparring match punctuated the air of the manor as Yuyuko and Yukari watched them from the perch of the steps.

Yumeko was more than thrilled at the invitation from Yuyuko and Youmu to drop by for tea and training and Shinki was just as pleased. As reserved as the blonde was, the demon goddess knew it wasn't often that she liked the company of others, especially from outside of Makai so this was a pleasant surprise.

Though it took a while to convince Yumeko that she would be fine without her for the night and with some more cajoling from Yuyuko insisting that she joined them, the demon finally gave out and arrived there earlier on.

The princess had thanked Yumeko profusely for saving Youmu against Oni's underhanded move at using her own swords against her.

The outcome would've have been disastrous if that happened so she felt indebted to Yumeko.

"Ever since Youmu came back, she has been putting in extra time in her training" Yuyuko commented as her hand rested in Yukari's.

"There were many moments of realisations and epiphanies for all and I am not surprised that Youmu took it on board. She has certainly improved from when she came here, that much was evident when she faced off against Oni".

Yuyuko glanced to the side to see Yukari, "And how about you, Yukari? It isn't often that _you_ get your hands dirty like that".

The blonde smiled albeit menacingly, "Only a fraction of a second later after using the mesh would it have taken me to obliterate the shaman. Luckily for her, she was smart in her actions to a certain degree. Especially to use your spell card to throw me off".

"That is still quite unnerving to know, did you think I would ever attack you?" Yuyuko questioned half teasingly.

"I wouldn't blame you".

Yumeko and Youmu jumped back after another swift clash came from their attacks before launching at each other again.

"Why?".

Yukari looked at Yuyuko now, her pink eyes unreadable in a way that made even Yukari uncomfortable because she couldn't read her

"You died because of me once, I presumed it fair to even the score".

"So it is a game now?" Yuyuko scoffed gently and turned her face ahead, "Interesting".

"Yuyuko".

"You know, I would've thought that all the advice you gave to Otoya about forgiveness and letting the past be would resonate with you but clearly hypocrisy and irony are still your two favourite things".

It was rare for Yuyuko to get annoyed let alone with Yukari but she felt angry at the blonde. Angry that she hadn't learned anything, learned to let go.

She stood up and walked back into the mansion, Yukari hot on her trail already.

"Yuyuko".

The Princess ignored her and kept walking through the hallway till Yukari grabbed her wrist hard and made her face her.

"Let me go, _Yukari_ ".

An arrogant smile crossed Yukari's lips as she wrapped her other arm behind Yuyuko's waist, "I couldn't let you go when you were alive nor when you were dead so that will not happen".

"I am done with your riddles".

Yuyuko was frowning now and pulled her wrist from Yukari's hand but the blonde was stronger and held it in place.

"Maybe there are things that I won't be able to let go of but I will continue trying, Yuyuko, because as I said, I love you. Regardless of what your state of living is" she said as her features softened in a way that only Yuyuko would be allowed to see, "I did learn a lot more than one would imagine. I know how difficult it has been for you but you still stood by my side, even Reimu's. I'm sorry".

Yuyuko's eyes stayed focus on the violet ones looking hard at her as if they were trying to portray the words Yukari was speaking too and it made the Princess waver slightly.

"Yuyuko.." the youkai whispered and placed her forehead on Yuyuko's whilst closing her eyes, "Please, don't turn me away".

The fragility in Yukari's tone was starling for Yuyuko to hear and as the blonde released her grip, both of the Princess's hands went behind Yukari's neck. She sighed, wishing that Yukari wouldn't feel compelled to remain steady when she was clearly feeling that after effects of Gensokyo's almost demise.

It always came back to bite her in some way and her aloof behaviour didn't help.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?".

"I have been told by numerous individuals so there must be some truth in it".

Pulling back so that she could look at her, the vulnerability on Yukari's face was still there. Yuyuko knew that everything that had happened had made the youkai think more, her earlier statement of how everyone's interaction with Oni had left some sort of residual on them.

Yukari hadn't escaped it either.

"In the thousands of years that we've known each other, not much has gone on that has made me resent you apart from the guilt you hold over a decision I made for the wellbeing of you and everyone else" Yuyuko said as the blonde lowered her face against hers, "Please, don't let it consume you. For me, for Otoya, for yourself, okay? I love you, Yukari".

She smiled softly and pressed her lips against the Princess's in agreement, thrilled that Yuyuko wasn't going to leave her alone. She couldn't bare the thought of that and swore to herself she would try her utmost best to shed the guilt.

For their relationship, for her friendship with Otoya and as the sage of Gensokyo; she would not let what had happened a long time ago hinder a brighter future for them all.

They all deserved that.

 

***

 

 **Location:** _Hakurei Shrine_  


There were many things about Gensokyo that had fascinated and amazed Shoukaku, the land was an endless bucket of surprises after all.

But one of the things she loved the most were the night skies. More specifically, stars. Stars that actually could be seen in the fresh and uncontaminated air unlike that of the Outside World that was doused with all sorts of pollution.

The whole sky was lit up by them which surrounded the moon, something else she had never seen as clearly as she was doing.

It was _breath-taking_ and she couldn't help but to smile at such a detail. Otoya, who was stood next to her outside of the entrance to the shrine could watch her like that all night with a smile on her own face.

"Constellations as far as the eyes can see and the home of the three women from the moon just a distance away.. ".

"Crazy isn't it?" Otoya laughed warmly at Shoukaku's musings.

The woman swung their joined hands together as they walked around the front of the shrine, the lights at the side illuminating it enough, "I can't imagine ever getting use to this".

"Maybe that is the definition of home. A place where you can live out your life and be amazed by its beauty every single day".

"If that is the case, then I found my home a while ago now" Shoukaku said and smiled when Otoya blushed at her words, "Definitely the most beautiful thing I have ever see".

"Sweet talker" she chuckled as they stopped at the stairs leading down the hill, the view of most of Gensokyo being available.

The crisp and cool air wafted around them as they looked out in a comfortable silence at their home. It was something else they did when nights like this occurred and usually there would a group of others with them.

But tonight, it was just the two of them reflecting on their journey back to each other. Otoya understood Shoukaku's sentiments about never truly getting used to the place as it was packed to the brim with so much to learn and experience. It was brain numbing to think that the Outside World barely touched upon the wonders these lands held.

It was even more absurd to think that not long ago, an individual was hell bent on destroying this pristine land out of greed and misplaced rage. That if she and the others had failed and Oni succeeded with her plan, then none of this would cease to be. That she wouldn't be stood with Shoukaku right there because there would be nothing left to stand on and she would've been sentenced to her own version of hell.

It seemed like that was how it would have gone when they realised just exactly how powerful the shaman was.

The thought of it still angered Otoya and Shoukaku felt the woman stiffen slightly.

"Otoya, what's wrong?".

She snapped out of her thoughts and gave her lover a reassuring smile, "Sorry, slipped back into some old habits".

"Nothing to apologise for" Shoukaku replied and stood on her tiptoes to pull Otoya down into a hug, "It is natural to do that but don't live there sweetheart".

"Hmm, I'd rather live right here" she mumbled into the crook of Shoukaku's neck which got the woman to chuckle and hold onto her tighter.

"I think I am more than okay with that".

With time and patience, Shou was aware that Otoya would be able to piece her mind back together. She had already seen how much the woman had changed since the night they had to depart so she knew it would only improve her. Being in her arms again, being able to breath her in was the other thing aside from seeing the stars that was something she would never get used to.

But it was a positive stance as it enabled her to treasure every essence of the woman Otoya was.

"You know, you are home" Otoya spoke into Shou's ear, "Being here in Gensokyo, learning about my past and making bonds here has been incredible but you..without you it wouldn't have felt the same".

Shoukaku moved back and kept her arms around her lover, the lights casting a slight shadow over Otoya's face which did little to blend away the woman's beautiful face and her words. She could see how earnest those words were, how each one was punctuated with how deeply she was in love with her and she couldn't contain the swell of emotion bubbling in her heart.

"Thinking back to when I arrived here and believing that I was dead, my biggest regret was not having more time with you. I wanted to erase the mistakes that I made by at least making the woman that I love happy" she continued and stroked Shou's cool cheek with the back of her fingers, "For me, being able to that dragged me back into reality, even if only for a short time".

Shoukaku had started to let the tears fall and placed her hand over Otoya's that was on her face as her ability to formulate words had dispersed.

"Don't cry, silly, it's a good thing" she smiled and kissed her softly before continuing, "Because you are here again, with me. After everything that has happened, you are here and nothing can amount to how that makes me feel. Home for me has always been you".

"Otoya" Shoukaku gasped out and hugged the woman, her head  resting on her chest. She was gone with everything she was feeling at the moment as the slow thuds of Otoya's heartbeat and the strong arms around her provided all that she needed.

She was overwhelmed but over the moon. She wanted nothing more than to be an anchor to keep Otoya in the vicinity of happiness though apparently it was much more than simply that.

"I love you so much" she whispered and glanced back up at Otoya, "It doesn't matter how rocky things will get as long you know that with me, you will always have a home and will get through it".

Otoya's eyes watered slightly as she wiped away Shou's tears, "I can't see myself being here without you so that is always good to know" she teased before her tone turned emotional again, "I love you, Shoukaku".

Otoya moved her hands down and quickly scooped the woman up in her arms, a small squeak coming from her that made her almost drop Shou because it was too endearing, especially considering how teary she still was.

"What are you doing?" she laughed and held Otoya's shoulders as she looked back down the slope before turning her face towards Shou again.

"We're taking an aerial tour of Gensokyo of course" she winked and slowly hovered off the ground, "Almost as gorgeous as you but not quite though I'm sure you'll enjoy it just as much!"

This was the third thing Shoukaku couldn't adjust to as she held onto Otoya who slowly moved up in the air. But she felt safe with her so the flying thing she could adjust to, especially with the beaming smile on her lover's face when she watched her.

She settled into her arms and gazed around whilst Otoya took her time to glide down the slope of the shrine as their journey began, a journey that was the end of their turbulent and tremulous past.

 

There was nothing at all to be apprehensive about with Otoya and Shoukaku could put her life on it.

Being in the air together against all the odds that were hurled at them, the two Outside World natives had fought through it all to amend broken pasts whilst saving a future.

It was true that not all damaged minds could be healed but they could be saved.

That in itself is a reason to look beyond the ordinary and the obvious where other solutions could lay hidden.

At least for Otoya's path to where she was now, it was a cacophony of wrongs and rights being blended together like a hand running over a painting that hadn't been dried.

Sometimes a mess was left but other times, the painting became more clearer.

 

**_The End_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_**A/N** _

 

_And there you have it, no surprises at the end this time :v it was definitely interesting to blend the two worlds_

_together and I thoroughly enjoyed it so I hope you enjoyed the read too! Thank you so much for all the_

_feedback, kudos and comments, it was much appreciated ^^ I feel I ended it the best way I could_

_so I hope the message still resonates loud and clear._

 

A huge thanks to @sleepymoans for providing some exquisite pieces of line art works & to the artist who created the amazing colour works, you both are absolutely brilliant! (:

  
  
Thanks again! <3  
  
  
[Nature Or Nurture: The Ascension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677694/chapters/28902993)

_[Nature Or Nurture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6759769/chapters/15449359) _

_Nature Or Nurture: The Fall_


End file.
